Undeniable Love
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: The mermaids are living their lives happily. However, the enemy is five steps ahead, this new villain of the story could threaten the love of the mermaids in an effort to capture them. Two are used a pawns while the last one is nowhere to be found. Can the girls be able to keep the peace between the land and the sea? After the manga. Read more to find out. Please leave comments.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hi everyone. Like I said, I am going to start the first chapter of Undeniable Love today. I do not own Mermaid Melody, the songs, or any other songs I will be using for this story. I only own my plot and all my OC which is a lot. This story will be mostly Seira centric (at least, the first half-way thought the story) but there will be some chapters that are the other characters or OC centric as well. I got inspired by the how season 1 and 2 were about light and dark so instead of it being separated, why not put them together from the beginning?**

 **A/N- This will take place three months after Lucia will take on Aqua Regina's role as the new Sea Goddess with some parts of the anime. Also I think Lucia and Rina turned fifteenth during Pure because she celebrated Kaito's birthday since it's after hers. And if you know me, you'll know I love to add fairytale in fairytale stories. Any way, enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue:

Many centuries ago, the light and dark were once together until the two became separate. There were 9 kingdoms in the ocean. The main seven in each parts are: Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Indigo, and Purple. A red kingdom that is mysterious hidden and the last kingdom, the white, buried in the depths of the sea. However, the white kingdom is a very special one. Despite the dark, the kingdom remained untouched by its radiance light. In the palace, there is a white throne. However, unlike the other thrones of the princesses, this one was bigger and there that sat on it are two pearls; the pure white pearl and the cursed black pearl, waiting one day for the royal sisters of light and dark to claim it. The red kingdom, it lays unknown to the others. As for its princess, she has been forgotten eons ago along with her successors. However, as the original, they have been given a blessing for one day that blessing will reunite all ten princesses together.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

-Reina Kingdom-

In the kingdom of Reina, there is a girl of eighteen standing at the grand balcony. She has long yellow hair that reached passed her knees while her bangs are parted to both sides of her face. She wore a light cream dress that reached to her ankles, white lacy fingerless gloves, slippers, and a colorful flower crown which sat on her head. The sunlight shine on her white shell pendent and her fair skin. Her beautiful blue eyes stare at everything in dullness while the gentle wind blows on large stands of her hair in front of her.

Suddenly, a girl of twelve came to balcony. She has slight wavy, dark brown hair which reach pass her shoulders. The girl have a slight pale complexion as she holds on to shard of glass that is on her neck. She wore a dark dress passed her knees, black laced fingerless gloves, knee-high socks, and shoes. A black shell pendent hangs around her neck, next to the shard.

"What's wrong, nee-chan?" the girl asked. The older sister did not respond. "I know what will make you feel better. Why don't you sing for me, Akari nee-chan?" the younger sister suggested.

Akari began to sing her song as many Wisteria Flowers that grows around the castle, started to bloom. The smell from the flowers started to spread slowly across the kingdom as the younger sister started to smile.

-Pearl Waters (Lucia's Room)-

In her pink room, Lucia is getting ready for her third year of junior high school. Three months have passed since she is to take her new role as the Sea Goddess. Good news is that she won't be officially taking the role until her eighteenth birthday which is still a long way to go. Until then, she is still the same cheerful Pink Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean who have turned fifteen. She put on her pink school blouse and red skirt along with a pair of red boots.

"Lucia, hurry! You're going to make us be late for school!" she heard Hanon's voice hollering from the hallways.

"I'm coming!" Lucia yelled from her room. After she tied part of her hair with her red ribbons and grabbed her school bag, she ran out of her room.

-Outside-

Once she got outside, Lucia found out that all her friends are waiting for her. Hanon is wearing her school girl's uniform like hers while Rina is wearing the school boy's uniform since she isn't into girly clothes. Seira's uniform is slightly different from the girls. It was similar to Lucia's and Hanon's. The only difference was her sleeves which is puffed, not long. They started to walk to school together.

"Nee Lucia, do you think I'll be okay in school?" Seira asked in worry.

She is, of course, excited for her first fifth year in elementary school but at the same time, she is very nervous. Lucia and the girls are starting their third year together while she is a ten year old beginning her fifth year since the girls have turned fifteen before her birth. That means she won't have her friends with her in class. Luckily for Seira, the school that the girls usually go to is also an elementary school too. That means that they can still walk there together.

"You'll be fine, Seira. Don't worry about it." Lucia encouraged her.

"Besides, you might be able to find a very cute boyfriend." Hanon added.

"Y-you think so?" Seira asked. She felt her face is becoming warmer.

"Yo." a voice called out from behind. The girls turned.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed in happiness.

"Hi Lucia." Kaito greet her.

Seira watch the two as Lucia is being teased by her boyfriend.

 _'You're lucky, Lucia, for having such a wonderful boyfriend like Kaito-kun.'_ Seira thought.

The five made their way towards school.

-Seira's Classroom-

Once she got to her classroom, Seira saw some of the students are looking at the board. She took a glace at the large piece of paper to know where her seat is. Her desk is at the end of the room, next to the window. After she sat at her desk, she put her school bag on the hook next to it.

"Hey." a voice called out to her. Seira looked up to see a girl with brown hair and eyes. To the left is a girl with honey blonde hair and eyes, and to the right is another girl with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. "Would you mind if I could barrow your pencil?" the middle girl asked.

"Sure." Seira smiled as she gave the girl her pink pencil. She felt happy to be making new friends already.

"Thank you, um..." the middle girl trailed off.

"Misaki... Misaki Seira." Seira introduce herself. Before she was to start her first day of school, Hanon advised her that she needs to have a cute last name. That's when Lucia suggested that she should used the name "Misaki" because it means three blossoms if it was used as a surname.

"I'm Kane Asuka." Asuka introduce herself. She gesture to the girl with honey blonde hair. "This is Irie Akane... And this is Yimei Hanami." she gesture to the other girl with dark red hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mine too." Seira replied. However, when the girls turned around, Seira saw that they broke her pencil in half. "Hey, that's my only pencil!" she got out of her desk.

The girls laugh. "If you want it that badly, come and get it." Asuka told her as she pulled the pieces away from Seira's reach.

"Look at her, fighting over something silly and meaningless." Akane laugh.

"It's not silly nor meaningless. It was a present from a dear friend of mine!" Seira yelled, referring to Lucia since she is like a big sister to her.

"Careful, try not to trip." Hanami pushed her as Asuka stick out her leg, causing Seira to fall to the floor.

They laugh at her as Asuka threw the pencil pieces in front of Seira. Suddenly, a lot of girls screamed excitedly. Seira sat up to see a boy entering the classroom. He has dark orange hair and soft brown eyes. Of course, he is wearing the boy's uniform. When he turned his gaze towards her, Seira felt that her heart has stopped.

 _'W-what is this feeling? Why does my heart is beating faster when he is looking at me. Is this the feeling of being in love? Back when Lucia taught me, I never knew it could be such a painful yet wonderful feeling. It feels different when experiencing it compare to be taught of it.'_ Seira thought.

The boy walk towards her and gave her his hand. Seira hesitantly took it as he pulled her to her feet.

"U-um, thank you." Seira replied shyly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Eh?" Seira looked at him. His face is full of concern. "N-no."

"Thank goodness." he replied. He gave Asuka a cold stare.

"G-good morning, Takumi." Asuka replied.

"Did you and your friends trip her?" Takumi questioned.

"N-no, she fell on her own when she didn't want our help." Hanami lied.

"A-anyway, see ya." Akane replied as the girls walked away.

Takumi sighs, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"H-hai." Seira answered as she picked up her broken pencil.

"Oh, did they broke your pencil too?" Takumi took notice.

"Uh- well..." Seira could not find her words. She felt her face turned a tinge of pink.

"Here." Takumi gave her an orange pencil and put it in her hands. "I'm Yoshihiro Takumi." Takumi introduce himself.

"My name is Misaki Seira." Seira introduce herself.

"Misaki... That a cute name but not as cute as your first name. Can I just call you Seira?" Takumi asked.

"H-hai, I-I don't mind." Seira replied.

"Then you can call me Takumi. Where do you sit?" he asked.

"Next to the window, at the end of the room." Seira answered.

"I guess you are lucky because my desk is next to yours." Takumi comments.

"Eh?" Seira could only respond.

 _'What is wrong with me? Whenever Lucia is close Kaito-kun, she doesn't react like this. I guess I have to asked her when class is over'_ she thought.

They both sit in their seat as the teacher came in and replied, "Class is started."

-Lucia's Classroom-

During math class, Lucia is having a hard time understanding what the teacher said. She felt like falling asleep but tried not to. A sudden image came into her mind. Red roses. After that, a silhouette of a mermaid. She is glowing the color red. A voice spoke to her.

"Lucia." she called out her name before her vision became hazy.

"Lucia. Oi Lucia." Kaito shook her.

"Eh? Kaito?" Lucia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Class is over. Were you daydreaming?" Kaito asked.

"N-no!" Lucia denied the truth.

"Then do you know we have a math test next week?" he questioned.

"What? No way! The first day of school and already there will be a test next week! I didn't even pay attention!" Lucia panic.

"Um hmm, I knew it." Kaito nodded, knowing that he was right.

"N-no, I mean I couldn't understand what the teacher said. Kaito, will you help me study." Lucia beg.

"Nope." he told her.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"I guess I have no choice." Kaito gave in.

"Yay!" Lucia exclaimed.

"But only if you repay me." Kaito added.

"Geez, Kaito." Lucia pout. Kaito leaned over and kissed her as she returned his kiss.

"I guess your debt is now pay. Come over my place on Saturday." Kaito told her.

"Okay." she smiled as she and Kaito leave the school.

-Outside-

When they meet up with Rina, Hanon, and Seira, Lucia notice that Hanon is all excited while Seira is blushing.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked.

"Lucia, guess what? Seira found a boyfriend!" Hanon exclaimed.

"What? Is that true, Seira?" Lucia asked in happiness.

Seira tried to get home quickly but almost tripped on the sidewalk. She felt someone has caught her, she turned.

"Are you okay, Seira?" Takumi was the one who caught her.

"Hai." she spoke softly.

"Are these your friends." he asked, gesturing to Lucia and the others. Seira nodded. All of them introduce themselves. "Well I have to get going now. Take care." he left her.

"Nee nee, Seira. Takumi-kun is kinda cute don't you think?" Hanon asked her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lucia questioned.

"H-he's not- I mean- he's just a friend I met today." Seira stuttered. She thought it was best to not worry them about her bullies.

"Ohh, a friend hmm. I wonder..." Hanon teased her.

After they parted with Kaito, the girls except Rina teased Seira all the way home.

-Seira's Room-

In her orange room, Seira is curled up in a ball on her bed. She has changed from her uniform to a strapless orange dress. She smiled at her first sweet memory as she hugged her fluffy pillow.

"My first time being in love... Love at first sight. Takumi..."

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I pick Wisteria Flowers because after I saw some pictures of them in Japan, I thought they are beautiful. I do wonder if they are toxic though because some site say they are. If someone can confirm this then I will be very grateful. For the school, I'm following Japan's way of how middle school (or junior high) is three years and elementary is six years. See you next time. Bye.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bond Between Two Hearts

**Hi everyone. I have nothing to say so enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bond Between Two Hearts

-School-

It is the third week of school and Seira is already spending time with Takumi. Today is Wednesday and so far there hasn't been any disturbance in the sea for a while. It kinda made her worry a bit. The school bell rang meaning that it's time for lunch. Seira was about to grab her lunch box when Takumi approached her.

"Hi Takumi." Seira greet him with a smile.

"Hi Seira. Do you want to have lunch together?" he asked.

"S-sure." Seira replied as she and Takumi leave the classroom. However, before they could find a place to eat many girls were trying to catch him.

"There he is! Let's go!" a girl shouted.

-Music Room-

Takumi took Seira's hand and run to the hallways. It took them three times to run around the school building to find a place that is full of peace and quiet. After they went to the music room, they were panting from all the running and chasing.

"I'm sorry, Seira. For making you tag along with me. Being popular can be a bit annoying sometimes." Takumi told her.

"Why is that?" Seira asked between breaths.

"You see my dad is a famous director of plays while I am like a champion at the school's soccer games. At least, that's what the girls see me as." he sat on the bench. "Because of it, the girls see me like a prince despite me wanting a normal life. They can be a bit bothersome sometimes."

Seira was leaning on a wall next to him, fidgeting. She asked, "Do you think I'm bothersome?"

Takumi looked at her and smile. "Of course, your not. Actually, your the first girl who treats me like a friend than anything else. I'm grateful for that."

Seira giggled, "I like you for who you are. Your my first friend who is close to my age. All my other friends are older so I see them more like my sisters and brothers."

"I hear you." Takumi relates.

There is a moment of silence and that silence was making the conversation felt really awkward.

Seira began, "Takumi, what do you like?"

Takumi looked at her and laugh, "It's very silly. You might think I'm weird."

"Try me." Seira dared.

"Well, I have a fascination towards mermaids." Takumi told her.

"Mermaids? Why?" Seira questioned, her heart is beating faster.

"My dad was once saved by a mermaid from drowning. However, that mermaid turned into bubbles. Her last wish before she died was for my dad to find someone who can really make him be happy. Ever since my dad have told me his story, I wish to see one for myself. I know it's crazy." Takumi explains.

"It's not crazy at all!" Seira protest. Takumi found it rather surprising for Seira to be supporting him. "Uh... Um, what will you do if you manage to see one?"

"If I do find a mermaid that I love, then I will find her so she won't end up like the mermaid in my dad's story. I know that if mermaids confess who they are, they'll turn into bubbles and I don't want that. I want to find her so we can be happy together." Takumi explains.

"I sure one day, you will get to meet one. And that you'll love her just as she will love you." Seira smiled.

"How would you know?" Takumi questioned.

"Because, I just know." Seira replied in a playful way. Takumi suddenly hugs her.

"I like you, Seira. Despite it just being three weeks." he admit his feelings.

"Me too." Seira wrapped her arms around him as she rest her head on his chest.

 _'I feel very warm inside when I'm around Takumi. Such a sweet and gentle feeling. I'm really in love with him.'_ she thought.

After lunch and school has ended, Takumi walk Seira home since grades 1-6 go home early. The first day of school was different because the staff wants the students to recognized where their class is.

-Pearl Waters-

"Thank you for walking me home, Takumi." Seira thanks him.

"No problem. Well I have to go for practice. Saturday is when the game starts." Takumi explain. "Bye."

"Bye Takumi." Seira waved to him before going into the bath house.

She went into her room and changed to a summery orange dress before grabbing her books to do her homework. After she is done, she heard Lucia and the others entering the building.

"This week's test was so hard!" she heard Lucia complained.

"Lucia, you always say that." Hanon's tone sounded like she is tired.

"Well, you should have studied. It wasn't that bad." Rina sounded like she is chilled back. Seira opened her door to meet with the girls.

"What's wrong, Lucia." she asked.

"Lucia, did not do well with her test." Rina answer for her.

"By the way, Seira. Why are you dressed like that? Could it be possible that you are going out with Takumi-kun?" Hanon asked.

"Oh, I was planning to go swimming after I finish all my homework, which I did." Seira answered, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Oh." Hanon responded in disappointment.

"Well I still don't understand my homework at all." Lucia comments as she is going to her room.

When she opened the door, Lucia saw a ghost. She has long dark brown hair while her skin appears white. Despite she is flickering, Lucia can see her clearly. The strands of her bangs are mostly move aside to the right and she wore a red rose pin on the left side of her hair. She wore a red dress with detached sleeves and slippers. She turned to look at Lucia with her red-brown eyes. She gave her a sad smile before disappearing.

"Lucia, what's wrong?" Hanon asked.

"Just now, I just saw a ghost." Lucia answered. Hanon and Rina laugh.

"I think you are too stress from the test that you're seeing things, Lucia." Rina told her.

"But I'm not seeing things! I know what I saw!" Lucia protest.

"Or maybe you cannot wait for Kaito-kun's surfing competition next week." Hanon suggested.

After a moment of bickering between Hanon and Lucia, Seira left to go to the beach.

-Beach-

Once she reached the waters, Seira watch around her to see if it's safe to jump. It's safe. She dive in and turned into a mermaid. She has a beautiful light orange tail and wears a orange sea shell bra. As she swims, she orange tail glistened in the warm sunlight. She swam all afternoon feeling happy of her time spent with Takumi today but when evening came, that feeling is gone. She rest her head on a rock like a pillow and continue her deep thoughts.

 _'There haven't been anything funny in the sea for a while now. However, now that Lucia is to be the new Sea Goddess and today she said she saw a ghost... It troubles me.'_ Seira thought.

"Yes Seira, something is very wrong." a voice replied. Sara's mermaid spirit appears before her.

"Sara." Seira called out her name.

"The sea has been too quiet, yet I sense something is wrong. Not only that, but the girl who appeared in front of Lucia... She is special for some reason." Sara told her.

"You think the enemy could be planing for something, right Sara?" Seira questioned.

"Yes. I have been getting a strange feeling somewhere between the Indian and North Pacific Oceans. However, I don't know what it is. You along with the others will have to be careful from now on." Sara warned her.

"I will and so will Lucia and the others." Seira told her as Sara's spirit vanish.

-Spell Room-

Meanwhile...

In a spell room somewhere inside the sea cave, a woman with long black hair, and perceiving icy eyes is staring at a crystal ball. A cloak covers her entire face. She is wearing a blood-red dress and high heels. On the table are three fossils. Her legs disappears and in its place are seven long tentacles. On each suction cups are tiny red orbs on light. She pour at least three of the red orbs on each fossil.

The fossils glowed red, purple, and green. The first fossil emerge to a man with bat wings. The second revived into a woman with butterfly wings and the third glowed until it shows a cute green fairy. They bowed at their reviver.

"We thank you for reviving us. What is it that you wish for us to do?" they ask the woman.

"I want the mermaid princesses to be captured." the woman answered.

"But we fought them before and couldn't beat them." Lady Bat protest.

"I'm well aware of that. However, unlike your previous master, I am not weak. The energy I used to revived you came from a powerful mermaid that I have captured a long time ago." the woman calmly told them.

"What kind of mermaid have that kind of power?" Lanhua asked.

"The one who have been forgotten many centuries ago. The Red Mermaid Princess. I'm sure her power have given you a boost of energy. So far, we are ahead of the game." the woman coolly explain as she turned to a chess board.

The three winged demons watched as their new master took a chess piece.

"How are we ahead?" Alala questioned. Their new master smiled with complete malice.

"Although the Red Princess has escaped, she is in a cursed slumber since I stole most of her power. As for the eternal princesses of light and dark, they are my pawns. So now, all we have to do, is to capture the remaining seven. I have waited for this day to come since the last two disturbance of the sea were merely idiots." the woman further explain.

"Don't you dare call our previous master an idiot!" Lanhua angrily yelled.

"And who is going to stop me from saying it?" the woman asked. She slaps Lanhua with her tentacle. "You all are my servants now. Without me, you wouldn't even be an existence. For they call me, Shika, the most powerful sorceress and sea witch of all time. I plan my time carefully. Don't make me regret the decision of bringing you three back." Shika told them.

"When do we start?" Lady Bat asked.

"Tomorrow, but let me warn you, many things have happen during your sleep. The Pink Princess is to become the new Sea Goddess on her eighteenth birthday. She will be a powerful opponent if that were to happen. Right now, there are five princesses that are currently more powerful than the others. The White Princess and the Black Princess are infinite. Light and Dark can never be destroyed. Next is the Red Princess, for not only was she the original ruler of the North Pacific Ocean, but she also has a hidden power deep within her. After her is the Pink Princess. The Red and Pink mermaids share a very special relationship. Lastly, is the Orange Princess. I'm sure I don't have to explain why she is powerful since you have experience it when you served your previous master." Shika explain.

The trio remain silence. They were speechless.

"Now, let's go plan for tomorrow's event." Shika told them as she turned to reveal a smile.

-Pearl Waters-

Seira walked back to the bath house and into her room. She lay on her orange bed and thought of what Sara had told her. She heard a knock on her door.

"H-hai?" Seira replied.

"Seira, the bath house is ready. Do you want to join us?" she heard Lucia's voice on the other side.

"Okay." Seira agrees as she grabbed her towel.

When she and Lucia went into the bath house, Seira saw that Hanon, Rina, and Nikora are waiting for them. The two jumped in and reverted to their mermaid forms. The water is very warm and they felt very relax in it.

Seira was very quiet most of the time until she couldn't keep the knowledge away from her friends any longer.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora, I have to tell you something." she began.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Looks like the new villain is Shika. I wonder how this is going to play out...he ...he ...he.**

 **Unknown OC: Hey, Pearl. Will Lucia and the others know who I am?**

 **Me: Kinda in the next chapter. She won't see you clearly until a couple of chapters later.**

 **Shika: By then, I will have everything I needed.**

 **Unknown OC: You! How are you here?**

 **Shika: What? I don't get a say in the matter?**

 **Me and Unknown OC: NO!**

 **Well, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Hi everyone, I have not much to say but remember I don't own any songs, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams

-Pearl Waters-

"What? Sara said that?" Lucia exclaimed.

"Hai." Seira confirms.

"What does she mean by that? It's true the sea has been quiet but that can't mean that the new enemy could be planning something, right?" Hanon questioned.

"Actually, it could. From now on, you girls must be careful, especially you, Lucia." Nikora told her.

"Hai, onee-chan." Lucia replied.

After they got out of the bath house and dried themselves. They put on their pajamas and went to bed.

-Next Day-

The next day, Seira, Hanon, and Rina are ready to go to school.

"Where is Lucia?" Seira wondered.

"She probably stayed up late and is sleeping in." Hanon gave a theory.

"Let's go wake her up." Rina suggest.

-Lucia's Room-

After the girls opened the door, they found Lucia with her blanket on top of her.

"Oi Lucia, get up right now!" Hanon pulled the pink blanket away from her.

To the girls' surprise, Lucia was not sleeping in. Instead, she was sweating and gasping for breath.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Seira asked worriedly. The first time Lucia had a high fever really scared her. For her to have it the second time makes her worried even more than the first. Lucia opened her eyes a bit.

"I'm fine." she replied weakly.

"No your not!" Nikora turned on the lights. She walks towards her and put a hand on her forehead. "It's a bit hot... You are going to stay home today."

"I'm fine. I can..." Lucia was about to get up but collapse on the bed again.

After Nikora told everyone to get out, the girls became worry. When Nikora came out it was Seira who spoke first.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Seira. It's not like last time. Just some rest and quiet will make her feel better." Nikora told her.

"Thank goodness." Seira let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we should be heading for school. If something happens, tell us when we get back." Rina replied as the girls leave for school.

-Outside-

The girls walk to school when they saw Kaito.

"Hi Kaito-kun." Hanon greet him.

"Oh hey." he saw that Lucia is not with them. "Where's Lucia?"

"She's sick today but some rest will help her." Rina informs him.

"Oh, I guess there's nothing to do about it since she is sick. Tell her to get better." Kaito request.

-Pearl Waters-

Nikora went to talk to Taki, who is looking at her crystal ball at the table.

"I sense that Lucia is not well?" Taki questioned.

"She has a bad fever." Nikora told her.

"There is something else. I sensed that the sea is being disturbed again. Not only that, but Lucia is communicating with someone." Taki wave her hands around her crystal ball.

"And who could she be trying to communicate with?" Nikora asked.

"I don't know but someone who knows her very well." Taki answered

-Lucia's Room-

In her bed, Lucia continues to pant as her dreams became more and more unclear. It was exactly like when she went to the Indian Ocean through the dream corridor. This time, it was different. She is in her mermaid form and is staring at an abandon kingdom.

"Could this be... a mermaid country?" she asked.

She turned to see a silhouette of a mermaid. She looked like the same one who appeared to her on her first day of school!

"Wait, who are you?" Lucia asked the mermaid.

The spirit of the mermaid just looked at her and gestures her to follow. Lucia did until she reached the throne room. In the throne room, there is a red shell throne. The spirit of the mermaid appeared again, but her appearance is still hazy.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked again. The mermaid moved her lips.

"Emi... My name is Emi." Emi introduce herself. "Lucia, listen. You must come to my kingdom. There is a lot I must tell you before-"

Emi is cut off as everything went dark. Lucia heard laughing. It was a laugh full of malicious intent. Lucia woke up from her terrible dream.

Her breathing was heavy as she tries to collect herself. She is still a bit shaken from her dream. She looked at the time and found out that school is over. She heard footsteps getting closer to her room. The door opened to reveal her friends.

"Lucia, are you feeling better?" Seira asked.

"Yes I am. I'm feeling much better." Lucia assures her. "It's just..."

"It's just what, Lucia?" Hanon asked in concern.

"My dream was unclear. It was like I went through the dream corridor again. Only this time, instead of being in the Indian Ocean, I ended up in a mermaid country that I don't know of." Lucia explain.

"Do you remember anything else?" Rina questioned.

"In the throne room, a mermaid name Emi appeared. However, her appearance was faint. The only thing I notice is that the abandon kingdom is red." Lucia explain all she know.

"A red kingdom... That does not make sense. There are only seven kingdoms in the ocean." Rina replied.

"Perhaps, Taki-san or Nikora will know what it means. Let's go asked them." Hanon suggested.

Lucia nodded as she went to change out of her pajamas. After the girls got out of Lucia's room, they went to asked Nikora and Taki-san about Lucia's dream.

-Meeting Table-

They sat at the table and Lucia began to explain her dream. When she was done, both Taki and Nikora looked puzzled.

"I never have heard anything like it before... A possible Red Mermaid Princess?" Nikora questioned.

"I've heard stories about them but I didn't think that the legends were true." Taki replied.

"What do you mean, Taki-san?" Hanon asked.

"The Red Princess was the original ruler of the North Pacific Ocean when one day, Aqua Regina appeared. She told told them of the Pink Pearl and that the pink mermaids will become the new ruler of the ocean. So the red mermaids moved and built their kingdom again between the North Pacific and Indian Ocean. At least, that's what the stories say." Taki explain.

Lucia is shocked, "Um Taki-san, do the red mermaids have any relations with the pink mermaids?"

"I don't know if there are any. No one has seen them for centuries so they are just mention in stories." Taki respond.

"Oh, it's just... Emi seems to know me, but I don't know her." Lucia replied. "And she was trying to warn me about something, possibly about the new enemy."

 _'Not only that... but that ghost I saw yesterday. Could she have something to do with it also?'_ she thought.

"With little information we have receive, one thing is still clear. Now that we know that there is a new enemy out there, you girls will have to be careful. Come back home immediately from school and if you have somewhere to go, make sure you have someone with you. Is that clear?" Nikora asked.

"Hai!" the princesses replied in unison.

-Sea Cave-

Shika is in her spell room until Lady Bat came in.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to go capture the mermaid princesses." Shika replied without turning around.

"I came here because I am curious for some reason. You seem angered by those mermaids. Why is that?" Lady Bat wanted to get information of his new master.

"It's not them that I'm angry. However, who they represent is the cause of it. I want you to go catch them. Despite they never did anything to me, my rage shall be taken about them, especially the Pink Princess." Shika explain as she gave Lady Bat a magic orb. "Now go."

Lady Bat disappears into the shadows. When she knew that she is completely alone, a smile spread.

 _'Finally, after many centuries of waiting, I shall now get my revenge! For turning me into this and for denying the beauty I deserved, those two shall pay dearly!'_ Shika thought. _'Once I find where that Red Princess is hiding, I shall take what belongs to me!'_

-Beach-

Lady Bat surface from the waters and looked around. There are no people at the beach currently. Perfect. As he prepares for his song, he felt his powers are increasing.

 _'Shika-sama is right. The Red Princess' power is very strong, even stronger than the Orange Princess. With this boost, I can't fail. I shall used my song to lure them out.'_ Lady Bat thought.

-Store-

After coming back from the store to buy food, the girls make their way back to Pearl Waters when suddenly, they heard a familiar voice singing.

"Lady Bat!" the four cried in unison.

"Let's go!" Rina declared as the others nodded.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

They transform to their idol form and the four arrived at the beach.

"Stop right there!" Lucia called out to Lady Bat. He turned to face the four.

"So you've shown yourselves, mermaid princesses. You should received my love today!" he declared.

"We don't think so!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the four began to sing their song, Yume no Sono Saki He.

 _Moshimo negai ga kanattara_  
 _Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?_  
 _Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga_  
 _Kanau made muchuu dakedo_

 _Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru_  
 _Sen no hoshi ga matataita..._

 _Kitto I'm just Girl!_  
 _Yume dake de wa ikirarenai_  
 _Aisareru yokan o kudasai_  
 _Ima ari no mama no watashi to_  
 _Yume no sono saki e..._

"Love Shower Pitch! Do you want an encore?"

However, this time they are shocked. Lady Bat just stood there, not even phased by their song.

"I'm afraid your love isn't strong enough to beat me today. However, I can't grantee the same for mine! Get ready to accept my beautiful concert!" he replied as he began his song, Ankoku no Tsubasa.

 _Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_  
 _Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

 _Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_  
 _Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

 _Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_  
 _Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo_  
 _Soshite eien ni nare_

The girls de-transformed and reverted to their mermaid forms. One by one, each started to fall as they wanted to rest their eyes.

"This is too easy. With the help of the Red Mermaid Princess' power, I shall now take your love." Lady Bat grabbed Hanon. "I shall start with you, Aqua Princess, since the first time we met, you foiled my plans. Now, accept my love in a form of a kiss." he is close to sinking his fangs into her neck...

"I won't allow that to happen!" a soft, gentle yet angered voice echoed. It felt like it came from the ocean or is it...

"Who's there?!" Lady Bat stopped.

Suddenly, briars started to grow out of nowhere. It separate Hanon and Lady Bat as it tangled him in it's thorny hold. Red roses blossomed from it.

"What's going on? That is this?!" Lady Bat exclaimed as he tried to get loose.

"Sing... Lucia...everyone...sing..." the voice urge Lucia and the girls. The mermaids snapped out of their sleep-like trance.

 _'That voice...Emi?'_ Lucia questioned.

They transformed again and this time, in their super idol forms. They sing Legend of Mermaid.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

 _Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_  
 _Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_  
 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_  
 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_  
 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_  
 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Love Shower Pitch!" the moment they finished their song by saying their phrase, Lady Bat yelled in defeat. "Do you want an encore?" they asked.

"Why don't you accept my love? You girls are irritating!" Lady Bat disappears in a bunch of bats.

The girls de-transform back to their human selves.

"We are lucky. I wouldn't even know what would happen if he bit me." Hanon collapsed on the sand.

"Well the important thing is that we defeated him so cheer up." Rina encourage her. "What's wrong, Lucia?"

"Just now, I heard Emi's voice." Lucia answered.

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Hanon got up.

"Me either." Rina agrees with Hanon.

"Look!" Seira exclaimed. She is pointing at four beautiful red roses, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Red roses and four of them..." Hanon could only manage.

"They're beautiful." Seira picked up the flowers and handed one to each of the girls.

 _'Could these roses came from Emi? And why is it that I'm the only one who can see and hear her? Could it be because I am to be the new Sea Goddess? Or could it be something else? What is her relation with me?'_ Lucia thought as more questions come to her.

The girls returned to Pearl Waters to think of their problems tomorrow.

-Sea Cave-

"I can't believe you have failed me!" Shika shrieked.

"It wasn't my fault. Just as I got them, a voice echoes and suddenly briars came from nowhere!" Lady Bat explain himself.

"What? Briars?" Shika immediately turn her attention on the vampire. "Tell me more."

After Lady Bat explain and Shika forgave and dismissed him, she went into her room.

-Shika's Room-

Shika's room is very dark and cold. Many black curtains covered the windows. The only light in the dank place came from candle flames. Shika stared at her chess board. On it are many colorful pieces. Among them is a red piece which is put to the side. She picked the red piece up.

"So, you have decided to interfere with my plans despite your current condition. Is the Pink Princess really important to you that much? How can you protect her and her friends when they don't even know of your existence?" she questioned the Red Princess in spirit. "Very well, do whatever you want. But when I find you, I shall make sure you will lose more than just two years of your life, Red Mermaid Princess of the Nether Ocean, Emi."

* * *

 **I wonder what is going to happen? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like this story then like, favorite or whatever you want. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Threatened Love

**Hi everyone. I have nothing to say so here is chapter four. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Threatened Love

-School-

In school, as Seira went to her desk and waved hello to Takumi, the three bullies watched them from a distance, especially Asuka.

 _'I don't like that girl... What does she have that Takumi likes about. He should be with me not her.'_ Asuka thought.

"Asuka." Hanami called out.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Does that girl bothers you so much?" Hanami asked.

"You know she does. I hate her. I want her to get away from Takumi." Asuka replied.

"Then how about we teach her a lesson?" Akane suggested.

Asuka smiled as her friends huddled around. "I like your your idea... What do you have in mind?" Akane smiled as she whispers her idea. "That... Is a perfect idea. And today is Friday, so he won't notice a thing!"

When school is over, Seira went to her desk to pack her things when she notice a note on her desk. She picks it up and read.

 _Dear Seira,_

 _Please meet me at the school's indoor pool. I have something I want to say._

 _It's very important so please come right away as soon as you can._

 _From, Takumi_

Seira put down the note to think what it just said.

 _'Why would Takumi want me to meet him by the pool? Today is Friday which means he must have practice. I'll see what he wants.'_ Seira thought.

She left her schoolbag and went to where the note says.

-School's Indoor Pool-

When she got to the pool, she saw that no one was there. She looked around and assumed that he left or maybe he is just running late. She then heard footsteps.

"Takumi?" Seira turned to see Asuka. "Kane-san."

"I'm surprised that you came." Asuka told her.

"You wrote the note... So I would come here." Seira realized. She tries to walk away but then Akane and Hanami blocked her from either going left or right.

"I did have some help." Asuka told the girl.

The three bullies walked closer as Seira step back, getting more and more closer to the pool. Seira looked down to see that she is at the edge of the pool. She turned to face the main bully.

"Why are you being like this to me? What have I done to you that it has to come to this?" Seira asked, not understanding why they would attack her for no reason.

"Because Takumi is mine and you better stay away from him or else I will make sure your life will be miserable." Asuka threatens her out of jealously. She puts her hands on Seira's shoulders and then pushed her into the pool. When she fell into the water, the girls laugh.

Seira reverted to her mermaid self. She stayed underwater and did not dare to surface until she know the bullies are gone. She heard laughing and the footsteps are getting fainter.

 _'It's a good thing my class has ended, I can still go home.'_ Seira thought as she is about to surface when she stopped.

Suddenly, she heard the bell rings, signaling the sixth year elementary students to enter the pool.

"Oh no! That other classes always come here for their swimming lessons." Seira remembered.

She was panicking as she looked around her surrounding and saw the deep part of the pool. There was little sunlight and the water is the deepest that nobody could swim that far so she swam over to that area and decided to wait until the sixth year class is over. The sixth year class end at a later time than the first, second, and third year for junior high students because of swimming trails, which means that if Seira can leave safely, she would not be able catch up with Lucia and the others. She'll just have to wait it all out.

-Deep Area-

Once Seira reached the twelve feet zone, she leaned on the smooth wall and sink slowly to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her tail and rest her head down on it.

"Takumi." she called out his name as she hear footsteps and water splashing.

-Lucia's Classroom-

When Lucia's class has ended, Lucia got up from her desk to pack her belongings. She started to get visions of a blurry Emi and the red kingdom which she still doesn't know its' exact location is.

"Lucia, lets go home quickly so we can see Seira. I want to know how she's doing with Takumi-kun." Hanon suggested.

"Okay." Lucia replied. She is hoping that encouraging Seira to follow her heart will take her mind off of her unclear visions. She grabbed her bag, said her goodbye to Kaito, and left the school.

-Seira's Classroom-

In the class, Takumi is ready to leave when he notice that Seira's bag is still next to her desk.

 _'I wonder where she is. She would never leave her bag here when class ended an hour ago.'_ Takumi ponder on the thought.

He took her bag and was about to leave when he found Asuka standing by the doorway.

"Asuka, do you know where Seira is?" Takumi questioned.

"I know nothing." Asuka lied.

"I know you know something. You and your friend have something to do with Seira not being around because during the last three weeks, I've notice that she has been avoiding you guys." Takumi replied.

"It will be better for you if she doesn't come. You're better off with me without anyone else to "distract" you." Asuka claimed.

Takumi pulled away from her reach and took Seira's bag with him. He left her alone in the room.

 _'There is one place she could have gone.'_ Takumi thought.

-Pearl Waters-

Takumi arrived at Pearl Waters where he entered inside. When he saw Lucia and the others, he walked towards them.

"Excuse me, Lucia-san. Do you know where Seira is?" he asked her.

Lucia gave him a worried look. "No, we just came here. We thought that she was with you."

Takumi mind just went blank. He give the girls Seira's bag and ran out of the bath house. He started to run back to the school to search for her.

"Wait, Takumi-kun!" Lucia called out but it was useless.

"I'm worried. Seira was suppose to return home immediately after she was finish with school. And that was an hour ago." Nikora replied.

"You don't think something happened to her, do you?" Lucia asked.

"I don't think she is in any danger of the enemy, Lucia. What I'm worried is she could be in danger of people finding out about her. For her to not be here... She could still be in school. And if she is in trouble there..." Nikora does not need to finish her sentence.

"Then we must find her!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Right." Rina agrees.

The two are about to go after Takumi when Lucia stopped them.

"Wait. It's okay. Seira will be fine." Lucia told them. She looked surprisingly calm, even her voice has no hints of panic.

"What are you talking about, Lucia? If someone sees Seira as a mermaid-" Hanon got cut off by Lucia.

"Seira is in no harm. However, I'm afraid she will have pain in her heart." Lucia looked away from her friends.

"Lucia... Just what is going on with you?" Rina asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Rina. You just have to trust me." Lucia told her. She turned around. "That boy... He truly cares for her. I just hope that their love won't be in vain." Lucia stared at the direction where Takumi left, sadness and nostalgia is in her eyes.

-Pool-

Back in the pool, Seira heard the bell rang and the sixth year students getting out of the water. She heard footsteps and chattering getting farther and father until there is silence. She decided to take the risk and swam to take a peek at surface. She slowly looked around to see the pool is empty and sighs as she got out of the water and turned back into a human just as Takumi came in.

"Seira!" he exclaimed.

"Takumi..." Seira trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Takumi notice her sad expression.

"Yes, but I think you'll be better off without me." she forced herself to say those emotionless words. She tries to leave when Takumi grabbed her hand, causing her to stop.

"Are you avoiding me?" he questioned, his tone is not anger but more like heartbreaking.

"I-I just need some time." Seira answered. "Alone."

She pulled her hand away from Takumi's grip and started to run.

-Pearl Waters (Seira's Room)-

Seira ran. She ran all the way to the bath house.

"Oh, Seira. You came back. Are you-" Nikora stopped herself when Seira ran passed her. She runs upstairs.

"Seira, what's the-" Rina didn't got a chance to asked her question as Seira runs passed her too. She opened the door of her room and slam it with a loud bam. She locked herself in as she took off her shoes and socks. Her bangs create a shadow that covers her eyes. She walks to her bed where she collapse on it.

Outside the room is Lucia. She was about to knock when she heard Seira crying softly from the other side. So she decided to left her alone.

"Takumi..." Seira called out his name as she hugged her pillow.

 _'Why? Why does love have to be so complex? Why does it have to hurt so much?'_ she thought as she buried her crying face with her pillow.

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Lucia is in her mermaid form. However, like a couple hours ago, she isn't herself. She sat on a rock as she looked at the sunset.

"It's just like with me... Seira aches for love. The same love that the others want." Lucia spoke, again it wasn't like her to say words with no emotion. An orange spirit of a mermaid appeared behind her. "Isn't that right, Sara?"

"Your not Lucia, yet I sense you are not the enemy." Sara replied.

"You got me." Lucia playfully stick her tongue out. "However, you right. I'm not the enemy, more like... An old friend on the sidelines."

"Then who are you?" Sara questioned.

"I'm pretty sure you would know. After all, my current state is similar to Seira's. I can at least communicate with the girls this way- to warn them. I never got the chance to finish my warning to Lucia in her dreams." she answered.

"What is the warning?" Sara asked.

"Be careful of a witch who selfishly desire for eternal beauty. During her life, she angered two goddesses. As a result, she is turned into an ugly witch of the sea. She wants revenge, that is why she wants to take her anger out on us. She already kept two of my friends captive and stole most of my power. Now, she is after the remaining seven." Lucia explain. "Sara, when Seira feels better, please tell her what I just told you. We cannot stay behind of the enemy any longer. My life is at risk. I must go now, take care." the spirit leaves Lucia as she looked around at her surrounding. Sara just disappears.

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Lucia questioned herself as she turned back to her human form.

Lucia walked home as she is still confused how she was at the bath house one moment ago and then in the ocean.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If you like this story then favorite it and if you have comments, no matter how bad or good they could be, PLEASE COMMENT on my story. It just feels weird that I'm writing a chapter and there are no reviews when you are reading the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Distant Hearts

**Thank you magic135 for your lovely comments, albeit I don't think my story is that good compare to others that I've read. However, I'm still grateful for the compliment. Enjoy chapter five. =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Distant Hearts

-Rocks on the Beach-

In the morning, Seira, in her mermaid form, sat on the rocks looking at the rising sun. She felt that her heart is still heavy and broken thanks to Asuka's selfish reasons. However, she doesn't want her friends to worry too much about her so she dived into the water and swim around, trying to remember the feeling of love when Lucia taught her. Again, learning it is very different than experiencing it first time. Once she cleared her mind, she sat on her rock again and began to sing her song softly.

 _Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_  
 _Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_  
 _Yume wo miteta no_

Meanwhile, Takumi walks around the beach. He is on his way for practice and then later for his game when suddenly he stops to hear a singing voice. It was sad yet it was very familiar.

"That voice, could is be Seira's?" he questioned as he followed to singing voice.

 _Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_  
 _Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai_  
 _Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

Takumi continued to follow the song, expecting to see Seira but to his surprise, he saw a mermaid instead. He watched her in awe as he wants to engrave every detail of the mermaid into his memory. Takumi hide behind the rocks so he won't startled her. The mermaid has beautiful long bright orange hair like the sun rise. She wore an orange bra, bracelets, and a choker. She is splashing her beautiful orange tail in the water. But that isn't what caught his attention. On her neck is an orange shell pendent that looks identical to Seira's!

"What a lovely song... But it sound so sad." Takumi notice the sad tone.

 _Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_  
 _Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_  
 _Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa_  
 _Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

Seira finished her song as she began to covered her crying face behind her hands. Takumi felt hurt. It pains him to see this orange mermaid crying. Why is she crying? He wanted so much to go and comfort her that he forgot that he was suppose to hide. He accidentally stepped in the water loudly. Takumi heard the mermaid gasped as she sharply turned to see who has startled her. When she turned, Takumi saw her face clearly. Her face is very similar to Seira's despite her beautiful light orange eyes and hair length. He also notices tears are welling up in eyes as she looked at him.

 _'She is crying, just like Seira did yesterday.'_ Takumi remembered.

He looked at her to see that she still haven't left. From what he had heard from his father's stories. Mermaids rarely show themselves to humans in their mermaid forms in fear of the harm humans can inflect of them. However, the only exception to that rule is if the mermaid and human know each other- in other words, if the human realized the mermaid's identity.

 _'But that doesn't make sense. This mermaid shouldn't feel at ease towards me when I haven't even realized who she is.'_ he thought.

'Splash'

The sound of the water snapped him out of his thoughts. The orange mermaid had left. He wanted to asked if they have met before- to be sure but he was too late. He grabbed his sporting bag and head his way to school for practice.

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Seira remained underwater to collect herself after what just happened.

 _'I can't believe Takumi saw me! What is going to happen? Could he have realized that it's me? I wonder what he could be thinking.'_ Seira thought in slight panic.

She swims back to the rocks where she turned back into her human form. She walks back to the bath house.

-Pearl Waters-

Once she got there, Lucia came up to her.

"Oh, Seira, good timing. Takumi just came here." Lucia told her.

"Eh? Takumi?" Seira questioned.

"Yes, he came and told me to give you this ticket so you can see his soccer game." Lucia give Seira the ticket.

"Oh." Seira could only respond as she looked at the piece of paper.

"Wait a minute Seira, are you going to see Takumi-kun in that?" Hanon suddenly appear.

"Eh? What's wrong with this outfit?" Seira looked down at herself. She is wearing an orange dress but it looked a bit plain, being an expert on fashion and beauty, Seira knows why Hanon would disagrees with the way she dress. "It's fine. I don't plan on going."

"But why?" Hanon asked.

"Because... I told Takumi that I just wanted to be friends. That's all." Seira lied.

However, that lie cannot get passed by Lucia. She knows Seira long enough to know her moves. It's kinda a habit of Seira. Always saying she's okay when she's not and it mostly happens so she won't worry them. Then again, Seira mostly have Lucia's personalities since it was Lucia who have kept her orange pearl close to hers.

"Ano... Hanon, I think you can leave Seira to me." Lucia went along with Seira's plan.

"What? Why?" Hanon questioned.

"Because only I understand Seira the most." Lucia gave a wink at Hanon as she took the girl to her room.

-Seira's Room-

After Lucia closed the door to Seira's room, she spoke. "Nee, Seira. You actually want to see Takumi, right?" there is no response from the little girl. Lucia sighs, "Okay then, leave it up to me."

"Eh?" Seira question in confusion.

"To see Takumi. I'm sure he's waiting for you." Lucia explain as she went through Seira's clothes.

"B-but I already said-" Seira is cut off by Lucia.

"That you and Takumi are just friends, right? I know you long enough to tell when you are lying, Seira. In truth, you actually wanted to go see him. However, you are afraid that he won't understand your reasons, isn't that right? Listen Seira, the more you are denying the love deep within your heart... The more it's going to hurt you until there's no coming back." Lucia advised her. "Trust me, I know."

Seira felt that advice is not Lucia's way of saying. She have never denied her love to Kaito before. Then again, she did have to hide her mermaid self which is like half of the love but Kaito loves both sides of her even before he realized it. She decide not to question her friend.

"Did you and Kaito-kun ever had this kind of problem before? You two always seem happy around each other." Seira asked.

"Back then, I was just like you and Sara. I fell in love with a human and because I can't confess who I really am, I have to wait. However, the more I wait, the more I felt hurt that Kaito took so long to realized not only my feelings towards him, but that I have always been by his side- the mermaid that he has been trying so hard to find. Sara had a similar situation. She told Mitsuki-sensei who she is and despite he knows who Sara is as a human, he left her so he won't be a burden to her. She misunderstood his intentions which lead to her heart to become cold." Lucia explain. "All of us have the same problem, Seira. I understand that you're new at being in love, but don't continue to deny the truth from yourself. It's only going to hurt you even more."

"What would you do, Lucia? If Kaito-kun didn't know who you are, would you still confessed your feelings or would you say nothing?" Seira asked Lucia.

"If its were me, I would tell Kaito how I feel so at least he'll love part of me. But I don't need to because I did told him back then and he loved my human self as much as my mermaid self. Telling Takumi the truth of what happened yesterday, despite being threatened what would you choose? To tell him so at least he would understand you better or continue to remain in fear while not knowing what his answer could be?" Lucia gave the girl two choice.

"I prefer telling him the truth of how I feel rather than not knowing what his feelings are... But Kane-san and the others..." Seira trailed off.

"It doesn't matter who is in the way, Seira. Now, remember this last piece of advice: If you continue to let others influence you, whenever if it's by you or someone else, the more distance your love will become until you are so lost, that you might make mistakes you will regret later in life." Lucia told Seira in a warning tone.

Seira is shocked. This is not the Lucia she knows. The Lucia who she is usually with is always encouraging her through positive emotions. This side of Lucia seemed like she lost love from experience yet she is giving her advice to go see Takumi.

"Your not Lucia." Seira realized.

The Lucia in front of her smiled, "You caught me and you're right. I'm not Lucia."

"Then who are you? Why are you helping me?" Seira asked.

"So you won't make the same mistake I did when I fell in love." the spirit answered though Lucia. "Seira, do you remember when Lucia was sick? She had a dream of a red mermaid?"

"Yes... the red mermaid, her name is..." realization came into her head as she looked at Lucia. "Emi?"

Lucia smiled at her, "Yes."

"But how is it possible? And how long were you here?" Seira asked.

Lucia's face fell. Her eyes looked hurt as she spoke, "Just like it happened to you once, I'm sleeping. However, this is the only way I can communicate with all of you. I was here long enough to give you my advice. Seira, can you keep this secret between us? It's not the right time for the others to know yet." she asked.

"I- I will." Seira answered. Lucia smiled again. Emi's spirit leaves her as Lucia became herself again.

The pink mermaid pulled out an orange dress. It is the same one Seira wore as a human when she was born. The top part of the dress has the color of sunset orange while the skirt is light amber. The detached sleeves are the same as the dress. Sunset orange sleeves down to the light amber frilly ends. An orange ribbon is tied into a cute bow at the middle of the top of the dress, while making a V shape from the front until it reached to back. It is her favorite but she doesn't wear it a lot because it's like a memento of that day she was born to save Michel from his sufferings. Plus, she wanted to try other dresses. However, today she will accept wearing that dress.

Lucia seem to notice Seira eying her favorite dress so she gave it to her. When she gave Seira some privacy to change, she came back into the room to brush her hair. Seira's hair as a human is shorter than her mermaid self. It's passed her shoulders and close to her waist. However, as Lucia brush her hair, it seems to be slightly longer than before. When Lucia is finished, she tied an orange ribbon on one of Seira's stand of hair in front of her.

Seira notice it as she touch the silky material. "Lucia, this is..."

"It's a present for you for good luck!" Lucia explain cheerfully.

"Thank you, Lucia!" Seira beamed as she hugged the Pink Princess.

-Soccer Game-

At the soccer game, Seira watched from behind a tree. She is still hesitant if she should go confront Takumi or just watch the game in silence. The announce man's voice can be heard from the speakers.

"Takumi is kicking the ball, dodging players from the opposing team. He kicked... and he scores." he yelled as many girls from the school cheers. Takumi is the blue team called "The Strength" while the opposing team are called "The Crusher" and their color is green.

"The Strength" and "The Crusher" are in a tie. Only five minutes left and "The Crusher" are getting closer to the goalie. Wait! Takumi steals the ball and is heading to the opponent's field. Only two minutes left! He kicked the ball and... He scores!" the announce man exclaimed as the school cheered even louder. "The Strength" has won this year's game! Give a round of applause!"

Everyone in the crowd did. Seira continue to watch as Takumi is being carried by his team members. He holds the tall golden trophy in his hands, smiling.

 _'Maybe it would have been better if I haven't come...'_ Seira thought as she turned. Three teardrops fall from her eyes. _'He probably doesn't want to talk to me after what I said yesterday. Why would he? After what I said about wanting to be alone away from him. He probably doesn't like me anymore.'_ she thought. She turned too quickly that she didn't notice her orange hair ribbon got stuck on a small tree branch. It became undone as it dangles on the small twig.

Before Takumi is put down, he could have sworn he heard running. He looked at the tree to see a glimpse of orange hair before it disappears. He is put down by his team members. When he reached the ground, he runs to the fence. The fence separated him and the tree.

"Seira?" he called out her name but there is no response.

 _'I must be seeing things...'_ Takumi thought sadly.

He is about to join his team when he saw something sparkling in the sunlight. An orange ribbon is caught on a tree branch. Takumi runs to the exit and took a closer look at the ribbon. It was dangling on the small twig as the wind blows fiercely on it. Takumi freed the ribbon and hold it tightly against the wind. He studied the piece of silk.

 _'There's no doubt about it. This belongs to Seira... Wait. That means she came to see me in the game! But why would she run away after I won? I'm going to have to talk to her even though she said she wanted to be alone.'_ he thought as he heads for the changing room.

-Lucia's Room-

Lucia is sleeping on her bed after helping Seira when a human spirit of a girl came. It was the same one who appeared in Lucia's room before. She came for the second time.

The spirit looked at Lucia's sleeping face. She kneel on both of her knees as she looked at her older half-sister.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Lucia. For dragging you and the other mermaid princesses into my problems but I can't help it. I longed to meet you and everyone else more than ever but I probably only made your life even harder to bare. I was never suppose to see you, let alone of letting you know of my existence. But my two dear friends are in more trouble than me. However, it's not the right time yet... For you to know all of this." the spirit stands up. "I not going to come again until the time is right. Plus, I my body is still weak, therefore I will make less visits to see you in this form. I'll leave you alone for a while so enjoy your life as much as you can. Take care of yourself and the others. Goodbye, Lucia." the spirit spoke softly as she faded away.

-Seira's Room-

Seira sat on her bed as she started to let doubt filled her mind. She then remembered Emi's advice. She is influencing herself, making her love for Takumi becoming more far away and unclear. She stopped the thought of it and went to play around with her hair ribbon. There is just one problem... She isn't wearing it. She panic.

 _'Where is it? Don't tell me I lost it? The important thing that Lucia gave me, a symbol of comfort, is gone!'_ she thought. She then recalled that it got caught on a twig when she went home. Back then, the winds were blowing hard. _'Oh well, I guess I can't get it back. The wind must have took it somewhere by now.'_

-Sea cave-

Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala are standing in front of Shika in the throne room.

"You're first target is to capture at least one mermaid princess. When she is captured, let the others follow to the trap. You shall all start tomorrow." Shika declared.

"Hai, Shika-sama!" they replied in unison.

* * *

 **I wonder what is going to happen?**

 **Shika: Isn't it obvious? I am going to get my revenge!**

 **Me: We shall see.**

 **Takumi came in: Hey Pearl, why is Seira avoiding me? And who is she?**

 **Me: Can't tell and she is the main villain of the story. *whisper* She is also trying to catch the mermaid you saw. *whisper***

 **Takumi: What?! (To Shika) You are a witch!**

 **Shika: If she is a mermaid princess then I shall take her.**

 **Takumi: What? (To Me) The mermaid I saw is a princess?**

 **Me: Oh look at the time! It's getting late. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confused Love

**This chapter will be mostly Rina centric in my opinion. Some with Seira and Coco moments. Please do note that Rina's appearance will be mostly based on her manga counterpart (see the manga covers if you don't get what I mean), not her anime counterpart in my story. Actually, all the mermaids appearance and personalities are going to be mostly based on their manga counterparts. However, whatever appearance is best suited for you, if you are an anime person or manga person, then I won't judge. If you are both like me then all I can say is great. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confused Love

In the morning, Takumi went to Pearl Waters to try to talk to Seira. When he got there, he found out from Lucia that Seira has already left. Takumi once again, feels a bit irritated that whenever he tries to see Seira, she always manage to not be there and when she comes to him, she would run away before he could even talk to her.

-South Pacific Ocean-

Meanwhile, Seira is at the ocean, hoping the scenery can cheer her up. She swims near the coral reef where many colorful corals can be found in all different shape and sizes. She have been swimming for so long, she didn't even notice that she is actually in the South Pacific Ocean.

"Seira?" a voice called out. She recognized the voice very well. Seira turned.

"Coco!" she exclaimed.

Coco swam to give her friend a hug. To Seira, Coco is like another big sister since Sara and Coco were close friends and both shared a sisterly relationship.

"What are you doing here in the South Pacific Ocean?" Coco asked.

"Oh, I must have been swimming that I didn't know." Seira answered.

"Is something wrong, Seira?" Coco questioned in concern.

Seira looked at the seventeen year old. Coco is still the same as always. Caring, loyal, sweet, but most of all, she is a the best friend and sister she could ever have.

"Well... There is a boy..." Seira had difficulty saying her sentence. "His name is Takumi." Coco listened carefully. "I- I kinda liked him." tears are welling up in her eyes. "B-but I can't be with him." Seira cried. Coco gave her a comforting hug.

"Oh, Seira. I'm so sorry." she spoke gentle. "Come inside and tell me the whole story." she lead Seira to her kingdom.

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Rina is swimming with a green 4-leaf clover in her hands. She is to meet up with Masahiro at their favorite spot until Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala suddenly appeared.

"You three!" Rina exclaimed.

"Mermaid Princess, today you will give your love to me!" Lady Bat declared.

"No one is more beautiful than I." Lanhua replied.

"I won't let any rival beat me!" Alala shout in joy.

Lady Bat got ready for his concert, Lanhua transform into many chibi versions of herself, and Alala is ready to sing her song of dreams and decadence.

The three sing their song, giving Rina a major headache as she tries to block out the terrible music with no prevail.

-Land-

Meanwhile, Masahiro is at his favorite place. The place where he learn is also Rina's place as well. She was to meet up with him here but she has not arrived yet. He was about to go to the bath house to get her when he heard something.

 _'I thought I heard music...'_ Masahiro thought.

He looked down to see something in the water. There were three light, a red one, whitish-blue one, and a colorful one underwater. Near the lights, Masahiro could see a green figure but could not make out the details. He dived into the water.

-Water-

In the water, Masahiro braced himself when he dived. Now that he is in the water, he sees the figure perfectly. It was a green mermaid! She has lime green hair. She has a beautiful bright green tail as green as the grass. She wears a green bra that matched her tail. He couldn't believe it! He is seeing a mermaid like his ancestor did. He snapped his thoughts away from the beautiful mermaid for a moment. Three creatures are singing songs that appears to harm the mermaid. He saw a vampire, a butterfly lady, and a fairy. Despite the pain the mermaid is screaming, Masahiro felt like he recognized her voice.

 _'What am I doing? I have to help her!'_ Masahiro told himself.

The winged demons finished their song as the mermaid is close to passing out. Before she could, Masahiro grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him.

 _'Masahiro?'_ Rina thought in shock.

The moment she turned her face towards him, an image of Rina appeared in sync with the mermaid's face.

 _'Rina?'_ he thought in surprise.

He pulled Rina out of the scene as the the winged demons are angered at the interruption.

"A human is helping an ugly Mermaid Princess." Lanhua comments.

"He shall not steal the Mermaid Princess' heart." Lady Bat insist.

"Not fair! Why is my fan not coming to me instead?" Alala whine.

"We can't fail Shika-sama after we manage to catch one mermaid, lets get them!" Lady Bat replied.

"Yeah!" all agreed. The winged demons combined their attack and strike down Masahiro. The blast caused him to lose oxygen. It also damaged the 4-leaf clover in Rina's hand from the sudden blast.

"Ahh!" Masahiro yelled in pain. He forgot that he's underwater and started to lose air. His vision become blurry. He looked at the mermaid with him who is calling out his name but his hearing and sight become distorted.

"Masahiro! Masahiro! Hang in there! Masahiro! Masahiro! MASAHIRO!" Rina yelled as his eyes closed.

 _'That voice... sounds like Rina's. They even looked the same... Could this mermaid be...'_ Masahiro thought as he drifts to unconsciousness.

"That was easy, getting rid of that awful human." Lady Bat comments.

Rina turned to the three in rage, tears are streaming from her face as she holds Masahiro in her arms protectively. "How dare you... I won't forgive any of you for hurting him!"

"And how are you going to stop us, Green Pearl Mermaid Princess? You're all alone." Lady Bat asked.

"She's not alone!" a voice called out which is Lucia's.

Lucia and Hanon appeared. They swim to Rina's side.

"Lucia! Hanon!" Rina exclaimed in happiness.

"Go Rina. Take Hamasaki-san to the surface." Lucia told her.

"And those three?" Rina questioned.

"We'll take care of them. Now go, Rina." Hanon gave her a wink.

"Thanks you two." Rina left with Masahiro.

"We shouldn't let her go!" Lanhua yelled.

"Don't worry. Once we capture these two, we'll come back for her." Lady Bat was not worried.

"Yeah, you're right." Lanhua replied.

"Get ready for our wonderful concert!" Alala told them.

"To hurt a human with good intentions, especially our friend's lover, we won't forgive you!" Lucia yelled.

"We'll be your opponents this round!" Hanon replied.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

The girls transformed into their idol forms...

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they began to sing Hanon's song, Mizuiro no Senritsu.

 _Kokoro o irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta_  
 _Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo_

The three winged demons started scream in agony.

"Why? Why won't you accept my love?" Lady Bat questioned.

"Ahh! Don't sing! Please stop!" Alala whine.

The many chibi Lanhua were screaming many things but the phrases are the same.

 _Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!_  
 _Mune no PIANO kara koboreru.._

At the beach, Rina took Masahiro to the surface. She lay him down on the sand of the beach.

 _Mizuiro no senritsu ga_  
 _Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku_  
 _Saigo no namioto ga kieru made_  
 _Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete_  
 _Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no_  
 _Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima_  
 _Nosete utau SOPURANO_

"Love Shower Pitch!" the two girls finish their song with their phrase. Lady Bat and Alala screams while the chibi turned back into Lanhua. "Do you want an encore?" they asked.

"We won't forget this!" the trio villains retreated.

-Land-

On land, Rina has stayed with Masahiro until he started to stir from unconsciousness. Rina watched him as he is slowly opening him eyes. She has put something in his hand and closed it into a fist. She then kissed his fist hand before she dives back into the water.

Masahiro fully woke up to remember the mermaid. "Wait!" he called out to her as he stands up. She left but not in time for him to caught a glimpse of her green tail. He then looked in his closed hand to see what she gave him. He slowly opened his fist to see a damage 4-leaf clover.

 _'A 4-left clover... That mermaid, she looks exactly like Rina. My ancestor's story. A human and a mermaid. Me and Rina. The 4-leaf clover I gave her...Could she be who I think she is?'_ he ponder at his thoughts as he looked out at the sunset.

-South Pacific Ocean-

In the South Pacific Kingdom, Coco prepare tea for herself and Seira as the girl waited in her room. The Orange Princess looked around the room. It was like any other bedroom fit for a princess but yellow. Near the wall is Coco's yellow canopy bed. The curtains are white with a slight shade of pink. The fabric are decorated with shimmering lights that when it's dark enough, it resembles stars. Next to it is a bright yellow vanity. On the opposite side of the room is a full length mirror. On the left side of the bed is the wardrobe closet where Coco store her human clothes in. A table is next by the balcony doors with at least three chairs. The balcony door is draped with yellow curtains. Outside the balcony is a smaller bed with star pillows. On the ceiling, many golden stars are painted so it can light up the darkness a little bit. At middle of it is a beautiful golden chandelier. A yellow trunk is at the end of the bed with a sunflower on it. The room is neat and tidy so it appears spacious.

Coco came into the room with tea and cake on a silver platter. She puts it on the table near the balcony door.

"Thank you, Coco." Seira expressed her gratitude. She took a sip before putting it back on the small plate.

"So what happen, Seira?" Coco asked. After Seira finish explaining what happen with Takumi, Coco thought for a moment before she spoke. "I think that you should tell him about those girls, Seira. There is a difference between being in love and not saying anything versus being in love and forced to say nothing."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Seira questioned.

"When you are in love yet you say nothing about it, only one side does not realized the love of another toward him or her. However, I think Takumi-kun does have feeling for you, Seira. That is a choice you have make by yourself but if someone is to threatened you, that is a different story. Not only the love is getting weaker but you don't understand why. It may lead to a misunderstanding. It's what caused Sara to became confused and lost in the first place." Coco remembered sadly. There was silence until Seira decided to speak.

"Thank you, Coco. I'll try to tell him, if I have a chance." Seira replied.

"If? What do you mean by 'if you have a chance?'" Coco questioned as Seira got up.

"There something else that is happening somewhere in the sea. I can't tell why because I promise someone that I won't tell until the time is right. Not only that but the new enemy has revived Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala." Seira explained. "I have to be going now, thank you for the tea Coco." Before she left, Coco gave one final hug.

"Be safe." she softly told her.

-Pearl Waters-

When Seira went back home and into her room, she started to think about when Takumi saw her as a mermaid yesterday. Suddenly, Sara appeared.

"Sara." Seira called her name.

"Seira, there is something I need to tell you about."

-Yoshiro Mansion-

In his bedroom, Takumi couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about Seira and then the orange mermaid he saw yesterday. The two images started to merged into one. Despite his father's stories, Takumi wants to be sure if he is right. He stared into Seira's orange hair ribbon.

 _'I'm sure one day, you will get to meet one. And that you'll love her just as she will love you.'_ he recalled what Seira told him once as he closed his hands on the silky material.

"I will find you Seira... And that orange mermaid." Takumi promised. "And when I do, I want to have a talk with you... Both of you. Please stop running away from me and come back to my side."

 _'I know you aren't the type to avoid me without a reason or two. So please tell me what's wrong and we can handle the situation together. Don't leave me alone with those other girls who treats me differently than the rest.'_

-Pearl Waters-

After the girls have gotten to sleep, Nikora is in her room looking for any information they can find when suddenly a penguin came in.

"Hippo, your back. How was it? Did you manage to find anything?" Nikora asked Hippo.

"Unfortunately no. I scout the whole ocean but I couldn't find the enemy's hideout." Hippo told her.

"I guess we have no choice but to be careful. I hope the girls out in the ocean will be okay." Nikora suggest as she look out at the starless and moonless dark sky.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you have read this story yet have not favorite or follow, at least comment so I can at least know if something is wrong with my story. Remember like, favorite, and comment.**


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

**Hi everyone. Thank you if you have comment on this story. I'm still waiting for those of you who have read but yet to leave anything in my story except for the number of views and visitors. Please leave comments since I am encouraging you to do so. It would help me as a writer to write fun stories like this one. Anyway, this chapter well be Hanon centric and it's going to be really long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

Five days have passed and everything seems normal for now. Even the mermaids are wondering about the sudden peacefulness on land and the sea. Was the enemy planning something again? However, that reason wasn't enough for the girls to have their guards up but as each day passed without an attack, it's getting harder to retain it.

-Pearl Waters-

Hanon got up from bed in her aqua room. Today is the day. With not so much things going up, Hanon was the first to loosen up from the "be careful from now on" routine. It didn't made her enjoy the feeling for five days straight when nothing had happened on those days. Plus, Nagisa manage to asked her out on a date and she wants to get ready for it. Not only that but Rina is meeting with Masahiro since they couldn't meet the last time. She heard from Rina that he's taking her to the other side of Japan to see something which she didn't say.

As she finished putting on the aqua barrette in her hair, a gift given by Nagisa, she's ready to go. Hanon has her hair in a ponytail. She picks an aqua dress with long sleeves and the skirt being knee length. She picks blue low heal shoes to wear on her pretty feet.

"Alright, I'm done. Now I'll go see Nagisa." Hanon told herself.

 _'I wonder where he's going to take me?'_ she wondered as she opened the door to leave her room.

"Hanon-san!" a voice called out to her. Hanon turned to see it was Hippo.

"Oh, Hippo. It's just you." Hanon responded with no interest.

"What do you mean by 'it's just me!' Anyway, if you are planning to see that boy Nagisa-san, then I won't allow it! It's your duty as a Mermaid Princess to protect both the land and the sea, not spend time having fun, especially when we don't know who is behind this!" Hippo strictly explain.

"Eh? Didn't you scout the ocean for a couple of days? You didn't find anything?" Hanon questioned.

"No matter how hard I tried, I didn't spot anything unusual." Hippo crossed his arms or flippers. "Which is why-" he didn't have time to finish whatever he's going to say because Hanon is ready out the door.

"Then I'll see you later." Hanon totally ignored Hippo.

"Wait, Hanon-san!" Hippo tried to catch up with her but the door got slammed in his face.

-Sea Cave-

In the sea cave, Shika is reading a book in her throne room despite the slight darkness but she didn't mind. She prefer it this way. She closed her book about halfway.

"Do you need something?" she called out to the darkness. She heard footsteps and saw that it was Lady Bat.

"Shika-sama, I have another plan on catching the Mermaid Princesses." Lady Bat replied. He showed her a stingray and a dark fish. With a snap of his fingers, the two marine creatures turned into two figures. "With these two, I plan on capturing the Mermaid Princesses without fail. This power if really strong that whatever I do is amazing." he explained his plan and comments on his power.

"Yes, Emi's powers are wonderful, isn't it?" Shika asked.

"Indeed. Her powers are very wonderful. Tell me, Shika-sama... Why do you always conceal your face behind that veil, if you don't mind my asking?" Lady Bat asked.

"I wore this to hid my face from the world. You see, I was human once... And the most beautiful. However, there was one thing that threatens my beauty." Shika began.

"And what's that?" Lady Bat asked.

"Time." she answered. "I knew eventually, time will no longer favor my looks so I tried to gain immortality. In the process, the two goddesses I honor took offense and turned me into this. They not only took away my beauty but turned me into the first and only witch of the sea. However, they made a mistake. By becoming a Sea Witch, I have immortality. Only half of what I want. Now, I have all the time to plan out my revenge. I need the Mermaid Princesses to not only suffer in the place of those two goddesses but to help me regain my beauty."

"I see..." Lady Bat trailed off.

"For now, I'll just play around with them. What they don't know is that I need them. By creating more chaos, they'll have to find the remaining three. There is a reason why the White and Black Mermaid Princesses are under my control. You see, those royal sisters are close friends to the Red Princess. She would want them to be saved first before her. All three of them are immortal so they can't die from old age. However, when the mermaids save those sisters, they will have to find her. The Red Mermaid Princess is my prey, one that I'll be excited to see again. Anyway, enough talk. Go capture them. All seven of them are still vital for my plans in case my first were to fail." Shika ordered.

"Hai, Shika-sama." Lady Bat disappears into a bunch of bats.

-Park-

At the park, Hanon waited for Nagisa despite that it's slightly passed the time to meet.

"Geez, that Nagisa. Always late whenever we're suppose to meet." Hanon sighs.

 _'But I do wonder what's taking him so long...'_ Hanon thought worriedly.

She then heard a girl's voice calling out Nagisa's name.

"Nagisa?" Hanon repeat what the girl said as she follow the voice. Hanon hid behind a tree to see Nagisa and a girl together near a fountain.

 _'What is Nagisa doing with that girl?'_ Hanon pondered as she watched.

The girl also has that same shade of blue hair like her boyfriend except for her eyes. Her eyes was blue as the sky. She wore a simple murky ocean blue dress and flats.

"I hope you've enjoy your day so far." she heard Nagisa's voice.

"Yes, it's been really fun so far, thank you Nagisa." she heard the girl's voice.

"Hey, uh... What time is it, Misumi?" Nagisa asked.

 _'Misumi... So that is the girl's name. Why is Nagisa spending time with her?'_ Hanon questioned in thought.

Hanon took a peek to see the Misumi having a fun time. She also saw her giving a small kiss on his cheek until she couldn't take it anymore. She left. Once she got out of the park unnoticed, she ran.

 _'I can't believe it! Nagisa is with another girl! He was spending time with her when he asked me out today. Probably did that so he can show her off to me. Not only that but that girl kissed him on the cheek. He was blushing a bit too. Nagisa baka!'_ she thought as tears run down on her face.

-Ocean-

Once she got to the waters, she dives in. She felt angry, mostly sad, and maybe a hint of envy. It didn't really matter anymore.

"So, this is what it feels like when love turns on you... I kinda understand how you feel back then, Sara." Hanon spoke to the lonely waters.

"Hanon." a voice called out to her. Hanon turned to see Lucia. She had told Lucia about her suppose date today. Maybe she was spying on her to see how their date would turn out... At least, that's what she would've done.

"Lucia." Hanon spoke quietly, still upset.

"Let's go." Lucia told her, meaning to return home together.

Hanon nodded and swim towards her friend. However, when she reached Lucia, she felt a stinging feeling in her body. Hanon fell into Lucia's arms. She felt dizzy and wanted to faint as her body is becoming weak. Her sight is fine but they wanted to close. She notice one thing wrong though. Lucia is smiling and not even concerned for her.

"L- Lucia, why are you smiling?" Hanon asked, trying to ignore her sudden stung feeling despite her dizziness.

"Because that isn't Lucia." a voice called out.

Hanon turned to see Rina. She is expecting Rina to transform and to stop the imposter but to her surprised, Rina tackled Hanon instead.

"Wait a minute, why are you tackling me, Rina?" Hanon asked as she landed on a big flat rock.

"Because neither am I." fake Rina finished.

Hanon remembered that Rina is on the other side of Japan. Her pearl wouldn't be able to reach out to her's from that far distance. Bats formed together to reveal Lady Bat.

"Yo, Aqua Mermaid Princess. I hope you find that my sudden love is shocking." Lady Bat told her.

"It's very shocking indeed." Hanon sarcastically responded. "What do you want?"

"Why you, of course." he snapped his fingers and fake Lucia and fake Rina are revealed to be a stingray and a creepy dark looking fish. " I have these two disguised as your friends so you'll come running to them if something were to brake your heart in the human world. I told you that humans aren't worth the saving."Lady Bat explained.

"Don't you dare insult the humans." Hanon angrily yelled.

"And what have the humans done for you? Aren't you tired of saving them and they repay you with nothing but cruelty and false love? They are selfish creatures who wants everything. They would catch you and used you for their own benefit. Isn't that what cause the downfall of the previous Orange Mermaid Princess? You don't need their love, I can give you much more than they can." Lady Bat offered as he stretch out a hand.

"No!" Hanon slapped his hand away from her despite the painful feeling. "I don't need the love of someone like you. Even if what you said were true, I'd still choose the humans to love with."

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to catch you now. Though that won't be a problem because of the stinging feeling inside you. Don't worry, you will receive my love gently even though you're the one a like the least. It's time to close your eyes and rest from your awful life. I'll make you forget those terrible humans with nothing but a simple kiss." Lady Bat told her as he began to sing his song.

"N-no..." Hanon could only say as she is starting to give in to song of darkness and hopeless love.

-Lucia's Room-

In her room, Lucia woke up from bed. She looked around the room in slight confusion.

"Oh, I'm in Lucia's room." Lucia realized as she sat up.

Emi is possessing the girl's body. After she got out of bed, she dressed Lucia's body in a cute red blouse and white skirt. She looked on the table to see Lucia's red hair ribbons. Red. Her favorite color. The first pearl to give birth to the first Red Princess after the two eternal pearls of light and dark. She took the ribbons and tied it on Lucia's hair. She looked at the mirror as see the reflection on herself in her own body while being in Lucia's.

 _'You really have grown to be the beautiful princess I know you were, Lucia.'_ She thought happily but then her smile fell. _'Why? After I promised her that I won't come back until the time is right yet my soul can't leave her body unless...'_ Emi thought in Lucia's body.

"Oh... It's almost time then. The time where everyone is to officially meet with me when they visit my kingdom." Emi looked at the window though Lucia.

Lucia's pendent started to glow. Emi looked at the pink pendent in slight worry. She concentrate on Lucia's pearl to sense which of the mermaids are in trouble. A vision flashed in her mind. She saw Hanon unconscious and a smile to reveal fangs. Emi gasped at the vision as she ran out of Lucia's room.

"Lucia, what's wrong?" Emi heard Seira's voice. She stops and kneel down to get to the girl's level.

"Listen very well, Seira. I have a couple of hours before my spirit diminish from Lucia's body. Right now, Hanon is in danger. I know your life has been messy. I've seen everything through Lucia and all of her memories. It's hard to deal with the person you love but will you assist me in saving Hanon?" Emi asked, knowing that Seira did not help much because of her unstable love.

Seira gave a little nod as Emi took Seira's hand and the two ran out of the bath house.

-Ocean-

Back in the ocean, Hanon has passed out as Lady Bat smiled at his catch.

"Now, let's finished what we have started." Lady Bat insisted. He lifts Hanon's chin to take a bite when he heard a voice.

"Lady Bat!" Emi in Lucia's body called out his name. Of course, since she is in Lucia, she sound like her so Lady Bat didn't even think it could be a princess possessing another.

Lady Bat scowled that he got interrupted again but that feeling went away when the Pink Mermaid Princess came.

Emi stayed cautious. She know Lady Bat and the others who have crossed paths with the mermaids before from not only in Lucia's memories but by being in the sidelines. Her spirit would watched over them since her own body is lost in sleep. She was a bit unsure if she can transform with Lucia's pearl. It didn't take her long to learn to posses the body of the person who is special to her, communicate through the pearls of the princesses or receive visions, or talk to them in their dreams. However, she never possessed another princess' body and have to transform at the same time before. That was new to her.

 _'Would it work? The Pink Pearl is not mine. It's not my heart, it's Lucia's. Can she still transform even though it's through me?'_ Emi thought. The pearls correspond with their own princesses. If another were to take over, would it still respond to their owner? Emi snapped out of the thought. It wasn't the right time to be thinking of that. _'Well, I guess it'll be a worth to try.'_

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

-Park-

At the park, Seira ran to search for Nagisa. Emi told her to find him in the park. If she can't help Hanon or worse, ends up in getting Lucia captured, then Nagisa must be the one to save them both, mostly for Hanon. She found Nagisa waiting at the park's large clock.

"Nagisa-kun!" Seira called out. Nagisa turned to notice her.

"Your Hanon's friend, Seira, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai... But something has happened with Hanon." Seira started.

"What happened to her? I am so worried! She was to meet with me an hour ago!" Nagisa demanded.

"Eh? She left an hour ago to meet with you." Seira replied.

"Eh? If she did came to see me then she must..." realization struck him. "Seira, where is Hanon?" he asked.

Seira took a deep breath, "After Hanon left, she tripped and fell into the ocean at the beach." she lied. Technically she isn't putting Hanon at risk of turning into bubbles since one, Nagisa will see Hanon's mermaid form, and two, he would assumed that Hanon cannot swim therefore he won't make the connection yet.

Nagisa immediately ran passed her as she goes after him.

-Ocean-

Emi found her answer. She cannot transform while being in Lucia's body. Lady Bat was looking at her in confusion and then at amusement that the Pink Mermaid Princess in front of him suddenly cannot transform while Hanon is still under his trance. The Pink Pearl did shine a bit so she made some progress. She closed her eyes to concentrate on Lucia's pearl.

 _'Please Pink Pearl, as heart of the Pink Princess, grant me permission as the Red Princess to use your gift to heal and save others.'_ she prayed.

The Pink Pearl shined slightly brighter and a microphone appeared. However, the Pink Pearl is not in it since it is not for Emi to used but it was still good enough for her.

She grabbed the microphone and started to sing softly on it, without saying what the girls would usually say first before singing their songs. She sing her song, Only One.

 _Hanareteku ima mo you're the only one_  
 _Itoshii sono subete ga you're the only one_  
 _Itakute mo kurushikute mo dakedo good bye_  
 _Kono saki mo kitto zutto you're the only one, only one_

Lady Bat yelled in pain as the song seemed strangely more powerful than the other songs he have listened before. However, because the song is not directly sung though the pearl, it didn't effected him full blast. It only stunned him for a little while.

 _Otagai ni saguriatte_  
 _Sasai na iiwake ga chirabatta_  
 _Sugoshita jikan sae sametakute futari wo setsunaku mitsumeteru_  
 _Kokokara futari sou na tabidatsu no_  
 _Sorezore no michi wo erande yuku no_  
 _Toomawarishi tsuzuketa kotobatachi ga_  
 _Tsuyoku senaka oshite So, I'll let you go_

Meanwhile, Seira took Nagisa to where Hanon would be. She advised him that because Hanon is probably deep in the ocean, he should try diving from the nearby cliff. He did just that.

 _Hontou wa sunao ni you're the only one_  
 _Kimi ni tsutaetakatta you're the only one_  
 _Itakute mo kurushikute mo dakedo good bye_  
 _Sayonara iwasete yo you're the only one, only one_

Emi sung her song though Lucia while she noticed Nagisa swimming towards them. When she reached the end, the microphone disappears as she swims away out of sight. When Nagisa reached the scene he didn't see Hanon. He saw an aqua mermaid laying on a flat rock. She looked like she's in a daze. Close to her is a vampire-like creature.

 _'That mermaid... I feel like I've seen her before. And I thought vampires can come out during the night and in graves, not in the afternoon and in the waters.'_ Nagisa thought as he swims towards Hanon to get a better look.

He picked her up, bridal style, and was about to say something when he remembered that he's underwater. Instead, he carried her to the surface. When they are above water, he made her lean on a rock while supporting her since she is still under the trance.

-Surface-

"Hey are you, okay?" Nagisa asked. The mermaid did not respond.

 _'She's not responding. She looks so much like Hanon... What a minute. Hanon is drowning somewhere and this mermaid was in trouble. Can they be related somehow. If they are, how are they connected?'_ Nagisa ponder on the thought.

He suddenly did a bizarre thing as he closed his eyes and lean over to give the mermaid a kiss on her lips.

 _'This kiss... Even it feels the same with Hanon...'_ Nagisa noted.

 _'What is this? This feeling... I recognized it but where? Where is it coming from?'_ Hanon thought as she is slowly awakening from her trance-like state. She snapped out of her trance completely to see Nagisa kissing her. _'W-what is Nagisa doing here? Oh, right. Lady Bat almost captured me and Nagisa must have gotten worried and searched for me. Nagisa...'_

Hanon happily returned the kiss as she put her hands on both sides of his cheek. They pulled apart.

"You're out of your trance." Nagisa notice.

"It was thanks to your kiss." Hanon answered.

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked. Before Hanon could respond, Nagisa is suddenly dragged underwater.

"Nagisa!" she cried out as she dives back into the water.

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Lady Bat is trying to drown Nagisa with his bats. He is clearly annoyed and this time he has an opinion on human-beings. Alala thinks humans are great because they are her fans and Lanhua thinks that humans are ugly because they don't compare to her. He thinks that humans are a drag and annoying because this one has stopped his plans to capture the Aqua Mermaid Princess.

"Let him go!" he heard Hanon shouted.

"If you want him then get him!" Lady Bat threw Nagisa deeper into the water.

"How dare you do that to him! I won't forgive you for it!" Hanon yelled.

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

Hanon transformed into her idol form. Once she sing her song, Ever Blue, and Lady Bat has retreated, Hanon brought Nagisa to the sandy beach.

-Land-

Nagisa stirred from his unconsciousness. When he first opened his eyes he saw the aqua mermaid and when he blinked, he saw Hanon.

"Hanon!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Where were you? How are you here? Are you okay?"

"A mermaid saved me." Hanon lied, tears were falling from her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because she almost lost him or because what happened earlier at the park. "Nagisa how could you? You were with a girl..." Hanon cried.

"You got it all wrong, Hanon. A misunderstanding. That girl with me at the park was my cousin." Nagisa explained, remembering the park and their supposed date.

"Eh? Your cousin?" Hanon questioned.

"Yes, she never been to this part of Japan before so she need help to know where the places are. Unfortunately, she came today so I have to give her a tour. She was closed to me once until her parents moved to the other side of Japan. That's why she would express her gratitude by kissing and hugging me. Hanon, I am so sorry for that. Please forgive me! I probably made you feel sad and you probably hate me by now but please accept my apology." Nagisa pleaded.

"Nagisa... The truth is I was worried. When I found you like this because of me, I felt ashamed of myself. That mermaid told me what happened when she saved me. That cold feeling of loneliness and resentment inside me is gone because of the wonderful things that you did for me. I never hated you and I'll never will." Hanon confessed.

"Hanon..." Nagisa trailed off as he suddenly embrace her in his arms. "I love you, Hanon!"

"And I love you, Nagisa." Hanon returned his hug as more tear fell from her eyes, tears of happiness that is.

From a distance, Emi and Seira watched the two. Yep, they were spying on them.

"I'm so happy for them." Seira told Emi, who is still in Lucia's body.

"One day, you will experience that same feeling. The joy of being in love, both you and Takumi." Emi told her. She felt that she is becoming distance and Seira noticed. "My time is almost up. I'll have to leave very soon."

"Wait! What Sara told me a couple of days ago, is it true?" Seira asked.

"Yes, I was the one who told her and requested for her to tell you. Now you have to finish the job, Seira. It's now your turn to tell everyone else. My warning shouldn't be taken lightly or for granted. When we meet- all of you in my kingdom, I'll explain everything. Take care of yourself, Seira." Emi released her hold onto Lucia's body.

"Eh? Seira, what am I doing here?" Lucia asked.

"What's for me to know and for you to find out." Seira playfully replied as the two head back to the bath house.

-Pearl Waters-

At night, when all fours girls are at the bath house, Seira did as Emi and Sara told her to.

"Everyone, there's something that you need to know." she started.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When Emi is singing in the microphone that has no pearl and didn't transform in Lucia's body was a reference to volume 4 Ch 2 pg 25 of the manga. And the songs that Emi will sing will be from BoA because some of her songs are beautiful and she's my favorite Korean singer. Only One (this is the Japanese version) belongs to BoA as I said before I own nothing but my plot, story and OCs. Please comments, favorite, and follow. See you soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

**Hi everyone. I have not much to say other then this: The beginning of the chapter will mostly be Rina-centric and for all MasahiroxRina fans out there, this one is for you. There will be a mixture of the anime and manga here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Trust

-Favorite Place-

In their favorite place, where Rina and Masahiro would usually spend time by themselves or together, they are meeting there again. Both Rina and Masahiro are sitting on the grassy ground. The wind blows gently on their face while the faint sunlight shine warmly on them. Rina is wearing a green coat and black pants. Beneath her coat is a green shirt with the hem decorated with leaves. Masahiro is wearing his normal attire consisting of a brown jacket and dark jeans. They were enjoying their time together in silence until Masahiro spoke up.

"Rina."

"What is it, Masahiro?" Rina asked.

"A couple of days ago, I've met a mermaid." Masahiro started.

"A-a mermaid?" Rina pretends to be shocked.

"Yes, she saved me a few days ago and she left me with a present. A 4-leaf clover." Masahiro explained. "Rina, do you remember the story I told you? The one about my ancestor and the mermaid who saved him?" Rina gave a nod.

"The one who build the Awami Shrine in dedication to the mermaid he loved, right?" Rina questioned.

"The very one. That day when the mermaid saved me, her voice, her face, her eyes, they are the same as yours. Whenever I looked at her, I see you and whenever I looked at you, I see her." Masahiro further explained.

 _'Could Masahiro beginning to...'_ Rina wondered.

"It must be a coincidence, I can't swim. You know that." Rina tries to denied it.

"Rina." Masahiro called out her name seriously. "You told me that once yet there was that time where you saved me from drowning, remember?"

 _'Of course I remember that time. It was when I was afraid of losing you back when that idiotic fairy, Alala, crumbled her own stage building. I saved you from drowning, I confessed my feelings to you, you dropped the honorific and called my "Rina" for the first time... And that's when I shared my first kiss with the person I love.'_ Rina thought.

"In my ancestor's story, if a mermaid were to confess who she is, she'll turn into sea foam. However, I'm pretty sure that you know the story very well because she didn't despite she did show her true self to a human." Masahiro continued.

"What are you trying to say, Masahiro?" Rina asked as she turned her face away from him. To her surprise, Rina is wrapped around in Masahiro's arms.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I've been hoping for the same miracle to befall on us just like in the story... And it did." he told her.

"Masahiro, so you..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, yes I knew. Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. However, I wasn't even sure myself. I wanted to spend time with you, to know you. I wanted to give you time, time to show that I can trust you and for you to trust with your own feelings. When you saved my life twice, you appeared as a human the first and as a mermaid the second, that's when I've realized even though I knew you were hiding your secret that you are a mermaid, I knew you did it out of love. That's why I continued to trust you." Masahiro explained. "I've found you, Rina. My Green Mermaid Princess."

Rina felt tears are threatening to fall out of her eyes. She has been waiting for Masahiro to find her one day, to figure out the truth about her. She wanted to tell him everything she know of. Her adventures, her feelings, her friends, but mostly, how she truly feel towards him now that he realized who she is. And now she got the chance to do so but not today. Today, she is going to cherish it and she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Masahiro let go of Rina and took out her hand. He put something in it and allow Rina to see. Another 4-leaf clover, a new fresh one. A symbol of trust and understanding.

"Thank you, Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"You've been waiting for so long and patiently, I should be the one to thank you, Rina." Masahiro replied.

They both looked in each others' eyes. They closed their eyelids, leaned over a bit, and shared a kiss. Through the kiss, Rina felt complete for the first time. The man she loves, Masahiro Hamasaki, loves her both as a human and a mermaid. The love for both are now in sync with one another. The two hearts have become one just like the two final pieces to finish a puzzle. The sun was starting to set but they don't care or mind. They've found each other and neither want to let go. They broke up the kiss.

"It's getting late." Rina comments.

"Would you rather spend the last few hours together worrying?" Masahiro asked. Rina shook her head no.

"But I don't know where I want to go next." Rina told him.

"Then here." Masahiro gave her a ticket.

Rina took the ticket and examined it. It was a boxing ticket for a match set on November 25, before Thanksgiving. That is close to two months away. She never went to a single match before so maybe this time she will.

"Thank you, Masahiro." Rina thanked him. "Will you be attending the Spring Festival three weeks from today?"

"I'm actually planning to go this year. I didn't get the chance to last year." he answered.

"I guess you and I have something in common. I didn't got the chance either." Rina replied.

Masahiro grabbed her hands, "I'll come."

"So will I."

-Pearl Waters-

At night, Masahiro accompany Rina back home on his motorcycle. She wished the day didn't have to end so soon but there was nothing she could do about it. She also wished they didn't have to part ways but they'll meet again.

"See you at the Spring Festival, Rina." Masahiro told her.

"You too. Goodnight, Masahiro." Rina replied back as he rode his bike into the night.

Rina made her way back to the bath house.

"Rina!" Hanon exclaimed as she and Lucia appeared in front of her. "How was it, Rina?"

"Where did Hamasaki-san take you?" Lucia asked.

"Did he take you somewhere romantic?" Hanon questioned.

"We just spend some time together at our favorite spot, that's all." Rina explain as if it wasn't a big deal when it actually was.

"Come on, Rina. He must have taken you somewhere good." Hanon insist as Rina walked passed her and Lucia.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rina replied, trying to sound chilled. What the girls didn't know is that she was smiling behind their backs.

"Really? Then why is there a beautiful smile on your face, Rina?" a voice called out. Rina stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. She looked up the stairs to see her best friend, Noel.

"Noel!" Rina exclaimed in shock and happiness.

"And it's not just me who came." Noel told her.

"Did something happen between you and that guy with the bike?" Karen teased as she came down the stairs halfway. Coco is with them too.

"You three... Why are you here?" Rina asked.

"We were going to tell you but you insisted in going back to your room, Rina." Hanon told her.

"Karen, Noel, and Coco came here not just for the anniversary that will be in two weeks but something has happened." Lucia explained.

"Something has happened? What?" Rina turned to the three.

"A spirit of a mermaid appeared to us today. She warned us that it's almost time for that day to come. The Day of Fate." Coco explain, though there is confusion in her eyes.

"The mermaid was blurry, we could make out the details." Karen added.

"Could it be Emi?!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Emi?" Coco called out the name in confusion.

"Who's Emi?" Noel asked.

"She's a red mermaid who appeared in Lucia's dream." a voice explain which revealed to be Seira's as she joined the girls.

"A red mermaid?" Karen and the girls couldn't seem to catch up.

"I think we should explain everything. Let's go sit at the table." Lucia suggested.

-Meeting Table-

The seven Mermaid Princesses, Nikora, Taki, and Hippo sit on the long table. The three girls explained everything to the other three while Seira omit that fact the Emi has been possessing Lucia's body and the fact that she could be a Mermaid Princess.

"Why would Emi tell us all of this? The red mermaids only existed in stories, how do we know if we can trusted her?" Karen questioned. She wasn't against the fabled red mermaid, she just wanted to be sure if they can trust her.

"Because... because she has been warning us about the enemy!" Seira exclaimed. Her sudden outburst surprised the girls.

"But we don't know if what she said is true. How would you know, Seira?" Noel tries to calm her down.

Seira wanted to tell them despite the promise she made with Emi when Lucia took her hand. Seira looked up to see the girl. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. She knew, she is possessing Lucia again.

"I think Emi can be trusted. So far, what she said has been true. Those winged demons have came back." Emi spoke though Lucia.

"Do you know her, Lucia?" Coco questioned.

"She only appeared to me in my dreams. Did she said when the Day of Fate will be on?" she asked, though she already know the answer.

"She said that it will be in two weeks, the same day where the anniversary will be on." Noel answered.

"I guess that's when we'll know for sure. I'm pretty certain that when we meet her, she'll explained everything." Lucia told the girls. "I need to speak with Seira alone for a moment. Let's go." she took Seira's small hand and tried to take her to her room when Karen stopped them.

"Wait a second you two. Seira, I've heard you found yourself a cute boyfriend. Is that true?" she teased the little girl. Seira's face blushed in embarrassment as she and Lucia ran upstairs. They heard the door being slammed.

"You shouldn't do that, Karen." Noel advised.

"Give me a reason why I should not." Karen dared.

"Well, how would you feel if I asked about you and Subaru?" Noel gave her reason.

"Wha- There's nothing between me and Subaru! We're just friends." Karen stammered.

"That's not like what Rina had told me." Noel countered. Karen gave Rina a death stare.

"W-well I better be going to my room now. Goodnight everyone." Rina dashed out of the room.

"You stopped right there, Rina!" Karen shouted.

-Seira's Room-

In the room, Emi, still in Lucia's body, and Seira heard all the commotion outside. They can hear Karen yelling, "Why would you tell her about me and Subaru!" and Rina defending herself answering, "Because she is your sister so I thought she would want to know and she does." and more yelling and screaming.

"So what do you want to tell me, Emi?" Seira asked the girl who is sitting next to her.

"In two weeks, you will meet me in my kingdom. I will be guiding Lucia to my home and all of you will follow. However, I will warn you, I'm not physically there. You won't find me no matter how hard you search. There is a reason why I am a fabled princess and none of you have heard of me before. Everything will be explain, I promise... But no matter what, you must trust me. Even if I am keeping a terrible secret from all of you." Emi explained.

"A terrible secret?" Seira questioned.

"It's the worse burden that only I can take. I don't know how would you or the others react if it's let out. So please... trust me." Emi pleaded.

"I do trust you, Emi." Seira told her.

"Thank you, Seira." Emi hugged the little girl as her spirit faded.

* * *

 **Hi hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to magic135 and marinabtr for the wonderful comments. It made my day. And remember for the rest of you, Favorite, Follow, and Comment. See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day of Fate

**Hi everyone. This chapter will take place somewhere in October. Oh, and in my story, Coco is seventeen, and Noel and Karen turned sixteen last February. And all the kingdom/castle/palace in my story will resemble architectures in real life. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Day of Fate

-Pearl Waters-

Two weeks have passed and today is finally the Day of Fate. However, nothing has happened yet because Emi has failed to mentioned when it will happen. While Lucia is in her room along with Seira, the other five Mermaid Princesses are helping with the celebration. Nikora even invited Kaito to come and help with the preparation.

"I can't believe it has been peaceful for only four months and now the new enemy decided to crashed the party!" Karen exclaimed as she haul a large box on a table.

"There nothing we can do about it. Whenever they have a chance, they'll start attacking." Noel replied.

"Lucia! Seira! Come downstairs, right now!" Nikora hollered.

-Lucia's Room-

"Lucia, Nikora is asking us to come downstairs. Lucia?" Seira called out until she stops. Lucia was staring in the mirror, looking confused for a second.

She turned to Seira, "It's time." and she walked out the door.

"Wait! Emi?" Seira ran after her.

"There isn't time to wait." her voice can be heard as she leaves the room

-Pearl Waters-

As Lucia went downstairs, she walked passed everyone. She was like in a trace.

"Lucia. Oi Lucia!" Kaito shook her but nothing happened. Lucia made her way out the bath house. Seira ran after her.

"We have to follow her, hurry!" she told the others as they nod in agreement.

-North Pacific Ocean-

In the ocean, Lucia swims to the North Pacific Ocean with the others close behind. The six Mermaid Princess, Nikora, and Kaito are riding on Hippo's back, who have taken on his form as the legendary Hippocampus. They then stopped to see her swims away from her kingdom and heading further away from it.

"Where is Lucia going?" Rina questioned.

"She has been acting weird lately." Hanon comments.

 _'Emi... Your taking us to your kingdom, aren't you?'_ Seira questioned in thought.

"I have to hurry. She's waiting for me." Lucia mutter quietly as if she was hypnotized.

-Nether Ocean-

Once Lucia reached to the Nether Ocean, an ocean between the North Pacific Ocean and the Indian Ocean, she stopped. The ocean has nothing.

"Where is Lucia going? There's nothing there." Noel asked.

"Is this the place?" Lucia asked, it looked like she's talking to herself. "I don't see anything."

 _'Look closer... through your eyes as the potential Sea Goddess, you will see my kingdom.'_ a voice told her.

Lucia closed her eyes more a moment and opened them. She saw a beautiful red kingdom and head towards it. Everyone else who is watching her saw her disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kaito asked, feeling slight panic.

Rina got off of Hippo swim and swim near where Lucia vanish. She put her hand into the space to see her hand is gone and came back when she retract it.

"It looks like a barrier." Noel comments.

"Let's go." Karen replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They all went through the barrier.

-Nether Ocean Palace-

Everyone opened their eyes to see the Red Kingdom in awe. The palace has a couple of towers and a large entrance that resembles the Neuschwanstein Castle. The whole place is red while the roof of the towers are golden colored. The front entrance is white and throughout the castle, there are hints of pink. Briars covered the entire outer parts of the palace. Many white and red roses blossom from the green briars. Despite it appears abandon and parts of the castle is damaged, the thorny plants seem to hold the kingdom together.

"Over there!" Coco shouted as she points to Lucia, who is entering the abandon palace.

"Let's follow her." Rina told them. All nod in agreement.

They followed the Pink Princess to the throne room.

-Throne Room-

In the throne room, some parts of the palace looked broken as if there was an attack. At the center of the room is a red shell throne. Everyone joined up with Lucia. Her eyes were closed for a second.

"Lucia!" Kaito exclaimed as a red light leaves from her body. She almost collapse if it wasn't for Kaito who caught her.

"Kaito..." Lucia opened her eyes. "Eh? Why is everyone here? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Kaito asked.

"Remember what?" Lucia questioned.

"I think I can help with that." a voice told them gently.

The red shell throne glowed a faint red color as the spirit of a mermaid appeared. Everyone turned their attention on the spiritual mermaid.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked. She looked closely at the mermaid in front of her.

Although she is spiritual, she has beautiful bright red hair with a red rose pin pinned on the left side of her head but most of the strands of her bangs are moved to the right side. She wears a red bra that matched her rosy red tail. A red shell pendent shined brightly but what caught Lucia's attention is her pretty ruby eyes and her pale skin. She then remembered the ghost of a girl in her room a couple of weeks ago.

"Your that girl in my room at that time!" Lucia exclaimed in shock. The red mermaid stick out her tongue playfully.

"You caught me, Lucia." she answered playfully. She then turned to Seira, "Thank you for helping me, Seira."

"H-hai." Seira replied.

"I guess I shall introduce myself now but before I do I would like to say that I'm sorry." the mermaid began.

"Eh? Why" Nikora asked.

"Because my name is not really Emi." the red mermaid replied. She gave a curtsey, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am the Red Mermaid Princess of the Nether Ocean, Julie. The Mermaid Princess of the original pearl and... the younger half-sister of the Pink Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, Lucia." Julie introduce herself.

"Eh?!" Lucia exclaimed.

"The... Red... Mermaid Princess..." Hippo trialed off.

"And Lucia's... younger half-sister?" Nikora questioned.

"Yes." Julie confirmed.

"N-no way." Lucia could only manage.

"But why? How?" Hanon questioned.

Julie's smile faded, "Two years ago, when I was thirteen, I was captured by the enemy. Despite the barrier around my kingdom, her servants manage to catch me." she explained.

"Emi... No, Julie. If your the Red Princess, how come we never heard of you before?" Hanon asked.

"You used to know of the Red Princess and her Red Pearl." Julie answered sadly. Red petals came out of her hands as she show them the history of the Red Mermaid Princess, her people, and her pearl. "Many centuries ago, when the Earth was young, the Red Pearl was the original after the two eternal pearls of light and dark..." Julie started as an image of the Red Pearl appeared in everyone's mind. "We were the original rulers of the North Pacific Ocean and it's palace. The first Sea Goddess, the mother of all Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina one day appeared to us."

"Red Mermaid Princess, Aiko. There will be a new ruler of this ocean, the Pink Mermaid Princess and her Pink Pearl." Aqua Regina told them as the image fades.

"She showed them the Pink Pearl and the Red Princess and her mermaids know what to do. They leave the kingdom to the Pink Princess as the Pink Pearl gave the birth and rise of the pink mermaids. At the same time, the Red Princess became immortal, therefore a new princess can only be born if the previous princess passed their down pearl to the next." Julie explained.

"Were you mad?" Lucia asked.

Julie shook her head, "No, we were happy. The birth of the Pink Mermaid Princess are the Red Mermaid Princess' half-sister and vice versa. We decided to move between the Indian and North Pacific Oceans. Unfortunately as time goes by, we were forgotten, quietly disappearing from the ocean, and are considered 'Legendary Mermaids' or in my case, the 'Fabled Princess'. As a result, we decided that it was best to put a barrier around the kingdom to stay forgotten for the better of the other kingdoms. We believed that if we remain forgotten, the other kingdoms won't feel guilty that they've forgotten about us. But the Sea Witch, Shika, didn't."

"Julie..." Lucia called out her sister's name.

"I've long to meet you, Lucia... And everybody else but not like this. I'm sorry." tears were falling from her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Kaito asked.

Julie wiped away her tears, "She sought me out. Her servants came to my kingdom two years ago and told me to either give myself up or everyone who is close to me will suffer." an image of the past appeared in everyone's mind.

 **-Flashback, Two Years Ago-**

"Princess, you must leave now!" a red mermaid exclaimed as three sea demons appeared.

"No! I won't abandon all of you!" Julie insisted.

"Princess, don't be careless. You have to leave or else you'll be in danger!" another told her.

"I don't care what happens to me! What matters is if her people is safe. You should leave!" Julie protest.

"Please, don't care about us. Just leave us behind." the first mermaid replied.

"No! As your princess, I order you to leave. Now go!" Julie told them as they hesitantly obeyed. "I'll catch up, I just have to do something first!"

Julie swim out of the throne room as some of the walls started to block the others from going after her.

"Princess!"

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"At that time, I knew having my pearl with me would be dangerous. Shika would have both me and my pearl, so I have to keep it safe. I hid it at my kingdom's monument of the red and pink mermaids. I manage to keep it safe just in time before the sea demons captured me." Julie explained. She looked at her half-sister, "Lucia... Before you rescue me, you should first find the royal sisters of light and dark. They used to lived in the sea but now they no longer don't and my pearl can help you." she advised.

"The sisters of Light and... Dark." Lucia listened carefully.

"In order to find me, you'll need the help from those two princesses. Unfortunately, they were captured long time ago. However, unlike me, the enemy is using them as pawns, manipulating them to do their biddings. Please, Lucia find and save those two. Then and only than will you save me. You should first find my pearl... It's hidden somewhere in the palace. Find Taiyo, he can assist you." Julie's spirit faded.

Everyone did just that. Coco and Seira searched the ballroom, Noel and Karen search in the royal gardens, Hanon and Rina stayed to look in the throne room, Nikora and Hippo looked outside, and Lucia and Kaito search in Julie's room.

-Julie's Room-

Julie's Room is wide and red. It's like all the other Mermaid Princess' room. The only difference is the color and it has more stuff in different part of the room. There is a sewing kit and a bunch of fabric on the bed while on the walls are hung paintings. On the red desk is a red, pink, and white diary. Lucia swim towards it to take a closer look.

"What is it, Lucia?" Kaito asked.

Lucia picked up the diary. A note on it said:

Lucia, in case if I can't meet you in person but you manage to find my kingdom,

I want you to take my diary with you.

It can only be unlocked by another member of the Red Princess

and since you are my sister, you can open it.

Love, Julie

"I've wonder... If Julie have always been lonely. She lives in this palace alone with only the red mermaids. She knows everyone and even me but I don't know her." Lucia answered. "It doesn't seem fair. She wanted to meet everyone but she never got the chance... Especially when I'm her older sister..." she gasped as Kaito hugged her suddenly. A side of her head leaned against his chest. "Kaito?"

"We'll save her and then the two of you can meet for real." Kaito assures her.

"Um." Lucia nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment. Kaito turned her so she is facing towards him. They leaned and shared a kiss.

-Royal Gardens-

Everyone regroup at the gardens when they saw something approaching them. Kaito and Hippo step in front of the princesses while they stand guard. A man or a seal appeared to them. He has short dark hair and a furry tail. He was not a merman.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked.

"My name is Taiyo. I'm a selkie. This kingdom's animal are represented by seals. You must be Lucia, right?" Taiyo asked.

"H-hai." Lucia confirms.

"Julie has told me a lot about you and of your arrival. Follow me please." he told them.

-Monument-

When Taiyo took the group to the royal gardens, a path which was cloaked with magic suddenly appeared in sparkles.

"Ano, Taiyo-kun..." Lucia began.

"Call me Taiyo." Taiyo insisted.

"Taiyo... How come when Julie appeared in my dreams, she called herself Emi?" she asked.

"Ah, you see, Julie was raised up like you, Lucia. I raised her as if she was a normal mermaid. Back then, I've used to gave her the nickname 'Emi' because it means blessed with beauty. Everyone grew to like the nickname that they started to called her Emi. When she was older and I called her by her real name, she thought 'Julie' was a nickname when it's vice versa. By the time she found out that it's her real name, she was already used to the name Emi and would tend to call herself by her nickname." Taiyo explain.

"So that's why..." Lucia trailed off.

"It did came in handy though because the enemy even thought that Emi is her real name too." he stopped. "We're here."

The monument has two statue of a mermaid. The statue on the left is colored red while the one on the right is color pink. In the middle, they hold an orb that has flowers in them. In the center, Lucia could have sworn she saw a red shine. She reached out and put her hand at the centered. Her pendent opened to reveal her Pink Pearl. It glowed very bright that the Red Pearl in the stone began to shine as well. The sister pearls are calling each other out. Lucia put her pearl closed to Julie's. The Pink Pearl pulled the Red Pearl towards it until it's finally out of the stone.

Julie appeared one last time in front of everyone.

"Thank you Taiyo for leading everyone." Julie thanked him. She turned to Lucia, "Lucia, once you are able to save both sisters, all of you will need to find nine magical items that can charged my pearl. A Heart of New Friendship, a Ring of Undying Love, the Flowers of Eternal Happiness, a Tear of Pure Magic, a Clover of Trust, a Coral of Wisdom, a Charm of Courage, the Golden Key of Loyalty, and the Treasure of Hope." she explained. "Back when I hid my pearl, I embedded it in the stone, so now I am powerless. The spell to seal my pearl took a lot from me and my remaining powers are taken. My pearl would not have enough power to assist you on your journey or stir me from sleep if it does not receive enough power. Please Lucia, save the White and Black Mermaid Princesses and find those items. Please." Julie pleaded as she disappears.

"Wait, Julie!" Lucia called out but she was already gone.

After the mermaids, Kaito, and Hippo said their goodbyes to Taiyo, they returned to Japan.

-Land-

On land, everyone went back to Pearl Waters except her Lucia. She was at the beach staring at the sunset. Orange, Yellow, Pink, and Red. Red. Julie's color. She looked at her sister's beautiful Red Pearl. It's lost it's shine as Julie's heart is in sleep.

"Lucia." Kaito called out.

"Kaito." she called out his name in sadness.

"It'll be okay. We'll save her." Kaito reassures her.

"But we don't even know where she is." Lucia replied.

"Don't give up hope. We will find Julie." Kaito replied.

"Um." Lucia respond as she put Julie's pearl, her heart, close to hers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hint Hint the Neuschwanstein castle in Germany was inspired to be Sleeping Beauty's castle hint hint. Next chapter will be the Spring Festival. Remember, Favorite, Follow, or Comment. See you soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories of Love

**Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful comments. Whenever there are dates present in my story, they may not be accurate because I don't know what year it was in both the anime or the manga. I know what date they began Mermaid Melody and when they finished it. Just not the year in it. Remember, this story is based out of the manga but will have some mixture with the anime. And almost all the mermaids and their boyfriends are in this chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories of Love

-Pearl Waters-

Six days later after meeting Julie's spirit, everything went well so far until...

Lucia was coughing very violently. She couldn't stop and was gasping for breath. Everyone was becoming worried of her.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Seira asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Seira. Don't worry about..." she started to collapsed in Kaito's arm.

"Lucia!" everyone exclaimed.

Hanon put a hand on the girl's forehead. "Strange, there's no fever."

Seira suddenly fall on her knees, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she started to cough violently as well.

"Seira?" Coco called out her name as she tries to support the little girl but she too, started coughing.

Slowly, one by one, each Mermaid Princess fell on their knees coughing. The third was Noel, followed by Karen, and Hanon.

"W-what is going on?" Nikora questioned weakly as she also fell to the floor.

Kaito looked around him to see all the Mermaid Princesses have passed out.

 _'What is going on? And what do I do?'_ Kaito thought.

-Outside-

Rina and Masahiro were spending time together on their date by going to places that would pleased Rina. However, during the afternoon, Rina looked dazed and was swaying towards Masahiro.

He caught her, "Rina, are you alright? You look like you need to be in bed."

"I'm okay... Just a bit dizzy. That's all." Rina assured him. However, he didn't buy it and put his forehead close to hers as she blushed a bit.

"You don't have a fever. Still, I should take you home. I don't want you to get sick or feel like it's your fault that you ruined our date. We can continue some other time, okay?" Masahiro replied.

Rina gave a nod, "Besides, tomorrow will be the Spring Festival. We can catch up then." she took his hand so they can walk home together.

-Pearl Waters-

However, halfway to Pearl Waters, Rina touched her forehead and then passed out.

"Rina!" Masahiro exclaimed as he caught her before she could hit the ground. "Rina, hang in there!" he carried her, bridal style, and run to the bath house. When he got to the bath house, he saw Kaito and Hippo, in human form, putting everyone in bed.

"Kaito!" he called out.

"Masahiro." Kaito took notice when he saw Rina in his arms. "Did Rina collapse too?"

"Yes, we were together until she suddenly fainted. What do you mean by her too?" Masahiro questioned.

"Lucia and the others are passed out as well." Kaito informed him.

"Do you think it has to do with them being mermaids?" Masahiro asked as he put Rina on a nearby bed.

"It's possible that it could be that but I'm starting to feel weak as well." Hippo crossed his arms.

"If the mermaids and Hippo are getting sick... Do you think this strange illness only effect those being born in the sea?" Masahiro asked.

"Well, I'm born from the sea but nothing bad has happened to me yet." Kaito replied. He regretted saying that because he think he might of jinxed it for he started to fall on his knees, clutching at his chest in pain as he started coughing.

"Kaito!" Masahiro exclaimed as Lucia's pendent opened. The Red Pearl started to glow faintly as the human spirit of Julie appeared.

The appearance of the girl surprises Masahiro. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as her pearl glowed slightly brighter. Briars grow around where Julie stands and surrounded the group. The briars creep up on all eight beds and surrounding each Mermaid Princesses and Nikora as if it's protecting them with its' thorny vines, creating a barrier.

Kaito suddenly stopped coughing as he looked up at Julie. The Mermaid Princesses and Nikora slowly awaken as well.

"Julie?" Lucia called out her sister's name. Julie put a finger to her lips for silence.

She spoke softly, "Lucia, everyone, do you see this?" she showed them yellow pollen. They all nod their heads. "These golden pollens are what made you became ill. It effects those who are born from the sea much quicker than they do with humans since it's originated from the ocean."

"Julie, do you know what plants they came from?" Noel asked.

"I do. They came from the ancient Kingdom of Reina. They're pollens from Wisteria Flowers." Julie confirms.

The girls can see yellow pollen outside of Julie's barrier. The pollen are floating everywhere around the bath house.

"Julie..." Seira called out as the girl's spiritual form started to flicker, the same with her barrier.

"My barrier is weakening. I don't have enough strength to keep it up. Lucia, do you remember what I told you and everyone else six days ago?" Julie asked, slight panic is hinted in her voice.

"Yes." Lucia answered.

"You have to find at least three objects to charge my Red Pearl. It will react to it and give out enough power to help you be immune to the pollen. You have three of the items already."

"Eh? What do you mean-" Lucia paused to see her ring shining. Her ring! Of course. It was a present from Kaito. Ever since she worn it, their love have never been destroyed despite it has faltered a bit. Lucia took her ring off her finger and put it close to Julie's pearl. It glowed a bit brighter.

Hanon took her aqua barrette from her hair, since it was like a treasure to her and it gave her hope for a better future with Nagisa. She joined with Lucia, followed by Rina with her clover. All three items react with the Red Pearl as it shine more brighter than ever. The briars disappears, no longer putting up the barrier as the pearls' shine slowly died.

Julie smiled at all of them before fading away as her Red Pearl stop giving out light.

-Lucia's Room-

It was night time as everyone went to their room to sleep. In her room, Lucia invited Seira to join her as she picks up Julie's diary which was put in her pink drawer underneath her desk. The two sit on the bed as Lucia opened Julie's diary. She flips to the first entry and read:

Dear Diary, 1995

My name is Julie, the Red Mermaid Princess of the Nether Ocean but mostly everyone calls me "Emi". I am six years old. I plan to only write in this dairy important news or dates, since I don't think everyday will be different from the others. I learn from Taiyo, my selkie friend, that I have an sister! She is a five months older than me because I was born after her. I heard from Taiyo that my sister is named Lucia and that she is a pretty princess. I can't wait for one day to meet her in person! That is why from now on, I will dedicate this dairy to my dear beloved sister, Lucia.

Love,

Julie.

-Store-

On the he next day, the girls decided to go to the store to either buy their costumes or materials because it's almost Halloween. Only Coco, Noel, and Karen didn't buy anything because they will eventually have to return back to their kingdoms but they still came along to give advice on the costumes. And of course, they will be attending the Spring Festival tonight.

"Nee nee, Lucia. What should I be for Halloween?" Hanon asked.

"I don't know." Lucia answered as she went through an aisle of costumes.

Karen sighs as she stood next to a wall. She is wearing a light lavender blouse with blue leggings today.

"Karen." a voice called out to her. Karen freezes at the sound of the voice.

 _'No way... It can't be him. And if it is, why is he here?'_ Karen thought as she turned.

"S-Subaru!" she exclaimed in shock.

Subaru Carraford Hashimoto is a British researcher who once came to the Antarctic Ocean to solve the problem of the unusual rising temperature and helped Karen save the Legendary Glacier from melting. When she first met him, she was surprise to meet someone as kind and caring like Subaru, who not only cared about her but the rest of Antarctica as well. He is wearing a dark orange cotton shirt and brown pants. She still remembered his sandy brown hair and tender light blue eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I came here because of the mysterious pollen that has been causing strange sickness around this area... And it's spreading in both the east and the west. In less than two more weeks, everyone will be attack by this intoxicating pollen and it will be global." Subaru explain.

"I see..." Karen trailed off. "But then, shouldn't you be looking for it at the source?"

"Yes, but my mission is to start here, in Japan. Some people could get sick, I want to know if there is a way to somehow block the pollen from affecting us." Subaru answered. He saw her worried face. He smiled, "But today, I'm not here to worry you. How have you been, Karen?"

"I-I'm doing fine. I'm just staying with Lucia and the others for a couple of days before returning back home." Karen stammers.

"Oh, I see. Well, do you want to show me around?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"It's my first time coming to Japan, so I'm not so sure where to go. Despite it's almost Halloween, meeting with you here was a coincidence." Subaru replied.

"O-okay." Karen agreed after she made sure the other girls were busy.

-Outside-

Once Karen showed him around, they talk for a while.

"So how is it?" Karen asked when Subaru was researching.

"So far so good." he answered. They walked together at the beach.

"S-Subaru." Karen called out his name.

"Hm? What is it, Karen?" he asked.

"Tonight is the Spring Festival... Have you heard about it before?" Karen asked her question.

"No, I don't." Subaru replied.

"Are you going to go? I never went to the Spring Festival before but I've heard about it. Would you like to go?" Karen asked him out.

"I just came today so I guess I can spend the night having fun but in one condition..." Subaru trailed off.

"One condition..." Karen repeated the last two words.

"Karen, would you like to spend time together with me at the Spring Festival?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Karen answered. She might sound shy on the outside but inside, she is full of joy.

-Lucia's Room-

When all the girls came back to the bath house, each of them are getting ready for the Spring Festival. Of course, they're wearing their signature color. Lucia is wearing a pink kimono with tiny red flowers design. Her tied her hair up and secure it with a small red hibiscus pin. She stop to thought for a moment. Red and pink... sister colors. She smiled in hope that when she does save Julie, she can help bring her joy and fun.

She looked at Julie's diary and then to her pearl next to hers, "Don't worry, Julie. When we save you and the White and Black Mermaid Princesses, the three of you will have fun in this world. And you'll get your wish, Julie. You'll get to meet me and everyone else and also see that this world is such a wonderful place."

She place the Red Pearl close to her lips and kissed it, "I promise."

Lucia felt like she can feel Julie's spirit in front of her, kissing her on the cheek to give Lucia her blessing and happiness in that world.

"I know you will." she heard Julie's voice spoke to her.

-Hanon's Room-

Hanon wears an aqua kimono with blue cherry blossom designs. She decided to keep her hair down. During those six days, Nagisa invited her to the festival which she happily accepts. She put her aqua barrette on the left side of her head.

"Alright, I'm done."

-Rina's Room-

Rina wears a green kimono with leaf designs on it. Her hair is styled in a bun shape. When she is ready, Rina turned to look at herself in the mirror. She recalled her time spent with Masahiro three weeks ago.

 _'I'm actually planning to go this year.'_ she remember what Masahiro said. _'I'll come.'_

"So will I." Rina repeat what she said to Masahiro to herself.

-Coco's Room-

In her yellow room, Coco is wearing a yellow kimono with daisies imprint. Her hair is kept down but is decorated with a daisy or two. This is her first time going to the Spring Festival. Lucia once told her about it but that was the time when she and Hanon could have gotten captured by Eriru. She shook the thought out of her head. Today or rather tonight, she is going to enjoy her time with all her friends, especially with Seira. The poor girl is still having a sad heart. Hopefully, she'll find a way to help Seira be with Takumi again.

-Karen's and Noel's Room-

Meanwhile, Noel is wearing an midnight kimono with white flowers while Karen is wearing a violet one. Like Lucia, Noel has her hair tied up in a ponytail. Karen, on the other hand, has her hair in curled pigtails.

"Are you ready, Karen?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, Nee-san." Karen answered. She turned around so Noel can see her.

"My... You look beautiful, Karen. Subaru would think so too." Noel comments.

"W-what made you think that I'm doing this for Subaru?" Karen asked, she felt her face is slightly blushing.

"Because when it comes to love, I can tell. Especially when you haven't confessed your feelings to him yet." Noel answered. Karen decided to leave the room while Noel followed from behind. "Geez Karen, stop being so stubborn."

-Seira's Room-

Seira is in her room, yet she isn't dressed for the festival. She just looked at herself in the mirror when Lucia came in.

"What's wrong, Seira?" the Pink Princess asked.

"I don't know if I want to go." Seira answered.

"Is it because of Takumi-kun?" she asked. The young princess nods her head. Lucia sighs, "You can't keep avoiding him, Seira. He's special to you as you're to him. And even if you don't want to see him, at least come and have fun with us."

"Alright." Seira responded quietly as Lucia hands her an orange kimono with star patterns and a flower pin.

-Spring Festival-

The seven mermaids went to the festival. Hanon immediately meet up with Nagisa.

"Hanon!" he waved to her.

"Nagisa!" Hanon exclaimed.

They hold hands together and disappears into the crowd.

"Rina." a voice called out to her. She turned.

"Masahiro." Rina called out his name as she walk towards him.

"Let's go, I want to take you somewhere." Masahiro grabbed Rina's wrist and took off with her.

That leaves with just five. Karen was searching for Subaru until she found him.

"Subaru!" she called out to him as she leaves the group. She meets up with him and talk to him for a sec until the two left.

"Ah, Lucia onee-chan!" a little voice called to her. Lucia turned to see Rihito and four-year old Michal.

"Rihito, Michal!" Lucia exclaimed in joy to see her friends doing well, especially Michal.

"Hi Rihito." Coco greet him. Her leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Thank you for protecting me from one of Michel's arrows a couple of months ago."

"No problem." Rihito replied. "You seemed well, Seira."

Seira wasn't paying attention as she is looking out to make sure if "he" comes or not.

"Anyway, why are you two here?" Lucia asked.

"This is Michal's first time attending the Spring Festival, so I decided to let her have fun." Rihito answered.

"It's the first time for most of us as well." Noel replied.

The group walked around the stalls until something caught Lucia's eyes. Red candy apples.

"Lucia?" Seira call out to her.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Lucia told her as she runs away from the group.

-Water-

Lucia was running towards the water near the large rocks. It was when she got more than waist deep that she turned back into a mermaid. A couple of minutes later, Kaito came. He was looking for Lucia at the festival but couldn't find her. When he meet up with Seira and the others, Seira told him that she was heading towards to water. The place they went the first time they attend the Spring Festival. He found her in mermaid form. She appears to be looking for something and was crying.

"Lucia." he called out to her. Lucia turned to face him. She said nothing and resume to her search. "What are you looking for, Lucia?" he joined her.

"This." his eyes widen to see a box in her hands. "It's my music box."

Kaito hold her and was about to leaned over to kiss her when she stopped him. She put a hand on his lips.

"You shouldn't kiss me when it's not me you love, Kaito-kun."

"Julie?" Kaito questioned as Lucia smiled.

"Unlike Seira, whose spirit come out from her pearl, I can temporarily posses Lucia's body- similar to how your brother does it. Plus, I couldn't appear in front of many people." Julie explained. "I remember... Back when I first felt love but my love wasn't able to be reached out, unfortunately." she scoffs a bit. "And in this box, are the only few things I have left of that love which still aches deep within my heart... I'm sorry, I'll let you two be alone now." Julie told him as she let her grip on Lucia go.

"Kaito?" Lucia called his name in confusion. She looked down at the music box. "This is?"

Kaito hugs her tightly, "That belongs to Julie. Of her love once."

"Kaito." Lucia replied as both leaned over a share a kiss.

-Spring Festival-

At the festival, Seira did have some fun but those feelings are gone quickly for her heart wished for something else. She thought back when she first saw Takumi. It has almost been over a month since she last talk to him. During class, she would avoid him that it felt like he never appeared in her life in the first place.

"Seira?" a voice called out to her.

Seira became stiff as she turned. Takumi is behind her, genuine shock are on both of their faces for neither expected to see each other on this festive night. Only one word came to her mind, _Run_.

She started to run away from Takumi but this time he isn't going to let her go. He ran after her. Seira ran halfway way to the bridge until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped to rest, hoping that Takumi didn't have the strength to follow her all this way. She was wrong.

"Seira." he called out to her. She looked at him for a moment. Dark orange hair and soft brown eyes, just the way she remembered him. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black paints. Seira tried to run again but this time, Takumi caught her. "Wait!"

"Let go of me, Takumi!" Seira yelled.

She felt him pulling her towards him as he hugs her tightly. Her hair which was put in a bun became loose and undid itself, falling to her waist. Takumi then did the one thing that surprises her. His lips touched hers as she is re-experiencing the love she felt for him. They broke apart. Seira was a bit shocked at the sudden movement but she was able to calm down.

"Seira, I-I love you." Takumi confessed, a bit embarrass.

"Takumi..." Seira trailed off. Her first kiss, shared by the person she loves but also the person she's trying to avoid.

-Pearl Waters-

When the festival was over and everyone came back home, Lucia asked how was their day. Hanon answered that she and Nagisa went on a boat ride, Rina and Masahiro went to a quieter place, Karen gave a tour around the festival for Subaru, and Noel and Coco went to try to win some prizes. Lucia explain that she spend some time with Kaito and that she has Julie's music box.

"What about you, Seira?" Coco asked.

"Eh? Oh, it's okay. I had a fun time." Seira half told the truth. She didn't tell the girls about Takumi.

-Seira's Room-

When she finished changing to an orange night dress, Seira laid on her bed. She is thinking about her first kiss and Takumi's confession.

 _'Why? Why did Takumi decided to confess his feelings now? Was he worried about me because I haven't spoken to him for a while? Or was it because he saw my mermaid self? Was it fake- No, it's not false love... I felt it. That is what he truly feels towards me. But what should I do now? What do I say?'_ Seira thought.

"I love you, Takumi." she whispers. "And if I could, I would tell you my feelings... How I truly feel... That I love you but I can't. I'm sorry."

-Lucia's Room-

In her pick room, Lucia stares at Julie's music box. It was a rectangle shape and it's also like a jewelery box as well. The lock is a heart shape but there is no key. The box is pink with hints of white and silver. On all four corners of the lid are four red roses. At the center is where the heart shape lock is. Lucia then turned to Julie's dairy. She grabs it and opened it to the second entry when she got to her bed.

Dear Lucia, 1995

I wanted to meet you so much! However, the red mermaids said I can't and I don't know why. For some reason they said that all the Red Mermaid Princesses before me couldn't even leave the kingdom! However, I don't think that is going to stop me. I wish to see you and the other Mermaid Princesses. That is why I can't wait for my coming of age ceremony so I can go to the surface or leave the kingdom

Love,

Julie

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To marinabtr: Thank you for your support of my Mermaid Melody stories, though I cannot start MMFT 2 yet because not only I am busy with school but I think some people might be bored with my story since not much have left comments on this one. However, that doesn't mean that I will give up on it. I will do it eventually just not now but I can guarantee you that you will love the sequel when it start on February nine. Your comments can be long or short, I don't mind if it's long because it actually help me. Feel free to request anything you want if it's concerning with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trick or Treat

**Hi everyone. This chapter will be Seira centric. You might hate this chapter, not by the way it's written but because of a very antagonist character. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Trick or Treat

-Pearl Waters-

Today is Halloween and the girls are decorating the bath house. Noel, and Karen are helping Nikora putting on dark fabric over the bright ones because after the day is over, all the decorations will have to be taken back down. Coco is carving scary faces on pumpkins. Because the quadrant couldn't find any good costumes two days ago when they were shopping, they decide to make changes to the simple clothes they bought.

"Coco, Karen, Noel, what do you guys think?" Hanon asked as she came downstairs in her costume.

Her hair is tied in a ponytail. She wears a tiara, a necklace, and two bracelets. The dress she wears is light blue with an indigo belt sash. The skirt went all the way down to her ankles and it has a second layer which is white.

"I'm dressed up as Cinderella and look..." she pulled her skirt up a bit. "I have my own glass slippers" the girls looked to see light blue slippers which is decorated with crystals on the outside to give the illusion that it's made out of glass.

"I think you look great." Noel comments.

Lucia came down stairs next, dressing up as Red Riding Hood. She wears a white blouse and pink knee-length skirt. Long white socks are noticeable on her legs while red shoes are on her feet. And of course, how can she be Red Riding Hood without her red cape?

"I'm dressed up as Red Riding Hood." Lucia replied.

"Lucia, what made you decide to dressed up as her?" Hanon asked.

"Eh?"

"Because you usually go for the princess costumes." Hanon told her.

"Oh that's... Well, you see... Because Julie has spent most of her time in her kingdom, she would always go to the library. Her favorite characters would be Little Red Riding Hood, Briar Rose, and Rose Red. So I decided to dressed as one of her favorite childhood character, since she isn't... here. To join us." Lucia answered.

"I'm sorry, Lucia." Hanon notice her sad tone.

"No, no! It's okay, really." Lucia assures her. "Ah, Rina!"

Rina came downstairs next. She is wearing a green pointy hat and dress. There is a black belt sash around her waist and around her cone shape hat. A broomstick is in her left hand.

"Rina, you're..." Hanon trailed off.

"I was going to be the Wicked Witch of the West but I don't feel like painting my skin green." Rina replied.

"Oh, I see. I guess that mean you're not wicked without your green skin then." Lucia comments.

"Lucia, where is Seira?" Coco asked.

"Seira is upstairs in her room. Do you want me to check on her?" Lucia asked.

"No, I'll go check on her." she replied as she went to the stairs.

"I'll come with you." Lucia insisted.

-Seira's Room-

Seira is in her room, putting on her orange dress. Her dress is a light shade of orange. The straps of the dress are decorated with long orange flower petal which looked like feather from a far distance. Some pink pearl beads are sewn between them. The skirt has two layers. The first one is sunset orange while the second layer has long flower-like petals. They are a bright shade as orange day lilies. At the hem of the skirt, on the first layer, there are chocolate brown floral designs on it. The same with the top part of her dress. She then tied a tiger-orange sash around her waist to complete her dress. She then stops as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she respond. The door opened to reveal Coco and Lucia. Coco close the door behind them.

"My, Seira. You look so beautiful." Coco comments at the adorable sight of her "little sister".

"Thank you, Coco." Seira express her gratitude. She turned to look at Lucia, "And thank you, Julie. For helping me with my costume." Seira is used to Julie possessing Lucia that she can tell when her presence is present.

"Julie?" Coco turned to Lucia.

"Yes. Last night, Seira had problems with her costume. Fortunately, because spending time in my kingdom was not so much fun, I manage to learn new hobbies to keep me occupied. I spent all of last night altering Seira's dress to make it the way it is now." Julie explained.

"But you spent all of last night..." Coco could not finish her sentence though Julie understand what she means.

"Whenever I'm in control of Lucia's body, her spirit is resting. That is why she has no recollection of anything when I'm taking over but I do tell her what's is happening after I let go." Julie further explain.

"Um, Julie?" Seira spoke.

"What is it, Seira?" Julie asked as she and Coco turned their faces towards her.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Seira questioned.

Julie was a bit surprise by that question at first but then she smiled sadly, "No. My- um... M-my heart wasn't able to reached out the person I love."

"Oh." Seira felt bad for asking.

"But I can tell from your eyes that you have. Your first kiss, is that right?" Julie asked. Seira nodded. "Was there a reason?"

"He confessed that he loves me but that just makes me more confuse and lost. I don't know what to tell him if I do see him and he haven't realized it yet." Seira answered.

"In time, he will. But I can tell you this, he probably did it because he missed you." Julie replied.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Seira questioned in confusion.

"You were the only girl in school who understands him and his dreams. You came to his life and made him filled with joy yet now you're avoiding him. He probably couldn't stand you not being in his life- he doesn't want to lose you. That's why he did what he did at the Spring Festival." Julie gave her point.

"You think so?" Seira asked.

"You won't know until you find out." Julie teased her. "I have to go soon so I'll leave you two alone now. Bye."

Julie went out of Seira's room before Lucia regain control. Coco looked at the rest of the costume on Seira's desk. A small pair of pink fairy wings are on top of the orange desk. The pink fabric were made out of sheer and the orange designs are from glitter. She also notice a couple of pink peach blossom hair pins next to the fairy wings.

"So, you have your first kiss with Takumi-kun." Coco started the conversation awkwardly.

"Hai. He hold me close and tightly and then his lips touched mine." Seira replied, a tinge of pink are present on her cheeks as she put on her fairy wings.

"You didn't just feel lost and confuse after that kiss, did you?" Coco questioned.

"At first I didn't but then eventually I did. I don't know. Part of me is happy that Takumi choose me but the other half feels confused. I wanted to feel completely happy that he loves me but I just don't know." Seira explained.

Coco smiled as she walks towards her, "Sit down, Seira. I'll help do your hair." she grabbed a brush and started brushing. "You know, Sara had this kind of problem as well."

"Eh?"

"She was conflicted between her duties as a Mermaid Princess and her love for Mitsuki-san while you are conflicted between your love and the possible outcome. But Seira, he confessed to you. So why are you still hesitant to go see him?" Coco asked.

"I guess it's because... I'm scared." Seira answered.

"About those three girls who threatened you?" Coco questioned.

"No." she put a hand on her chest. "My heart right now aches. I've now been used to this pain already. To tell Takumi my love towards him... I feel like- like I'm just going to... Fall down." Coco suddenly hug Seira from behind, surprising the little girl for a moment. "Coco?"

"Please, Seira. Stop hurting yourself. Tell me, as your friend and sister, what do you truly want?" Coco asked.

"I want to get rid of the pain but I just can't let go of it so easily. I want to be with him and spend time with him but I don't know what to do!" Seira cried. When she calmed down a bit she whispered, "I love you, Takumi. That is what I want to say if I see him, just... Not now."

After Coco is finished pinning Seira's hair with peach blossoms, she respond, "Don't worry, Seira. Everyone have their own time to confess their feelings. Doing it too early or too late will have their consequences but at the right time, I'm sure it'll work. Plus, I think Takumi-kun will wait for you until you can confess your love to him."

"Thank you, Coco." Seira wiped away her tears as she look at herself in the mirror.

"You really look like a sweet flower fairy, Seira."

-Outside-

After Seira joined the group, they went outside. The four girls are participating in a Halloween game.

"Lucia!" Kaito called, he is wearing a wolf costume.

"Kaito." Lucia called out his name. Followed behind him are Nagisa and Masahiro. Nagisa is wearing a prince outfit while Masahiro is wearing wizard's clothing. The way he dressed make him look like Harry Potter with his glasses, outfit, and stick.

"Did we make it in time?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep, the rules are about to be explain." Rina replied as a man with a microphone went up the small stage.

"Attention everyone, tonight is the Halloween Game!" many cheers came from the crowd. "The goal of the game is simple. Everyone will be divided into teams which consist of two people, but if you want, you can work by yourselves. There are seven places in the game, each have a puzzle to solve. If the team solve the puzzle correctly, you'll earn a glow in the dark sticker to put on your map. Collect all seven and the stickers will reveal the final destination. If the team solve the final puzzle, they'll win the prize. Of course, there is only one prize per team while the total number of prizes are four. Once you receive your map, you can start with the first riddle." he explain.

Lucia and Kaito is the first team, Hanon and Nagisa is the second, Rina and Masahiro is the third, Seira...

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Seira assures the girls and their boyfriend.

"Seira." Lucia called her name.

"Don't worry about me, Lucia. I'll be fine. I promise." Seira reassures her. She half-lied. In truth, she was okay but she also know that Takumi will be joining in this game... And so is Asuka Kane.

"Alright." Lucia smiled. She left Kaito's side for moment to be with Seira. "But here. Take Julie's pearl with you." she hands over the Red Pearl to Seira. "That way, you won't be truly alone."

"Thank you, Lucia." Seira replied.

-Game-

The game have started and because everyone have different riddles, they split up. Seira looked at her riddle. All of the riddles and puzzles relates to fairy tales and Halloween. Hers said:

I'm beautiful he says, he never lies

He shows me the truth so I will not be blind

I am evil to the heart, rotten to the core

My scrumptious treats shall lead you allured

Where I live is what I know

So it time to test out your fairytale lore

"It's the Evil Queen! But treats that make me tempted?" Seira questioned.

"Think: What did the queen gave to Snow White?" she heard Julie's voice spoke to her.

"It's the apple but there are no apple trees here or in town." Seira replied.

"What about that pie store?" Julie suggested. "There might not be apples but there could be apple pie."

"Great idea!" Seira comments as she head to the store.

-Store-

Seira went to the store, many pies are laid down on the table.

"Seira!" a voice exclaimed. She knows that voice very well as she turned.

"Takumi." Takumi entered the shop moments after her. He was dressed as a fairy prince with a crown on his head and flower-like shirt and pants along with silvery fairy wings on his back. "Why are you here?"

"I got lost and then notice you entering the store." he answered.

"Oh." Seira could only manage.

"Listen, what I did two days ago. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Eh?" Seira became confused.

"You've been avoiding me, I was afraid of losing you but I acted a bit rash without considering your feelings. I kissed you when you probably love someone else, right?" Takumi asked.

"A-about t-that." Seira started. "T-that was my first kiss." she admitted.

"Wha- I am so sorry. I-I didn't know." Takumi apologized again.

"No, i-it's fine." Seira assures him. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

"Really?" he asked as she nods. "Thank, Seira. Actually, that was my first kiss as well. I-I didn't know what got over me back when I did it. I mean I know I just told you why but I think it's something else."

Seira wonder if it has to do with her mermaid self but shook her head of the thought. Right now, she has to find a sticker and turned to the pies.

"One of these pies have a sticker. We have to find the one filled with apples." Seira explained. She realized she said "we".

"I'll help." Takumi insist. The two started their search. Because there is no forks or spoons, they have to use their hands which was messy but it was delicious. Eventually, there is one pie left on the table and the two looked for the sticker together. They both find the sticker but then Takumi release his hold on it. "You take it. It was yours in the first place."

"Thank you, T-" Seira is cut off by Asuka coming into the store. She was dressed as a vampire.

"Takumi, why did you left me? Don't you ever leave me alone again." Asuka fake whine. Those words stiffen Seira as she watch her bully paint herself as a victim. When she has Takumi's back facing towards Seira, she stick out her tongue. "Takumi, let's go find the stickers together. Just like we promise." she request as he tries to get away from her but she was clinging onto him. Another stinging feeling filled Seira's heart. "But can you leave first? I want to have a talk with Misaki-chan." she asked as he agrees this time albeit hesitantly. Once he left the store, Asuka's true colors are reveal.

"You boyfriend-stealing little girl. How dare you try to take Takumi and used him to your advantage?" Asuka started her verbal offense.

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb. You are trying to steal Takumi away from me. You pretend to be the sweet girl when you're actually a cruel person, a witch." she continued to taunt the poor girl. Asuka approach Seira in a threatening way. She pulled Seira's wings off of her and shred it to pieces. After that, she spilled most of the pies onto Seira's dress and parts of her hair. "You don't deserve to be a flower fairy or the sticker, Misaki-chan." with those final words, Asuka snatch the sticker from Seira's hands and left.

A teardrop fall to her hand and then more. Seira cried to herself as she got up. Julie's human spirit appeared before her.

"I'm very sorry, Seira. I wished you didn't have to go through with that cruel girl." Julie sympathize.

"No, she's right. I don't deserve it... Takumi's love. I don't deserve something as wonderful like that. How can I, when I can't even confess my own feelings?" she cried as she ran out of the door, Julie watched her sadly as her spirit fading.

-Pearl Waters-

Seira ran home. She doesn't want to play the game anymore. All she wanted to do is to get away from her terrible life. She return to the bath house, slamming the door very loudly.

"Oh, Seira. You're back so s- Seira! What happened to you!" Coco asked in concern as she rushed to her side. Seira was a mess. Shreds of the fabric from her fairy wings are in her hands, her dress is covered in pie fillings, and many of the peach blossom pins have come loose in her hair. Worse of all, tears are falling from the girl's amber eyes. Seira dropped her shredded fabric and ran passed Coco. "Seira!"

-Bath House-

Seira went to her room to get a towel and an orange nightgown. She then enters the bath section of Pearl Waters and took off her costume. She then went to the warm water as she turned back into a mermaid. The Red Pearl shine as Julie's mermaid spirit appeared. Whenever the person she entrusted her pearl to is in the water, her spirit will take on her mermaid form and on land, then her spirit will be human.

"I'm sorry, Seira." Julie repeat what she said before. Julie's spirit became physically, similar to how Seira manifested her spirit to take on a physical form back when she saved Lucia, Hanon, and Rina from Michel by opening the dream corridor for a temporarily amount of time.

"It's not fair, Julie. Why is Kane-san so mean to me? I don't understand." Seira express her current emotion as Julie washed her beautiful orange hair with shampoo to get rid of the pie filling.

"I don't know why." Julie replied. "Perhaps you should asked Lucia when she returns home. She did have a similar experience."

"Maybe... But I don't want to trouble her." Seira replied. Julie turned Seira towards her so she can look her in the eye.

"You won't trouble her, Seira. Lucia cares for you, just like me, Coco, and everybody else. Not telling her would only troubled her more. If you tell her, she can try to help you." Julie advise. She touched Seira's soft cheek with one of her hands. "Remember what I told you, Seira. Don't make the same mistake I did when it comes to love. Please..." she pleaded as her spirit first loses the physical contact and then faded until the Orange Princess was by herself.

-Pearl Waters-

Lucia and the girls came back one hour later. All of them won their prizes but along the way, they were worried about Seira because they haven't seen her throughout the whole game. They found Coco drinking coffee.

"Oh, Seira? She came back home an hour ago but something happened to her." Coco respond when they talked to her.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hanon asked.

"When she came home, her costume was a mess and she was crying." Coco explain, still worried about her.

Lucia rushed upstairs. She wanted to hear the full story from Seira but found out that the door was locked. She tried knocking and calling out Seira's name but she didn't respond. After a couple of minutes, she gave up and went to her room.

-Lucia's Room-

In her room, Lucia wondered what happened to Seira. She grabbed Julie's dairy and flip to the third entry and read.

Dear Lucia, 1995

I found out why I couldn't leave the kingdom and it isn't because I'm not of age yet. It's because I found out that I am not remembered by the other mermaids. Taiyo explain that it has been like this ever since the pink mermaids become the new rulers of the North Pacific Ocean. He told me that us red mermaids and princess didn't want you or the others to feel guilt for forgetting us. So the first Red Princess, Aiko decided to put a barrier to hide the Red Kingdom, where all of us are forgotten quietly. It hurts me to know that I won't be able to see you or the others after all. It isn't fair! I heard that the Panthalassa are rising and I feel like I've been put on the sidelines. I wish to support you but I can't actually help. I'm sorry.

Love,

Julie

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Asuka is such a witch, isn't she? Hope that Seira has her happy ending. See you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Forgotten Melody

**Hi everyone. Before I go ahead and let you read this chapter, which is going to be long, it will be Seira, Coco, and Karen-centric. I will have something at the end so until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgotten Melody

-Pearl Waters-

In the morning, the Mermaid Princesses, minus Seira, are at the table eating breakfast. Lucia continues to worry about the Orange Mermaid Princess for she have not spoken to her since the beginning of the game yesterday. It was kinda ruining her apatite.

 _'I wish Seira could tell me what's going on.'_ Lucia wished as she took a bite of her pancake with a fork.

You would have think having six princesses in a room, eating breakfast together would be cheerful and lively, right? Wrong! It was very quiet, perhaps it's because of the mood or the fact that Seira has not join them. Of course, they do have their own reasons. However, the silence was killing Noel so she decided to start the day off cheerfully.

"Everyone guess what? Karen is going on a date with Subaru!" she exclaimed. Her plan worked a bit because immediately, Hanon and Rina perk their heads up.

"Really?" Hanon questioned.

"I told you not to tell them, Noel!" Karen yelled in embarrassment. The expression is clearly written on her face.

"Karen..." Rina called her name.

"What?!" Karen asked.

"Your face is red." Rina points out. That's when Karen ran out of the dining room to the hallways.

"How could you, Noel?!" they heard Karen yelled from the halls.

However, both Lucia and Coco ate their breakfast quietly and in concern.

They both wonder, _'What is going on with Seira?'_

-Seira's Room-

Seira laid on her bed, hugging on her fluffy pillow. She didn't have a lot of sleep last night because she was suffering from a sad burdened heart for she has now been bullied for the third time. Twice in school, when Asuka broke her pencil on the first day and then pushed her into the pool a few weeks after. And now, she has not only claimed that Seira is nothing but an inferiority to her but took Takumi away right when they got a chance to spend time together. Because she locked the door last night, she still has Julie's pearl next to hers. She also heard Lucia knocking last night but she kept quiet to make it seem that she was sleeping.

Her room, which is dark with no sunlight reflect what she feels right now. She somewhat understands how Sara feels even though Takumi didn't betrayed her. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Seira, can we talk? I want to asked you something." she heard Lucia's voice on the other side.

"N-no. I want to be alone right now." Seira replied.

"Oh, I see... Well, if you are feeling better and you want to talk, you'll know where to find me." Lucia told her as Seira can hear footsteps getting fainter until there isn't anymore.

She got out of bed and went to her closet. She opened the door to pick out an orange dress. She went for a strapless one with a cute red bow on the side of the top hem. Because it is now November, she also took out a faint orange shawl wrap and a pair of white socks. Seira changed from her nightgown to the clothes she picked for today.

-Kitchen-

While Coco is washing the dishes, she notice that Lucia came downstairs to help her.

"Were you able to find out what's wrong with Seira?" Coco asked.

"No. She wanted to be alone." Lucia answered as she picks up a dish and begins to scrub it with a soapy sponge.

"Just like Sara." Coco recalled sadly. She suddenly remembered something, "Wait!"

"What's wrong, Coco?" Lucia asked with a hint of panic in her tone.

"Lucia, what were the remaining items we have to find?" Coco questioned.

"Let's see... We need a Heart of New Friendship, the Flowers of Eternal Happiness, a Tear of Pure Magic, a Coral of Wisdom, a Charm of Courage, and the Golden Key of Loyalty." Lucia listed.

"The Golden Key! That's it! That's what we need to help Julie!" Coco exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Long time ago, a key was made out of gold to opened a music box that Sara and I shared..."

 **-Flashback-**

-Royal Gardens-

Twelve year-old Sara was in the royal gardens with a white music box in her hands. A nine year-old Coco swim to her.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Coco asked.

"It's this music box. I want to hear the music it plays but it won't open." Sara answered as Coco took a closer look.

"There is no key." Coco replied.

"I know. Without it, we can't hear the wonderful music. I heard from someone that it plays the most sweetest tune ever. I also heard that it was made by a human prince who fell in love with someone. He made it for that person because she reminded him of the gentle sea but he then let her go so she can do something important in her life. After centuries have passed, the prince who became king threw this music box so it's melody can be heard by his lover. However, the key is lost so the music cannot be heard. I really want to hear... The music inside." Sara explain sadly.

Not wanting Sara to feel sad, Coco returned to her kingdom, where she decide to make a key for her friend. It was not a good shape. The key is shaped as a heart with a white gem inside. It was crooked because it was made out of coaled straw.

-Next Day-

The next day, Coco returned to the Indian Ocean.

"Sara!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Coco?" Sara asked.

"Here." she pants as she gives the Orange Mermaid Princess her key.

Sara gasped, "This is..."

"Yes, I made it for you. I didn't want you to feel sad that you can't hear the lovely music inside and because there was no key, I decided to make... One." Coco explain. She is given a hug by her childhood friend.

"Thank you, Coco." Sara replied. "You truly are my friend... And my little sister."

Coco hugged her back. "Let's go try it out!" she suggested.

"Mm!" Sara agrees as the two hold hands while heading to Sara's room.

-Sara's Room-

In Sara's room, the white box is on her desk. Sara picks up the box careful and put it down on the floor. Even though they thought that it's not going to work, they still done it together.

The two little princesses hold the key together. They slowly put it in the slot. To their surprise, the straw heart-shape key turned into gold! The key is no longer crooked as it turned into a shimmering golden color, completing it with small gems and designs. Their eyes widen in wonder as they both turned the key, opening the music box for the first time. A sad yet sweet melody flow out of the box. No words can describe it. The compassion and love but bittersweet music sounded as if a group of angels are singing from the sea. There is a hint of sadness yet still hopeful. The two listened to the music until Coco spoke:

"It's beautiful, so soothing." she comments.

"It is really wonderful." Sara agrees. She then notice a letter inside the box. She picks it up and read:

To my dear beloved, 0985

I wished to see you again. You were my first friend and love. I was hoping to give you this music box on your birthday because you've meant so much to me. I may have spent restless nights making it but it does matter. A couple nights of no sleep doesn't compare to these feelings I have for you. It has the melody of the sea, how it's always appeared mysteriously yet it's filled with such beauty, calmness, and a caring and loving heart... Just like you. I was planning to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday but by then, you already left to take your place as the Sea Goddess. Because of this, that means I can't see you again. I have to let you go so you can fulfilled your duties as the Goddess of the Sea. However, my love for you will never die. I shall wait, in life or death, for us to be together again.

Love,

King Tamotsu

"Wait did he wrote what I think it said?" Coco questioned.

"Yes! This person- King Tamotsu... I think he wrote this for Aqua Regina!" Sara exclaimed.

"Look, there's more." Coco pointed out as the bottom of the letter started to glow.

Sara unfold the bottom and read:

P.S. To the person who is able to open this box and hear it's melody, your devotion to your friends and families have passed my test. Before I threw it into the ocean, I locked it but I lost the original key. However, for the box to open means that your love is just as strong as my love for the Sea Goddess, Aqua Regina. When there is complex love in your life, don't fret. Even in our most sadness and darkest moments, the love deep within our hearts will always succeed. I am grateful for your love for I get to hear the music that I've forgotten, that I made for my love... One last time- Titanic; My Heart Will Go On.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"After Sara read the letter, we decided to keep the music box safe. We locked it again after putting the letter back inside. Sara kept the box while I kept my Golden Key." Coco replied.

"So the key is in the South Pacific Ocean?" Lucia questioned.

"Yes, if we can find it..." Coco trailed off.

"Then we'll be one step closer to save Julie! I'll go tell Hanon and Rina." Lucia dashed out of the kitchen.

-Outside Seira's Room-

After Lucia have told Hanon and Rina the news, she went to Seira's room. She knocked on the door.

"Seira?" Lucia called out her name.

"Yes? What is it, Lucia?" Seira asked from the other side.

"Coco and I figured out where to find the next item. Do you want to join me and the others?" Lucia asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Lucia. I don't feel like going today." Seira answered.

"Oh, well... We might not get back until evening. Until then, can you keep Julie's pearl?"

"Sure." she heard Seira replied.

"Thank you, Seira." Lucia told her before she turned to head for the stairs.

A click sound came from the lock as the door is opened a bit. Seira poke her head out for a little while before leaving her room.

-Karen's and Noel's Room-

The sisters were in their room when Lucia burst in. She told them of the key and asked if anyone of them wanted to come. However, they both decline the offer. Noelle because she wanted to spend her last day here and Karen because she has her date. Lucia understands and wished the Purple Princess good luck before leaving the two alone.

After Karen picks out a dress, which is a soft lavender color and a denim jacket, she left the room, leaving Noel behind to read a book.

-Throne Room-

In the throne room, Shika gave assignments to Alala and Lanhua since Lady Bat has failed two times.

"I sensed that four Mermaid Princesses are heading to the South Pacific Ocean. Lanhua, I want you to catch them and Alala, make sure you attract the others on land." she gave them orders.

"Yes, Shika-sama. I will not fail." Lanhua obeyed.

"I'll attract more than just my rivals, I will attract my adoring fans!" Alala cheerfully declared as the two disappears.

-Sea-

Seira is in her mermaid form. She is singing her song sadly until she heard footsteps getting closer. She stops and turn to see who it is.

 _'Takumi.'_ she called out his name in her thoughts.

"It's you... So we meet again." Takumi spoke. Seira looked away from him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Seira respond quietly as she turned back to look at him again.

"Mind if I sit and talk to you?" he asked.

"No."

-Ocean-

Meanwhile, in the ocean, the four Mermaid Princesses swim to the royal gardens of the South Pacific Ocean Castle. Coco stopped in front of a maze.

"At the center of the maze is where I hid the key. Come on, let's go." Coco told them as she was about to enter.

"Wait, Coco. How can you be sure of your way?" Hanon stopped her.

"Because me and Sara used to go and play in there when we were small children. Let's hurry." she insisted as she enters the maze, followed by Hanon, Lucia, and Rina.

-Land-

On land, Karen is waiting for Subaru at the park until he came.

"Subaru."

"Karen."

"S-so where do you want to take me?" she asked.

"I'll show you!" he exclaim as he grabbed her hand and before she knew it, they were running.

-Sea-

"It's lucky of me to see you two times." Takumi replied. Seira wasn't saying for she is playing around with her pendent.

"Ano..." she began.

"Hm? What is it?" Takumi questioned.

"What is your name?" Seira asked despite she already knows.

Because she is in her mermaid form, she has to pretend that her mermaid and human self are two different people. However, that wasn't the real reason why she's pretending. Even if Takumi were to realized who she is and despite it would make her happy, she won't be able to face him. Not after Asuka threatened her.

"My name is Takumi." Takumi answered.

"Is there someone you like?" Seira asked.

"There is one person but I don't like her, I love her." Takumi replied. "Her name is Seira but for some reason, she has been avoiding me lately."

"Why is she avoiding you?" Seira questioned.

"I don't know." Takumi respond. "It's funny, a few months ago, she told me that I'll meet a mermaid and that I'll love her just like she'll loves me."

"And?" Seira waited.

"And?" Takumi repeat what she said in confusion.

"Your friend got that last part right. I do love you. The question is, do you? Do you love me just as your friend said?" Seira continue to throw questions at him.

"The moment I first set eyes on you, I have a strange feeling we've met before. Seira was right, I got to see a mermaid and love her just as you love me." Takumi answered.

"And Seira?" she asked.

"I love her but like I said before, I don't know why she's avoiding me." Takumi replied.

"Describe her to me. What does she make you feel?"

Takumi took a deep breath, "She's pretty, she is very supportive of me... She's sweet, kind, loving, and something about her has always made me feel lighter, warmer, and more happier."

"Does she has... Classmates who don't like her?"

"Why would anyone in my class don't-" he stopped for a moment to realized something.

"What is it?" Seira questioned as if she doesn't know him.

"Maybe... There might be one person who don't like- or rather hate her." Takumi is slowly getting it.

"Who?"

"Asuka Kane." he realized as his hands clenched into fists. "If she did anything to Seira, then I will-" Seira grabbed one of his fist.

"I may not know of Asuka's intentions but I don't think Seira would want you to go after her out of vengeance." Seira advise. He asked why to which she answered because Seira isn't that type of person who would want revenge. "Can I... Spend more time with you, Takumi?" she asked shyly.

He smiled, "Sure."

-Maze-

In the maze, the mermaids are close to getting to the center when multiples of butterflies appear to reveal Lanhua.

"Lanhua!" the trio exclaimed.

"What you are doing here?" Coco asked.

"I'm here to capture you ugly Mermaid Princesses. Get ready!" Lanhua warns them as she started to transform into many chibi forms of her.

"Coco, go get the key." Lucia told her.

"Hai." Coco agrees as she swims around the corner towards a statue.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

The girls transform into their idol forms but were too late to sing their song because Lanhua is already singing.

 _Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku_  
 _Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji_

 _Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara_  
 _Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en_

 _Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

The mermaids started to dance, having no control of their bodies.

Meanwhile, Coco is at the center of the maze. At the middle of it, there is a statue of a woman and on her neck is Coco's Golden Key. She took the key off of the statue's neck and look at it in her hands when a flashback came to her.

 **-Flashback-**

"Coco, whenever it's me or the sea, or anyone else who are feeling sad, can you help make the music box play?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I promise!" Coco answered.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

After receiving that flashback, her Yellow Pearl started to glow brightly.

"Lucia, everyone!" she remembered as she swims back to help the girls.

-Cliff-

On land, Subaru has taken Karen to the cliff. With November coming in, it's getting more colder. When they reached the top, Subaru showed her the view. It was dazzling. Seeing the faint sunlight shining over the fields... The orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves on the trees as they gentle fall on the ground, the cool breeze blowing on her hair, and the large mountains from the horizon.

"Do you like it, Karen?" Subaru asked.

"Yes." Karen answered. "Subaru w-" she got interrupted when many joyful screams can be heard.

"What's that?" Subaru wondered as the two run to see what it is.

They saw a group of people, mostly men, are crowded because of someone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to my concert!" Karen can hear a cheerful voice. She immediately recognized it.

 _'It's Alala.'_ she guessed correctly.

"Here I go!" the fairy exclaim in happiness as she sings her song, Star Mero Mero Heart.

 _HAATO ga dokkidokki suru yo na shisen_  
 _Arara, yappari watashi ni kugidzuke_  
 _Kuchizusanda MERODI_  
 _Kimi o meromero ni shitai_

 _Taiyou no hikari ni mezameta asa_  
 _Kinou kawashita yakusoku wa_  
 _Mou wasurete shimatta kedo_  
 _Kaze ga utau RIZUMU kikitai deshou?_  
 _Chikyuu wa watashi o chuushin ni mawatteru_

 _Mahou no tobira akete_  
 _Kiseki no hako hiraite_  
 _Genjitsu o mikaesou_

 _HAATO ga dokkidokki suru yo na KISU_  
 _Arara, yappari watashi ga daisuki_  
 _Hoshi no BATON futtara_  
 _Kimi o muchuu ni saseta_

Immediately, the the boys started to have lovey-dovey eyes for Alala.

"I love you, Alala!" Subaru suddenly shouted.

"S-Subaru?" Karen was shocked at his outburst. Karen had no choice but to knocked him out since she knows it isn't him. She then run to hide around the corner.

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

Karen transform into her idol form. After her transformation, Alala finished her song, causing everyone to passed out.

"Hold it right there!" Karen shouted as the fairy turned to her.

"Oh look! My rival has appeared!" Alala exclaimed happily. "Now, Mermaid Princess, will you listen to my wonderful song of dreams and depravity?"

"Never! For playing around with people's feelings, I won't forgive you!" Karen shouted. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

 _Asahi ga ureshikute_  
 _Omowazu namida ga deru.._

"Stop singing! Please stop!" Alala yelled as she cover her ears.

 _Dokoka de miteru ka na?_  
 _Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru_

"I'm sorry! Just don't sing! Please!" Alala pleaded.

 _Yume wa mada, yume demo_  
 _(Let's stay ima anata ga)_  
 _Iru basho o shinjite_

 _OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_  
 _Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_  
 _Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte_  
 _Kokoro wa hitotsu_  
 _Onaji One Wish dakishimete_

"Love Shower Pitch!" Karen finished her song as Alala screamed in defeat. "Do you want an encore?"

"No!" Alala yelled as she retreat.

-Maze-

Back at the maze, Lanhua was about to finish the three mermaids off.

 _Kagen no tsuki o tategoto ni shite kanadeyou_  
 _Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togi sumasu_

 _Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo_  
 _Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou_

 _Hi ra ri Fu wa ri odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira_  
 _Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete o wasurete odore!_

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

Coco transformed to help assist the girls.

"Coco!" they exclaimed.

 _'Oh, no! I've forgotten about her!'_ Lanhua thought in panic.

"Let's do it!" Lucia told them.

"Mm!" they all agree as they transform into their super idol form.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they sing Perfect Harmony.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Do you want an encore?" they asked as the many chibis merge back into Lanhua. She told them that she'll never forget this and then retreated as the girls de-transform.

"Lucia, here." Coco gave the Pink Mermaid Princess her Golden Key. "I made a promise to Sara once that the music box will play again. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course but isn't the music box hidden somewhere in the Indian Ocean?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that it will be back at Pearl Waters." Coco replied. "I wished to come with you but you already know that today is my last day. Noel and Karen will have to return to their kingdoms tonight so if you do find it back home, will you play it?

"Yes!" Lucia promise.

"I guess we'll be separated once more." Hanon comments.

"Until we save the White and Black Mermaid Princesses." Rina finished.

"And Julie." Lucia added. "Well then, goodbye Coco!"

"Goodbye everyone and thank you!" Coco waved at them as they went home.

-Land-

After Karen and Subaru returned from the cliff, they headed to Pearl Waters. Karen looked out at the sky as she is walking with Subaru, hand in hand.

"Today was a fun day. Too bad it has to end." Subaru told her.

"Yes, it is." she stops. "Subaru."

"Hm? What is it, Karen?" he asked.

"Today is the most happiest time I get to spend with you, however, today is also my last day here. I'll be going home with my sister tonight." Karen explain.

"Oh, that's a shame... After we finally got to see each other again." Subaru replied.

"What about you?" Karen questioned.

"Hm?"

"When you are done with your investigation, are you going to return home?" Karen revise her question.

"Actually, I plan that if I do get my investigation done, I'll move here." Subaru answered.

"What?" Karen became confused.

"The way how this part of Japan is really calming and soothing... Compare to my home back in Britain, it's much better here." he explain.

"I see..." Karen trailed off.

"But I know, we'll see each other again, right?" Karen was surprised that Subaru has a lot of faith in her.

She nod her head yes and smiled, "Right."

-Sea-

In the sea, Takumi continued to sit next to Seira. They watched at the sun started to set.

"I have to leave soon." Takumi spoke. "Will I see you again?" he hold Seira's hands.

"Yes." she answered as she dives into the water. She surface a bit so most of her tail is submerged in the water. "I love you, Takumi."

"And I do too." he replied. He was surprised to feel her soft lips touch his cheek before she dives into the water completely.

-Pearl Waters-

Seira felt lighter today. Sure, her heart still needs more healing but today took some of the weight off of her. She entered the bath house.

 _'I confessed my love to him... Even though it half of the confession, I'll try to confess again. Only next time, I'll do it as Seira Misaki, not as a Mermaid Princess.'_ Seira thought as new hope fills her instead of doubt.

"Seira!" Lucia voice snaps her from her thought.

"Lucia." she smiled.

"Seira, we did it! We found the key!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Really! I'm so happy for you." Seira replied.

"Come on, let's go to your room. I think the music box could be in your room." Lucia suggested.

"Eh?"

"Coco told us that the music box would return home and because Sara originally had it..." Lucia trailed off.

"Then that means it's now in my possession." Seira realized.

The two girls, followed by Rina and Hanon, went to Seira's room.

-Seira's Room-

Once they went inside the room, they saw Sara's spirit appeared.

"Sara!" the girls exclaimed.

"Everyone, thank you for helping Coco getting her key back. I can't wait to hear it's beautiful melody one last time... And Seira, I prayed for you to have complete happiness with Takumi." Sara replied. Seira nodded as Sara disappears, leaving behind the white music box. Lucia hold up the key.

"Do you want to do it together, Seira?" Lucia asked.

"Yes." she replied as she hold the key too. They opened the music box as the song plays. Seira's pendent opened to reveal Julie's pearl. It glowed along with the Golden Key. A voice went into Seira's head.

"I'm happy for you, Seira." Julie told her as Seira smiled.

-Lucia's Room-

After they have played the music box. The girls went to say goodbye to Karen and Noel who have to leave. They promise to meet again as the girls return to their rooms. In her pink room, Lucia looked at Julie's music box.

 _'I wondered what kind of music does Julie's box play? The one that King Tamotsu made for Aqua Regina was sad but nostalgic.'_ Lucia thought. _'Wait, now that I think about it... The prince made it for Aqua Regina but he was too late to give it to her therefore the melody was forgotten and Kaito told me that Julie's love wasn't reached out. Did that means that Julie's melody is also forgotten?'_

Lucia took Julie's dairy, flipped it to the fourth entry and read:

Dear Lucia, 2000

I will be able to surface for the first time! I'm still not of age yet because I am 11 years old. However, Taiyo said its important that I have to come. So for one month, I will be in the human world so I can be familiar with this new realm. Since Taiyo has been up there before, he will help me get used to it. How exciting! I still wish to meet you but that can't be done. After spending one month is when I will begin my one week mission. I don't know where or what I'll find because I don't know myself. And even if I do know, I'm not suppose to tell.

Love,

Julie

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Now, like I said above, I have answers to request.**

 **To marinabtr: Spread a smile on your face because the next chapter is when Nagisa finds out Hanon's secret.**

 **To Zahir890: It's been a while. Anyway, there will be more bullying from Asuka but eventually, there will be a chapter when Takumi and the girls realized the truth since Seira does not want to "trouble" her friends. Julie will be the one to tell someone indirectly about the bullying.**

 **Thank you for everyone else who support my story. Keep it up! Remember to Favorite, Follow, or Comment. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Love of the Aqua Princess

**Hi everyone. I feel so accomplish, two great chapters in one day. I hope you are excited because Nagisa will find out and the chapter after this one, group adventure! This chapter will be Hanon-centric. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Love of the Aqua Princess

-Lucia's Room-

It's been one week and three days since Coco, Karen, and Noel have left, the bath house seemed a bit... Deserted. However, that won't stop the girls from saving the Red, White, and Black Mermaid Princesses. In the morning, Seira give Lucia back Julie's pearl.

Lucia is in her room, rereading the two diary entries over again. The fifth says:

Dear Lucia, 2000

I have so much to say about this month! I get to see the warm sun and starry sky for the first time! I manage to save a boy from drowning. He know who I am because we introduce ourselves, I was in my mermaid form at that time. The next day, I meet him in my human form (having human legs are a bit strange). We spent most of the month together and I had a really fun time.

Love,

Julie

She then reads entry number six:

Dear Lucia, 2000

Remember the boy I told you about? H-he and I did not meet on the last day of the month. I told him I would wait for him at night but he never came. I feel… Empty inside. I even asked Taiyo if we can wait a little longer but he said we can't, so we traveled to a place called Germany to find what we came here for. I know what I have to find now but I can't tell you, sorry. During my travel to Germany, we went to South Korea where I visit the Kingdom of Reina. I met two other mermaid princesses who are forgotten just like me! The king told me that they were not themselves for centuries. When I broke their trance-like state for a short time, they were very sweet and kind. However, when I left, I received news from the king that they reverted back to their trance-like selves again. I plan for one day to come back so I can help the two. Those sisters have suffered for a very long time because of their immortal lives... Much more than me.

Love,

Julie

Lucia was bothered by the sixth entry. The first half seemed like Julie was heartbroken just by the way she described it. Then the second half didn't make much sense. But it did give her some information. The location of the White and Black Mermaid Princesses. She closed the diary and plan to read the seventh one later. She left her room and closed the door.

-Sea-

In the sea, Hanon is sitting on a rock, splashing her tail in the water in frustration. Today, November 15 is Nagisa's birthday and she doesn't know what to get him. She sighs in stress as she gives up until she heard a voice.

"It's you again!"

Hanon turned to see her boyfriend. He is in the water, waist-deep, and he is shock to see his mermaid again.

"Nagisa!" Hanon exclaimed in surprised until she realized what she just said.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" Nagisa asked.

"Uh, um... Your friend, Hanon told me." Hanon gave an excuse.

"She did?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she did. She also told me that today is your birthday." Hanon replied. There was a quiet moment when Hanon spoke up, "B-because it is your birthday, is there something you would like?"

"Let me think..." Hanon waited for his answer anxiously. "I would like to go to the amusement park!" he suggest as Hanon sweat drop at the idea.

"Is that a bit too much and beside, doesn't that cost a lot of money?" Hanon questioned.

"Maybe but it's worth it if Hanon comes along with me." he expand his answer.

"Eh?"

"The truth is, I've been planing for this idea since my date with Hanon. I thought if I can make her smile and happy, then it'll be enough for me." Nagisa explain.

"Nagisa..." Hanon trailed off.

"But if you really insist on getting me a present, then maybe some shells from the ocean. I've really would like to have on oyster shell though because a pearl inside would remind me a lot of Hanon." Nagisa explain.

"Okay!" Hanon exclaimed in excitement as she dives into the water.

"But wait-" he was too late to stop her. "I was going to asked what's your name..."

-Sea Cave-

On her throne, Shika was looking at her three servants with disappointment. She has revived them and they gave her nothing but failure. However, she's not the type to judge, she have given them chances but maybe she should start changing the rules. However, the time to do that is not now for she has to get the Mermaid Princesses, especially Julie.

"Today, I want you to try something a bit different. I want you all to trap one of those mermaids. So long that they aren't in danger, their pearls won't call for the other. Once you trap one, trap the others, and then you scoop them up all in one catch." Shika explained.

"Hai, Shika-sama!" the winged demons obeyed in unison.

"You shall start with the Aqua Mermaid Princess." Shika ordered. "Now go!"

-Ocean-

In the ocean, Hanon is searching for many shells as she can, but not just any shell. She was looking for the pretties one or ones that are unique and also an oyster that could contain a pearl.

 _'I wonder what Nagisa would do with all of these though and with the pearl.'_ Hanon thought as she found a beautiful cream shell.

The winged demons found her, but they didn't make a move on her... Yet.

"Why aren't we capturing her?" Lanhua asked, getting impatient.

"Because if we do, the others will help." Lady Bat reminded her.

"Aw, but I can't wait forever! I want to beat my rival!" Alala whined.

"We have to know what she is doing." Lady Bat insist.

"It appears that our friends is looking for shells..." Lanhua notice.

Lady Bat sent one of his bats to spy on Hanon. They waited until the bat returned to its owner. The bat made some squeaking sound.

"Well? What did it say?" Lanhua questioned.

"He said that the Mermaid Princess is looking for an oyster shell so she can get a pearl." Lady Bat answered.

"Why would she wants a pearl when she already has her own?" Alala asked.

"Who cares why she wants it!" Lady Bat snapped. "Now that we know what she wants, let's go set our trap."

"Yeah." the others agree.

-Hollow Cave-

Hanon continued to search for an oyster when something caught her eye. Something was shining from a distance. Out of curiosity and interest, she swim towards it. She enters the hollow cave to find an oyster shell with a creamy pearl inside. However, when she hold it, the cave entrance started to cave in, trapping her inside.

Hanon swim to the entrance to try to move the rocks, but it's no use. The rocks were to heavy. She place her ears to the large boulders to heard talking from the other side. She couldn't tell the voices, but she know that they are on the other side. She started banging on the rocks.

"Hello? Anyone? I need help!" Hanon yelled.

From the outside, the three winged demons can hear Hanon's scream and distress.

"My, my, my, don't we have an excited princess?" Alala comments.

"An ugly princess." Lanhua corrected Alala.

"She's very annoying, that's why she's my least favorite." Lady Bat sighs. However, it was still on caught princess.

"What should we do now? I didn't think we get this far." Lanhua asked.

"We can either wait for the others to come or just look for them." Alala suggested.

"I prefer they coming to us instead of us going to them." Lanhua replied.

"Good idea and we can keep watch so this one doesn't escape." Lady Bat added.

Hanon continued to search frantically for a way out. There were no other exit so she looked at the top. There was a hole at the ceiling, but she wasn't sure if it's wide enough for her to escape. However, she tried. When she got to the top, she can only stick her arms out. In other words, the hole is not wide enough.

"What am I going to do?" Hanon asked herself.

-Pearl Waters-

On land, Nagisa went to Pearl Waters to see if Hanon was there. When he got there, he saw Lucia.

"Oh Nagisa." she started.

"Have you seen Hanon?" he asked.

"No, she left a while ago and she hasn't come back. Why? What's wrong?" Lucia questioned in concern.

"No, it's nothing. If Hanon does return, make sure you tell me!" Nagisa told Lucia as he runs to find her.

"Ah, wait Nagisa!" Lucia tries to stop him with no prevail.

"Lucia, what's wrong?" Rina asked her.

"It's Hanon, she hasn't came back and Nagisa is searching for her!" Lucia exclaimed.

Rina put her hand on her chin, "But if Hanon is in danger, then our pearls would have lead us to her..."

"Rina, we have to look for her too!" Lucia insist.

"Right, I'll go get Seira." Rina replied.

"I'll go ahead, meet me in the ocean." Lucia told her as she left.

"Okay." Rina agrees.

-Beach-

Nagisa started to run to the beach, the sun was starting to set. He looked out in the water. For a second, he thought he saw a shine so he blink to see if he was seeing things. Nope, the shiny light is still there. His eyes then notice the cliff.

 _'If I get to the cliff, maybe I'll see what is making that light.'_ Nagisa figured as he started to run.

When he reached the cliff, he found out that the strange light is directly below him. So he jumped into the chilly waters.

-Ocean-

Once he's in the ocean, Nagisa started to swim. He was getting closer to the light when he saw a small hole. It was wide enough to put his hand through but instead, he looked in it. He then saw a pair of aquamarine eyes staring right back at him.

"Nagisa!" it was the aqua mermaid's voice who called to him. Nagisa want to speak but he couldn't. "Here." she gave him her aqua pendant. He looked at the necklace closely.

 _'It looks the same as Hanon's.'_ he noted.

"How did you get trapped in there?" he asked. He was surprised that he could breath.

"I don't know how, but when I went in, the entrance caved in." Hanon cried.

"Can you find any other way?" he questioned.

"No, I've search but I couldn't find any and this hole isn't big enough." Hanon started to panic.

"Why did you went in there in the first place?" Nagisa asked.

"I-I wanted to give you... Your birthday present." Hanon wasn't looking at him. She felt a bit ashamed of herself for acting recklessly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Nagisa assures her.

"Mm." Hanon nods her head. "Make sure you keep my necklace with you. It'll help you breath underwater." she advised him.

"Okay." he told her as he hold her hands.

"Ahh!" Hanon suddenly screamed as something grabbed on her tail.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked in slight panic.

"Something has grabbed my tail!" Hanon exclaimed as she is suddenly pulled away from Nagisa's hands.

A group of enchanted seaweed continued to pull Hanon down. Others started to tie itself, forming a cage, entrapping the princess. Hanon tried to struggle her way out, but it was useless.

"I'll come back for you! I promise!" she heard Nagisa voice from the small opening.

"Okay!"

-Land-

Back on land, Nagisa went back to the cliff. There was a boulder on the side of the cliff, if he can push it below the cave, it will surely widen the opening, no doubt. Unfortunately, it was too heavy to move. However, Nagisa didn't give up. He is not going to let his mermaid down.

"Come on. Come on." he told himself as he tries to move the large rock with no prevail.

The boulder started to move a little bit. He continue to push even harder when he felt it started to move a bit more. His hands started to hurt, but he didn't stop. He keep on pushing until he heard the rock started to move more and more. Finally, with one more push, he manage to get the boulder to fall directly below him. He then dived back into the water.

-Hollow Cave-

Hanon waited until she heard a large cracking sound. The boulder widening the small hole, crumbling into small pieces in the process. She then saw Nagisa swimming towards her. When he is getting closer, her eyes widen as a blast of energy knocked him out. Unfortunately, the blast was so strong, he dropped her necklace.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa!" she cried as she called out his name.

"Aw, how sad. We were just waiting for your friends to come when we heard a loud sound. We wonder what could it be when it appears to be a stupid human helping out an ugly Mermaid Princess." Lanhua insulted both her and Nagisa.

"You know, I don't understand why that boy like you. He should like me instead!" Alala pouted.

"Even though your my least favorite, nobody steals you love, but me!" Lady Bat insist. "But it looks like you can't transform. You don't have your pearl with you." he picks up Hanon's pendant.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

The three turned around to see Lucia and Seira.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Pink and Orange Mermaid Princesses." Alala replied cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you again, Seira. Did you missed us?" Lanhua asked as Seira became tensed. She was not really glad to see her enemies again. In fact, she was surprised that they haven't changed one bit despite Michel did.

Out of no where, Rina tackled Lady Bat, making him let go on the pendant. It landed next to Hanon as she tries to reach it. Despite the seaweed is retraining most of her movement, she stretched out her arm, reaching closer to her necklace.

"Got it!" Hanon exclaimed.

"For trapping our friend..." Lucia began.

"And hurting her boyfriend..." Rina added.

"We won't forgive you." Seira finished.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

Lucia and Rina transform to their idol form while Seira automatically transform into her super idol form.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they began to sing Perfect Harmony.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

The winged demons started to scream as they covered their ears.

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

The seaweed that trapped Hanon started to loosen its grip on her. She manage to break free.

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

Hanon put on her pendant around her neck and started to swim towards Nagisa. She immediately brought him to the surface.

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch!" they finished as their enemies scream. "Do you want an encore?"

"No!" Alala shouted!

"We would have caught all of you if you haven't surprised us!" Lady Bat yelled.

"Next time, I'll defeat you. Your beauty does not compare to mine!" Lanhua comments as the three of them retreat.

"Should we go check on Hanon?" Lucia asked.

"No, we should give them some privacy." Rina answered.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go home." Lucia suggested as the three agreed.

-Land-

On the sandy beach, Hanon laid Nagisa on his back. He started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he saw an image of Hanon collide with his mermaid. Their faces match, then he realized, they are the same person. He tries to get up but Hanon didn't let him.

"Don't strain yourself." she softly told him as she tries to leave to get some water.

Nagisa grabbed her wrist, "Hanon." he called her as he prevents her from leaving. Hanon stops as her face is looking away from him.

"Just now... What did you call me?" Hanon asked. The way how he just called out her name surprises her. Nagisa sat up and hugged Hanon from behind.

"Hanon," he repeated. "My mermaid." he added as her eyes widen in shock.

He turned her so his eyes can meet with her aquamarine eyes. They both close their eyelids as they lean and kiss.

 _'He did it. He is able to realized... That I'm the one.'_ Hanon thought as they both pulled away.

"Why have you never told me?" Nagisa asked.

"Haven't you ever read the story?" she asked, a bit irritated that he doesn't know because that could've been the reason why it took him too long.

"Well yes, but I didn't think that you would be a mermaid." Nagisa put his hand behind his head.

"Then do you still love me, even though I am a mermaid?" she asked, her face soften as her eyes are now replace with concern.

 _'Is he going to reject me because I hid the truth from him?'_ Hanon thought.

"I will always love you and I love even more now that I know your true self." Nagisa answered.

Hanon is surprised with his answer but most of all, she is happy. He have always love her, whenever she was a human or a mermaid. She hugged him tightly and then gives him another kiss.

"We should be going. The others are waiting." Hanon replied as she turned back into a human. "Oh, but before we do... Happy Birthday, Nagisa." she gave him all the shells she has collected and the oyster shell.

"Thank you Hanon, but knowing your secret is the best birthday present I ever have." Nagisa replied as he take her present.

Hanon giggled happily as they linked hands and walked to the bath house together.

-Pearl Waters-

When they entered, Lucia came towards them.

"Big news, Hanon. We-" she stops to notice Nagisa is with her. She then whispers to Hanon, "Does Nagisa knows?"

"I can hear you, you know. And yes I do know." Nagisa answer.

"Then come." Lucia told them as they enter the dining room.

-Dining Room-

In the dining room, Hanon notice that Karen, Noel, and Coco are back. Kaito is with them and so is Masahiro. Wait, Masahiro! When did that happen?

Lucia's pendant opened to reveal the Red Pearl next to her Pink Pearl. The Red Pearl shined as Julie's spirit appeared.

"Everyone, listen carefully. All of you must go to the Kingdom of Reina to rescue the White and Black Mermaid Princesses." Julie urgently tells them.

"But where is the Reina Kingdom located?" Noel asked.

"In South Korea. The pollen's source is at the kingdom. It's spreading much quicker than I thought. If the pollen isn't stopped in time, everyone will become really sick, even you Lucia." she explain as she disappears.

"You heard her, we have to go that kingdom." Karen spoke.

"When will we go?" Seira questioned.

"Tomorrow." Nikora suddenly came in.

"Ah, onee-chan!" Lucia called out Nikora.

"We cannot wait as the pollen spread. Many lives are at stake. You shall all go tomorrow and save the royal sisters of light and dark." Nikora told them. "Kaito, Masahiro, and Nagisa, I want you to go and protect them. Kaito, as the Panthalassa Prince, you won't have a problem protecting Lucia. Masahiro and Nagisa, don't feel inferior to Kaito. Your love and strength will be enough to protect the ones you love."

"Hai." they both replied.

"I will go too." Hippo volunteered.

"The penguin can talk!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Is that the same Hippo?" Masahiro questioned.

"Of course I can talk and I am the same Hippo! You saw me in my human form, that's all." Hippo told the two humans.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll go." Rina replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Noel pulled out a coral as Karen took her charm out.

"When did you get that?" Hanon asked.

"I got this coral when I entered the cave of knowledge. I've passed all it's test." Noel answered.

"And I receive this charm from Subaru when Alala showed off a couple of days ago. It was my courage that saved Subaru from that fairy." Karen told her. The two items shined along with Julie's pearl. "Six down, three more to go."

-Beach-

At night on the rocks, Seira was singing her song, Birth of Love. She hoped that Takumi would come.

 _Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari_  
 _Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite_  
 _Kureru kara shinjite.._

 _Umareta koto hokori ni shite_  
 _Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na_  
 _Manazashi o kumorasenai de_

 _Kono chikara yume no tame ni_  
 _Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no_  
 _Ai ni naritai.._

Takumi heard the melody and headed towards Seira until he found her.

"You came, I knew you would, Takumi." Seira smiled gentle at him.

"You want me to come?" he asked.

"Yes, you see... Tomorrow I have to leave. I have to save other Mermaid Princesses... Like me."

"When will you come back?" he asked in concern.

Seira smiled sadly, "I don't know." Takumi looked down at the sand. "However, when I do come back, you'll know. Goodbye, Takumi." Seira dives into the water as Takumi looked at the beautiful full white moon.

-Lucia's Room-

Lucia picks up Julie's dairy and read the seventh entry.

Dear Lucia, 2002

I'm sorry I can't be of much help despite me turning thirteen. I cannot surface again to save Akari and Yuki. Akari is the White Mermaid Princess, the older sister and Miyuki, Yuki for short, is the Black Mermaid Princess, the younger sister. I cannot even help you or the other Mermaid Princess fight against the rising Panthalassa….

I am being sought out by an enemy. In case if I get captured, know this- everywhere I go, there will be clues to help you.

Love,

Julie

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I didn't know when is Nagisa's birthday because there is no date, so I made it up myself. If you remember in episode 1, when Kaito had Lucia's pearl, he could breath underwater despite he was the Prince of the Sea. More depth into Aqua Regina's past will be further explain in chapter 14-16. Anyway, see you soon. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Kingdom of Reina

**Hi everyone. The Reina kingdom in my story is based off of the Prague Castle in Czech Republic. At the end, Shika will explain an interesting concept of the "sister pearls" that I created. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Kingdom of Reina

-Ocean-

In the early morning, the seven Mermaid Princesses, Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro aboard a ship heading for South Korea.

In their room, Lucia shared Julie's seventh dairy entry with everyone.

"So the White Mermaid Princess is Akari?" Hanon asked.

"And the Black Mermaid Princess is Miyuki?" Rina questioned.

"Yes, it said so in here." Lucia showed them the entry.

"It seemed like Julie know the two very well." Noel comments.

"Yes, I do." Julie's voice entered everyone's mind.

"Julie?" Seira called out.

"Yes." Julie's spirit then appeared before everyone. "Like I wrote in my dairy, those two are very sweet. However, like I told you before, they are used as pawns. You-" Julie gasped as she faded at the sound of the door knocked.

"Come in." Masahiro respond. The door opened to reveal the captain's man.

"Sorry for the intrusion but we are almost arriving to South Korea, though I must warn to stay cautious. There are dangerous pollen in that area." the captain's man explain.

"We'll be fine." Kaito told him.

"Alright. I bid you a same trip." the captain's man told them as he closed the door.

"I guess we'll be there soon." Hanon replied.

-South Korea-

Once they reached their destination, the ten of them got off of their ship as they are trying to find the way to the Reina Kingdom. While they are walking around, they notice that the place seem deserted and quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Karen questioned.

"They must have left because of the pollen." Coco answered.

"Then how are we going to find this kingdom?" Hanon stressed.

"Everyone, the kingdom is not too far from here." Julie's voice can be heard.

"Where can we find it, Julie?" Lucia asked.

"Follow the the light of my pearl." Julie told them as the light her Red Pearl leaved from Lucia's pendent.

"Let's go." Rina replied.

"Mm!" everyone agrees as they followed the red light.

-Reina Kingdom-

Once the followed the light, it suddenly disappears.

"Is it here?" Coco questioned.

"Yes, there is a barrier put around this kingdom just like mine to keep humans from discovering it." Julie's voice answered.

"Then how are we going to see?" Nagisa asked.

"Those who know about the mermaids and have a good heart will be allow entry." Julie's voice replied.

"Then let's go." Lucia told them as she enters first. Everyone else follow.

When they entered the Kingdom of Reina, everyone was dazzled by the sight. Despite the castle is a bit far away, the towers can be seen from where they are standing. When they got closer to the castle, Noel notice a sign.

"Welcome to the Reina Kingdom, a place ruled by King Tamotsu. This kingdom is devoted to the Sea Goddess and all of the Mermaid Princesses. Their history shall be etched at this kingdom in honor of them." Noel read.

"Tamotsu... That name sounds familiar..." Coco stopped to think. "Oh, I remember! He was the king who was in love with Aqua Regina."

"I wonder why he dedicated his kingdom to Aqua Regina and to us." Hanon ponder.

"We don't have time for that. Now we have to find Akari and Miyuki." Karen reminded them.

"I think I see someone in that tower." Seira pointed to the highest one.

The group runs towards the tower to get a better look. When they arrive, they see that where Seira is pointing is correct. Her eyes must be keen to be able to make a right assumption from such a distance. They saw a figure on top of the spacious balcony from the highest tower.

"Let's go there." Kaito suggest.

Before they could even enter the highest tower, they heard singing. The melody did not affect the Mermaid Princesses since it's not sung directly at a pearl. Plus, it was more like a warning.

 _Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no_  
 _Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no_  
 _Mune no kodou o awaseta naraba_  
 _Onaji fukami e orite yukeru no_

Everyone then looked at the top of the tower. Standing on the balcony is a girl of eighteen. She has long golden hair and clear blue eyes. She is the wearing a full cream dress, lacy fingerless gloves, and slippers. A flower crown made out of different blossoms sat on her head. Despite the distance, they can see the white shell pendant on her neck. She is the one who is singing.

"That must be Akari." Noel comments.

Suddenly the ground shake as a monster came out of nowhere. It has eight heads that looked like dragons.

"What is that thing?!" Karen shouted.

"I think it's a Hydra!" Noel exclaimed.

"Let's transform!" Rina suggested.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Indigo Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice~**

 _Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo_  
 _Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo_

However, before they got a chance to sing, the Hydra roared very loudly as Akari's singing continues. The girls and boys looked up to see someone else next to Akari. Clinging onto the White Mermaid Princess is a little girl of twelve. She has dark brown hair that looks almost black. Her grey eyes are staring at the mermaids as she points at them, commanding the Hydra to attack.

 _Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara_  
 _Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita_  
 _Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa_  
 _Tokenai koori no yaiba_  
 _Kono mune o sarashite_  
 _Dakishimeru_  
 _Zutto…_

All of them manage to dodged the impact of it's tail but it crumbled the ground.

"Ahh!" all of them screamed as they fall into that forest.

-Forest-

"Lucia... Everyone, are you all right?" Julie's asked as her spirit is next to Lucia. The mermaids and boys groan in pain as they got up from their rough landing.

"Julie?" Lucia called out. Julie was smiling at them until she was flickering. "Julie, what's wrong?" she then notice that for some strange reason, she didn't have any wounds despite that large fall. The other began notice that they don't have any wounds also, in fact, they don't feel any sort of exhaustion from that little battle.

"I used a bit of my magic to heal you... All of you, but those wounds don't just disappear without another to take it. In other words, all of your energy is replenished while mine is deteriorating." Julie spoke quietly as she faded.

"Wait!" Lucia exclaimed, but she is too late. She felt shocked, but shook her head. She then turned to her friends.

"Where are we, anyway?" Hanon asked.

"Most likely a different area of the kingdom." Coco noted.

"What's that?" Masahiro pointed to a dome shaped area.

"Let's go find out." Kaito suggest as they head towards it.

-Shrine-

When they reached the domes, they found out that's it a shrine for Aqua Regina and her Mermaid Princesses. In this shrine is a statue of Aqua Regina looking beautiful as ever. On the plaque below the statue are the words: _May the Sea Goddess, Aqua Regina, protect us along with the graceful sea._

The group notice that there are two doors on the opposite sides of each other. They decided to take the left one.

-Courtyard-

In the courtyard, they group see a statue of Lucia in her mermaid form, sitting on a rock, next to the lake. In one hand, she carries the staff of the Sea Goddess and in the other is a gem to represent her Pink Pearl. Pink flowers are in her hair. Lucia went over her statue to read the plaque

 **Lucia, Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, Keeper of the Pink Pearl:**

The loving princess, Lucia, is the Mermaid Princess of the Pink Pearl, the pearl of destined love and friendship. After saving a prince since she was little, the princess and her friends faced many peril. After overcoming many hardships, the princess is now destined to take her place as the future Goddess of the Seas.

"What's that, Lucia?" Seira asked as she points to a sparkling crystal in one of the flowers.

"I don't know." Lucia replied as she picks the crystal up.

"I think I've seen that somewhere before." Noel spoke as she studied the crystal careful. "It's a Memory Jewel."

"How does it work?" Hanon questioned.

"If I remember correctly, you need to wet it in order to see a memory." Noel explain. Lucia went to the lake and place the gem in the water. It started to glow.

 **-Memory-**

The memory shows eleven year-old Julie, along with Akari and Miyuki. The two eternal princesses were showing Julie around their home.

"Oh, this is a statue of Lucia, my sister!" Julie exclaimed. "She looks very beautiful."

Lucia blushed a bit out of embarrassment. She didn't know that Julie admire her that much, then again, she never met her, only heard of her.

"Nee Akari, Yuki, why don't you come with me?" Julie suggested happily. Akari and Miyuki looked happy at the idea, but they suddenly frown. "What is it?"

"Julie, we love that idea, but... We can't." Akari told the girl.

"Why not?" Julie became confused.

"This kingdom... It's been our home for a very long time. Even if we can return to the sea... We don't know where to begin. Not only that, but Yuki was mostly raised here." Akari explain.

"Even if we wanted, it's probably not the right time yet because..." Miyuki stopped herself. Julie wanted to know because what, but she decide not to push them.

"Then let's make a promise. One day, if I come back and you can leave, we'll go on an adventure. Just the three of us." Julie suggested.

"Alright." Akari agreed as Miyuki laugh playfully as they pinky promise.

 **-Memory Ends-**

The girls and boys are touched by the sweet past of the three princesses, but now is not the time to be thinking of it. They moved on to the gardens.

-Royal Gardens-

In the gardens where many flowers grow, is a statue of Julie. Her mermaid stature shows her sitting on a bed. Red roses are in her hair and in one of her hands. A rose specter is in her left hand while white irises surrounded her. Briars grow around her protectively. The plaque says:

 **Julie, Princess of the Nether Ocean, Keeper of the Red Pearl:**

The compassionate princess, Julie, is the Mermaid Princess of the Red Pearl, the pearl of strength. Ever since the pink mermaids rise, the Red Princess wishes to see and meet her half-sister. Despite that the red mermaids are forgotten, she continue to devoted her life to help her only family and the other Mermaid Princesses whenever they needed it, even if they don't know of her existence.

Lucia stared at the statue of her sister worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Lucia?" Kaito asked.

"I was just wondering, did Julie always have such sad eyes? And if she knew she was going to get captured because she is always leaving clues whenever she go." Lucia explained.

"We'll save her, I promise." Kaito assures her.

"Wait, I see something." Lucia replied as she took a closer look at the statue of her sister. On her lap is a box. Lucia picks it up as it begins to glow. Her Pink Pearl and the Red Pearl started to react to the box as it opens. Lucia removes the lid to see a piece of paper. To her confusion, the paper is blank when she unfolds it.

"There's nothing." Kaito took notice.

"Why would Julie keep a blank piece of paper?" Lucia questioned.

"I don't know, but it might be important in the future." Kaito told her as Lucia put the paper in his backpack. The group moved on to a different part of the kingdom.

-Ballroom-

In the ballroom, there is both a mermaid statue of Hanon and Rina on opposite sides of the dance floor. They went to Hanon's first. The statue of the Aqua Princess has her kneeling on her tail with her hands in her hair as if she could be combing or styling it. Cherry blossom petals fall on the ivory statue. Hanon read hers:

 **Hanon, Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, Keeper of the Aqua Pearl:**

The friendly princess, Hanon, Mermaid Princess of the Aqua Pearl, the pearl of tranquility. Curious of the human world, the princess become more fascinated with humans. With one love gone, she learns to love another. With her second love, the princess understands the feeling she felt for him and his for her. Longing for her love to learn the truth about her, she continue to hope that one day they can be happy together.

"Wait a minute, why did they say that I'm friendly? They should've said that I'm fashionable or wonderful." Hanon complained.

"Either way, it would have been fine." Nagisa comments. They went to Rina's next. Rina's statue has her standing on her tail with her hands cupped together as if she's holding something. The vines of ivy surrounded her.

 **Rina, Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Keeper of the Green Pearl:**

The serene princess, Rina, Mermaid Princess of the Green Pearl, the pearl of growth and protection. With the strong heart of a princess, this mermaid have a goal to protect those she loves and care about. Spending more time in the human world, the princess found a human whom she cared deeply. She hoped one day, her love will discovered her real self so she can be at peace with her conflicting life. Until then, she has been waiting patiently.

"And that wait is finally over." Masahiro comments as Rina blushed a bit.

"Oh, Rina's blushing. He, he, he." Karen teased.

"Karen!" Rina shouted.

-Grand Staircase-

The group traveled to the staircase. On both sides of the stairs are Karen's and Noel's mermaid statue. Both statues have the twins hold a hand out as if they are reaching for the other. Many purple and dark blue flowers decorate their hair and grows around them.

 **Karen, the Princess of the Antarctic Ocean, Keeper of the Purple Pearl:**

The mysterious princess, Karen, Mermaid Princess of the Purple Pearl, the pearl of ambition. Never meeting her twin sister, separated by birth, the princess set out to find and meet her. After her desire was granted, the princess can enjoy her new life for she has found love. However, conflicted by her duties and love, the princess' new wish is to be happy with her love one and desires for him to understand her.

 _'That's true, unfortunately.'_ Karen thought.

 **Noel, Princess of the Arctic Ocean, Keeper of the Indigo Pearl:**

The intelligent princess, Noel, Mermaid Princess of the Indigo Pearl, the pearl of knowledge. Never knowing of her twin sister, separated by birth, she longs to meet with her. Her wish came true and now her new wish to seek the love that will grant her happiness.

"Is that really true?" Rina questioned. Noel nodded timidly.

"I hope your wish comes true, Noel." Seira encourage her.

-Grand Balcony-

As they are getting closer to the towers, they've reached the grand balcony. Closer to the left minor balcony is Coco's mermaid statue while to the right is Seira's. They went to Coco's statue first. Coco's statue has a golden ball of light, many yellow flowers surrounded her while smaller ones are in her hair. Coco read the plaque:

 **Coco, princess of the South Pacific Ocean, Keeper of the Yellow Pearl:**

The devoted princess, Coco, Mermaid Princess of the Yellow Pearl, the pearl of sincerity. Ever since at a young age, the princess have met another princess from a different country. Even when she was set free, she remained loyal to her childhood friend and stayed at her side. Now that she manage to bring back her friend, her happiness and gentleness came back along with her determination to aid the other Mermaid Princesses in their mission for the peace of the sea.

They then went to Seira's statue. Her statue has a heart shape gem in her hands. Peach blossoms decorated her hair.

 **Seira, princess of the Indian Ocean, Keeper of the Orange Pearl:**

The kindhearted princess, Seira, Mermaid Princess of the Orange Pearl, the pearl of never-ending hope. Becoming the new ruler of the Indian Ocean, the princess' birth was unfortunately delayed. However, despite her long slumber, she continue to offer the other princesses her help and guide. Once born, she hopes to be like the other Mermaid Princesses when she grows up and find the love that she was taught about.

Seira is happy, but at same time, sad. It's true that she wants to be like her friends, however, her love for Takumi is still being threatened. Her confession as a mermaid made her proud, but for her to do it again as a human... Can she do it?

The group were about to move on when suddenly, the Hydra appeared. It roared and destroyed some of the walls.

"Look out!" Rina shouted as she avoid a tail whip. What it did next was unexpected. It used it's tail and grabbed Seira.

"Kyaa!" Seira screamed as she is being taken away from her friends.

"Seira!" Lucia cried out as the Hydra left after it crumbled the ceiling. Large pieces almost fall on the boys and princesses if it haven't been for Kaito. The Panthalassa mark appeared on his forehead as it's light shield everyone. The large pieces either crumbled into smaller bits or got thrown back.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. He got mostly nods and the answer yes. He then walked over to Lucia. "Lucia, are you hurt?"

"No, but we now have to save Seira!" she exclaimed as she started to panic.

"Hey, hey. Like I said before, we'll save them." Kaito assures her.

"Kaito..." Lucia trailed off. "It's just, what do they want with Seira?"

The group went to one of the main towers, not the highest one, but one of the main ones.

-Main Towers-

In the main towers, on the left side, there is an entrance with a beautiful white curtain with a hint of pink. It appears peaceful compare to the entrance on the right. The right entrance has a ripped up dark curtain. It looked... Eerie. They choose to pick the left entrance first.

-Shrine-

When they reached Akari's shrine, they see a statue of her as a mermaid. Despite the ivory stone like all the other statues, the details tell so much about the White Princess. It's just like her human form except the fact that it's her mermaid self, her hair is much longer and surrounding her are many colorful flowers.

 **Akari, Princess of the Mysterious Ocean, Keeper of the White Pearl:**

The innocent princess, Akari, Mermaid Princess of the White Pearl, the pearl of forgiveness, light, and blessing. The first Mermaid Princess of the ocean. Her birth happened many years ago. However, as the Princess of Light, another has to be her opposing side to balance the world out, the Princess of Darkness- her sister. For years, the princess has comfort her little sister, for she is her sister's only hope. Therefore, Akari spent all her time with Miyuki, who've became dependent on her since their powers have no effect on each other. So there goes of the tale of the legendary White Mermaid Princess.

The group then went to the other shine. Unlike Akari's, whose shrine is filled with light and warmth, Miyuki's shrine was filled with darkness and coldness. Some glowing stones are the only light in the room. Miyuki's statue has her hands holding onto a Wisteria Flower.

 **Miyuki, Princess of the Mysterious Ocean, Keeper of the Black Pearl:**

The cursed princess, Miyuki, Mermaid Princess of the Black Pearl, the pearl of the unknown, darkness, and misery. The second Mermaid Princess and the only black mermaid of the ocean. Her birth happened a few years after Akari's. As the Princess of Darkness, the Princess of Light, Akari, has to balance her out. As time goes by, the girl have discovered a terrible, hidden power as the Black Princess. Just like what her pearl represent, she brings nothing but darkness and misery wherever she goes. Her only comfort is her sister, Akari, who is immune to the effects of her curse. She, too, is forgotten along with her sister as they both disappears from the ocean.

"Miyuki... She looked like she has a sad past." Coco comments.

"But still, why did she seemed glad that she attacked us with that Hydra?" Karen questioned.

"Something is wrong. Miyuki is suppose to be one of our friends." Lucia argues.

"Maybe something happened to her that caused both her and Akari to turn on us." Hanon suggest the idea.

"But what?" Rina questioned.

"And how does this involves Seira?" Noel added.

"Whatever her intentions are, we must stopped her." Kaito told them.

"He's right. We don't know how much longer the people can last. The pollen is still spreading." Masahiro replied.

-Sea Cave-

In her lair, Shika is sitting on her throne. She is using her powers to show Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala the mermaid's current situation. Unfortunately, they didn't get to see their human forms so they don't know what they would've looked like.

"It's very interesting, Shika-sama." Lady Bat replied.

"How did you ever captured those sisters of light and dark?" Lanhua questioned.

"It was very easy. I simply bring out the side the Black Princess feared the most. She doesn't like to harm the people she loves, but she ends up doing it anyway. How stupid." Shika laughed.

"Wait a minute, why aren't we capturing them?" Lady Bat asked.

"Because the Black and White Mermaid Princesses are doing it for me. And even if I lose my pawns, the game is still on. I'll still get what I want, the Red Mermaid Princess." Shika answered.

"Ano... Why are you so interested with those mermaids, especially the Red Princess?" Alala asked.

"I guess I'll let tell you." Shika decided as she used her powers to show them an image of the White, Black, Purple, Indigo, Red, and Pink Pearls. "There is something very interesting with these three sister pearls. Each have their own uniqueness and own set of rules."

"What do you mean?" Lanhua questioned.

"Allow me to explain. For example, the Indigo and Purple Pearls are twins, therefore the Mermaid Princesses born from them are twins by fate... But if a princess were to die, then a new princess cannot be born yet without the other sister of the previous twin gone. It can only be done is the remaining sister either dies or relinquish her pearl. Once the twin pearls have no owners left, the process starts over with the new twin Mermaid Princesses to claim them." Shika explain as the trio were speechless.

"I see..." Lanhua trailed off.

"As for the Red and Pink Pearl, they are half-sisters because the Red Pearl is the original and the Pink Pearl is the new. Unlike the twin pearls, the rules are different with the half-sister pearls. If the Pink Princess were to die, it won't have any kind of effect on the Red Princess since she is immortal. A new Pink Mermaid Princess would simply be born. For a new Red Mermaid Princess to be born, the only way to do that is if the current princess renounce her pearl to the new princess. However, I don't think Emi- or rather, Julie, would even consider giving up her pearl." Shika further explained.

"What about the White and Black Pearls?" Lady Bat asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, the White and Black Pearl have the most interesting set of rules of all. If something were to happen to one of the pearls, its sister pearl will follow." Shika answered.

"I don't think I follow." Alala replied.

Shika sighs, "You can't have one without the other. Light needs dark and dark needs light. Even if they are separate, eventually they'll come back together to become one. The White and Black Pearls are linked together as with the hearts of their princesses. If one of the princess goes down, her sister will follow... Unless the endangered one is saved, then they both will be fine. There are exception to rules, even immortality. That is why when the pearls were born, the White and Black pearls are eternal. They can never be destroyed and even if a sister dies, the other shares the same fate. Then the new sisters claim the pearls."

Oh, I get it now." Alala told her.

"And finally, the-" Shika got interrupted.

"Wait, there's more? I thought you said that there are only three sister pearls." Lanhua reminded her.

"I did but I decided to save this last one. I was planning on explaining it before the eternal pearls, but it has a different concept from the others that it gets to have its own say in it. The Red Pearl itself is also a sister pearl, however, I don't know why. The Red Pearl along with Julie have complete power. Her heart shines brightly as the others, but for some strange reason, her full potential is only half of it, even I can't figure it out. My only conclusions are either she made contact with the other Mermaid Princesses despite others before her didn't, she doesn't plan on relinquishing her pearl like the former princesses, or her desire to meet her sister is stronger than fate." Shika told them.

"So, what you're saying is..." Lady Bat trailed off.

"Yes, there are a total of ten pearls, however, that means that there are suppose to be eleven princesses. Another is either to share the Red Pearl with Julie or has one of her own." Shika finished. "The final pearl is hidden just like its sister- just like Julie. We have the White and Black Princesses who disappeared centuries ago. After them is Julie, whose kingdom is sealed off from the others for their own safety. The last one- Julie's sister is the 'Final Forgotten Princess' that we need to find... And I think Julie, herself, know where she is..."

* * *

 **Julie has a sister! What?! Are you surprised by that sudden twist or what? Anyway, I haven't been thinking of that idea for a long time. Just recently. And I was thinking "If I wanted Julie to have a sister, how will that idea fit in with the sister pearls concept?" And snap! I figured out a way. If you are interested in the idea, tell me if you are. The song that Akari was singing is Synchronicity from Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations sung by Yui Makino. I picked this song because the sisters of light and dark are always together. More clarification of the sister pearls in later chapters, like in chapter 20ish. Anyway, see you soon. And remember to Favorite, Follow, and Comment.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Sad Melody of the Songbird

**Hi everyone. Before I begin, I just want to tell you the White Kingdom will resemble Cinderella's castle. This chapter will be Akari and Miyuki centric. A lot of back story and sorry if I might portray us, humans to be terrible beings in this story. I would always see a rocky relationship between humans and mermaids especially in movies, games, and in stories. Plus, I've been into the Grimm's version of fairy tales and it has been... Dark. Hope I don't offend anybody. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sad Melody of the Songbird

-Tower Balcony-

Miyuki was looking at herself in the mirror. Dark brown hair that looked like black, grey eyes, and pale complexion. All she sees in herself is desperation, like the Wisteria Flowers, she clings onto her sister, Akari- she clings onto the love from her only biological sister. To her, she sees things differently than the other Mermaid Princess. For one, she views Aqua Regina as her mother since she is the Sea Goddess, Queen of the Seas, "Mother" of the Mermaid Princesses, hence the reason why. As for the mermaids themselves, she views them as her sisters- not the same way like Akari, but like in an accepting way.

 _'Hello. My name is Miyuki, the Black Mermaid Princess of the Black Pearl. I shall tell you of the tale of my sad, dark past.'_ Miyuki thought as she closed her eyes and remembered when she was first born.

 **-Flashback (Many Centuries Ago)-**

-White Palace-

In the beautiful White Kingdom of the white mermaids, there is the white shell throne. On the throne is the White Pearl and the Black Pearl next to each other. The White Pearl started to shine in bright light and a baby White Mermaid Princess is born. She has snowy white hair that passed her shoulders and beautiful silver eyes.

"Aw." many white mermaids respond at the sight of their princess as she cooed. They found out that their White Princess is very ticklish. However, the white mermaids seemed to have forgotten about the Black Pearl as if it was never there.

Five years have passed and Akari is still as lovable as ever. She is in the throne room, resting her head on her arms as she stared at the Black Pearl in curiosity.

"I wonder why haven't my sister been born yet." Akari spoke to the empty room as she continue to look at the pearl.

"Akari..." she head a soft voice calling her name.

"Who's there?" Akari asked. A woman suddenly appeared to her. She has long beautiful blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. She is wearing a long white dress and carries a staff with an orb and wings. "Aqua Regina-sama."

"Be patient, Akari. In due time, your sister, Miyuki, will be born." Aqua Regina told her.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, I guarantee it on your sixth birthday. That will be in three days time." Aqua Regina explain.

"On my birthday?!" she exclaimed. The Sea Goddess nodded. "Oh, thank you, Aqua Regina-sama."

On her sixth birthday is when Akari is thrilled. She immediately went to the throne room to see the Black Pearl beginning to shine gently. When the light died down, Akari can see a baby Black Mermaid Princess on the throne. She has short black hair and she was sleeping peacefully. Akari went ahead to pick her baby sister up. Miyuki slowly opened her beautiful dark grey eyes and looked right at her.

"Happy birthday, Miyuki. Your birthday is on the same day as mine, so today is both our birthday." Akari spoke softly in Miyuki's tiny ears.

"From now on, Akari, you and Miyuki will be linked. Both your hearts and your pearls. Take good care of her." she heard Aqua Regina's voice told her.

"I will." she smiled.

However, when she introduce her baby sister to her subjects, they weren't very... Pleased.

"Akari-sama are you sure that mermaid is your sister?" one asked.

"Of course she is, you can't see her pendant? It's just like mine except it's black." Akari was confused at the question. "Why what's wrong?"

"Well, we've heard that the Black Pearl and it's princess are... Cursed." another replied.

"How can you say such things! She's my little sister, even her pearl was next to mine before I was even born!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "She's innocent, she won't mean any harm. Besides, what can she do that make you fear her?"

"Well, the Black Pearl is said to give nothing but misery and suffering. Even if what you said is true, soon, the other Mermaid Princesses who are going to be born might not agree." the first one protest.

"I don't believe you, all of those rumors are just lies!" Akari cried as she carried baby Miyuki to her room.

-Akari's Room-

In her room, Akari cuddled Miyuki in her arms.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll keep you safe, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. We'll be together no matter what and we will never leave one another. I love you, Yuki." Akari told her sister as she just looked at Akari with those innocent little eyes of hers.

-White Palace-

Unfortunately, not everyone in the kingdom have that same faith in Miyuki like Akari. Ten year-old Miyuki swims around the palace when she accidental knocked down a glassed vase.

"You idiot!" a servant yelled at her. "Pick it up!"

Miyuki was surprised by the servant's reaction towards her. "B-but it was an accident."

"I don't care. You may be a princess but you're nothing to me. In everyone eye's your nothing but a little witch who's dark magic will taint this entire kingdom and cursed our land in darkness. So... Pick... It... Up."

Miyuki picked up the shards in her trembling hands, getting many cuts in the process. The servant has a nasty smirk on her face as she walked passed the Black Princess.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

Ever since Akari took Miyuki into her room as a baby, her room became hers as well. They both shared a bed and half the room. At the age of eight, Miyuki discovered that she has dark magic. It was a part of her as with all dark forces. Akari has light magic to balance her powers out. Despite her sister is the only one who truly loves and care for her, Miyuki is slowly seeing the worse in herself.

Darkness and coldness... Misfortune and death, all of those negative tribulation is what she represent and bring. She know the rules all too well. Without her, Akari couldn't be born and vice versa. However, being painted as a villain when she isn't really hurts her. She went to the drawer to get some bandages when a sixteen year-old Akari came in.

"Yuki, are you- Yuki?" Akari notice her sister's sad mood. "What's wrong?"

Yuki, Akari's nickname to her since her name "Miyuki" means beautiful snow. It has always made her feel proud of her name since it suits her very well. Like the winter, it has both a beautiful, gentle side, however, most people looked at it as a harsh and dangerous season. Both a blessing and a curse... Just like her dark magic. Everyone needs the dark to sleep peacefully, even if they were to never wake up again.

"N-nothing's wrong." Miyuki answered quietly, not wanting to worry her sister.

Akari can tell that she is lying since it's a habit of hers whenever she doesn't want her to find out the truth. However, she decided not to pressed onto the topic as she simply sing her song. The melody that flow out of her lips healed the cuts from her hands.

"If you are feeling like it, you can tell me later. After all, we are sisters." Akari told her.

-Surface-

One time, the girls sneaked out of the palace to visit surface. Akari thought that she should cheer her sister up by letting her see the stars. Unfortunately, they didn't think that tonight will be the last time they are going to see their home in the sea again.

When they reached the surface, Miyuki stared at the beautiful stars. Like small diamonds in the dark night sky. Suddenly, a net was thrown at both sisters. They begin to panic as they struggled against the net, trying to find a way to escape. The net began to be pulled into a boat. The net got dumped on the deck as Akari hugged her frighten sister tightly. They stared at their captors in fear.

-Ship-

"Why I don't believe it..." a fishermen replied. Akari studied him. He is very big and have buffed arms. His shocked expression are replaced with a grin as he stared at the sisters with those intense green eyes.

"Mermaids, well I don't believed our luck." another one told the big one. This fishermen was scrawny and he has a straw in his mouth.

"Lady luck must have blessed us with this catch." the third one smiled evilly. By the looked of it, he is the leader, but not the captain.

Akari then remembered in the stories she read, some humans are not as kind nor generous as others. They would hunt for mermaids to display to other human beings who've never seen one before. They would lose their freedom and became nothing more than a fish for entertainment. A prized trophy, a caged bird that isn't allowed to leave its' cage, an innocent that it being used by the very humans who might have ill thoughts of them.

The sisters didn't realized that the net is off them until the three fishermen surrounded them. They were discussing what they would do with the eternal sisters. Both didn't dare to speak.

"Hey, I have an idea. Tomorrow I heard is the King's birthday, if we give him these lovely mermaids, perhaps we will be rewarded for our catch!" the big one exclaimed.

"Good idea, Giff." the scrawny one compliment.

"Let's put them in the tank, John." the leader suggested.

"Alright, Smith- I mean Boss." John replied. Akari looked at Giff in fear as he loomed over her and Miyuki.

"You're coming with us." he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her sister.

"Ah, nee-chan!" Miyuki felt Akari's warmth is leaving her.

She looked at the man who is forcing her sister into a glass tank. She sees it in their eyes. Greed, selfishness, coldness, and worse of all is the darkness that filled their hearts. She begin to remember what the servant once told her. She has tainted their kingdom, her home, and cursing it in darkness by having human's taking hold of her sister. Without her or Akari, the kingdom and its people will be in chaos. If she to be blamed for all the misfortune she brings? Is it her fault for being born in the first place- no, that her pearl was created?

The fishermen named, John looked at her next after Giff puts Akari in the tank. She looked at him with wide eyes as he smirk at her. That same smirk that tells her that it's her doing and that she deserved it. He reached out towards her.

"No!" she screamed as she touched him in an effort to pushed him away from her. However, the moment she touched him, the fisherman, John is turned into ice. Everyone is shocked at the scene, but none of them is more terrified of the Black Princess then she, herself.

"This mermaid... She's cursed! We must destroy her!" the Boss declared.

"No!" Akari yelled. The two men turned to see Akari has escaped from her tank. "Don't hurt my sister, please!" she pleaded.

"And why we shouldn't?" Giff huffed.

"Because..." Akari gave a comforting smile to her sister. "If you don't then we'll come with you... Peacefully." she offers them a deal.

"And how do we know if you are telling the truth?" the Boss questioned sceptically.

"You have my words, if you want to please your king, then take us both." Akari replied as she dragged herself to Miyuki and hugged her tightly.

The Boss smiled in satisfaction, "Put them both below deck!"

-Below Deck-

The sisters were put in a large tank. It was wide and was filled with water, but it didn't really make the sisters feel any better. Miyuki was quiet and she looked even more pale than normal if that was possible.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Akari asked.

"It's all my fault..." she cried quietly.

"Eh?"

"It's my fault, nee-chan. Because of me, you are taken away from home." Miyuki replied. Akari realized that she said "you", not "we".

"It's wasn't your fault and why would you say that I'm taken away from home? It's both our home." Akari questioned.

"Because I don't belong in a wonderful home like your palace! Your home is not mine to be in! I am the only reason why everyone is so miserable! I'm cursed... And because of me, everyone back home won't have their princess to lead them. I'm the first and only black mermaid in all the ocean..." Miyuki cried out loud.

Akari didn't seem to notice that the water temperature is a bit cooler than before nor the sound of glass stating to break. She hugged her little sister from behind.

"You don't make everyone miserable, Yuki. You do belong home... With me. Your not cursed." she comfort her sister.

"Really? You've seen what I did to that man. That was dark magic because of my Black Pearl. If I wasn't so scared..." she whispered.

"You did it to protect yourself and everyone is scared of something. You know what I was scared of?" Akari quizzed her sister.

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"I was scared that I might lose you. Why did you think I agreed to those men that I'll come with them in the first place?" Akari asked as Miyuki begin to realized it. "Light and dark, you and me, we'll be together no matter what."

-Kingdom of Kiyohime-

In the Kiyohime Palace, where it's known for it's dark weather and rainy days, the fishermen present the two Mermaid Princesses to the vain King Jirou.

"Your Majesty, we present you with a gift for you birthday!" the Boss exclaimed. He showed them Akari and Miyuki. They were wrapping their arms around each other while Miyuki turned her face away from the king, not wanting to see his cruel and vain appearance.

"Mermaids." King Jirou muttered. "Such a rare catch and for me? You have done well. As for your reward, you will be paid with gold."

"Thank you Your Majesty, but we must warn you, the little one is cursed." Giff points at Miyuki.

"Thank you for the warning. They both shall be locked in the dungeon as my pets." the King decided.

-Dungeon-

In the dark room, the sisters are chained by their tails. There was water but it's only reached up to five inches. The vain king would visit them everyday, ordering them to sing their songs for his own amusement. Eventually, he would became bored and would beat up poor Miyuki.

"Why? Why are you hurting me?" she cried as more screams escaped from her throat.

"Because you are cursed isn't that right? Darkness is your specialty, therefore, this treatment won't be a problem for you! Vile creature." the King yelled at her.

Akari begged him to stopped, it pains her to see her sister is suffering while she is helpless to do anything. He eventually would stopped and leave the dungeon once he is satisfy. Normally, he would beat up the princess out of anger from his ruling and claimed that someone has to take his anger, which would happen every two weeks.

Akari dragged herself to Miyuki.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Akari asked.

"No, these wounds may heal, but not the ones inside." she whimper. She hugged her sister trembling, even Akari can feel her sister's little hands shaken.

 _'How can that person deserved to call himself a king and a human-being? After harming an innocent child like Yuki?'_ Akari thought as they both cried.

However, one day, the door was forcefully opened that it startled the princesses. They looked up to see a man standing before them with two guards. Akari studied him. He was a royal, no doubt, but he wasn't the king.

"Are you two alright?" he asked gently. They both nod their heads. He turned to the guards, "Free them." they did as they are told. After he told them to leave, he then turned to the sisters, "You have nothing to fear, the king has been dethroned. He is stripped of his title and is banished from this land forever." the man explain.

He was about to pick up Miyuki when she stopped him, "Stop." she feared that her curse might affect him but to her surprise, nothing happened.

He smiled, "You don't have to worry about me, Miyuki, Princess of the Black Pearl." he then turned to Akari. "And you're Akari, Princess of the White Pearl, right?"

The sisters are shocked as Akari asked, "How do you know our names?"

"Because you are technically the daughters of Aqua Regina. It was her who made your pearls, thus giving you birth. Therefore, she is your mother in a way, right?" the man explained.

"I-I guess." Akari respond.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Tamotsu, the new king of this kingdom." Tamotsu introduced himself. He then hugged the two sisters. "You poor things, forced into the dark by that man. Having to suffer by him... This is exactly the reason why she wiped most of our memories... To keep you safe. I'm afraid not all of us are kind and loving. Allow me to be the first to give you a gift."

"And what's that?" Miyuki asked in curiosity.

"A home. You can live here with me... As my daughters." Tamotsu answered. He told the girls that they are far away from home since they are at the heart of South Korea so even if they can go home, it will be a long way back. "Plus, is your home really a place to call home? It may be your birthplace, but are you loved and cared for there?"

"No." Miyuki answered. She turned to Akari, "Nee-chan, I want to stay. I see in him something I've never seen in a long time. Kindness and... Love."

"Yuki..." Akari trailed off.

"For a long time, for ten years... Everyone looked at me like I'm an outcast. I didn't fit in, but maybe... If I live here, it can changed everything." Miyuki explained in hope.

The White Princess smiled, "Then I'll stay with you."

"But the kingdom-" Miyuki got cut off.

"I made a promise long time ago... That I would take care of you and I'm going to keep that promise." Akari told her. She then turned to the new king, "Tamotsu, do you know what happened to our kingdom?"

"Unfortunately, I heard that when the two princesses were gone for seven months, the kingdom was attacked and destroyed by a strange presence." Tamotsu replied. "That's why if you want, you can live here with me."

"But why would you want us to be your family?" Miyuki asked.

"Because I feel in love with someone but I let her go. That was centuries ago, but I still love her and I'll always will." Tamotsu replied.

"Wait, so you're..." Akari trailed off.

"Immortal? Yes, just like you two." Tamotsu answered. He asked if they still want the offer which they accept. "Can you transform into humans? It's probably better to stand if you have legs."

"We can do that?" Akari questioned.

"Yes, Aqua Regina have blessed you to blend in with us." Tamotsu replied. "But here." he gave them clothes and then left the room to give them some privacy.

The girls did not understand why he left but did as he suggested. When they turned into humans for the first time, they understand why they need clothes. The sisters put on the dresses that matched to their liking. Akari wore a full white ballgown while Miyuki wore a black one. They were having problems standing up without stumbling and falling. And walking felt really strange, but they eventually got the hang of it.

-Throne Room-

After the coronation of King Tamotsu, he declared that this kingdom shall be renamed as the Kingdom of Reina, in honor of the Sea Goddess, Aqua Regina. Later, he adopted both Akari and Miyuki to be his daughters.

-Kingdom of Reina-

Ever since King Tamotsu ruled for one year, the kingdom is more pleasant and happy. The girls have a fun human life but they missed their old home. One day, a servant meant to be Miyuki's caretaker came into the kingdom. However, she is discouraging her.

"You know Princess, I've heard that the other Mermaid Princess are born." the caretaker replied.

Miyuki froze, "How do you know of the Mermaid Princesses?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Because I'm just like you and her sister. I too, came from the sea." the caretaker explain. "But I'm afraid that the other mermaids won't accept you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself, you are a Princess of Darkness. They'll only see the worse in you- that you aren't a bother of saving. One day, they'll come to this kingdom and take your beloved sister away from you because your pearl is cursed. They won't accept you as your friend."

"I don't believe you. My curse... It's only a curse if I think it is." Miyuki runs away from her caretaker as the servant smiled.

However, a few days later, people were starting to get really sick. Her father suspect that it's her yet he tries to defend her from any possible offense. To save Miyuki from any possible danger, he locked her in the highest tower for her own safety since he knows that if she dies, so will Akari. Although she understands the reason, she became a bit lonely. On their birthday, seventeen year-old Akari gave her a flower crown in the morning. Miyuki, joyful of the gift, decide to make one for her.

"What I pretty flower crown... To whom are you giving it to?" the caretaker asked.

"To Akari nee-chan. She made one for me." Miyuki answered when she finished it.

"Can I have a look at it?" the caretaker asked. Miyuki was hesitant but allowed her to see. Unknowingly to her, the caretaker imbued the crown with dark magic and gave it back to the little princess. "I'm sure she'll love it so much that she'll listen to anything you say."

When Akari came in the evening, Miyuki present the gift to her sister.

"Why, Yuki... It's beautiful!" Akari exclaimed. However, when she puts it on, she changed. Her smile is gone and the shine in her eyes have vanished. She just stared at her sister in silence and dullness.

"Nee-chan?" Miyuki called her name. "Akari!"

When Miyuki wasn't looking, the caretaker hung a broken glass shard around her neck. She struggled to push the servant away, that her flower crown fell off of her head.

"See what have you done now, Princess? Your sister is now under your control. And with this, you'll see that everything I've said is true! This shard shall be your test." she replied as the glass shard took its affect. Just then, her father came into her tower room.

"Yuki!" he called out to her as he collapsed.

"Father!" Miyuki yelled as the servant disappears. She rushed to her father's side. "Father, what's wrong?"

"I've never told you this, but I've given up my immortality." he respond.

"Eh?"

"I wanted to have a normal life with you, both of you... Normally, your magic doesn't affect Akari because she is your opposite. To other immortals, they'll just get sick, but because I've given it up, I'm now mortal. Before I go, I have to tell you this..." Tamotsu started to feel tired.

"No, no, no, don't leave me too!" Miyuki begged.

"Your pearl was never suppose to be cursed in the first place. Something or... Someone made it the way it is. I gave up my immortality to find a way to take the curse from your pearl away, but it appears that I am too late... I love you, Yuki and Akari..." he started to closed his eyes, probably never to be awaken again.

"No!" her pendant opened and the darkness in her pearl started to shine along with the glass shard. Wisteria Flowers grow around the kingdom, it's toxic pollen is spreading around the kingdom. She can heard many screams throughout the kingdom as she stared at the lifeless body of her father. He was dead because of her. And so many lives are taken by her hands.

Miyuki now looked at herself in the mirror. She has changed. That gentle darkness is now replaced by the darkness that everyone feared the most... Evil.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

 _'The melody of my past is a sad one. I can't be saved from this binding grip of the darkness. No matter who I love, everyone can get cursed whenever if they are my love ones or not.'_ Miyuki thought as she went to the balcony.

-Tower Balcony-

In the balcony there is a yellow cage and in the yellow cage is Seira. She started to stir as she sat up to look at her surroundings.

"Where am... I?" she wondered. She just realized that she's turned back into a human. She is wearing a pale orange dress with matching slippers.

"It's nice to meet you, Seira." a voice told her. She looked up to see the Black Mermaid Princess in front of her.

"You're Miyuki, right?" Seira asked as she grabbed the bars.

"Yes, I am." she replied as she kneel on her knees in front of the younger girl.

Seira looked at the twelve-year old. She is wearing a gothic black dress. Her bell sleeves are detached and her dress have hints of dark red in it. She is also wearing laced black fingerless gloves and black slippers with a white jewel at the center.

"Why have you captured me? What are you planning to do?" Seira questioned, showing no fear in her tone.

"Please don't misunderstood my intentions, I am not here to hurt you or the other princesses. However, at the same time, I can't let you interfere with my plans." Miyuki warned her.

"But Julie told us-" she got cut off.

"Julie? Oh, I understand, Julie onee-chan thinks that I need to be saved isn't that right? Worry not, I can take care of myself." Miyuki replied. "You know, I'm actually grateful for you, Seira."

"Eh?"

"You are able to save a soul from loneliness just as the others did for Sara. I'm was a actually surprised to find out that she was the first princess to have her heart tainted by the darkness. For saving her and Michel, I'm truly grateful. However, if you are planning to do the same thing for me, you might as well turn around. I'm not like any other soul that is touched by the darkness." Miyuki explained.

"But you're just like me, Miyuki. Back then, I didn't understand Michel's intentions, however, you don't-" Seira got cut off.

Miyuki scoff, "It's different for me. You have months to figure out that Michel was not the monster everything thinks he is. For me, it took centuries to find out the truth." she paused. "Just how old do you think I am? Seira couldn't think. "I'm much older then you think, since I am immortal. If you look at it biologically, I looked like a twelve year-old. Chronologically, I am about... One thousand, one hundred, and five years old."

Seira is shocked at that fact, "Still..."

"I am happy... That you came to try to save me but you can't. I'm cursed and my caretaker told me that one day, you and the others will take Akari nee-chan away from me. That's why I must do this. The Wisteria Flowers are just like me. Beautiful, but deadly." Miyuki replied.

"What are you planning to do?" Seira questioned.

"That... I don't even remember anymore. Revenge against the humans who've caused me pain? Stop you from taking Akari nee-chan so I won't be lonely? I don't know, but I must proceed with it. There's no turning back now." she got up and started to leave.

"Wait, Miyuki!" Seira called out as the Black Princess left her.

-Reina Palace-

In the palace, the girls and boys are trying to reached the highest tower when something caught Lucia's eyes. A room with a door slightly opened. She went in to see a statue of a goddess, but it wasn't Aqua Regina.

"What is it, Lucia?" Hanon asked.

"This statue... I wonder who that woman is." Lucia answered.

Coco notice a portrait and went to it. The portrait showed King Tamotsu and the White and Black Mermaid Princesses.

"Hear is the portrait of the fair king, King Tamotsu. He was immortal, until he relinquish it, dying due to the pollen's effects. May he find peace and the love with his Sea Goddess, Aqua Regina." she read. Noel notice a piece of paper and read it.

"It's all my fault that my father is dead. My only family left that is not affected by my powers is Akari nee-chan. Only she can comfort me now... Even if my curse spread and it brings misfortune, I'll won't be alone. I hope that if the other Mermaid Princesses come, they'll understand why I'm doing this. It's because in truth, I want to be with them, but cannot for no one lives a good life so long that I'm alive. Father gave me a clue but I don't understand..." Noel read the diary entry.

"Miyuki was lonely all this time." Lucia replied in sympathy.

"But that doesn't explain why she still attacked us." Hanon argued.

"Maybe she did it because she doesn't want us to come." Rina concluded.

"Anyway, let's go and asked her ourselves." Karen suggested as everyone agrees.

-Highest Tower-

When the girls reached the tower, they are confronted by Akari, who didn't react to them. Miyuki appeared next to her.

"Akari, Miyuki!" Lucia exclaimed. "Please, stop this right now!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Miyuki asked.

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way!" Karen decided.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they sing Perfect Harmony but stopped mid-way to find that she isn't affected.

"Our song has no affect?" Noel questioned.

"I'm afraid so. I cannot be saved like Sara, my heart was never tainted. It has always been with the darkness from the very beginning." Miyuki explained sadly.

"Miyuki..." Lucia trailed off as a light in her started to shine. Everyone has to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, Miyuki sees Lucia as a Sea Goddess.

"Miyuki..." Lucia started, but it wasn't her voice, it was Aqua Regina's.

"Aqua Regina..." Miyuki is stunned, she never met her before, even if it's indirectly, but heard stories of her grace and beauty.

"I'm so sorry that it turned out this way, your pearl was never suppose to be cursed." Aqua Regina spoke through Lucia.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. I'm starting to lose control." she replied sadly. Suddenly, the glass shard next to her pendant started to shine.

"Don't listen to her... She's trying to persuade you... If you do, then you'll lose everything." a voice spoke through the shard as Miyuki started to cover her ears. "You haven't been what I want you to be... The darkness is your friend... Take it completely, don't try to resist it. Your friend, your sister, Julie... She was captured because she met you."

"Don't listen to it, Miyuki." Aqua Regina told her calmly.

"I-I can't!" Miyuki yelled as glass started to break. The room became cold as the ground stated to shake violently.

"We have to leave!" Coco exclaimed.

"I'll provide a way to escape, hurry!" Lucia waved her staff and a secret passage way is revealed. She also freed Seira from her cage and Lucia revert back to her idol form. Kaito caught her from falling and carried her out.

The entrance of the passage collapsed as Miyuki looked at what she have done.

* * *

 **I wonder what is going to happen next? The reason why I made Miyuki's curse is to turn things into glass or ice, whenever a strong negative emotion occurs, is because mirrors are her kind of thing to reflect on and cold is partly dark magic. Also, both are very fragile to show how unstable she is because of her Black Pearl's power over darkness. Keep in mind that her curse only affect those who are technically bad. I hope this clarify any confusion.**

 **Also, if you really are interested and wanted Julie to have her sister, please comment below. Because it's just recently for that idea, I can't decide on the name, so if you'd be kind enough to help me decide on a name, then please tell me in the comments. You can list as many names that you want because I do read comments. Just remember that because it's for a red mermaid, the name will have to relate with the color red.**

 **Future News Update: More info on the pearls origin (all eleven) in chapter 22, the reason why the Black Pearl is cursed in chapter 25, Julie's powers in a little bit of ch 22 and the second half of the story, and her sister.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiveness

**Hi everyone. I don't have must to say, so here is chapter sixteen.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Forgiveness

-Dark Room-

After they have escape the highest tower, the girls and boys ended up in a dark room. The room was dark with faint sunlight. Dark velvet curtains covered the windows. On the desk, there are many books and papers even some littered the floor. On the left is a cracked mirror with a shard missing.

"Lucia, Lucia, Lucia." Kaito called her name.

Lucia stirred a bit, "Kaito?"

"You're awake, thank goodness." Kaito hugged her.

"Where are we?" Lucia asked.

"We're in a room, but we don't know whose is it." he answered.

"And everybody else?"

"They're fine. Just tired." Kaito assures her.

"What about Seira?"

"She's with Coco." Kaito replied. Lucia tried to get up slowly. "Hey, you can't just get up yet."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Kaito. Temporarily transforming into a Sea Goddess... It's just made me a little tired. That's all." Lucia explained as she got up. When she took a step, she stumbled a bit. Kaito wanted to support her, but Lucia hold out a hand to stop him. She eventually manage by herself.

She went out of the bedroom and into the room where everyone else is.

"Lucia!" they all exclaimed.

"Everyone." Lucia replied. All the girls ran up to hug their friend. "I'm fine, really." she then turned to Seira. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, but we need to save Miyuki and Akari." Seira replied.

"I think that shard around her neck is the cause of it." Noel pointed out.

"Yes, indeed it is." a voice called out.

"Who's there!" Karen shouted as Kaito joined the group.

An image of a woman appeared to them. The woman have a veil that covered her entire face. She wears a black dress that goes all the way down to the floor. It was a projection!

"Who are you?" Rina questioned.

"I am Shika, the Sea Witch. I would love to introduce myself personally, but I have other plans. This is only half of what I look like. Are the King's daughters doing well? I wished I could see the destruction that cursed Princess did." the projection laughed.

"You're the reason why they are like this, turn them back to themselves!" Coco shouted.

"No, those sisters are mine! They are my pawns in my little game of chess. They've really did a number on this palace, didn't they?"

"It's because of you that those sisters have suffered!" Hanon yelled.

"And you want to stop it? Worry not, I am not completely unsympathetic like everyone say I am. If you want to stop that toxic pollen from the Wisteria Flowers, you'll have to destroy its source. The Princess herself. Good luck, Mermaid Princesses. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." the projection giggled in a sadistic way before disappearing.

"What would happen if we do stopped Miyuki?" Noel asked.

Lucia's pendant started to open and Julie's pearl began to shine. Julie's spirit appeared.

"You mustn't listen to her. You cannot destroy Yuki!" Julie warned them.

"Why? What would happen?" Lucia asked.

"It will get rid of the pollen, yes... But it will also be Akari's downfall as well." Julie told them.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rina questioned.

"Yuki's and Akari's pearls are linked and so are their hearts. If you kill her, then Akari will follow. The light cannot be on its own without the dark and if none are there..." Julie trailed off.

"Then everything will fall apart." Rina finished.

"Yes, with no light or dark, everyone will just become a blank map. They will be like this forever. There will be no love, no hatred, there will be nothing... Not even hope." Julie explain.

"Can't they be reborn?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but it will take centuries before the new sisters of light and dark are reborn." Julie answered.

"What do you suggest, Julie?" Seira questioned.

"Somewhere in this palace, is Yuki's flower crown. She dropped it when a servant forced the shard around are neck. The Flowers of Eternal Happiness, it was a present to her from Akari on her eleventh birthday. If you can find it, then you can snapped Yuki from her terrible nightmare. The poor thing and her sister have already suffered enough. Please, Lucia, everyone..." Julie pleaded as she faded away sadly.

"You heard her, we have to find it." Nagisa replied.

"Yeah, let's split up. We'll cover more ground this way." Karen suggested.

"Mm!"

Kaito and Lucia searched in the bedroom, while the others searched the other rooms that could have been Miyuki's. They've searched and searched, but couldn't find the flower crown. They regrouped.

"Did you find anything?" Masahiro questioned.

"No." the others replied.

"I've got an idea! Lucia, because Miyuki's crown if the Flowers of Eternal Happiness, perhaps it might react to the Red Pearl." Coco suggested.

"That's right! It would acted like a detector." Noel added.

"Alright." Lucia agrees as her took out the Red Pearl from her pedant. It was glowing faintly, so they walked out of the room.

-Secret Room-

When they got to a room, the Red Pearl begins to shine a bit brighter, but when they looked, they wasn't anything there. The pearl then reacted quicker when Lucia points it towards a wall.

"That's doesn't make sense..." Lucia trailed off.

"Do you think that it could be hidden from behind?" Kaito asked.

"It could be..." Coco answered for him.

"Noel, what are you doing?" Karen asked as everyone turn their attention to the Indigo Princess. She was touching the walls.

"I'm looking for any secret passage or lock that could opened the wall. I've read it before in a detective novel. The only way there could be a secret passage or room is if there is a lock or key to turn on." Noel explain as she hold one of the candle stick that is on the wall. She turn it and a rumbling sound is made. The wall turned itself to reveal the secret room.

When they entered the room, it was all dark and eerie. Curtains drifts off quietly like a ghost or two. On the table, there is some candle flames on the edge and on the center is the flower crown. It was made with white blossom with some hints of pink. When Lucia put the Red Pearl near the crown, both glowed until it stops. After Lucia puts the Red Pearl back in her pedant, she took the crown.

"Now, let's go save Miyuki and Akari." she suggest as everyone agrees.

"But where would they be?" Noel spoke up. They suddenly felt the castle shaking.

"I guess we'll find out." Hanon replied as the girls and boys exit from the secret room.

-Second Highest Tower-

When they reached the second highest tower, they saw Miyuki and Akari with a lot of Wisteria Flowers. Before they could get any closer, the Hydra appeared. This time, before it could strike, Coco summoned the Sealing Key in the form of a staff and went ahead to attack the beast. During the boarding of the ship, they couldn't let Hippo in so he entrust Coco with the key. Coco attacked it's legs, causing it to lose its balance. With one more hit, she caused the Hydra to lose its footing and it fall to it's doom. They continued to the tower.

"Miyuki!" Lucia exclaimed as the Black Princess turned.

"You're too late. Soon, when the flowers bloom, everyone will get affected by the pollen until no one will survive. Ha, ha, ha" Miyuki laugh. Suddenly, briars grow and trapped the princess with it's thorny vines. "Wha... What is this?"

"Now, Lucia. I can't subdue her for much longer!" Julie's voice told her.

"Hai!" Lucia walked up to the struggling princess. "Miyuki, it's time for you to wake up from your terrible nightmare. Please, open your eyes." she put the flower crown on her head. The moment it made contact, the briars disappeared. The shard around her neck started to melt and Akari's body began to shine brightly. When the light died down, the shine in her eyes appeared again and a smile appeared on her face.

"I-I'm free." Akari spoke for the first time. "Thank you, everyone." she told them as she walked to her sister who has covered her face with her hands.

"I... I'm myself again. Oh, dear. I-It's my fault. I-I almost killed more innocent people... How could I let that shard control me?" Miyuki cried worriedly, feeling regretful for all of her actions.

"It's wasn't your fault, Yuki. We are both to blame for, you shouldn't be the one to take all of the blame." Akari assures her.

"Akari nee-chan, everyone, I'm so sorry. Can you all forgive me?" Miyuki asked as she hugged her sister.

"Of course, we forgive you. We already have." Lucia replied cheerfully.

"Now that we saved both sister, we can now go home." Hanon replied.

"Wait!" Akari exclaimed as they stopped. "I need to get a few things first and we would like to asked a request from you."

"What is the request?" Rina asked.

"My people and my father succumbed to the pollen because of me... My request is that you can rebuild this kingdom with your song. That way, he'll be in peace and know that we'll be in good care with you." Miyuki answered.

"Okay." Lucia replied.

"You should join them, nee-chan. I'll go get what you need." Miyuki insisted.

"Alright, go." Akari told her as they both got up.

 **~White Pearl Voice!~**

When the light died down, the girls can see the White Princess' super idol form. Her golden hair became snowy-white and is much longer than before. Her eyes is a beautiful silver-color like the moon. She wears a dress that has a two layered skirt with the design looking similar to Lucia's except it reached to her ankles. The first layer is sparkling white like the snow while the second layer is a shear silver. Some of the faded white fabric is covering her shoulders with frills at the end of it. Her gloves are different than everyone else because they are the kind you used in parties and instead of wearing boots, she wears sandals like Rina. She still retained her flower crown.

They started to sing Kibou no Kaneoto

 _Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?_  
 _Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

The Wisteria Flowers are slowly wilting...

 _Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora_  
 _Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

The castle is being rebuilt...

 _Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.._  
 _Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to_  
 _Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni_  
 _Anata wa kurushindeta no_

All the places are looking for nicer than before and the Hydra turned into a patch of flowers...

 _Junpaku no.._  
 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_  
 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_  
 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.._  
 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara._  
 _Listen to my love kono uta o.._

The kingdom is completely restored and the pollen is stopped.

"We did it!" Hanon and Lucia cheered.

"Akari nee-chan, here." Miyuki came back and gave her a music box.

Akari took it and turned the windup key. The music box started to play and when it finish, a slot opened and a glass vial fell into her hands. She hold it up for everyone to see.

"This is the tear that I've kept because of father's death. The Tear of Pure Magic... I believe that Julie needs it, right?" she asked

"Hai." Lucia answered as Akari put the tear close to her pink pendant. The tear glowed until it got transferred into the Red Pearl inside.

"Akari, Yuki." a voice called out to the sisters.

"Father!" both exclaimed as the spirit of the King descended.

"I'm so sorry, father." Miyuki apologized.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I am proud of you... Both of you." he told the sisters. He then turned to the other Mermaid Princesses. "Take good care of my daughter, Mermaid Princesses."

They nodded in agreement as the King's spirit disappears.

"Now, let's go home." Lucia suggested.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. If you have other name suggestions for Julie's sister please tell me. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Comment. See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken and Restored Love

**Hi everyone. This chapter will be Seira centric and you are going to hate Asuka even more in this chapter if you already haven't.**

 **To Zahir890: I'm not sure if you are still reading this story, but if you are, then this is the chapter where you're wish is granted... After some more painful events, that is. But don't worry, close to the end, Takumi will find out... If you also love this story, please favorite or follow or both.**

 **For everyone else, I will warn you this chapter will have a lot of bullying, at least seven or more, depending on how you look at it. It's not intense, but if you don't want to, you don't have to read. Even I want to punch Asuka, but that will be handled later at the end. Please enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Broken and Restored Love

-Pearl Waters-

The girls and boys returned home along with Akari and Miyuki. They were looking around Japan as if it was another strange world, but that could have been because they lived most of their immortal lives in a kingdom. However, Lucia told them that they'll get used to it. They entered the bath house.

"Lucia-san!" Hippo exclaimed as he ran up to the princesses. "You did it! The pollen stopped. Oh, I was so worried about all of you."

"Aw, thanks Hippo." Lucia replied. "Ah, onee-chan." she called out to Nikora.

"Thank goodness, you're all back. I was getting worried." Nikora replied.

"Nikora, this is Akari and Miyuki." Hanon introduce the eternal princesses.

"It's our pleasure to meet you." Akari bowed down as Miyuki followed.

"No, it's ours. I have a room you can stay in for a while." Nikora told the sisters.

"Okay." Akari took the key and took her sister's hands. They disappeared into the hallways.

"Seira." Lucia turned to the little girl.

"Hai?"

"Can you keep Julie's pearl safe?" Lucia handed the Red Pearl to Seira.

"Hai." Seira put the Red Pearl in her orange pendant. "But why?"

"Because tomorrow we'll have to go back to school. If you have Julie's pearl, you won't be completely alone, right?" she winked at her.

"Mm!" she smiled.

At night when the girls are sleeping, Akari and Miyuki have a discussion with Nikora.

"So how come your hearts are linked and why is the Black Pearl cursed?" Nikora asked.

The sisters looked at each other for a moment before Miyuki spoke, "To be honest, we don't know ourselves. Despite us being the first princesses before everyone else, we don't know much of the history. I'm afraid Julie onee-chan has all the answers. She and all the former Red Mermaid Princesses have been looking for information ever since they were forgotten."

"Despite she is the third powerful out of the three of us, she has more knowledge than the rest and it's not just because she is the original princess. Yuki and I are also the original princesses as well, before all the other pearls were created." Akari explain. "But the only one who has the details is Julie..."

"So we have to save her... And we still don't know what Shika wants or is after." Nikora sighs. "Anyway, tomorrow the girls are going to school. Miyuki, do you want to go too?"

"No, my curse... A simply touch towards a dark soul will turn them into a decorative furniture piece. These gloves..." she showed her the black laced fingerless gloves. "They were a present from Julie onee-chan. The fabric helps my cursed touch from turning anyone... And because it has no fingers, I can touch with parts of my bare hands, so it's enough for me."

"So you wear them since..." Nikora trailed off.

"Since Julie first visited me and nee-chan in our kingdom. She told me that I should wear them until she can find a cure. Like Akari nee-chan said, she has more knowledge than any of us."

"I understand." Nikora looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you two should go to bed."

"Alright, thank you, Nikora." Akari replied as she and Miyuki left the table.

-School-

The next day, the girls returned to school while the other Mermaid Princesses worked in Maki's bar.

Seira was about to enter her class, but got immediately greeted by Takumi.

"Seira, where have you been? You were gone for three days." Takumi asked.

"Oh, I was... I... ano... about that... I ... I was visiting some distant friends mine." Seira came up with an excuse. She was completely lying since she did went on a three day trip to save Miyuki and Akari.

"You could have at least told me, I was beginning to worry." Takumi admit.

"Y-you were? Oh." Seira stuttered. "W-well we have to get to class or the homeroom teacher will start without us."

Takumi was about to follow her when he was stopped by Asuka.

"So, she's back." Asuka replied in distaste.

"Yeah, so? Why are you interested?" Takumi asked coldly.

"Oh, but I'm not. What I am interested is us." Asuka put on a fake cute face.

"Sorry, I better get going. Class is about to start." he rebuffed her as he went into class.

 _'That girl... When I'm through with her, she'll wished she never meet Takumi in the first place.'_ Asuka thought darkly.

-Beach-

When class ended, Seira headed towards the beach while Asuka follows.

"Misaki-chan." she called out to Seira.

"Eh?" Seira turned to see Asuka. She didn't have time to react because Asuka lunged at her. "Kyaa!" Asuka grabbed her shell pendant and tries to yank it off her neck. "What are you doing?!" Seira yelled. The girl was hoping for the beads to break but it didn't. Instead, the clasp became undone from the hard tugging.

"This necklace is something important to you, right?" Asuka asked. She then turn towards the ocean and threw Seira's pendant as far as she can.

When it touched the water, both the Orange and Red Pearls reacted.

"I sensed it... The pearls of the Orange and Red Princesses. This is my lucky day." a swarm of bats circled around the area.

On the beach, Seira could only glare at Asuka in dislike as she is forced to retrieved her pendant. When she got waist deep, she quickly dived before Asuka can see her transformed. The bully gave a "Hmm!" of satisfaction as she walks away, not caring what happens to Seira. Luckily, she didn't see Seira's tail so her secret is safe.

The Orange Mermaid Princess searched the waters to see that her pendant has landed on a piece of coral. She gentle took her necklace from the coral and put it back around her neck. She then swim to a different part of the beach.

After making sure that the coast is clear, Seira turned back into a human. She was planning to go back to Pearl Waters when she bumped into Takumi.

"Takumi!" she exclaimed.

"Seira!" he respond in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." Seira looked down at herself, shyly.

"It's alright." Takumi respond. Suddenly a group of bats came in and Lady Bat appeared. "Who are you!"

"Who am I? I am Lady Bat and I want the girl." Lady Bat replied.

"Never!" Takumi went in front of Seira and put his arms out to protect her.

"What a nuisance." Lady Bat comments as he simply waved his hand. A sudden force knocked Takumi off of his feet and causes him to hit his head on a rock. He was lucky that he wasn't bleeding or cracked his skull.

"Takumi!" Seira cried.

"Now that we have that out of the way... Orange Mermaid Princess, Seira, will who come with me?" Lady Bat asked.

"Who would want to go with a person like you!" Seira yelled angrily.

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

She transform into her super idol form, but Lady Bat got to his song first.

 _Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_  
 _Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

 _Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_  
 _Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

During mid-way of the song, Seira's pendant opened and Julie's Red Pearl started to shine. It blinded Lady Bat as Julie's mermaid spirit appeared. _  
_

 _Hanareteku ima mo you're the only one_  
 _Itoshii sono subete ga you're the only one_  
 _Itakute mo kurushikute mo dakedo good bye_  
 _Kono saki mo kitto zutto you're the only one, only one_

This time, because the girls have found eight items to charged her Red Pearl, her powers are almost complete. Even her song is affecting the enemy as if her singing is like how the others did through their microphones. It was too much that he is forced to retreat.

"Thank you, Julie." Seira replied as Julie simply smiled at her before fading away. She then de-transform and turn towards Takumi. "Takumi. Takumi. Takumi!" she shook him until he stirs.

"Seira? What happen?" he asked as he touch a painful spot where he hit his head. Seira unexpectedly hugged him. "Seira?"

"Thank goodness, I was so worried. I didn't know what I'd do without you." Seira whispered in his ear. He could even her voice breaking. He hugged her back.

"Seira, I'm sorry that I've worried you." he told her. When they pull apart from the hug, he pulled out something from his left pocket. "Here." he gave her an orange amber heart.

"This is..." Seira trailed off.

"A necklace... To show our strong friendship." he explain as he put in around Seira's neck. It was next to her orange pendant. She felt that the necklace is being pulled towards her pendant and she knows why. The Heart of New Friendship... Or rather, the Heart of Strong Friendship. Julie's pearl finally has all nine light from all nine items. Now, all they have to do is to find and awake Julie up.

"Takumi..." Seira trailed off as they gentle kiss in the setting sun. When they pulled apart, Takumi took something else from his pocket.

"My ribbon." Seira respond.

"I found it on the day of my soccer game. I knew that it belongs to you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. You can have it back." Takumi gave it to her.

"No, you can keep it. It can be my way of showing... How much you mean to me." Seira pushed his hand back and closed his fingers on the silky orange material.

-Sea Cave-

In the throne room of the sea cave, Lady Bat was kneeling in front of his master.

"Shika-sama, I'm sorry that I fail to captured the Orange Mermaid Princess." Lady Bat replied.

"It doesn't matter. You are pardon." Shika told him.

"I am?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, but bring your sisters with you. I want to speak with the three of you for you have a mission that I want to assign." Shika answered.

"Yes, Shika-sama." Lady Bat obeyed as he disappears in a bunch of bats.

A smile crawled up on the Sea Witch's face, "I've finally found you, Julie."

-School-

The next day of school, things did not do well for Seira. The poor princess was getting beat up by Asuka in the bathroom.

"How dare you kiss Takumi. I saw what you did yesterday, you filthy trash." Asuka insulted her. Seira didn't fight back, she is not the type to get revenge. Besides, physical pain doesn't really compare to mental ones. Once Asuka thinks she has enough, she left the bathroom.

Seira tried to get up, but some parts of her body aches from Asuka's beating. Julie appeared next to her.

"Hold still, Seira." Julie told her as she wrapped her arms around Seira from behind. All of Seira's wounds and pain are gone and are being transferred to the Red Princess. "I am so sorry I can't take your metal wounds as well." Julie sympathized.

"Don't worry about it Julie, I'm fine." Seira gave her a smile, but they both know that it's a fake one.

-Home Ec-

In home economics class, the students are making many kind of treats. From what she has seen with Lucia and Hanon, Seira decide to make a cake for her friends. When the baking is finished, she is ready for the icing.

She decorate her cake with light pink frosting, the flowers are blue while the leaves are green. Yellow frosting represent the stars while the dark blue and purple are the swirls. She wanted her cake to have all the colors of what she and her friends represent. At the center is a red heart with black and white sprinkles on them. Lastly is the orange frosting, but she doesn't know what to do with it.

"Seira." she turned to see that it's Takumi.

"Takumi." she called out his name.

"That is a beautiful cake." he compliment.

"Oh, thank you." she replied, blushing a bit. "I'm trying to add the colors that my friends love, all I have left is orange, but I don't know what to do with it..."

"Maybe you can make tiny flowers." Takumi suggested.

"That's a great idea." Seira replied as she started to add the little flowers.

From a distance, Asuka can see Seira and Takumi together. She was far so she couldn't hear what they were saying, but seeing Seira's smiling and innocent face makes her want to separate them even more.

When Seira left her cake unattended, Asuka got her chance. She walked over and put her hands close to the cake. She then swept the cake until fell off the table. A crash sound can be heard and Seira returned along with Takumi.

"Oops." Asuka fake shock.

"My cake!" Seira exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to ruin the cake." Asuka put up the victim act.

Seira glared at her and dragged her outside of class by her wrist.

-Outside Class-

Once they were alone, Seira started to yell, "Why did you do that!"

"Did what?" Asuka pretended that she didn't know.

"You know. Why did you ruined my cake!" Seira demand.

"Well I have to do something so you won't give that cake to Takumi." she dropped her act.

"What are you talking about? That cake I made was for my friends!" she couldn't believed this. All of her hard work went down the drain just because this girl is envious of her and is attacking her out of jealously.

"Really? Oh, well. Who cares?" Asuka asked.

"I care!" Seira shouted.

"Well, I don't!" she pushed her to the floor and started kicking her like a wounded puppy. Seira didn't even bother telling her to stop because she knows Asuka wouldn't no matter how hard she pleads and begs. This time, she was clever. She only kick the parts that won't have any visible wounds to show. "And I am not through with you yet, girl. This isn't nearly what I have in store for you!"

-Class-

Things did not get any better for Seira because now Asuka is spreading rumors in class that it was Seira who attacked her. Her friends also helped so most of the students joined her side. Others didn't want to get involved.

"She started to attack me even through I said it was an accident!" Asuka lied. "Here, I have proof." she showed them marks that looked like a bruise or two. It was clear to Seira that she did that to herself because it wasn't there before when it was _she_ who attacked her. Unfortunately, that got more students to side with Asuka.

During class, she can hear whispers like "That girl looked so nice, too bad she was playing us all along." or "I heard from Asuka that she plays tricks so that she can fit in with us." those lies didn't hurt her as much as the common one which is "Did you heard? She is lying to Takumi so she can be with him. She even kissed him so he is forced silent about it. She is manipulating him so she can act all cool, but we know the truth. She can't be trusted."

It was getting more harder for her to not cry. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. Can't her classmates understand? She is genuinely hurt by their painful words, but she guess they believe in Asuka more.

"Look, she's crying. Don't fall for it, she's faking it so she can make you feel sorry for her." Asuka warned the students. When class ended, she wanted to be the first to leave, but someone tripped her. It was Hanami, one of Asuka's friends and one of the minor bullies. Just then, Takumi came into the classroom from soccer practice. Every now and then, he wouldn't be in class because of practice for the main game.

"What is going on?" he asked loudly to the class when he noticed Seira on the floor. He walked over to her.

"Careful Takumi, that girl isn't worthy of your comfort." a classmate warned. He gave a glare at the classmate. The classmate is a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This girl is Seira Misaki and she is worthy of my comfort." he told her. He turned to Seira, "Are you okay, Seira?" he whispered.

"Mm." she whispered quietly.

"Takumi, I need to talk to you for a moment." Akane distracted him. She was another friend of Asuka's and the last minor bully. When he wasn't looking, Asuka took Seira's heart necklace. She tries to get it back, but Hanami stops her from doing so. Asuka gave her single that Akane can stop now. "Well I have to go, see you." she left.

He turned back to Seira after it was just the two of them, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I fine, don't worry about me." she gave him a fake smile and blinked her tears away from her eyes. "Well, goodbye." she went out of the door with her bag.

 _'I'm sorry, Takumi. The truth is I'm not fine at all. I feel hurt and I am getting more unstable. That is why, I can't tell you... That I love you. Because if I do, where will all this pain that I've endure go?'_ Seira thought as she walked in the hallways.

"Oh, I've forgotten something." Seira realized as she went back to the classroom.

When she headed back she can hear Takumi's voice.

"Asuka... What did you do?" she heard him demand.

"Did what?" Asuka's voice can be heard.

Out of curiosity, she took a peek though the door.

"Did you do something to Seira again?" Takumi questioned, he was getting impatient.

"Why would I?" Asuka began to noticed Seira and started to smile wickedly. She suddenly hugged Takumi.

"H-hey! What are you-" Takumi got cut off when Asuka's lips touched his.

Seira gasped she she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Asuka opened her eyes and stared at Seira. She gave the message, _You've lost_.

That was the last push Seira didn't need. She felt the world around her started to shattered. Not wanting to see anymore, she ran out of the hallways and out of the school. If she had stayed a little while longer, she would have seen Takumi slapped and yelled at Asuka in anger.

Seira run out of the building, tears trailing from her eyes as they sparkle in the little sunlight. She didn't care if she was tired or not. She didn't even went straight home, instead she went to the quiet parts of the beach.

-Beach-

When she reached to the quietest part of the beach, her legs couldn't take it any longer. She collapsed as she gasped for air. Her breathing was heavy and her heart is pounding achingly. She felt that it wants to tear into many pieces.

Julie appeared to her, "Seira, you can't continue this any longer. You are going to get even more hurt if you don't tell Lucia or the others."

"No!" Seira exclaimed. "I don't want the others to know. I-It'll only trouble them even more. Saving Akari and Miyuki... And later on, we'll have to save you... I don't want to add any more problems in their life." she insist.

"Seira, my pearl- my heart... Is connected to the other princesses, including yours. I can tell that your heart is close to breaking. This needs to stop. Please, Seira... Go home and rest. You are starting to get a fever." she advised.

"I'm fine..." Seira insist, but she then collapsed when she tried to stand and fell into the sea.

With her pearl fully complete, Julie's spirit took physical form as she tries to take Seira home. However, because she used too much magic to heal her earlier, she quickly loses her form, getting Seira home half-way. She then faded when she spotted a troubled Takumi walking toward their way.

Takumi saw the orange mermaid close to the shore line and immediately ran to help her. He holds are as if she was a baby, supporting her head and upper half. He also notice her rising fever when he puts his forehead close to hers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

She opened her eyes slowly. At the sight of Takumi, she cried, "I feel lonely inside."

"Why?" Takumi questioned.

Seira felt that she is becoming cold, but she couldn't help herself as she told him with these harsh words, "If you cared for the ones you love, then you should've been by their side."

"But your the one I love." Takumi replied.

"Really?" Seira questioned a bit coldly.

"Yes." he confirms.

She gave a small scoff, "Then why is it that when your not around, I'm the one being hurt? I'll give you an advice, think about it. If you truly love me, you'd be with me no matter what happens because in the end, I'm actually closer to you than you think. Goodbye, Takumi." with the remaining strength she has left, Seira dives back into the waters, leaving Takumi confused and hurt.

When she is at a far away distance, she hid herself behind a rock to see Takumi leaved sadly. She cried to herself softly at the even bigger mess she has caused and her heartbreak didn't made it any better.

-Pearl Waters-

She returned home late at night, worrying everyone who have been wondering where she was.

"Seira, where were you? We were so worried." Lucia asked.

"Sorry, I have something to do." she answered in an emotionless tone as she made her way upstairs.

-Seira's Room-

When she went into her room, the moment she entered, she collapsed to the floor as her fever increases.

"Takumi..." she whispers his name as tears fall from her eyes.

Julie's spirit appeared. She tries to take the fever away, only to find out she couldn't because she has already taken too much of Seira's pain. If she would go over the limit, then her sleeping body won't be able to bare it. She was going to have to take matters in her own hands.

Later, Lucia went upstairs to get Seira. She noticed that the door is not completely closed, still, she knocked.

"Seira, diner is ready. Do you want to come and eat with everyone else? Seira?" Lucia called out the Orange Princess' name, but there was no response. "I'm coming in, okay?" Lucia opened the door wider to see the girl laying on the floor. "Seira!"

After Lucia came to get help, she returned to Seira's room.

"Lucia, what are you saying? You didn't made much sense." Hanon replied until she see Seira on the floor.

"What is it?" Rina asked when she made a mental "Oh" in her mind.

The three helped carry Seira to her bed. They couldn't asked much because their friend was getting sick.

"She has a fever, but I think she should be fine if she take tomorrow's day off." Hanon replied.

"Nee nee, Hanon. What should we do? Seira is- Seira is-" Lucia began to panic.

"Calm down, Lucia. Seira is in no danger." Rina assures her. "But neither of us can watch her. We have to go to school tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" Akari asked as she and Miyuki enters.

"Ah, Akari, Miyuki. Seira has a fever." Hanon replied.

"Oh, I see..." Akari trailed off.

"That's too bad." Miyuki respond sadly.

"If you want, we can take care of her tomorrow and tonight." Akari insist.

"If you don't mind, it will be a big help to us." Lucia told them.

"We don't mind, helping Seira is the least we can do." Miyuki told them.

"Then we'll leave her to you. Goodnight." Rina left the room followed by Hanon and Lucia. They closed the door along the way. The sisters sit close to the bed side.

"Nee Akari..." Miyuki began.

"Hm? What is it, Yuki?" Akari asked.

"Don't you think that Seira is a bit like Julie onee-chan?" she asked her question.

"Now that you mentioned it, she does. Back then, when we first met her, we both were aware of Julie's noble heart. She has always tried to find a way to help us, even if it cost her wish to not come true." Akari replied.

"It looks like Seira is starting to make the same choices Julie onee-chan made. They're both sacrificing their love for the other Mermaid Princesses... For us." Miyuki comments as they tried to make Seira feel comfortable as possible despite the rising temperature.

-Yoshiro Mansion-

In the living room, Kai Yoshiro, Takumi's dad, was staring at a photo when a voice called out to him.

"Kai." he looked to see a red figure.

 _'Could it be?'_ he thought as he got up.

When he got near to the spirit he was shocked, "You... You're not Mitsuaki. You must be the princess."

"Yes, I am. When we meet for real, we can talk about that. Right now, I have a favor to asked of you." Julie told him.

"A favor?" he repeated.

"Yes, you see... A dear friend of mine is suffering from a breaking heart. I want your son to help her because he's the one she loves." Julie explained.

"I understand and I'll gladly grant your favor. It's the least I could do for Mitsuaki, but may I have the name of whoever is causing your friend great pain?" Kai asked. Julie drift closer to him and whisper the name into his ear. When she is done, she drifts away.

"However, you must tell Takumi carefully. You know why, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do and I will." Kai agrees as Julie nods her head in approval before fading away.

-Takumi's Room-

In his room, Takumi couldn't sleep. His mind is still disturbed. First, Seira is starting to avoiding him again, then that very girl, Asuka, he despised of kissed him, and now the mermaid he loves is being cold to him. He doesn't understand what is going on. Plus, whenever he tries to sleep, he would see his mermaid crying. He tried anyway as he started to drift to sleep.

 **-Nightmare-**

"You've failed me." she cried. "I've waited and waited, but you didn't even notice the similarities... Goodbye, Takumi." his mermaid is being pulled away from his arms by a dark force as an evil voice crackled. "You love her too, right? You love Seira, right?" the mermaid asked.

"I love you too. I can save you! I can save you both!" Takumi insisted.

"It's too late to save me. Protect her, the one you love. Don't fail Seira too as you did me." the mermaid lost her grip and is being pulled into the darkness. For a moment, he saw an image of Seira which matched his mermaid.

"Foolish human! You won't only lose your Mermaid Princess, but you'll also lose the girl too!" an evil voice laugh.

"Seira!" Takumi yelled as both the mermaid and Seira are now both lost in the darkness.

 **-Nightmare Ends-**

Takumi immediately jolt up from his bed. Sweat fall from his face as he remembered that intensive nightmare. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he respond. The door opened to reveal his dad.

"You were screaming, can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah." Takumi replied as his father sit on his bed side. "Dad, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"There has been someone who have been avoiding me recently. Before, I would see her many times, now I don't." Takumi explain.

"Was she a girl or a mermaid?" Kai questioned.

"Well, sometimes the girl is with me and sometimes it would be the mermaid." Takumi answered.

"What's the girl's name?" his father asked.

"Her name is Seira Misaki... The mermaid, I didn't asked because of you know what happens." Takumi replied.

"This girl, Seira... How does she make you feel?" his father continue asking questions.

Takumi smiled, "Seira... She was the first girl who didn't treat me like a superior. She was the first to treat me like a true friend. She's kind, sweet, gentle."

"How do you two do in school?"

"I used to see her, but sometimes I don't. Sometimes, she would leave before I could talk to her." Takumi answered.

"What if... They was someone who made her leave before you could talk to her. Someone who doesn't like her? Do you have any idea who it could be?" his father further pushed him with the question.

"I do have an idea who it is, but I want to be sure- I want it to be confirmed. And for some reason, I feel that you have the answer- the key to my problem. So... Who has been causing Seira to keep her distance from me? What is the name?" Takumi asked.

"Her name is..." his father began.

-Pearl Waters-

In the morning, Seira was not getting any better. Her fever is still present.

Miyuki gasped, "Nee-chan."

"What is it, Yuki?" Akari asked.

"I sensed... Seira's heart, it's slowly being touched by the darkness." Miyuki replied worriedly.

"Like Sara?" Akari started to panic a little bit.

"No." a voice answered. Julie appeared in front of the sisters. "Worry not, Seira's heart is not in danger of becoming dark. However, the burden of love... The most painful of memories, it will have it's influences on a pure heart like Seira's. Especially when she is young and new to the feeling. I'm afraid she is making the same mistakes I did. Her aching heart is more stronger that she doesn't even realized. She is closing up her heart, putting the barriers, so she can never feel it's pain ever again... Just like I did with my love. Our only hope is if Takumi can reached out to her in time... If not, she might never feel love ever again." Julie explain sadly as she faded.

-School-

In school, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina went to the building without Seira. When they entered, they can see Takumi looking around the halls as if he is looking for someone.

"Ah, Takumi-kun!" Lucia called out.

"Oh hey, Lucia-san." Takumi greeted without looking at her.

"Who are you looking for?" Hanon asked.

"There!" Takumi started to run after Asuka after he spotted her.

"Takumi-kun!" Lucia called out as she and Hanon ran after him.

"O-Oi!" Rina ran after them as well.

The girls finally manage to catch up with Takumi. They found him cornering Asuka.

"What's the matter, Takumi-kun?" Hanon asked.

"What do you think! She is the problem!" he points an accusing finger at Asuka. "She has been bullying Seira ever since she came back from her trip." he yelled in anger.

"What did you just say?" Rina hoped she was not hear that right. When Takumi explain it again, only in detail, she couldn't believed her ears.

"Then yesterday..." Hanon started.

"When Seira had her fever..." Lucia begin to pieced it all together.

"What? Seira has a fever?" Takumi questioned in shock.

Asuka took that chance to escape causing them to resume their chase. This time, the girls helped him. They cornered Asuka in another hallway.

"How could you have done all those horrible things to Seira?" Lucia asked.

"She's right. What did Seira ever done to you?" Hanon asked.

"Simple, her being with Takumi in the first place! He doesn't deserved to be with trash like her!" she answered.

"I've heard enough!" Takumi begins to filled with rage. He knows that Seira doesn't want revenge, but he just couldn't stand by while she is suffering any longer. He raised his hand. "For bullying her ten times, that's exactly what you'll get." he slapped her hard across the face. A red mark appeared. He slapped her more harder nine times. For each slap, she cowers in fear and begs for him to stop. "Seira was brave. Even though she was the one who suffered, she didn't cower like you. In fact, this doesn't even compare to what you did to her. However, I shall respect Seira's wish and not look for vengeance. You should consider yourself lucky that Seira is the kind of person who would forgive if you were to ask." he took back the heart necklace that hangs on Asuka's neck and was about to turn to leave. "You better stop bullying her and you better heed my warning or else... You'll make me regret that I let you go so easily. Now get out of my sight." Asuka did just that.

When school ended, Takumi went to the bath house to visit Seira.

-Pearl Waters-

When he went to the bath house, he meet with Coco, Karen, and Noel, who explain that they are friends of Seira.

"Do you know where her room is?" he asked.

"Her room is upstairs and at the end of the left." Coco answered.

He thanked her and went upstairs.

-Seira's Room-

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a girl of eighteen and a girl of twelve. He assumed that they are also friends of Seira because he can tell that they have been taking care of her.

"Hi, can I come in to see Seira?" he asked.

"You must be Takumi. Of course, come in. We'll leave you two some privacy." Akari gestures Miyuki to follow.

"Take good care of her." Miyuki told him during her way out.

He heard the door is close and went his way to the sick girl. He put the heart necklace he gave her on a nearby table. He sat close to her and hold her hand in his.

"Seira... I am so sorry. For making you suffer all of those torments alone. If I wasn't slow about it, I could have stopped it from happening earlier. Please, forgive me." he told her, though he doesn't know if she can hear him. So he continue, "I only wish for you to get better so please, open your eyes, Seira." he pleaded. "You probably don't deserved a person like me. I couldn't even protect you against Asuka or that vampire. You probably hate me, right? However, even if you hate me, I will always love you. I love you, Seira. Deep down in my heart, I do." he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was about to leave when he felt something grabbing on his sleeves. He turned to see Seira's tiny fingers is what keeping him from leaving.

"Wait..." he heard her whisper weakly. She slowly opened her eyes to see Takumi. "Don't leave me... Please. I want to stay like this... A little while longer..." she spoke softly.

"Seira!" he exclaimed as he did what she wished.

"I'm sorry..." Seira apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to apologize." Takumi insist.

"I didn't tell you of Asuka... Because I didn't want to worry you..." she answered.

"But why didn't you? You only made me more worried?" he asked.

Seira closed her eyes, "It's because... I was afraid. There was something in my chest... Ever since I first met you..."

"What is it?" Takumi questioned.

"Love." she answered. "But... When she threatened me... I didn't know what to do. I forced myself to keep the truth from you... I lied to myself that it was a mistake... I kept it a secret from my friends... And I endured all of the pain..." she started to cry. "The truth is, I was happy... To fall in love... But yesterday, I saw... I saw you and Asuka. Even though I knew she forced herself to... It hurts. I feel like I was sinking into an endless sea of darkness..." Seira explained.

Takumi remembered his nightmare last night and both Seira and his mermaid got taken by the dark forces.

She opened her eyes, "I felt completely and hopelessly lost with my feelings... I didn't tell Lucia or the others... Because they have enough problems in their life... I thought the best way to get rid of this aching pain was to keep it to myself... So I stopped being with my friends... It only got worse. When I collapsed... I feel like protecting myself so I won't feel any pain... But I was wrong. By having the barriers to keep out the pain from my heart... I realized it also kept out the love that everyone has for me, so I've became more lost, but when you came... I heard your voice... You told me that you love me and that's enough for me. Because of you... I forgive you... And I can now accept this feeling deep down in my heart. Takumi... I love you." Seira confessed.

"I love you too." Takumi hugged her as she returned his hug.

 _'I did it, I confessed my true feelings to Takumi. Now, all you have to do is to realized. That shall be the glue to put two halves together. Your love for me as a Mermaid Princess and as Seira Misaki... They'll become whole once you realized. It may take time, but I have faith in you, Takumi. I love you.'_ Seira thought happily as she feels that her heart is getting lighter and her fever is dropping.

Seira then closed her eyes and kissed him softly on his lips.

 _'I love you.'_

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Yay, Seira finally confessed! Now we have to root for Takumi to realized.**

 **To Zahir890: I hope what Asuka gets satisfy you? We won't be seeing her for a long while.**

 **For those you usually leave comments, thank you for the support. And for everyone else who have read yet left anything for me, please Favorite, Follow, and Comment.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Prince of Flames

**Hi everyone. Sorry is I haven't update for a week. School is throwing a lot of stuff at me. Anyway, before we get started this chapter will be Noel-centric. Yay, finally! I'd like to thank KJC71790 for working with me on this chapter and for his OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Prince of Flames

-Los Angeles-

At the United Airlines from Los Angeles International Airport, is man of seventeen. He was walking to the gate, where his plane that will be heading to Tokyo Narita International Airport. He looked at the board that has all the flights and the departures.

 _United Airlines Flight 32_

 _Destination: Tokyo, Japan_

 _Terminal 7, Gate 76_

 _Departs: LAX 11:05 am_

It was 10:50 am and the announcer called for the boarding group A1-20. The man looked at his plane ticket. The ticket has his name Kyle Chang and his seat is A7. He walked into the line, got his ticket scanned, aboard the plane, and took out his iPhone to get ready for the five hour ride when he got to his seat.

"Attention all passengers, the plane is about to depart. Please turn off all electronic and fasten your seat belt." the flight attendant replied.

Kyle turned off his phone in slight annoyance, but it didn't last long. As the plane took off and left the ground, he looked out the window to see the beautiful deep blue ocean. He smiled at the color as he took out a book from his backpack and started reading.

-Tokyo, Japan-

The plane arrived at the Narita International Airport at 4:05 pm in the first terminal, Gate 56. Once he got off the plane and reached the gate with his suitcase, Kyle went outside the airport. He hail for a cab and went into it.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Where would you like to go?" the man behind the wheel asked.

"I guess at a hotel will be fine." Kyle answered.

"That will be ten yen total please." the taxi man replied before even starting the wheel.

"How do you know if it's ten yen when you haven't drive yet?" Kyle asked.

"The hotel isn't far off. Plus, I've been doing this for thirty years now, I know my way around this town." the man answered. Kyle gave him exactly ten yen as the taxi man started to drive.

-Hotel Room-

Once he have arrived at the hotel, he asked for a room. Since he was the first to came in, the manger offered him a big room for the rest of the Thanksgiving holiday with no charge.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he grabs the card key and went to the third floor with his suitcase and backpack.

When he got to his room, it was indeed one of the largest rooms. Everything was neat and tidy. A large bed was to his left and a flat screen T.V. to his right. There is also a large balcony with maroon curtains on both sides. He went to the balcony to inhale the cool breeze. Despite that it's close to December, it's not that chilly yet. He heard yelling and looked down at the view of the beach to see four girls. He can see a girl dressed in pink, who is doing all the yelling. He looked at the direction she is waving to and saw that on the waves is a surfer.

 _'She's probably cheering for that guy.'_ Kyle realized.

He looked down again to see a different girl in blue, who is closer to the girl in pink, the third girl in green, walking behind them, and the fourth...

"No way... After all this time..." Kyle thought out loud.

He went back inside the room and quickly changed to head down to the beach.

-Beach-

Meanwhile, the girls are at the beach. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are there to watch Kaito practice for his surfing competition on Saturday, Karen and Coco are working with Maki at his bar, Seira is at home along with Akari and Miyuki. Lucky, her fever went down the next day after she stayed home, but Nikora insisted that she stay at the bath house so she can make a full recovery. Akari and Miyuki both volunteered to stay with her to keep company. Plus, Takumi promised to come visit her in the afternoon. As for Noel, she is at the beach with the girls. She is wearing a two piece indigo swim suit and her hair is tied into a pony tail. She is sitting in a chair that has a beach umbrella to block the intense heat of the sun, with a book in her hands.

She is reading a story about a princess being cursed by an evil wizard, who turned her into a swan. In everyone morning, she would be a swan while every night, she would turned back into a human, and a prince's vows to love her for all of eternity. The more she read, the more she became anxious of what will happen. She also felt like Julie, Akari, and Miyuki are like the characters in the fairytale she have read so far. Julie is like a mixture of Briar Rose and Rose Red, and the sisters are like Rapunzel, however, she can image Akari more as the princess in the book she's reading.

"Is that a good book?" a voice asked. Noel looked up to see a man with black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red pair of swim trunks.

"Yes, it is. Ano..." Noel trailed off, not knowing this friendly stranger's name.

"Kyle, Kyle Chang." he introduced himself. "What are you reading?"

"Noel." she simply told Kyle her name. "I'm reading a story about the Swan Princess."

"The Swan Princess? That's one of my favorite stories." Kyle replied.

"Really? I loved it so far, but don't spoil the ending." she teased.

"I won't." he laughed. "That's a pretty bracelet you're wearing." he notice the piece of jewelry around her left wrist. The bracelet was made out of many sapphire jewels with silver sterling connecting each one.

"Oh, thank you. To be honest, I don't remember where I got this." Noel admit as she looked at it.

"I'm sure you will remember one day." Kyle assured her.

"Thanks." she giggled a bit. "Where are you from, Kyle?" she asked.

"From Los Angeles, I'll be staying for the rest of Thanksgiving." he answered. Noel tilted her head a bit in slight confusion as she look at the man next to her.

She asked," H-have we met before?"

"I don't recall meeting a kind girl like you before." he replied, however, unknown to Noel, that was a lie.

"Oh, I-I probably have confused you with someone else then." Noel concluded, she felt a bit embarrass at her question.

"Noel!" a voice called out her name. The two turned to see that it was Karen who called out to her.

Karen was wearing a two piece lilac swim suit with dark purple floral designs. She is followed by Coco who is also wearing a two piece except, it's yellow.

"I have to go, that's my sister." Noel closed her book and left her seat. When she reached her sister, she asked, "What is it, Karen?"

"Nee nee-san, who was that guy? Are you hanging out with him?" Karen teased.

"No, we just met!" Noel exclaimed. "Wait, did you came here just to asked me that?"

"Of course not. It was break time, so Maki-san let us have fun." Karen gave an excuse, but Noel knows that wasn't the real reason.

"Coco?" Noel asked her friend.

"Well... It's true that Maki-san gave us a break..." Coco trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Coco!" Noel demand for the answer.

"But when Karen saw you with that man, she suggested to know what's your relationship with him is." Coco confessed immediately.

"Coco!" Karen shout at her.

"Karen!" Noel did the same with her.

"What?" Karen questioned.

"I don't have a relationship with him. He's just a friend- someone I just met." Noel can feel her face is blushing.

"Oh, is that so?" Karen asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Then why is you face turning red?" she pointed out.

"And what if I asked the same about you and Subaru? And your date?" Noel countered. It was Karen's turn for her face to become red.

"T-there nothing going on between me and Subaru." Karen stuttered.

"Noel." Coco spoke up.

Noel sighs, "What is it, Coco?"

She simply points to her seat. No one was by it, so the girls went towards it. On top of Noel's book is a piece of paper. Noel unfolds it and read it.

 _Dear Noel,_

 _Meet me at the beach this afternoon. It will be quiet by then._

 _See you, Kyle._

Noel finish reading the paper and stared at it more.

 _'I wonder what he wants.'_ Noel thought.

-Hotel Room-

At the hotel room, Kyle changed to a red shirt and black pants. He fall on the comfy bed as he remembered his first time meeting the Indigo Mermaid Princess.

 **-Flashback (Three Years Ago)-**

Three years ago in Los Angeles, a precious gem- a sapphire was discovered at the beach that is shaped as a perfect crescent moon by a gemologist. His discovery was made world wide.

"It's a fascinating discovery," the man replied in the microphone. "This gem is perfectly shaped as the crescent moon!"

"What do you call your gem?" a reporter on T.V. asked.

"I call it the Starlit Sky." the gemologist answered.

Fourteen year-old Kyle was watching the screen at home until he turned it off and heads out to the beach.

-Beach-

It was morning and already everyone is at the beach getting ready to spend their time playing, swimming, and sunbathing. While he is strolling along the sandy place, he notice a girl of thirteen ran passed him. She has dark indigo hair and is wearing a dark blue dress. She wasn't watching where she was going and almost ran into him if he haven't moved aside. Before she was out of his sight, he could have sworn he saw a glimpsed of an indigo shell pendant shining in the sunlight. He turned to see her disappear into the crowd.

"It couldn't be..." he thought out loud.

He have heard stories from his parents about mermaids and their princesses. They used to meet with humans until an terrible act caused the Sea Goddess, Aqua Regina, to wipe every human's memories of their existence. Very few retained it because of their noble hearts, trust, and promises to keep their secret safe. His father told him that his ancestor once served a king who was in love with the Sea Goddess. Those who retain their memories band together to form an organization known as the Guardians of Secret. In honor of the trust and the promise, a different Goddess blessed each members, royal or not, of the organization with magic. Since Aqua Regina's protectors of the sea are the Mermaid Princesses, this Goddess' protectors of the land are the Guardian Princes. Each gift is passed down to the descendents of the first and original princes. His mother also told him that the difference between a mermaid and a princess is their necklace. While both looked similar, the princess' shell pendant have wings.

 _'She must be in trouble.'_ Kyle thought as he runs after the girl. As he runs through the crowd, he can hear someone's voice.

"Hey cutie, do you want to hang out with us?" he heard a teen's voice asked.

"N-no, I have to get going." he heard a shy, gentle, female voice answered.

"Come on, let's have some fun." another suggested.

"No!" the female voice shouted.

When Kyle reached the clearing, he saw the girl that almost ran into him is surrounded by two teenage boys. One of the boys was pulling the girl by her wrist while she is struggling to get free.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted and got their attention.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chang, the school's class prince." the older teen who has the girl mocked.

"Insult me again and you'll regret it." Kyle warned.

"Oh, we're scared of you threats... Not!" the other replied.

"Let her go." Kyle demand.

"Why should we? After all, she wanted to play with us." the older teen answered. He then turned to the girl, "Isn't that right?" the girl shook her head no, she was becoming concern for her own safety.

"I won't say it again or would you rather get some broken bones?" he is now threaten them.

"Hmph, you and what army?" the older one scoffed.

"This one." Kyle answer as he walk towards the other teen with his fist in his hand.

The other teen took a step back, "You know, perhaps we can let her go, right Aito?"

The older teen, Aito, sighs in annoyance as he push the girl to the sand. He and the other teen left after they glared at the fourteen year-old. Kyle went to the girl to help her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine." the girl simply replied. He helped her get back on her feet.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Noel. And yours?" Noel asked.

"Kyle." he answered. "What were you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see the Starlit Sky." Noel replied, though Kyle can tell that the answer was only half of it.

"Why?"

"I can't tell, sorry." she apologized.

"That's alright, it's not my business anyway, but if you want, I can take you there to see it." he suggested.

"Really?" Noel's sapphire eyes widen as they are filled with hope.

"Yes, really." Kyle replied.

-Museum-

Kyle took her to the museum where he heard that the Starlit Sky is being displayed, but before they even entered, they saw a person dressed in many clothing, running away from the place. The alarms started to ring.

"That thief must have take the gem!" Kyle exclaimed.

"We have to get it back." Noel replied as they both chased after the thief.

-Beach-

It was evening and the beach is no longer crowded. In fact, there isn't any people at all. The two ran after the thief as he or she jumped into the water.

"The thief is getting away!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You stay here, Kyle!" Noel told him as she dives into the water.

"Wait, Noel-" he got cut off by the sound of splashing.

-Sea-

The thief shed her disguised to reveal a woman with deep red hair and a purple eel tail. Noel is swimming after the sea demon.

"Wait!" she called out to her.

"So you came, Mermaid Princess." the sea demon noticed her as she stops. "You must really love this gem to be chasing after me. Honestly, this is such a surprise. I came here to give Gaito-sama this lovely gem, but now I can capture you and give you to him as well." the sea demon declared as she summoned her water dragons.

Noel is forced to swim away from the creature, trying to escape by going to the surface, but the water dragon is faster. By the time she reached the surface, the water dragon wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She was having trouble breathing as the water dragon wrapped itself tightly around her waist.

-Beach-

The water dragon pop out of the water as the sea demon transform into a human. Her form didn't change much, just her purple tail have turned into legs that is hidden beneath her purple dress. She walked up to the captured princess with a smirk on her face. Noel was really losing air now and she cried out in pain as she is being wrapped even more tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." the sea demon assured her, though that didn't help much.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Noel asked between gasps.

"Well, like I said, I want you. I shall give you to Gaito-sama and he shall praise me for my catch for I am Izuru. And also, for this gem." Izuru hold out the sapphire in front of her.

"Please, I need that. That belongs to my kingdom." Noel pleads as she is gasping for air.

"And help you protect your kingdom?" Izuru asked in a mocking tone as if a child was saying it. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what this Starlit Sky does. Gaito-sama has told me that each kingdom has a gem that protects the palace and the princesses. It will ruined his plans and I will not disappoint him. Now, I think it's time that you take a nap. You have been tired from your search, rest easy now." she told the helpless princess as her servant squeezed Noel more tighter. Her sight is starting to be distorted as she is close to passing out. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll take care of you."

"Not if I can help it!" a voice shouted.

Izuru looked up on a cliff to see a red figure. The person is wearing a red hooded-clock as he draws for his sword. He jumped above the dragon as his sword glowed red and sliced the monster into half, freeing Noel from its grasp. His sword release red flames the moment it made contact with the creature. He landed on his foot with Noel in his arms as his cloak falls behind him.

"Who-Who are you!" Izuru furiously demand.

Noel opened her eyes a bit to see her savior. He wore a red Dacron coat with a white shirt tucked inside, along with black pants and boots. The setting sun that shines on the red cloak made it looked like flames are dancing around him. A red mask that has phoenix feather attached at the end concealed his face. Noel also wanted to asked who is this man, but she ends of coughing instead.

"Don't strain yourself, I'll be back to pick you up soon." the man told her as she gave a little nod before she rest her eyes.

"Who are you!" Izuru demand again. The man flip his cloak as he turn towards the sea demon.

"I am the Fire Prince... And I won't forgive you for hurting the Indigo Mermaid Princess, witch." he told her.

"Shut up!" Izuru yelled as she summoned more water dragons to attack him. The Fire Prince destroyed all of them one by one, protecting the princess. "Don't push your luck!" she warned as she summoned even more. One of the dragons knocked his flaming sword out of his hand. "Now, how will you protect yourself? But more importantly, protect the Mermaid Princess?"

He smiled, "I don't need my sword... That was just for show."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Izuru is becoming more and more irritated.

"Allow me to show you." the Fire Prince used magic to hold red fire in his hand that is covered in leather gloves. He then throw the hot flames at the sea demon as her water dragons intervene to protect their master. However, the moment they intervene, they became sizzled water.

Izuru growled, "I won't forget about this! And don't think you've won!" she destroyed the sapphire, crumbling it into many pieces. "Now she can never protect her kingdom." she smiled before disappearing.

-Night-

The Fire Prince stayed with Noel until the sun has set. The moon was out and so is the high tides. Noel woke up to see the masked man next to her.

"Who are you?" Noel asked quietly.

"I am the Fire Prince and a swear to protect you." he answered. He showed her the remaining pieces of the Starlit Sky, "I was able to save you, but I couldn't do the same with the sapphire. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I just don't know what to do now..." Noel trailed off.

"Why did you came here, all the way to Los Angeles, just to get the Starlit Sky?" the Fire Prince asked.

"It was to protect my kingdom in the Arctic Ocean from any danger. However, one day, someone stole the gem. I guess it was that sea demon, Izuru. She must have dropped it while returning to her lair and it ended up here. That is the reason why I came here... And I now don't know what to do." Noel explained.

"It might not be able to protect your kingdom, but it might be able to protect you." the Fire Prince told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Noel asked.

"I'm sorry, but right now, it's too early for you to know who I am." he replied as moved his hand in a circular motion once.

Noel became unconscious as she falls into his arms. He took out a deep red garnet that is shaped as a sun. He crushed the gem and put it next to the sapphire pieces. With his magic, he melt the garnet pieces connect them to the sapphires. It links with at least eleven pieces before he stopped his magic. The melted garnet pieces in the light of the full moon became sterling silver. He put the bracelet around her wrist.

He whispered into her ear, "You might not remember me after you wake up, but I'll watch over you and I'll protect you that next time we meet. Until then, farewell Noel."

He disappeared into the flames after he is sure that Noel is at a safe distance away from his magic.

A few minutes later, Noel woke up, confused at why she is on land. She took the sapphire pieces and dragged herself to the water as she went home.

From a distance, Kyle watched her as her tail sparkle in the moonlight.

"Goodbye, Noel. Let's hope we meet again one day."

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"And that day has final come. I get to see you again." Kyle told Noel spiritually.

"Kyle." a voice call out to him as he sat up from his bed. The spirit of the Red Mermaid Princess appeared to him.

"Hey, it's been a while." Kyle comments.

Julie gave a small smile, "Yes, it has." she has taken physical form and sat next to him.

"When will you wake up?" he asked.

"Probably in two more days. The girls will have to get ready tomorrow before coming to save me." Julie answered. She smile fell as she looked at him with worried eyes, "Did you find it?"

He became serious, "Yes, I have. However, I can't get it, it's protected by a spell. Only you can get it because it's your sister pearl."

"I see..." Julie trail off as she is starting to lose her physical form.

"Julie." he wanted to comfort his friend, except he has a loss of words.

"Go." she suddenly told him. "She's waiting for you, right?" she smiled as she faded away.

Kyle smiled at Julie for being such a good friend to him as he went out the door.

-Beach-

Kyle went to the beach to meet with Noel in the afternoon just like he said. He saw her leaning on a rock as she is waiting for him. She looked up when she saw him.

"Kyle." she called out to his name.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Noel looked in the direction where that explosion came from. She couldn't see from that far distance, but can made out three figures in the air.

 _'It's them.'_ she thought.

"Noel, look out!" Kyle told her as a large wave started to crash at the two. Noel reverted into her mermaid form while Kyle is drowning in the water.

 _'Dang it!'_ he thought in his head as he is being pulled by the rip current. As a Prince of Fire, water is his weakness. He can swim, but not in way deep water, especially when the water is doing the pulling. He is starting to lose air really fast.

"Hang in there!" Noel exclaimed as she grabbed him and swim to the surface.

-Rocky Area-

In the rocky parts of the beach, Noel lay Kyle flat on his back. She put a hand on his cheek as he started to stir.

"Shh... I'll be right back, stay here." Noel told him as she looked up ahead, hearing three voices.

 **~Indigo Pearl Voice!~**

She transform into her super idol form and went to see what the three wing demons are planning.

-Clearing-

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Alala asked.

"Of course it will, Shika-sama said so!" Lady Bat replied.

"I can't wait to see who shows up." Lanhua comments. "I can't wait any longer."

"You don't have to!" they turned to see the Indigo Mermaid Princess. "You made that explosion, right?"

"Your very clever Princess, but not smart enough to come here all alone." Lady Bat told her. "Lanhua, do it now!"

Lanhua throw a dark jewel that is shaped like a ball. It landed in front of Noel's feet and then explode. She cough because of the smoke, but then scream in surprise when she lost her balance and fell to the sand. She looked behind her to see that she has her mermaid tail again. When the smoke cleared she turned to face the three wing demons.

"What did you do to me?" she asked fearfully.

"Ah, it works! Anyway, that, my dear Princess, was a special crystal design for only mermaids made by Shika-sama. It has the power to block your pearl for a temperately amount of time, so now your stuck and your pearl won't call the others." Lady Bat explained.

"And this time, we're trying something new, so come out!" Lanhua shouted.

Rising from the sand is a giant mechanical beast that resembles an eel. It was about 25ft and it looked like it's made out of silver. It looked at Noel like a prey- a fish out of water and went for the attack. However, before it could, a sword landed between Noel and the beast. Everyone turned to the direction it was throw from and saw the Fire Prince. He moved forward and also landed next to his sword.

"Wait a minute, who are you!" Lady Bat demand.

He turned a little bit towards Noel, "So we meet again. I'm happy to see you again, Noel."

"Eh?" Noel could only questioned in confusion as she look at the man in awe.

 _'Why do I feel like I've met him before?'_ she wondered.

"So your her ally, right? Then you shall also be capture!" Lanhua suggest.

"I'll explain everything later." he whisper to her before turning back to face the enemies. He grabbed his sword and spun it once before charging into battle. He destroyed the beast, while everyone watch in shock.

"Impossible..." Alala spoke.

"How is it possible?" Lanhua was taken aback.

"Looks like you don't know your elements. Pure silver can be easily destroy since it is soft enough to be melted by my blade." the Fire Prince told them.

"Just who do you think you are!" Alala shouted.

"I am the Fire Prince." he answered.

"Well, we're not done yet-" Lady Bat got cut off by the voice of his master.

"No, for now retreat. I have an important assignment for you." he heard his master's voice told him.

"Looks like today is your lucky day, but we'll be back and you'll regret it." Lady Bat warn the Fire Prince before all three of them retreat.

He turned back to Noel, "Let's go to a quieter place." he suggested as he picked her up.

-Quiet Beach-

The Fire Prince took the Indigo Princess to a boulder, where they both sit to see the starry night sky.

"Have we met before?" Noel asked the Prince of Fire.

"Yes." he simply answered.

He turned to face her and gave her a kiss. Noel was a little be surprise, it was her first kiss, but she relax as she closed her eyes. Memories are coming back to her as she remember who this man is. They pull apart and the Fire Prince waited for the Mermaid Princess' response.

"I-I remember... You. You saved my three years ago from Izuru." Noel told him calmly. "But I don't understand, why did you took my memories?"

"Because back then, if Gaito was to know that you have fallen in love, he might've used me to get to you. I couldn't risked it, but like I said before, I'll watched over you- I have watched over you." he explain. "You just didn't know." he pointed to the bracelet she's wearing.

"So that's why I have it... You gave it to me." Noel realized.

He nodded, "I used some pieces of the Starlit Sky and some pieces of the Rising Phoenix to create that bracelet. It was to ensure your safety, but..."

"I took it off when I got back home." Noel finished. "I couldn't remember, but I knew that the bracelet you gave me was special, so I put it somewhere safe." she explain as she turned to look at him. "Why did you make it in the first place?"

"The first time I saved you, I felt something. The beautiful, calm, sea that gently sings and the fire that gives off warmth and protect people with passion. The moment I first saw you, I've fallen... But I know that I can't always be there to protect you, so that's the reason why I made it in the first place." he explained.

"You did it out of love." Noel realized.

"Because I love you." he told her. He started to stand up, "I think I should go now, plus, your friends might be wondering where you are."

"Yes, it's just..." Noel trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"That dark crystal..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry, I think the effects is going to wear off soon. You should go home." he plant a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon." he told her before he left.

After a few minutes later, Noel manage to transform back into her human self. She walked around the beach and was heading for the bath house when Kyle came up to her.

"Noel, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." he told her.

"Oh, I had some stuff to do..." Noel half-lied.

"Were you hurt? The last time I saw you is when that large wave got us. I didn't see you when I woke up. Strange, but I did got saved by a mermaid who looked just like you." Kyle remarked.

"It must be a coincident, but are you okay?" she asked.

Kyle sighs, "I am now- now that I know that you're safe." he turned to Pearl Waters. "This is where you live?"

"Yes."

"Really? It's not that far from the hotel I'm staying... Perhaps I can invite you over sometime." he suggested.

"I would like that. Well, goodnight Kyle." she told him before she left.

"Goodnight, Noel." he waved at her.

-Hotel Room-

Kyle returned to his room where he fell onto his bed in exhaustion.

"You didn't have to put up a facade you know." Julie's spirit appeared to him.

"I know." he causally told her.

"Then why did you do it? Your rule isn't complex like us mermaids have. We can't confess who we are, but you can. So why?" Julie asked.

"I guess the time is not right yet." Kyle suggest as he sat on his bed. "Are they going to fine out soon?" he changed the topic.

"Yes, like I said earlier, they will know tomorrow." Julie told him.

"I wished they could pick up the pace." he comments.

"Eh?" Julie did not understand.

"Can't you sense it? Something is wrong." he told her. "That Witch of the Sea, she has found you. It won't take her long before she knows the exact location you're in. What makes the matter worse is that I revealed myself to her servants."

"When she finds me..." Julie trailed off.

"She'll then come after me." Kyle finished.

"The Red Princess and the Fire Prince is what she needs... To get what she wants, while the others are there to face her wrath." Julie became worried.

"Not only that, but if she knows that you have more precious secrets than anybody else, she'll find a way get them." he warned her.

"And in the process, destroying everything that I've work so hard to protect." Julie realized as she started faded. "Keep it safe. We may be keys to her, but if you are hidden, along with that item, then she'll never get what she wants." she told him before fading away completely.

"I will." he told her spiritually.

-Sea Cave-

In the throne room, Shika is sitting on her throne like usual when her three servants appeared.

"Ah, finally." she spoke

"What is it, Shika-sama?" Lady Bat asked.

She got off of her throne, "I have a mission for you, one that requires all three of you."

"And what is that?" Lanhua questioned.

"Go and get me Julie. She is a clever princess, her hiding took me two years to find, but now... I've finally found her. She is in Germany, in the Kingdom of Roses. Go to the palace and bring her to me." Shika ordered them.

"Hai." they obeyed in unison. Alala and Lanhua left except for Lady Bat.

"What is it?" Shika questioned as she is walking to her throne.

"Shika-sama, today someone called the Fire Prince ruined our plans." he informed her.

Shika stopped, turned, and walk towards the vampire, "Tell me more, he's crucial for my plans."

"Hai."

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. What are Julie's secret? How is the Fire Prince important to Shika's plan? Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Comment. See you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Past of the Sleeping Beauty

**Hi everyone. To make up for that one week wait, I shall update two chapters instead of one today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Past of the Sleeping Beauty

-Pearl Waters-

Kaito was on his way to Pearl Waters when he notice Masahiro and Nagisa are heading to the same place he is.

"Hey, Masahiro, Nagisa!" Kaito called out to them.

"Oh, Kaito-kun." Masahiro took notice of him.

"Why are you two going to the bath house?" Kaito questioned.

"I got a call from Rina to meet her there." Masahiro answered.

"Strange, Hanon asked the same for me. What about you?" Nagisa asked Kaito.

"Same with Lucia, but whatever it is, it must be important." Kaito told them.

"Well, we won't know if we don't meet up with them, let's go." Masahiro suggested.

The boys entered the bath house to see the nine Mermaid Princesses, Hippo, Nikora, and Taki.

"Ah, Kaito! You came." Lucia notice them enter.

"Yes, just like you asked us to. Why did you call us?" Kaito asked.

"We are planning to find Julie, but first, we need to know what happen to her through the Red Pearl." Rina replied.

"How do you know if it's possible? Or it would work?" Masahiro questioned.

"Because all our pearls are connected to our hearts. If we concentrate enough, we'll know what happen to her two years ago." Noel explain.

Lucia opened her pendent to take out Julie's pearl. From time to time, either she or Seira would watch over the Red Pearl since for some reason, it has a stronger bond with the Pink and Orange Pearls. She place the pearl at the center of the table.

"Alright everyone, concentrate." Coco told them before all of them closed their eyes. The Red Pearl started to shine and one by one, the other pearls started to shine also.

 **-Past Vision-**

-Royal Gardens-

Everyone in the room are given a vision of the past. They were in the Nether Ocean and since it's the past, they are like ghosts.

"Where are we?" Hanon questioned.

"I think we're in the royal gardens." Karen answered.

"Look!" Seira exclaimed as she points to Julie. The others looked to see thirteen year-old Julie is going to the monument of the two sister mermaids. They watched as she used her powers to seal her Red Pearl at the center of the flower orb. Using too much power to seal her pearl away, Julie became a bit tire as she is close to passed out.

"Julie." Taiyo caught her.

"Taiyo." Julie whispered.

"Let's go, before they come." Taiyo suggested.

"Mm." she nodded her head.

The group watched as Taiyo lead Julie away from the gardens, but before they could make it to the palace...

"Kyaa!" Julie screamed as she is taken away by two water demons. "Taiyo!" she tries to reach his hand, but she was too far away.

"Julie!" Taiyo yelled back.

-Sea Cave-

The group follow Julie so they can know what else has happened. Lucia became worried of her little half-sister as Julie was too tired to struggle. She didn't have her pearl with her, she used up too much power, and struggling would be useless.

The two water demons took her to the Sea Cave which is located somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean. When the group enters, Seira felt troubled by the cave's exterior and interior designs. The outside appearance of the cave looked like the mouth of a shark's. The colors are dark like midnight and many dark hues of purple glowed faintly around the place. When they got to the inside, an eerie music was playing and many whispers are echoing in the hallways. The interior didn't really lighten up any of their moods. The only light inside the entire cave was blue candle flames that are flickering in the darkness. When they swim further into the cave, Coco could have sworn she heard chains drifting around in the ceiling, making tingling sounds in the cold silence.

-Throne Room-

When they reached the throne room, they saw the two water demons holding Julie by her arms.

"Shika-sama, we have her." one of the water demons told her.

"Wonderful. It's such a pleasure to final meet one of the original and forgotten princesses." they heard a cold voice crackled.

Julie was in a daze to look up as a shadowy figure moved away from the throne. It was dark, cold, and empty that the girls are hear the clicks of the heels slamming against the marble floor as Shika is getting closer to the helpless princess. Shika still has that veil on her, so no one can see her face. Her legs are then replaced with seven tentacles as she is now in front of the girl. Her hands, which has long nails around an inch, grabbed the red pendant that is around Julie's neck. She pulled the necklace toward her, making Julie looking up to her concealed face.

"At last, I can now have you both. You and your Red Pearl." Shika became excited, but when she opened the pendant to find that it's empty, that excitement is gone. The group cheered for Julie for hiding it in the first place. "Where is it! Where is your pearl!"

"I hid it from you, knowing that you would try to get both if you were to capture me." Julie answered weakly, but with bravery.

Shika growled, "Find it! Find that pearl!" she angrily ordered the water demons.

"H-hai, Shika-sama." the water demons scurried off, leaving Julie alone with Shika. She was swaying a bit, but manage to maintain her composure as she looked at the Sea Witch.

"What's your name, Princess?" Shika asked.

"Emi." Julie used her nickname.

"Well, Emi... Don't think that you've won. You only delayed my plans." Shika turned her back on her. She sighs, "Despite that you used too much of your strength to hide your pearl, your remaining power will do just fine!" she turned and her tentacles wrapped itself around Julie.

She tries to escaped, but it was to fast for her, and the moment it bind her, all her powers are being taken away. She screamed as her body felt fragile enough that it would break into many pieces.

 _'It's no use... I feel cold. All this warmth... Is leaving my body.'_ Julie thought as she started to fall to the floor, just as her eyes closed.

"What is this? This power that is flowing into me? Is this what the Red Princess hold? I-I feel even stronger than before." Shika gave a crazed smile.

Lucia couldn't bear to watch it and hugged Kaito as he tries to comfort her. Seira hold hands with Coco for she is frighten. This was almost exactly what happened to her.

"Wait!" Shika felt something strange as Lucia looked back to see what's going on. "I-I sense there is another power coming from this girl... Whatever it is, I must take it for myself." she proceed to take this strange power, but it backfires. A blast sent her tentacles back, paralyzing her for a short time as briars appeared and protects its princess. "No way, it can't be... That's the blessing of the Earth Goddess! Why can't I get through?"

"Because no one with a dark heart like yours can touch someone like Julie!" Taiyo suddenly appeared.

"What?" Shika questioned.

Taiyo picked Julie up, "Julie, wake up! Hang in there."

"Taiyo... My powers are drained, I'm no longer safe now that she knows. Take me to the human realm... To that castle." Julie telepathically told him.

"Alright." he told her as he escape the cave with Julie.

"Wait!" Shika tries to go after them, but she is still paralyzed.

-Abandon Palace-

In the abandon kingdom in Germany, Taiyo laid Julie on a bed in the highest tower. He sadly left because of Julie's request to go back home and wait, in hopes that the Mermaid Princesses will find her forgotten kingdom one day. As he left the castle, briars grow around the place, protecting the princess in her sleep, where she will wait to be awaken once more from her curse slumber, hence giving this castle a new name; The Kingdom of Roses.

 **-Past Vision Ends-**

Everyone returned from the past vision as Lucia put the Red Pearl back inside her pendant.

"We have to save her, Julie has waited too long!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Yeah, we now know where she is and her pearl is now charged." Rina agreed.

"Nagisa, I want you to stay here." Hanon told him.

"You too, Masahiro." Rina agrees with Hanon. Masahiro understands, but Nagisa protests.

"Why? I'm going if you are." he disagrees.

"Because if something happens to you, then I won't forgive myself for bringing you on this mission." Hanon gave her reason.

"Hanon..." he was surprised by her answer.

"So please, stay here." Hanon pleaded.

"Fine." he grudgingly accept. "But promise me that you come back home safe."

"I promise." Hanon smiled.

"Sorry that I can't come to your boxing match. Tomorrow is the 25th." Rina told Masahiro as she gave him back the boxing ticket.

"It's fine, I understand. Besides, there will always be other matches. I'll just have to work hard so that I can win. If I do, that means I know that you've succeeded in saving Julie-chan." Masahiro explained.

"And if you lose?" Rina questioned.

"If I lose, then I know that your journey will have problems, but I know that you'll come back." Masahiro answered.

"Masahiro..." Rina trailed off, happy that he is so understanding.

"Lucia, I'll be going with you." Kaito told her.

"Eh?"

"My powers can protect you and the others. I can help you and if you say that I can't go with you... then I'll find a way because I can't just sit still." Kaito explained.

"No, I'm happy if you do come." Lucia replied.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

At night, the girls are getting ready for their trip. They were packing so they can reach Germany on a one day trip on the plane.

"Akari nee-chan." Miyuki spoke up.

"Hm? What is it, Yuki?" Akari asked.

"Do you think that Julie onee-chan will be happy when she wakes up? She was never heard of for fifteen years, while all the previous Red Princesses lived their lives unnoticed... For the others to now know her, wouldn't it feel like it's a lie?" Miyuki asked. Akari stops packing and went to sit next to her sister on the bed.

"I don't know how she would feel, but look at us. When we first met her, we were surprised that she came, and then Lucia and the others came into our life. And look at us now, we have a family. The only difference between us and Julie is that, Julie has longed to meet them, while we never did. I think it's time to change the fate of the Red Mermaid Princesses- to bring another member to this family." Akari explained.

"And after Julie onee-chan... Our newest and last member will join this group of happy family?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yes." Akari confirms as Miyuki hugs her.

-Rose Palace-

In the Kingdom of Roses, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala are standing in front of the gates.

"So this is the resting place of the sleeping princess?" Lanhua questioned.

"Yes, it is. Let's go." Lady Bat pushed the gate doors open. When the three went inside, new briars grow to close the gates.

-Princess Room-

When they reached the highest tower, Lanhua tries to opened it, but the briars that surrounded the door attacked her. Lanhua jumped in surprised because it was like a shocking warning.

"Looks like we'll have to take her the hard way." Lady Bat suggested.

-Morning-

In the early morning, the nine princesses, Kaito, and Hippo left Pearl Waters as they went to the airport to go and wake the Red Mermaid Princess.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible after this one. See you very soon.**


	20. Chapter 20: Awakening

**Hi everyone, like I promise, the second chapter. The Rose Palace was inspired by the Sudeley Castle somewhere in England. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Awakening

-Germany-

Unfortunately for the group, it took them three days to arrive to Germany, since there was a storm that delayed the flight. It also took them five days to find the Rose Palace. Today is December the second. A day has passed since Julie turned fifteen. From what the girls know, she was captured at the age of thirteen and two years have passed. Technically, she was fourteen when they first met her, but details, details.

-Kingdom of Roses-

The princesses, Hippo, and Kaito have finally arrived at the castle. Before they entered, Lucia's pedant opened and the Red Pearl shine as Julie's spirit appeared before them.

"Lucia, thank you for coming here to rescue me. Two years ago, when I was drained of my powers, Taiyo brought me here because of my request. And so for two years, my body has reside in this castle where I have slept undisturbed. To wake me from sleep, you will have to return my pearl to my locket. But be careful, I sense Shika's servants are trying to find me. They must be looking for room that I'm in. Good luck, everyone." she warned them before fading away.

"Let's go." Lucia told them.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Indigo Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

 **~White Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Black Pearl Voice!~**

Because this is the first time Miyuki transform, she looked at herself in her super idol form. Her dress is similar to Akari's except the skirt is knee-high. Bell sleeves are attached to her dress and she wears the same type of party gloves like her sister, only black. However, her boots are the same as everybody else.

The moment they transform, the briars clear a path for them as they venture into the castle.

"Julie's briars must know that we're here to save her." Akari noted.

-Inside-

When they reached inside the castle, they went immediately to the highest tower.

"Is it me or did it just got colder?" Karen questioned when she notice that she is shivering.

"I think the more we get closer to Julie, the more it will get colder." Noel answered.

"Then let's hurry and save her." Seira suggested as the group started to run.

-Princess Room-

The wing demons got to the room first. On the bed is Julie, who is sleeping peacefully, with her briars protecting her body as it surrounded her. Many roses blossomed closer to the princess.

"So... This is Julie, the forgotten Red Mermaid Princess." Alala stared in awe.

"Her looks are okay, but she doesn't compare to me. What do you think Lady Bat?" Lanhua asked.

"I think she'd be my second favorite." he comments.

"And why is that?" Lanhua questioned.

"Because she has a good taste in flowers. Roses are my favorite, but my first favorite would be the Yellow Princess." Lady Bat explained.

"Whatever, let's just take her and bring her to Shika-sama." Lanhua suggested.

"Not yet." Lady Bat stopped her.

"Why?" Alala asked.

"The others will come, so why not catch them all in one scoop?" he suggested.

"And what happens if they wake her up?" Lanhua questioned.

"Then we'll just have to stop them before they do." he told them.

They heard footsteps and hid in the shadows. Lucia opened the door to the room as cold mist came out. When the mist cleared up, they can see Julie clearly. She runs to the bed where her sister sleeps. She have seen Julie's human form before, but that's when she was a spirit. Now, she gets to see her for real. Julie is wearing a red regal dress. Her bangs are like Lucia's, but they are moved aside to the right to clear her vision. She also has strands on the side of her face like hers, except they reached to her chin. A lot of roses and red petals decorated her dark brown hair. Her beautiful cherry lips complements her pale complexion similar to Coco's. On her neck is her red shell pendant and behind it is a necklace tuck inside the neckline of her dress.

Lucia touched Julie's hand, "Her body is cold, just like this room. She looks lonely."

"What are you waiting for Lucia? Hurry and give back Julie's Red Pearl." Hanon told her.

"Ah, right." Lucia was about to opened her pink pendant when...

"Stop right there!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who's there?" Rina demand as the three wing demons appear.

"We're not going to let you give that pearl to her." Lanhua declared.

"But first, let's make this an even fight." Lady Bat suggested as he waved his hand, sending Kaito off his feet. He got hit on the wall and passed out. He then wave another and sent Hippo flying as well.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Hippo!" Hanon called out.

"Now that you don't have that boy or the Hippocampus to save you, allow us to sing our melody to you." Lady Bat offers.

The villains started to sing their song. It mix together to make a bunch of terrible music. Everyone, but Miyuki is affected, since she is the Black Princess, dark music doesn't really hurt her. However, she can't do a thing because her music might also affect the others because her pearl is still cursed. Suddenly, the Red Pearl shine inside Lucia's pendant.

"Ahh, what is this terrible light?" Alala whined.

"She must be awakening." Lanhua tried to shield her eyes.

"Oh no." Lady Bat could only manage.

Briars started to grow around the princesses, Hippo, and Kaito, protecting them as Lucia's pendant opened on its own. The Red Pearl flow out of it and went to it's princess. Julie's red pedant opened and the Red Pearl went inside. When it went in, Julie's body began to shine. The light got even more intense as more briars wrapped itself around the three wing demons.

All the briars around Julie and the room started to clear, except the ones that trapped the villains. Julie slowly opened her ruby eyes and slowly got up from bed.

She smiled at the girls, "Thank you, everyone!"

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

She transformed for the first time. Her dark brown hair became bright red and it became longer, reaching to her ankles. Her dress is similar to Lucia's, except red, and unlike the pink pearl headpiece, she retained her rose pin that she wears as a human.

"I hope you let me join in with the song." she teased.

"Of course you can join in, Julie." Lucia smiled.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" all ten princesses started to sing Kibou no Kaneoto.

 _Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?_  
 _Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

"No fair, I wanted to sing!" Alala whined.

 _Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora_  
 _Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

"And we were so close to capturing all of them!" Lanhua screamed.

 _Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.._  
 _Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to_  
 _Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni_  
 _Anata wa kurushindeta no_

"Why? Why don't you accept my love?" Lady Bat questioned.

 _Junpaku no.._  
 _Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_  
 _"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_  
 _Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.._  
 _Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara._  
 _Listen to my love kono uta o.._

"Love Shower Pitch!" they said their phrase as the villains scream in defeat. "Do you want an encore?"

"No!" Alala shouted.

"We won't forget about this!" Lady Bat told them as all three disappears.

Lucia went to Kaito while Hanon went to Hippo.

"Kaito, Kaito." she called out to him.

He stirs, "Lucia?"

"Your awake, that goodness." Lucia hugged him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Kaito returned the hug.

"Julie?" Noel notice that the Red Princess is swaying back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked.

Julie fainted and almost fall to the floor if Coco didn't catch her. She laid her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. After two years of sleep... My body is still weak. Even after awaking up again, it's been too long since I last walked or stand that it feels new to me. I'll stay here for a little while and rest." Julie told them as she closed her eyes.

"What should we do now?" Karen questioned. Julie opened her eyes again and she looked at Lucia.

"What is it Julie?" Lucia asked her sister gently.

"Somewhere in this castle, is my rose staff. It might help me find my friends if I return to the ocean one day. I hope I'm not asking much, but you find it for me?" Julie request.

"Yes, we will." Lucia agrees. The girls, Hippo, and Kaito were about to leave the room when Julie stopped them.

"Wait! Can Akari and Yuki stay? I want to talk to them." Julie made another request.

"Sure, we'll be glad to stay and talk." Akari told her. "Go, the three of us will catch up."

The others nod as they left the room.

"We have so much catching up to do." Julie gentle sat up from her bed.

"Where shall we start?" Miyuki asked.

"Let's see... How about what happened after I left you two in the Reina Palace?" she suggested.

"Okay." Akari agrees as she and Miyuki sat next to their old friend.

"But first, there's something I want to do." Julie told them.

"And what's that?" Miyuki asked.

Julie hugged the two sisters as tears fall from her eyes, "I've missed you two... And it has been too long." she broke the hug and looked at Miyuki. "Looks like I'm now your onee-chan, Yuki. Before, when we first met, I was your imouto." she teased.

"Yeah, well, your still my sister." Miyuki giggled.

A couple of minutes later, the group returns with a staff. On top of the thin white scepter is a red rose on top.

"Is this it, Julie?" Seira questioned.

"Yes, it is." Julie confirms.

Lucia gave her the staff as Julie concentrate on it. Her body glowed red for a moment until it died down. Akari and Miyuki both help Julie on her feet and together with the others, they left the room. The more they got out of the castle, the more the briars are leaving until the castle is bare.

"Let's go home." Julie decided as she slammed her rose staff on the ground. Everyone is then teleported from Germany back to Japan.

-Pearl Waters-

The girls returned home in the diner room and in front of Nikora and Taki.

"Lucia!" Nikora exclaimed.

"We're home onee-chan." Lucia spoke up.

"You must be Julie... The Red Mermaid Princess. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nikora told her.

"It's mine as well." Julie replied.

Hanon and Rina both de-transform and started to run.

"Ah, Hanon, Rina, where are you two going?" Lucia asked as everyone else de-transform.

"I gotta see Nagisa! I'm sure he's missing me already." Hanon told her on her way out.

"And I have to tell Masahiro that I'm home." Rina left the bath house.

"Well, today was fun, but tomorrow, I have to return home." Coco told the news.

"Will you come back soon?" Seira questioned.

"Of course, I'll be back." Coco assures her.

"Karen and I will be staying a little while longer." Noel told them.

"Then let's make your last few days here full of fun." Lucia suggested.

-Class-

The next day, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, and Julie went to school. Julie wanted to go to school to know what it feels like. Of course, the girls thought that Julie would be having a different homeroom class when the teacher came in.

"Attention everyone, before we start class, I have an important announcement to make. Today, a new transfer student will be joining us for the rest of the third year. You can come in now." the teacher told the student.

The students waited to see who is the new transferred student as she walks in. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are shock for it was Julie who entered. She is going to be in the same classes as them.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you. My name is Julie Emiko. It's a pleasure to meet you." Julie bowed.

Julie is wearing the girl's school uniform like all the other girls and of course, many boys have heart shape looks in their eyes. All she has to do was smile at their direction and they're out cold or fainted with a smile on their face.

"Let's see, Emiko, you can sit behind Nanami." the teacher told her.

"Thank you." Julie replied as she took the seat.

"J-Julie?" Lucia is still surprised that her sister has the same homeroom as her.

"What is it?" she teased. She then whisper into her ear, "Let's have fun as much as we can after school, okay? Lucia onee-chan."

-Sea Cave-

The three wing demon are kneeling in front of Shika.

"We're sorry, Shika-sama. Julie is awake and we have failed you. Please, forgive us and give us another chance to prove ourselves." Lady Bat told her.

"That won't be necessary, you are already forgiven." Shika replied.

"What did you say?" Lanhua wasn't sure if she heard that right.

"You did fail me, yes. However, Julie waking up, still did not changed any of my plans. It would have made it much easier for me to have her while she was in her cursed slumber, but her awakening brought even more important things to discuss about. I want to know who she really is... And the secrets she holds. Therefore, I shall pardon you. Just don't fail me again." she told them.

"Hai, Shika-sama." they told her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shika technically didn't lose. She lose the battle, but not the war. What is going to happen now? Also, I pick Julie's lastname to be Emiko because it has her nickname "Emi" in it. Favorite, Follow, and Comment. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21: Facade Feelings of the Heart

**Hi everyone. Really, really, sorry that I haven't update in a long time. Again, school was being chaotic and because of it, I will have to rescheduled the days when I do update my chapters. From now on, except for breaks and holidays, all chapters will be updated on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. This chapter won't have any action, sorry to those who might want action, but at least you'll get to know what is happening in their lives and in the past.**

 **To marinabtr: Thank you for you support. I lived in the U.S., but if you want to be specific, MD.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Facade Feelings of the Heart

-Julie's Room-

It has been already three days since Julie joined the girls. Nikora gave her a room which is between Lucia's and Seira's. Julie is in her red strawberry room, reading a book. She was childhood friends with Akari and Miyuki while already close friends with Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira ever since they saved her from that cursed slumber. The next day, Noel, followed by her sister Karen. Unfortunately, Coco has left before she could become friends with her, but at least they're in good terms. Ever since she became free from her curse, she can become more happier and more causal, instead of being all formal.

She was reading a collection of fairytale stories that Noel have given her since they both love reading. For each book she finished, she would write down one of her friends name on a sticky note and stick it on the cover. So far, she has put Miyuki's name on Cinderella and The Snow Queen while at the same time, she and Akari shared Rapunzel. Another pair that shared the same story is Akari and Coco on the Swan Princess, since Akari is literally the Princess of Swans while she viewed Coco figuratively as the character. Hers would be Briar Rose since her story can relate, except there isn't a prince.

She gasped when she suddenly heard whispers in her head, "What is it? What's going on?" she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Find it... You have to find it... The jewel..." a mysterious, yet calm voice told her.

When she heard that message, she became puzzled on what to do now.

-School-

In school, Julie quickly became popular with the boys. Many were asking if she was free to hang out with them, all in which she decline the offer politely.

"Amazing, Julie is able to attract that many boys in just three days?" Hanon questioned in awe as she watched the scene. It was amazing that many boys are crowded around her desk and have those googly eyes on her.

"I wonder why she would decline their offer though." Lucia pondered at the question.

"Lucia, I'm surprise that she is your sister and your not even a bit concern for her. I mean, she may have came into this world when she was younger, but you could at least show some attention for her like a big sister does." Rina advised.

"But Noel and Karen spend most of their time separated, right? Yet, they became close. Also, Akari and Miyuki have always been together, but they didn't have to know that the other loves them as much as they do, isn't that right?" Lucia asked.

"That's not what I meant." Rina sweat-dropped.

"Then what do you mean?" Lucia naively asked. "I'd love to spend time with her, but she is mostly in her room doing homework."

"Now that you mentioned homework, I heard that she is good in almost every subject... Except in math, but she would get good scores." Hanon remarked.

"Well, I guessed because she thought that she wouldn't come to the surface again and since she was suppose to stay in her palace, she would want to learn as much as she could." Rina reminded her.

"Oh, by the way Lucia, did you finish your project?" Hanon asked.

"Eh? No way! I can't believe that I've forgotten to do it!" Lucia panic, earning her a sweat drop from both, Hanon and Rina.

-Home Ec Class-

Things seemed a bit better than the last time she returned from a mission. Asuka and the others have not bullied her ever since she has come back, which was strange, but she didn't questioned it. The terrible rumors have stopped, so that was also a relief. The Orange Mermaid Princess was making many tarts for her friends.

"Seira." a voice called out to her

She turned and smiled, "Takumi."

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Tarts for my friends." Seira answered as she puts a strawberry on top of a a tart with pink filling.

So far, she has finished four tarts. A strawberry one for Lucia, blueberry for Hanon, chocolate mint for Rina, and raspberry for Karen. On the table are bowls full of blackberries, pomegranate seeds, custard cream, orange and plum slices.

"How many more are you trying to make?" Takumi questioned.

"Five, including my own." Seira answered.

"That's a lot of tarts... How about if I help?" he suggested.

Seira looked at him and tilt her head a bit before smiling, "I would like that." she giggled.

-Pearl Waters-

When the four girls came home, Seira was already waiting for them.

"Ah, Lucia, everyone." Seira smiled as she ran up to them.

"What is it, Seira?" Lucia questioned.

"You looked happy today, did something happen between you and Takumi-kun?" Hanon teased.

"W-well... W-we did get to spend some time together..." Seira began fidgeting. "But that's not the point, come inside. Hurry, hurry!"

The girls did as she said and entered the bath house. When the girls found five tarts on the table, they now know why Seira is partially happy.

"So, this must be the surprise you were talking about in the morning." Rina guessed it.

"Mm! I made each one for you. Akari, Miyuki, Karen, and Noel already went ahead and ate theirs, but I still waited for all of you to come back home so you can try it." Seira explained.

"Well, I can tell that they are delicious. Which one is mine?" Hanon asked.

"The blueberry is yours, Hanon." Seira replied.

"Thank you, Seira." Hanon told her before taking a bite. "Mmm... It's very delicious."

"Lucia, Rina, Julie, please try yours." Seira offered.

"Okay." Lucia replied as she, Rina, and Julie walked up the table and took a bite out of the small pies. They have the same reaction as Hanon.

"Wow... It's really good!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Really?" Seira is happy of the compliment.

"She's right, it is very good." Rina told her. Seira became energetic like a tiny puppy and started to walk towards Julie.

"Thank you for teaching me, Julie." she whispered into the Red Mermaid Princess' ear.

"Your welcome. It was really fun." she whispered back before giving her a wink.

"What were you two talking about?" Lucia questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Julie teased.

-Julie's Room-

That night, Julie is in her room staring at her music box. The very music box that she buried in the beach of Japan, which conveniently is the same spot where Lucia and Kaito went during their time at the Spring Festival. Her sister has given it back to her yesterday when she found out that the girl was planning on staying.

She continued to looked at it until she reached out for the necklace that is tucked underneath her red nightgown to reveal a key. She unclasp it and looked at the item in her hands. The key bow is shaped like a heart which is pink, with silver butterfly wings on both sides of the heart. It is hold on by a golden chain and at the center of the heart-shape key bow is a white moonstone that is shaped so perfectly, it can be mistaken for Akari's White Pearl. She put the key through the slot of the lock and turn it. When she opened it, a hopeful melody flows out of it. Inside is a white immortal iris flower that is well preserved, a shoe that was given to her when she was younger, and an empty orb.

She played around with her necklace while being troubled in her thoughts.

 _'I wonder... What will everyone think of me if they were to find out the truth... About who I really am. This secret that I've been hiding all this time, deep within myself that not even Akari or Yuki know of.'_ she thought.

"Everyone would probably hate me if they were to find out. I've have done nothing, but kept secrets from them. The truth about me, Yuki's seal, me and Kyle being keys, my little sister somewhere in the ocean, but worse of all... Knowing what Shika is after... Me. Keeping the truth away is the only thing I can do. After all, I'm nothing, but a forgotten princess who rules over a somber kingdom in a desolate ocean." Julie concluded.

"That's not true... You know it isn't." a voice spoke up as a faint green light shined behind her.

She turned, "Oh, Terra Elaina."

The woman before her is Terra Elaina, the Earth Goddess. Like Aqua Regina, who holds the peace of the seas, Terra Elaina keeps the Earth peaceful. The Goddess has long honey brown hair which is decorated with many flowers. She wore a regal green dress and she carries a staff with a bright orb on it.

"You have to keep your secrets because you don't want them to feel hurt... That is why, right?" the Earth Goddess asked.

"It's true that I meant well by doing this... However, in the end, they might feel betrayed that I know so much, yet never told them." Julie countered sadly.

"In time, they will understand and you don't have to keep them all a secret. Eventually, as the events unfolds, you can slowly tell them when it's the right time." Terra Elaina advised.

"Thank you for the advice, but in the end, when everything is over, I think it's best if I remain forgotten because... It's the suppose fate of all Red Princesses." Julie replied.

"I know that it's hard, but I don't think you should take all that burden." she told her.

"I know, but I just can't helped it. I was never known of by anyone, therefore I couldn't do much to help them. Now that my wish came true and I get to meet everyone, I want to support them as much as I can... Especially when I don't have much time. Shika knows who I am, but not fully." Julie started.

"What do you mean?" the Earth Goddess asked.

"She knows that you were the one who blessed all the Red Mermaid Princesses and gave us immortality, but because I'm different- because the former princesses would passed up their pearl and throne to live a different life and I plan on not doing it... Just like Lucia onee-chan, the same will be with me. The only difference is that I already know what I'm going to become yet, I've not awakened right now. That... Is what Shika doesn't know of." Julie whispered.

"I see..."

"Anyway, about the jewel." Julie changed to a different important subject.

"Yes, find all the flower crystals and the jewel will be complete. You and Lucia must then go to the my birth place and return the jewel. It will ensure the future of all mermaids and humans. Me and my sister can finally be at peace, knowing that there will never be the conflict between both worlds ever again. And this information you can tell because you can't do it alone." Terra Elaina explained.

"That's why the monument back at home shows that. Because others before me never done it before since they weren't know, they would question what it would mean." Julie realized.

"You really are different Julie, instead of giving up this life as a princess, you continue living it- discovering new things along the way. I am so proud of you and I know my sister would be too." she told her before she faded.

"Thank you." Julie gave a small smile.

-Meeting Table-

The next morning, the Mermaid Princesses, Nikora, Hippo, and Taki are sitting at the tables to have their discussion. Nikora also invited Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro despite Hippo's protest of having them being involved.

Julie begins her first step of telling everyone a little history lesson. She started by explain the history of their pearls.

"Many centuries ago, after King Tamotsu let go of Aqua Regina, the Sea Goddess shed ten tear drops. The first two tears became the White Pearl and then the Black Pearl. The others- Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Indigo, and Purple followed after. The last two were the Red and Pink Pearls. However, the Red Pearl was created from a larger tear because it unintentionally took a bit more from the last tear that was meant to be the Pink Pearl. Since any pearl can't hold that much power, the Red Pearl became two... A true Red Pearl- mine, and a lighter shade of red. Because that pearl was the part that originally took more from the last tear drop, it was not light enough to be considered a Pink Pearl, yet it did not have enough redness to be like my pearl." she explained.

"So, that's why you were the original princess?" Lucia questioned.

Julie nodded and continued, "Because the tear drop was so tiny, Aqua Regina didn't think it could survive to become the Pink Pearl, so she kept it with her. Eventually, the tiny teardrop formed into a premature Pink Pearl. Only us, Red Mermaid Princess know of this and we prayed for the miracle that the premature pearl could make it, since we already lost our younger sister pearl. So we continued to wait patiently until that day when Aqua Regina told us."

"So that's what happened..." Lucia trailed off, not sure what to think.

"What about White Pearl and Black Pearl that Akari-san and Miyuki-san has?" Hippo questioned.

"That's..." Julie glanced over to Akari. She communicate with her telepathically- a power that all Mermaid Princess can do if they have learned it.

"How is Yuki? Is she okay despite her curse?" her voice can be heard in Akari's mind.

"She's doing well, but she doesn't seem to understand why her pearl is cursed despite she is the second Mermaid Princess. However, I think you should tell them about our pearls." Akari replied telepathically.

"Alright." she answered through her thoughts.

"All the pearls shouldn't be cursed, however each sister pearls have a different set of links. Normally, sister pearls' links are the age and rebirth, but never it had one going down and the other follow. That just isn't the way the pearls were born out of. In other words, that means that someone has put their extra darkness into Yuki's pearl, cursing her, and anybody she touches." Julie further explain.

"So what you're trying to say is that if we aren't careful, we're going to be cursed?" Noel questioned.

"So long I wear my gloves, your safe to hold hands with me." Miyuki clarified.

"I'm afraid the only people who can help without getting affected by Yuki's curse is Julie, since she is an original princess like us." Akari replied.

"And Lucia onee-chan." Miyuki added.

"What? Why, Lucia?" Kaito asked.

"Because she will eventually become the new Sea Goddess." Akari explained.

"And also my little sister." Julie spoke up. Everyone gave her blank expression except for Akari and Miyuki. "Remember? When I told you about the other Red Pearl that took a bit from the Pink Pearl?"

"But you said it's lost." Hanon told her.

"I didn't mean lost as in gone. I meant that it's somewhere in the ocean." Julie corrected what everyone else thought.

"Does that mean that Lucia has another half-sister?" Seira asked.

Julie smiled at her as she confirms the answer, "Yes."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry that I haven't updated. I'll update the next one probably at night, but I can't guarantee it, so you'll just have to check at night if it has 22 chapters. Later on, you'll know who Terra Elaina is, but I would like to know if you can guess who she is. You can write it down in the comment. See you soon (hopeful).**


	22. Chapter 22: The Vengeful Witch

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 22 and I don't have much to say. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Vengeful Witch

-Julie's Room-

In the room of the Red Mermaid Princess, Julie was sleeping on her red bed as her pendant opened by itself. Her Red Pearl was shining, calling for it's sister.

 **-Dream-**

Julie is back in her kingdom, however, unlike the last time she saw it, which was two years ago, it looks more cheerier, livelier, and even welcoming. Her Red Kingdom, other known as "The Kingdom of the Lunar Moon", was decorated with pink and red flowers. The light from the palace gave a gentle, warm glow to her heart. Last, but not least, is the throne room. It was filled with beautiful music and the red shell throne glowed.

"Could it be?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, it is." a sweet voice spoke up.

Julie turned around to see the spirit of a girl. She was a red mermaid, but more importantly, the second Red Mermaid Princess- her sister. Her appearance was not clear, so the only thing that can be seen is her silhouette. However, her presence is no different to Julie- it was the presence of a princess- or rather, a princess that is close to being born.

"You... You're going to be my imouto." Julie smiled.

"Mm! I can't wait to also wake from my own slumber." she smile then faded. "For centuries, after my pearl accidentally took a bit from Lucia nee-chan's Pink Pearl, I thought that nobody would want me. In a way, I felt like Yuki onee-chan... I felt unwanted."

"But if your pearl was never born, you wouldn't be born also. Your pearl is your heart and every heart shouldn't feel unwanted. I know because I too have that same feeling, but now, I have to let go of those feelings or else I can't move on and enjoy my life." Julie explained.

"Your right. Julie onee-chan, when you wake up, please find me and my pearl." she requested.

"Alright, but first what's your name?" Julie asked.

"My name..." she paused. "My name is Sakura." she smiled. "I can't wait for my wish to come true."

"And what is your wish?" Julie questioned.

"My wish is the same as yours. The next time, when we meet in our kingdom- when I am born... Let's meet for real next time, okay?" Sakura offers another request.

"Okay." Julie promised as Sakura's spirit is gone.

"Ask the Fire Prince, Kyle. He might have some clues to help you find me." Sakura's voice advised her.

 **-Dream Ends-**

Julie wake up from her bed to see that it's already morning.

Today is December the fifth, a Saturday. Noel and Karen are going to spend their last day with the group since their kingdoms need their princess. Though their time was not meant to stay forever, they did have fun together with the other girls.

Julie changed from her red nightgown to a red blouse and a white skirt which reached to her knees. She then put on white socks onto her feet to keep them warm against the cold winds and wear her flat slippers. She didn't bother to wear a jacket or a coat because despite it's December, it's not really that cold- just chilly.

-Hotel Room-

In the afternoon, Kyle was looking at the beach, more specifically, watching Noel playing volleyball with her sister Karen. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina have went to Maki to help with his bar. He felt sadden about today when the wind started to blow. After the wind died down, he can smell the scent of roses.

"It's great to know that you're doing well. I'm happy that you get to wake up from that cursed slumber, Julie." Kyle told her without turning around. "We finally meet."

"Yes, we now have. I'm Julie Emiko." Julie went with the introduction as she walks towards him, even though they already know each other.

"Kyle Chang." Kyle introduce himself. "I'm guessing you're here for the information about your sister, right?"

"Hai." she answered.

"The Red Pearl is hidden in an underwater city, also known as Atlantis. Back then, you channeled her power to me so I can breath underwater. In the throne room of the palace, on top of the throne is where the pearl is." Kyle explained.

"Was there anything else?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, there is. The place in inhabit by vengeful spirits of the people who used to lived in the city. They only attack when they feel a presence of evil." Kyle warned her.

"I hope they don't think Yuki is a threat to them." Julie replied.

"You're not planning on taking her with you, are you?" Kyle asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. Why? Yuki is not evil." Julie told him.

"I know, but aside from that, how long are you going to keep that secret?" Kyle questioned quietly while looking at Miyuki sitting by herself.

"I don't know." Julie answered.

"You should tell your friends as soon as you can. Eventually, Shika will find a way to break the seal and if she breaks the seal-" he got cut off.

"I know, it's just... I need some time before I can tell everyone." Julie spoke quietly.

"Sorry, if I pushed you." Kyle apologized.

"No, it's alright. So, are you going to see Noel?" Julie asked.

"Today is also my last day and I have to leave at two o' clock." Kyle explained.

"Then what's stopping you from telling? Like I said before, you have is easy because you don't have to worry about your secret being blown and you already know who she is, so what's stopping you?" Julie questioned.

"I think it's my time to be figured out by Noel, not the other way around. We already have too much of that happening and don't worry, I'll come back soon." Kyle replied.

"Okay, have a safe trip back home Kyle." Julie turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he stopped her. "What is your sister's name?"

She smiled as she turned back to face him, "Sakura. Goodbye, Kyle."

-Afternoon-

Later in the afternoon, Julie, Akari, and Miyuki are swimming in the ocean to find the lost Kingdom of Atlantis. They traveled all the way to the North Atlantic Ocean and followed the light of Julie's pearl. It was like playing hot or cold because the more they are getting close, the pearl shines brighter and if they are getting farther, the pearl shines dimmer. When they are at the center of the ocean, Julie's pearl shined even more brighter, no longer flickering.

"It's here. Atlantis is here." Julie told her friends.

"But where?" Akari questioned.

"Akari, I have an idea." Julie replied. She reached out to her key necklace and have the moonstone embedded in the key bow shine its light on the opened space. It continued to shine until Atlantis is found.

"There it is!" Miyuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's go." Julie suggested.

"Mm." the Sisters of Light and Dark agrees.

"Yuki," Akari began. "When we go inside, stay very close to me."

"Okay, Akari nee-chan." Miyuki nods.

-Atlantis-

When they entered the palace, which most were in ruins, there were many eerie whispers that can be heard. The kingdom was cold and many spirits started to appear. They didn't attack the mermaids, but many went pass through them. Others were giving glares at Miyuki as she listened and stay closed to Akari. When they reached the throne room, it was just like Kyle said. On top of the throne, is the second Red Pearl. She swims to get it, but jumped in surprise when she suddenly got blasted back.

"Are you okay?" Akari asked her.

"I'm find, but what was that?" Julie questioned.

"It's dark magic." Miyuki answered sadly. "Shika got to this kingdom as well."

"First our home, then our second, then Julie's, and now Atlantis too?" Akari was clearly upset that the Sea Witch has destroyed many kingdoms and ruined their lives, just for her revenge.

"I'm sorry." Julie apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, Julie onee-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Because of me, many people couldn't live their lives happily." Julie concluded.

"That's not true, you were always helping us." Akari counters. "Come on, let's get Sakura's pearl."

Julie nodded as Akari hold her left hand and Miyuki hold her right, "On behalf of the three original Mermaid Princesses..." Julie started.

"I, Akari, the White Mermaid Princess of the warm light, represent the White Moon." Akari replied.

"I, Miyuki, the Black Mermaid Princess of gentle darkness, represent the New Moon." Miyuki answered.

"And I, Julie, the Red Mermaid Princess of powerful strength, represent the Blood Moon. We asked for the dark magic used for evil to be vanquish from this kingdom!" Julie finished the spell.

Many darkness are forced out of its hiding place. With no where to go, they decided to attack the princesses. However, the spirit of Atlantis, free from their curse, arrived to protect them. Julie then used her moonstone to get rid of the darkness, sealing it forever in a place where it can never escape. The world of Pandora- where all evil shall never escaped again.

The moment the darkness is gone, the palace lit up. The throne room released a light and everything around them started to repair itself. Many spirits were also given a second chance. Appeared before them is the King of Atlantis.

"Mermaid Princesses, without your help, we would have live in darkness and revenge. I thank you for saving us." the King told them.

"It's an honer, Your Majesty." Julie told him as the three gave a little bow.

"That pearl on my throne, I'd also like to thank the girl too." the King replied.

"Sakura." Julie spoke.

"Sakura?" the King questioned. When he saw her nod, he smiled, "I'd also like to thanked your sister, Sakura-hime. Her pearl came here long ago, before Atlantis sunk to the bottom of this ocean. Then a few days later, Sakura-hime came. She warned us about Shika and although we found our best, we weren't strong enough. We remained trapped in our kingdom, roaming around as vengeful ghosts. Only Sakura-hime and her pearl stayed with us- to comfort us. She could have left, but she didn't. She really has helped us. Because of her, we now know that we can rest easy now and start our life all over again. Thank you, Mermaid Princesses."

He used his powers and the Red Pearl flow from the throne into Julie's hands. She showed it to Akari and Miyuki while staring at the pinkish-red pearl in her cupped hands.

 _'The second Red Pearl. My sister pearl. Sakura's pearl.'_ Julie thought.

"What a beautiful color... It's just like Lucia's Pink Pearl. It's in between white and red while Sakura's is between red and pink." Akari comments.

Julie started to reflect on the many secrets she's keeping from everyone and that she might ruined everyone's trust in her. It's time for some people she trust to share her secrets too.

"Akari, Yuki, I have to tell you something." Julie sighs.

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"I'm going to tell you something really important, but you must promise to not tell anyone, not even Lucia. It has to be a secret just between the three of us. Can you do it?" Julie questioned.

"We promise." Akari answered for both her and Miyuki.

"Okay." she starts to move her lips.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

The girls returned to Pearl Waters at night where the four girls are waiting for her. Noel and Karen just left an hour ago so it's only just the seven of them. Akari and Miyuki have remain quiet during the whole trip back while Julie wondered if she did the right thing by telling her childhood friends her secret. Her secret is that Shika is not just after her revenge, but has many objectives. Julie was just half of the proportion of her revenge against two Goddess who have angered her and because Julie's connection with her friends, Shika would used them- making their life misery as she destroy the things they love. Despite that fact, the sisters know that Julie isn't to blame, but they do wondered why Shika wants Julie so badly. Unfortunately, Julie won't answer that question because she felt that they wouldn't be able to bare it.

"Nee, Akari nee-chan." Miyuki called her sister's name.

"Yes, Yuki?" Akari questioned.

"What do you think Julie onee-chan mean when she told us that the worse things that could ever happen to us is losing the most precious things closer to us?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know, she's speaking in riddles. The things close to us and all Mermaid Princesses are our home, our friends, and family. Shika only wants Julie for something, but what?" Akari questioned.

"Do you think that witch will try to take Julie onee-chan away from us?" Miyuki asked another question.

"That's what she plans." Akari answered.

What Akari doesn't know is that Miyuki already knows what Julie meant. As the essence of darkness, good or bad, the feeling is all the same. Julie told them to keep the secret away from Lucia for a reason because it also involves her as well. The future Sea Goddess and the first immortal Red Princess are Shika's target.

-Julie's Room-

Julie was sitting in her chair staring at Sakura's pearl on her desk. The tiny hint of pink reminds her so much of Lucia and the possible tragedy that could happen to both of them. She closed her eyes as she repeat a memory she knows all too well.

 **-Flashback (Many Centuries ago, before the birth of the eleven pearls)-**

Two Goddesses, Aqua Regina and Terra Elaina, and a woman with black hair were in the Kingdom of Kiseki, the birthplace of the Earth Goddess.

"How could you? We trusted you, but you let your greed took control. You wanted eternal youth so badly that you have to drained one of my important flowers- a part of me." Terra Elaina felt betrayed.

"We have faith in you, but now... We can see that you no longer have faith in us..." Aqua Regina told the young woman sadly and is disappointment.

"W-wait! I-I can explain!" the woman replied, she was becoming desperate.

"You were one of our faithful followers, but we can see that there is no kindness in your heart. There is only greed and jealously." Terra Elaina replied.

"B-but I can make up for that. Just give me a second chance!" the woman pleaded.

"That was your second chance, but you decided to show us... The side of you that we didn't want to see...Who you truly are." Terra Elaina voice's was breaking as tears form in her eyes.

"For this act of betrayal, you shall be banished to the sea." Aqua Regina declared, she was still upset at the woman.

"But I can't live in the ocean!" the woman started to became angry. She didn't understand. Why were these two Goddesses so sentimental over a little flower? Sure, it was one of the scared flowers and a part of the Earth Goddess, but still, that wasn't enough to punish her, right?

"The ocean will be your new home, to keep the humans safe for you. Just like Aqua Reina will watched over her princesses and mermaids, I will watched over my princes and humans. We have high hopes for you, but you let us down." Terra Elaina told the woman. She slam her staff on the floor. "I'm sorry... Let your actions scar you for all of eternity."

The woman was given immortality. For a moment she was happy, filled with a crazed version of happiness, but then that smile faded as she covered her face with both of her hands. She yelled in pain and agony as she felt something is happening to her face. She felt something on her skin, a mark that stretches from the upper right of her face and all the way down to her right cheek. Something was wrong, very wrong.

The woman runs to a mirror to find that her face has been scarred. Her face, the most important beautiful part of her is gone. Something was in her, anger, hated, and worse of all... Vengeance.

"How dare you... You dreadful Goddess!" the woman lunge at Terra Elaina to attack her, trying to make her pay for what she did.

However, she is stopped by Aqua Regina, "Attacking a Goddess in the presence of another, this is why you should be punished for what you did. I'm sorry, but I too, shall punish you for that offense." she waved her staff and the woman felt something in her body. Water surrounded her as it became black. Seven black tentacles came out as the water cleared to show that the woman is now the Sea Witch. She looked at herself in horror at what they did.

"One day, I'll be back. I will have my revenge of the two of you. And if I can't have it on you, I'll simply have it on your successors and everyone you love and care. I shall destroy your princesses and princes, because they are the only thing closest to you like a family, as your daughters and sons. Mark my words on it, I will get my revenge!" the woman vowed as she is exiled to the ocean of the North Atlantic.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

Julie opened her eyes as she once again looked at the second Red Pearl in front of her. She will soon bring her sister into this world, but at the same time, she will also put her in danger of the vengeful Shika.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. And I hope your ready for the next, because the next one is Coco-centric during her time in the ocean. See you soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Blocked Sunlight

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 23. Like I said before, this chapter will be Coco-centric and will basically tell us what happen when she came home. Her timeline will matched with the girls. She went home on the first day Julie went to school. And on the fourth day, Saturday (the chapter before this one) was when Julie found her sister pearl. However, this also happens. But hey, instead of explaining it, how about you read it for yourself?**

 **To all Coco x Lady Bat shippers: If you think I am pairing Coco and Lady Bat in this chapter, think again. I view Lady Bat's feelings for Coco as more of a desire love than a true genuine love. Sorry. But there will be some moment of the ship from Lady Bat's point of view.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Blocked Sunlight

-Sea Cave-

Three days ago, in the sea cave, Shika was sitting on her throne as her three servants kneel in front of her.

"Shika-sama, you called us for something?" Lady Bat asked.

"Yes, you see, yesterday one of the Mermaid Princess has left the group, so it will be a bit easier to target the main mermaids." Shika replied.

"Which of the princesses has left the group, if you don't mind my asking?" Lady Bat questioned in curiosity.

"The Yellow Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean." Shika answered.

"Shika-sama, would it be okay if I take a rain check for any possible mission right now?" Lady Bat asked.

"Yes." she simply told him.

"What did you just say?" Lanhua thought she heard wrong.

"Today, I have a different plan that doesn't involve you three for a little while, but perhaps later in the future. I am planning for a much bigger surprise for those mermaids... So you three are free to do whatever you like until I need you again. Go, you are dismissed." Shika told them as she got up from her throne.

"Hai, Shika-sama." Lanhua and Alala replied as they left the room, leaving Lady Bat alone with his master.

"Do you need something? Because if you don't, then I would like you to leave." Shika had her back towards Lady Bat.

"What are you planing to do for all those princesses?" Lady Bat asked.

She turned to him, "I have no plans for the others except for the Pink and Red Mermaid Princesses. So if you are lucky enough to capture a princess, you are to bring her to me so I can at least drain her of her powers first before deciding on what to do with her." she smiled wickedly. "Enjoy your catch. Now go."

"Hai, Shika-sama." Lady Bat obeyed as he disappeared into the shadows.

-South Pacific Ocean-

Three days have passed since Lady Bat left the sea cave hidden somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean. He have arrived to the South Pacific Ocean as the Yellow Kingdom, also know as "The Queen of the Desert" glows a yellow light in the distance. He remembered the Princess of the Yellow Pearl perfectly. Every single detail of the princess. Her long beautiful yellow hair, her golden yellow eyes that reflect the sunlight, her pale skin as pale as the faint sun rays as it shows the first sign of the rising dawn, and her pale pink lips that could be as soft as the petals of a flower. If they weren't enemies, he would be sure that he would try to win Coco's love in the most genuine way as possible, but because that's just not who he is, and the princess, herself, doesn't love him, he'll just do what he does best. He is going to steal her love by force.

He was swimming quietly and slowly towards the beautiful Yellow Palace so no one can see or hear him. When he went past the entrance, something caught his attention. In the front courtyard of the castle, there she is. The Yellow Princess was playing with the younger yellow mermaids, no older than ten. The way she giggled in fun, that playfulness that makes her very cute as she twirled around with the mermaids made Lady Bat wish that it wouldn't end. When the yellow mermaids asked for their princess to sing was when he heard the song clearly. Her voice was clear and beautiful as she sings the melody of her song. Again, he wished the moment could last, but it was just not meant to be. He watched as the princess made her way back in the castle with the little ones following her. However, the youngest one was not paying attention and he found his chance.

"Hey, chibiko." he called out to her.

The youngest looked around to see who had called her. Because she never looked up, Lady Bat has to descend down to her. When she saw him, she gasped in fear.

"A water demon!" she started to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry chibiko... And I'm not a water demon." Lady Bat told her.

"Then who are you?" she stopped crying.

"I'm Lady Bat, a dear friend of your Princess." he lied. "Can you tell me where she went?"

"I don't believe in you. Mama told me to not talk to strangers." she told him.

 _'Clever little brat.'_ Lady Bat thought.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice." Lady Bat frowned as bats started to surround the little mermaid.

-Coco's Room-

Coco was in her yellow room drinking a cup of tea. It has already been three days since she left the girls and returned to her kingdom. Today is also the day that Karen and Noel are suppose to return to their kingdoms. She wondered if the girls were doing okay back on land. Despite the sea has remain quiet, she couldn't shake this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Plus, Hana, the youngest mermaid she was playing with, hasn't come back yet. She was sure that she had followed her back to the palace. Something wasn't right.

"Ahh!" she heard many screams from the hallways.

She moved so abruptly that the tea cup fall to the floor, shattering to many pieces with tea spattered on the yellow clear palace ground, but that wasn't important. Her subjects were in danger and she has to help them as their princess. She opened the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she opened the door of her room.

Music enters and filled the room as Coco tries to block the sound from her ears. It wasn't good enough, she could still hear the music and she felt weak. Nevertheless, she continued to leave her room and into the hallways. With one hand to her ear and the other on the wall to support herself, Coco went into the throne room.

-Throne Room-

She opened the door to the throne room to see many of her yellow mermaids on the floor, screaming and yelling in agony as they are suffering from the terrible music. To her left is a mermaid she recognized.

"Ai!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to help one of her best friend.

Ai was slightly older than Coco and she was the one who gave Coco the courage to become childhood friends with Sara when she was just six years old.

"Hime, don't!" Ai tries to warned her.

"Eh?" she didn't understand what she meant by that as a blast of darkness hits her and pins her arms around a nearby pillar. "Kyaa!" she cried as the blast then became vines and dark red roses bloomed around her.

"Hime!" Ai screamed in worry.

"Your late, Princess. I've been excepting you." a voice told Coco. She looked to her right to see Lady Bat near the yellow throne shell.

"Lady Bat!" she yelled in anger.

"Enough about me, you already know my name so that isn't fair. What is yours?" Lady Bat started to approached her. He was now in front of her, but Coco simply glare at him in hated.

"I will never tell you my name." she answered in a quiet, but serious tone. He lift her chin up so she look at him in his eyes. He gave her a devilish smile to reveal his fangs.

He sighs, "This reminds me so much when we first met. However, unlike last time, you are going to surrender this battle."

"And why would I surrender to someone like you?" she asked.

"Because if you don't..." he walked over to a pillar on the other side of the room and showed her the youngest yellow mermaid he had captured.

"Hana!" Coco exclaimed. Her anger disappeared and is replaced with concern and worry for the little one's well being.

"I will kill her." Lady Bat finished. "You see Princess, you and I are the same. We both share a common thing and that is loyalty. You are loyal to your friends and subjects while I am loyal to my master. The difference between us is that you're too soft."

Coco was now at a disadvantage. If she refuse, Hana is going to die and probably all her subjects, but if she gives in, then everyone will have to save her. Either way, she can't let her subjects suffered any longer.

 _'I'm sorry everyone.'_ she told her friends spiritually.

"Wait." she told him. Lady Bat let his bats hold onto the child as he walk up to her again. He looked into those beautiful yellow eyes that twinkle in the light.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please... Spare my people." Coco pleaded sadly.

"Oh course dear, anything for you." Lady Bat snapped his fingers and Hana is out of harms way along with the other yellow mermaids. "I told you that you would surrender, the you would give-" he got cut off.

"No... I haven't given up yet. If you are going to capture me, then you will know that I won't go down without a fight!" she exclaimed as her pearl shined brightly.

Lady Bat has to shield his eyes from the brilliant light that is coming from the pearl. The blinding light was so strong that it destroyed the vines around her, freeing the princess from her captivity. Coco took this chance immediately.

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

Coco transformed into her super idol form and started to sing her song.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Coco started to sing her song, Best Friend.

 _Would you be my friend? Listen..._

 _Sakiga mie nakute kujike sounatoki_  
 _Itsudemo kimi wa sunu egao de yuuki wokuretayone_  
 _Tsuraku sabishi itoki warawa setekureru_  
 _Kun nashijakitto ima no watashi inakattakana_

 _Iitokimo warui tokimo_  
 _Itsudatte issho dattane_  
 _Hanare teitemo tasuke ae ru_  
 _Hitorijanaiyo_

 _You are always my best friend_  
 _Kawa razukonomama sasae taiyozutto_  
 _I wanna be there for you_  
 _Naki tai toki itsudatte soba ni ite kureru_  
 _Taisetsu na you're my best friend_  
 _Kimi dakega my only best friend_

"Love Shower Pitch!" Coco finished her song. However, to her surprise, Lady Bat is still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I applaud you for the beautiful song, but today, I'm not leaving without getting what I want. Get ready for my wonderful concert!" Lady Bat told her as he started to sing his song.

 _Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_  
 _Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

 _Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_  
 _Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

 _Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_  
 _Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo_  
 _Soshite eien ni nare_

When he finished his song, he can see Coco losing her form as she changed back into her mermaid self, but what really surprised him is that she manage to resist his music to avoid being in the usual trace-state that the other mermaids usually ended up in. He wasn't sure how it was possible since he still has the power of the Red Princess. However, when he saw her collapsed to the floor, he smiled. Coco was becoming exhausted as her body began to feel numbed.

"Oh, I see. The Red Mermaid Princess must have aided you." Lady Bat correctly concluded.

"Eh?" Coco could only manage.

"For you to resist my music could only be done with the help of the Red Princess, Julie, since she represent strength. It may prevent you from falling asleep, but resisting it took a toll on your body." Lady Bat explained as he walk towards her.

 _'Julie was helping me? How could her powers reached all the way here?'_ Coco thought in confusion.

"You poor thing, you must be tired from all your hard work." Lady Bat taunts her as he lift her chin again so she has to look at him once more. "Why don't you rest for a while? I shall take good care of you, dear." his eyes glowed purple.

Coco tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her yellow sunrise eyes are locked onto those purple twilight eyes. He smiled when he saw that the Princess' eyes became pupil less yellow as she closed her eyes and fall into his arms. He did it. He had captured a Mermaid Princess, even better, the Yellow Mermaid Princess he was so fond of.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. The song that Coco was singing was Best Friend by BoA. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do, but you don't have too. I picked it because the meaning is like her sisterly bond and friendship with Sara. Remember, Favorite, Follow, and Comment. See you soon.**


	24. Chapter 24: No Snow

**Hi everyone. Things are going to get more and more suspenseful, so bare with it until the next chapter comes out. Also, I pick the name of this chapter "No Snow" because there is currently nothing but sunshine where I live, which is a bummer since it's already December. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: No Snow

-Sea Cave-

In the dungeon of the sea cave, Shika was walking down the dark steps, her heels can be heard as they are slamming against the rocky floors. She waved the door and entered the dungeon. It was dark and dank, and there are mice crawling around the floor. The only lights are the touches on each sides of the room.

"Prince of Flames, awake!" Shika ordered. She could hear chains rattling.

"Wha- Where am I?" Kyle questioned as he looked around his surroundings. When he saw Shika a few feet away from him, his eyes narrowed as they are filled with rage. "You!"

"That's right, Prince. I took you to my home, remember?" Shika asked him.

 **-Flashback-**

Yesterday, Kyle went home back to Los Angeles. He of course, missed Noel since he didn't got a chance to say a proper goodbye. He was reading a book when he heard many screams from the beach.

"What's going on?" he wondered as he changed to become the Fire Prince.

In the distance is Shika and she was using dark magic to try to find the first half of the key.

"I sensed it. He's close, very close. Where can he be?" Shika thought out loud.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. Shika turned to see a man in red.

"Ah... So you came, oh Prince of Flames!" Shika mocked as she sent a blast of dark energy at the Fire Prince.

He avoid the attack and summoned his fire. He sent many flames raining down on the Sea Witch, but she used her tentacles to sent blast of water to extinguish the fire. The Fire Prince started to draw for his sword as Shika summoned ice poles and have them go straight towards him. He slice each ice poles in half, getting much closer to the witch. He was so focus on Shika, that he didn't notice where he's standing at. The ground glows yellow and it formed a circle around him.

"Oh no!" he realized the trap too late.

The circle sent a blast at him, followed by water. Shika kept the water spell on him until she was sure that he will become unconscious. When his eyes closed, Shika released him from the water cage and walked towards him.

"Checkmate." she replied. She then looked up at the darkening sky and smiled, "Looks like we made two catches today and tomorrow, my other plan shall be complete."

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"Whatever you want from me, I won't let you have it!" Kyle spat.

"Oh Prince, what I want is very simply. I want the Passionate Flame." she demand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyle lied.

"Stop the games, Prince, I know you have it. The Passionate Flame is a gem you created from the remnants of the Rising Phoenix. I must have it, now give it to me!" she was becoming more impatient.

"Why would you want it?" Kyle questioned coldly.

"I think you know why. To get my revenge on the people who wronged me and give me what I deserved." Shika answered. She waited, but Kyle would not answer. "Fine, stay quiet all you want, but soon, I will have that gem, my revenge, and everything that is rightfully mine!" Shika walked away from the dungeon, closing the door with a wave of her hand.

-Spell Room-

In the room, Shika was looking at her spell book, a book she personally made that has all the best spells and enchantments. She knows them because she was the one who created them during her centuries of finding a way to get her revenge. She looked into the cauldron and muttered a spell:

Spirits of the Dark, hear me

Rises and take on thy form

Come out, Doppelganger

A water demon came out of the cauldron who looked exactly like Shika. It has the same personality as Shika, the only difference is that it's a spirit. The spirit was smiling evilly just like the real witch.

"You know what to do. Go and capture the Princess we need." Shika command it. It nodded and teleported away from the throne room.

-Shika's Room-

On the chessboard, Shika was staring at it interestingly. Because this is her version of chess, she loves to bend the rules, so instead of having sixteen pieces, there will be twenty. One king and queen, three rooks, bishops, knights, and nine pawns. On the left side are pieces of bright colors and on the right side are pieces of dark colors. The white king and queen represent the two Goddesses who she hated, the rooks are the White, Black, and Red Princesses, the bishops are the second Red Princess, along with the Pink and Orange Princesses. The three knights are those pathetic humans or the Guardian Princes on land. Lastly, the nine pawns are the Aqua, Green, Purple, Indigo, Yellow Princesses, the Panthalassa Prince, and another Guardian Prince which is still unknown.

She tipped over one of the rook pieces that is a slightly darker color that the rest of the pieces, "The snow has fallen."

-Pearl Waters-

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira were spending time with their boyfriends, although Seira insisted that Takumi is not her boyfriend... Not yet anyway.

Akari and Miyuki were helping Nikora out with the bath house while Julie was in her room until she came downstairs.

"Ah, Julie onee-chan!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Akari noticed a worried look on the Red Princess' face.

"I just got a bad feeling that something is wrong... In the South Pacific Ocean." Julie answered.

"That's where Coco onee-chan lives, right?" Miyuki asked.

"Hai... I got this strange feeling that something has happened to her." she replied.

"Well, considering that Shika did absorbed your powers and then gave them to those demons while you were trapped in that slumber, that could be the reason why you feel that way." Nikora reminded her.

"And despite you regain your powers back to awake..." Akari trailed off.

"My powers that the enemies have are being used against us." Julie finished.

"But the is no news from the South Pacific Ocean Castle, so that must mean Coco is alright, right?" Nikora reasoned.

"I still have a bad feeling about it." she turned to Hippo. "Hippo, can you please go to the South Pacific Ocean to check on Coco and her mermaids?"

"Hai, Julie-san." Hippo replied as he waddle out of the door.

"Miyuki." Nikora called out the girl's name.

"Hai, Nikora onee-chan?" Miyuki turned to the purple-haired gown-up. She gave her a list.

"Can you please go out and get some things for tonight's dinner?" Nikora asked.

"Okay." she took the list and heads out the door. "See you soon, Akari nee-chan, Julie onee-chan!"

"See you later, Yuki." Akari waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye Yuki." Julie told her as the door is shut closed.

-Market-

When Miyuki went out the door, she didn't notice a ghost was near.

"There she is... The young snow that will soon fall. He, he, he."

After the Black Mermaid Princess got all the groceries, she decided to take a detour to the park. She laid the bag next to her on the bench as she looked at the sunset.

"Meow." she looked down to see a cute white kitten in front of her feet.

"Hello little kitten." Miyuki was smiling at the animal as it purrs when she ran her fingers on it's soft fur. "Are you lost? Do you have a home?" she asked, but of course, it only meow back. "Your so soft and fluffy... I think I'll name you... Yukiko."

However, Yukiko didn't stay long. It hiss and then ran away.

"Ah, wait!" Miyuki called out to the little kitten as she got up.

 _'I wonder why she ran away like that...'_ she pondered as a shadow loomed over her.

She noticed the big shadow and turned around and before she knew it, everything went black.

-Pearl Waters-

Suddenly, Akari and Julie felt something and it was not good.

"Akari!" Julie exclaimed as she ran downstairs.

"You felt it too?" Akari asked.

"Yes, something has happened to Yuki." Julie told her as she made her way to the door. "Come on, let's go!"

-Park-

"Yuki loves play, so I'm betting she's at the park." Akari replied as the two ran.

When they reached the park, they saw the bag of groceries on the bench with the groceries spilled all over the ground. On the the ground, surrounding the bench are white petals.

"Yuki was here." Julie noticed a silver chain bracelet that has a moon and stars on it.

"Julie, what are these?" Akari showed her the white flower petals.

Julie looked at them, "These are Gekkabijin petals. It's called Queen of the Night because the flowers bloom so beautifully in the dark sky."

"Where could Yuki be?" Akari questioned in worry as the wind picks up the petals and blew them away.

-Pearl Waters-

Back at the bath house, Hippo returned.

"Hippo is something the matter?" Nikora notice the penguin's upset expression. "Is everything alright?"

"No... Everything is not alright." he replied.

"Eh?"

"I just came back from the South Pacific Ocean and..." he trailed off.

"And?" Nikora questioned.

"I found out from one of the yellow mermaids that Coco-san has been captured. It happened yesterday." he finished.

"What? Are you sure?" Nikora couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid it's true." he confirms it.

"I hope Lucia and the others will be okay." Nikora became worried as the clouds started to darkened. Snow started to quietly fall from the sky.

-Sea Cave-

Shika is watching the scene using her magic to create a screen. She also brought Kyle in the throne room to watch as the events unfold.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Shika laughed.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Kyle asked, referring to Miyuki.

"What do you think? I'm going to remove the seal that Julie put on her." Shika gave a crazed smile.

"No... No, you cant!" Kyle realized what she is going to do.

"Oh, I can and I will." she assures him. "I hope you are watching... Like I said many centuries ago, I will take away the things that are closed to you like family." she turned to the king and queen chess pieces while the rook that represent Miyuki is on her side of the board.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't you just hate "To be continued"? Well, that is why I didn't put it there because I hate "To be continued". The mice in the dungeon of a sea cave... Don't question about it because it's just like when Kaito went to Lucia's palace and can breath there or when Gaito's castle rise to the surface, but the mermaids are swimming inside it. The next chapter will be updated on Friday. Until then, see you soon.**


	25. Chapter 25: Snow in Ruins

**Hi everyone. Sorry, if I didn't update yesterday. This entire week, I was sick and I still am. And it's funny that I'm sick while updating this chapter because someone in this chapter is also sick. You'll know who it is when you read it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Snow in Ruins

-Park-

It was close to night and it was hard to look for Miyuki when it started to snow and it was getting dark.

"Where can Yuki be?" Akari questioned, worried about her sister.

"I don't know..." Julie replied, carrying the grocery bag. "Let's head back to Pearl Waters."

"And then we can find my sister." Akari finished.

-Pearl Waters-

The doors were burst open as the two girls ran inside.

"Julie, Akari, what's going on?" Nikora jumped when the door was forcefully open.

"No time to explain," Julie gave her the groceries, "Yuki is missing and we have to find her."

Akari and Julie went outside again.

-Beach-

On the beach, Miyuki was walking on the snow covered sand, tiny shoeprints are made on the white surface. Since coldness is partially darkness, any cold elements doesn't affect her. After she saw that Doppelganger of Shika this afternoon, something in her seemed to be rising- as if she is remembering something really important. A part of her that is locked inside. After she ran, snow started to fall. Snow... That's what most of her name is. Silent, beautiful, and deep is exactly how you wound describe the coldest season of the year. She remembered reading three of her favorite fairytale stories. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White and Rose Red, and the Snow Queen. Each of those stories have a meaning to her. Snow White was beautiful, the princess with the most purest heart. The other Snow White was really quiet, compared to her sister, Rose Red. Lastly, the Snow Queen... For some reason, she felt that character's story is more in depth than any other villains, but then again, everyone have their own reasons why they are that way. What really is bothering her though, is this strange voice that is speaking to her in her mind.

"Can't... Get this voice out of... My head." Miyuki quietly spoke.

"Come... Girl. Come to me..." the voice told her.

"Help..." Miyuki started to collapse and fall in the snow. It was so soft and cold, to her, it was very comforting.

The girls decided to find Miyuki at the beach. At first, they didn't find anything until Akari notice the shoeprints. The two followed the prints to find a half-buried Miyuki laying on the snow.

"Yuki!" both exclaimed as they ran up to her.

"Is she okay?" Julie asked as Akari place her hand on Miyuki's forehead.

"She has a fever. We have to take her home." Akari informed.

"Mm!" Julie nodded.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

Back in the bath house, Akari and Julie help Miyuki on her bed. She opened her eyes a little bit and looked at the two of them.

"Yuki." Akari called out her name gently.

"Nee-chan..." Miyuki quietly spoke.

"Do you know remember what happen after you got the groceries?" Julie asked the Black Mermaid Princess.

She closed her eyes, "I don't remember... Everything is all... Blurry..."

"That's okay. Akari and I will leave so you can rest, okay?" Julie told her in a question tone.

"Mm..." Miyuki trailed off.

When they are out of the room, they went to the kitchen.

-Kitchen-

When they got to the kitchen, they found Nikora cooking diner.

"How is she?" Nikora asked.

"She has a fever, but some rest will do her good." Akari told her.

"Can you girls help me with diner? After everything is finish, I'll make one of my best soup to help Miyuki." Nikora questioned.

"Alright." the girls agreed as they help the purple haired woman.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room -

Julie came into the room with a tray of food and a glass of water. She notice that the girl's skin is becoming a bit more paler, if that was possible. She became worried of the seal that she put on her when they first met might be weakening. It would awake her past self and who she will become in the future, if the seal were to be broken. Worse, if she is correct that it could be Shika's doing, everyone is going to be in big trouble. However, she shook the thought out of her head. This was no time to be thinking of things like that.

"Yuki." she called the girl's name gentle. Miyuki open her eyes, but didn't speak. "I brought you food, Nikora made it. Can you sit up?" Julie asked. The twelve year-old simply nodded and sat up a little bit. Julie gave the bowl of soup to Miyuki. She look at the soup, feeling a bit dizzy, but manage to put the spoon into her mouth.

"It's delicious." Miyuki quietly spoke.

Julie watched as the girl finished the soup before going back to sleep again. She soak a small towel in water and place it on the Black Princess' forehead to cool down the fever. She grabbed the tray and left the room.

-Store-

After they helped Nikora make diner, Julie and Akari head out once more to buy some things for the poor girl.

"I think Yuki would love this." Akari told Julie as she is eying a white teddy bear with a white ribbon around its neck. "Julie?" she noticed that the Red Princess was looking at a pink fabric. "Are you planning on making something?" she walked towards her friend with the teddy bear.

"Maybe..." Julie trailed off.

"Who is it for?" Akari questioned.

"Sakura." Julie whispered. She turned to her, "What is it like to be a big sister?"

She smiled, "Well to me, it's different. All my years, I dedicated my life for Yuki as she is only dependent on me for comfort... That is until you came to us. Even though your staying was short, you helped Yuki and pulled us out of that spell. I think she looks up to you just like the way she sees me. Plus, when you were in that cursed slumber, you still watched over us."

"I know..." her smile started to fell.

 _'But Yuki's seal... Could the reason why she is sick is because she's almost waking up?'_ she thought.

"Akari..." she called out her name.

"Yes?" Akari asked.

"Nothing, never mine." Julie decided not to mentioned it as she puts on a fake smile.

After the girls payed for the teddy bear and the pink fabric, they returned to Pearl Waters.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

When they went inside the bath house, Akari went to her room while Julie went to the kitchen.

"Yuki?" she knocked the door. "I'm coming in, okay?"

Akari opened the door to find Yuki's side of the room to be a devastating sight. The pillows and blanket are on the floor, the lamp is knock off of the desk, the cold wind is blowing from the shattered windows as glass shards are around the place, and the Queen of the Night petals are on the bed.

-Kitchen-

Meanwhile, at the same time Akari entered the room, Julie entered the kitchen to stop in her tracks to stare at the scene in front of her.

"Julie!" she can hear Akari's voice calling for her. She then hear footsteps going down the stair frantically. "Yuki is gone!" she exclaimed. "Julie? What's wrong?" she asked when the Red Princess did not respond. When Julie didn't answer as soon as she joined her, Akari followed her gaze.

The kitchen was more of a wreck than the room. The dishes are broken, the food that was prepared for diner was spilled on the floor, Nikora was laying on the ground, unconscious, and Queen of the Night petals are everywhere.

"Nikora!" Julie exclaimed as the two rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"Miyuki... She was different." Nikora answered.

"Come on, we have to find Yuki!" Akari told Julie as she nods in agreement.

-Beach-

On her way back to the beach, Miyuki walked down the steps wearily. She changed her outfit by wearing a sleeveless snowy white full dress that has a train trailing down to the ground to match the weather outside. Since her now live in Japan, Nikora suggested that she, Akari, and Julie should wear more modern clothes to fit in and not stand out, but there will be times when she feel like wearing dresses that seemed to come from fairytale stories. She has kept her flower crown just like Akari, but neither wore it much often anymore. Instead, they made a headband that has crystal flowers sewn onto them. Akari's was made out of light crystals while hers was made out of snow crystals. She walks on the fresh snow barefooted, feeling the soft surface on her feet.

She continued walking and didn't bother moving aside when three big boys are walking towards her, away from the beach. Instead, she pushed her way through them as they turned to glare at her.

"Hey, snob!" one boy dared to call her.

She stops to turn slowly and looked at the boy who called her out with cold, icy, and empty eyes.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed.

Julie and Akari heard the scream and head towards the sound. When they reached the scene, they saw a boy unconscious with two other boys who are shaking in fear. The same white flower petals are on the stairs.

"What is going on with Yuki?" Akari questioned in concern.

 _'No way... It can't be...'_ Julie started to realize what is going to happen.

"We have to hurry!" she exclaimed as she and Akari run down the stairs.

-Sea Cave-

In the sea cave, Shika was watching the scene in absolute delight.

She laughed, "Yes, it's almost complete. You're very close, Princess. Just go... Where the moon shines bright!"

"No, stop it!" Kyle shouted at the witch who is planning something really wicked. "You can't just forced her to wake up!"

"Watch me." she dared.

-Beach-

During their search, the girls called the other mermaids to help them. Although, Julie was hesitant on calling Lucia, but she called her anyway.

"Hello?" it was Rina's voice at the other end.

"Rina, something is wrong with Yuki. Are you with the others?" Julie asked.

"We're about to meet up soon." Rina answered.

"When you get to them, please meet with us at the beach." Julie requested.

"Alright... But why? What's wrong with Miyuki?" Rina questioned.

"You don't want to know." Julie told her as she hangs up on her cellphone.

Meanwhile, Miyuki continued walking to where the white moon shines best. Once she's there, she stops at the sight of the Doppleganger. Above the demon is a giant clock made out of magic that is suspended in the night sky.

The sea which turns into cold ice seemed to be crackling, "It's almost time, now come..."

Before she could take another step...

"Yuki!" Akari and Julie called out. The girls tried to grab her first, but the Doppleganger snatched her away from them.

"You." Julie now fully realize what Shika is planning.

"Julie!" the girls turned to see Lucia and the other mermaids have arrived.

The water demon laughed really insanely, "Welcome, Mermaid Princesses. What an honor to have you come to witness a wonderful event... And it starts with this lovely little girl."

"Well, don't count you luck, we're going to take Miyuki back!" Hanon exclaimed.

Shika's double laughed again, "It's too late for that, dear. Time is up." she points to the clock directly above her and Miyuki.

The light of the full moon started to shine on the clock as the large hand struck midnight.

 _Chime, Chime, Chime_

"He, he, he, he, yes!" Shika's double yelled. "Let the ritual begin!"

"No!" Julie shouted.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is going to happen to Miyuki? Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Comment. I'll try to update chapter 26 before the day ends, but I can't guarantee it. See you soon.**


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Snow in Winter's Night

**Hi everyone. I decided to update this chapter despite that I should be in bed, resting. Then again, I'm in bed with my laptop, so I can continue my story. Yay! Being sick is no fun. This chapter will be one of those building up tension one. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Snow in the Darkest of Winter's Night

 **-Flashback (4 years ago)-**

-Reina Kingdom-

Eleven year-old Julie is entering the Kingdom of Reina. She is wearing a red dress with rose designs on it. Her dark brown hair is decorated with many red roses that matched with her dress. She wore red slippers on her feet and in her hand is her rose scepter. She and Taiyo are planning to go to Germany for a mission, but she heard an interesting rumor from the locals of South Korea. They say that there is a beautiful singing voice somewhere in this area, but they can't find the voice.

As a Mermaid Princess, Julie can see through the kingdom's magical barrier. It's just like the one back at home, it's purpose is to cloak the appearance to humans eyes if they don't know anything about mermaids or haven't seen one. She enters the castle and immediately, she heard the singing voice. After the singing stops, a ghost appeared in front of her.

"You... You are a Mermaid Princess?" the King asked.

"Yes, I'm Julie, the Red Mermaid Princess." Julie introduce herself.

"A Forgotten Princess?" the King was shock. "I apologize for my rudeness, Princess. It's just... I thought my daughters were the only princesses who were forgotten. My name is Tamotsu, the king of this kingdom." King Tamotsu introduce.

"What do you mean that you thought that your daughters were the only Forgotten Princesses?" Julie questioned.

"They are the White Mermaid Princess, Akari, and the Black Mermaid Princess, Miyuki. They were captured and taken away from their home many centuries ago. They now live here, in my kingdom after news say that their previous home in the ocean got destroyed, but now, they aren't like themselves. Everyday, Akari would sing, causing pollen from these Wisteria Flowers to blossom, releasing toxic into the air. However, it's not very strong, but eventually, it will spread." the King explained.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, I'll see if I can help them." Julie insisted as she ran off to find the princesses.

"Thank you J... No. You looked very familiar... Ah, I see now. You have been reborn, haven't you, Rose Red?" the King asked the late princess as he faded.

After Julie ran into the courtyard, she saw the girls. The king was right, Julie can feel that something is wrong. She waved her staff to create anther barrier, one that cast out all negative energy. The two girls collapse when the barrier was put up as Julie rush to their side.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked the sisters.

"I-I think so. Yuki?" the older sister asked as she tries to wake the younger sister.

"Are you Akari?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" Akari asked.

"Your father told me, is that girl Miyuki?" Julie asked about the girl wearing black.

"Yes, she's my beloved sister." Akari replied.

Later on in the evening, the twelve year-old woke up in her bedroom.

"Your awake, thank goodness! You had me worried, Yuki." Akari hugged her sister.

"Good evening, Miyuki." Julie told her. Miyuki, not knowing the girl, hid behind Akari.

"Don't be shy, Yuki. She's a friend of ours. Go on, introduce yourself." Akari pushed her.

"Hi... My name is Miyuki." she introduce herself.

"It's great to meet you, Miyuki. My name is Julie, the Red Mermaid Princess." Julie introduce.

"Julie?" Miyuki repeats the name in a question tone.

"Mm." she confirms.

Later, at night, the sisters gave a tour to Julie. They showed her many rooms, towers, and the shrines dedicated to Aqua Regina and the other Mermaid Princesses.

They even offered Julie a room to stay in for a night. In the morning, Julie went into the gardens to find Miyuki swinging on her swing by herself.

"Miyuki." she called out to her.

"Ah, Julie." Miyuki stops her swinging.

"Why are you sad?" Julie questioned.

"I... I did terrible things. I killed my father... And it's all because of my curse." Miyuki answered. "You shouldn't touch my hands. It will turn you into ice and I don't want that." she warned. Julie, feeling pity for the girl, tries to comfort her by touching her hand. "Don't-" Miyuki tries to stop Julie from touching her hands, but to her surprise nothing happened.

"You don't have to be afraid, Yuki. Your hands aren't going to curse me." Julie told her. "Oh, I called you 'Yuki'. If you want, I won't call you by your nick-" she got cut off.

"No!" Miyuki cried. "I-I want you to call me by my nickname. I love my name 'Miyuki', but I also love my nickname also. So please, just call me Yuki." she insist.

"Okay, Yuki." Julie smiled.

 **-Past Vision-**

The moment Julie touch both of Miyuki's hands, a past vision enters her head.

"Rose." a voice called out.

"Yes, mother?" a little girl's voice questioned.

"You are going to have a little sister soon." the gentle voice of a mother replied.

"Really? What will be her name?" Rose asked.

"Her name will be Snow White, just like your name is Rose Red." the mother answered.

 **-Past Vision Ends-**

Julie has a shock expression as she looked at Miyuki.

"Yuki... Are you..." Julie trailed off.

"Am I what, Julie?" Miyuki questioned.

"Nothing, don't mind me." Julie replied. "Yuki, about your curse, how did you get them?"

"I don't know. I got them ever since I was born and it made me lonely because my caretaker told me that one day, because of my curse, the other Mermaid Princesses will come and take Akari nee-chan away." Miyuki explained.

"But I'm a Mermaid Princess and I'm not here to take Akari away from you." Julie counters.

"I know, but if they see my curse, they'll think that I'm evil. I can't really explain it, but I felt like I've live this life before." Miyuki replied.

"Yuki... Do you wish to end your curse?" Julie asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I do, but I don't know how." she answered.

"Here, wear these." Julie gave her fingerless black gloves. "These gloves are made by a Princess many years ago. It has the power to block your curse, so you can touch anyone without affecting them." Julie explained.

"Thank you, Julie." Miyuki started to put on the gloves.

"One more thing..." Julie told her.

"What is it?" Miyuki questioned.

"I promise you, one day, if I do fine a cure, I'll come back and I'll put an end to your curse. However, listen very closely, Yuki. Your curse is overflowing and I can tell that its not from her pearl. It's from someone else. Someone of a cruel heart put their darkness into you. The only way I can stop it for now, is if I seal it away, along with the powers that you will possess one day." Julie began her spell. After she complete her seal, she wiped out Miyuki's memories of their discussion of the overflowing curse.

The next few days went by normally as if nothing has happen. Unfortunately, Julie has to go for her mission. She waved the sisters goodbye and left the Kingdom of Reina.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

 _'Back then, was it the right thing to seal Yuki's memories?'_ Julie wondered.

The girls watched as the Doppelganger raised her arms. She is about to break Julie's seal on Yuki, awakening her.

"Oh no, she's waking up." Julie muttered.

Darkness hear me now, take this girl's soul

Free yourself from this ancient seal,

And awaken once more

As Shika's double complete the spell, Miyuki's skin is slowly turning into glass, from toe to head. Her pendant opened to reveal the Black Pearl. The overflowing curse, taking the form of darkness, went out of her pearl and surrounding itself around the princess.

When the swirling darkness cleared away, the girls watched in horror. Miyuki grow a set of black wings and her appearance changed drastically. Her skin became the palest of winter, her eyes are piercing silver-grey, her black hair became much longer, and she aged to become eighteen. Her beautiful white dress turned black, reaching down to her ankles. There was a hint of silver at the end of the skirt and ice crystals embroidery are on top of the dress. Small chains are attached to both her wrists and ankles.

"Yes, I did it! I finally did it!" the double laugh in pure evil. "I now possess the purest princess of all time! Princess Snow White!"

"What is going on?" Lucia questioned.

"First Princess, I want you to get rid of those restrictions. Let your former friends and family have a taste of your cursed touch!" the double commanded.

"Hai, Shika-sama." Miyuki obeyed as she incinerate her gloves.

"Yuki, don't you recognized my voice? It's me, Akari!" Akari tried to get though.

"Akari stop, she can't you." Julie told her.

"Julie, do you know what is going on with Miyuki?" Hanon questioned.

"Yes, Yuki isn't who she is. Shika has forced her to wake up when it's not the right time yet. Because her awakening happened too early and she is forced to take that form, she isn't in control of herself or her actions. Plus, because most of that curse was originally from Shika, she is controlling her. That form of hers is a mixture of her past life and who she is now. In this life, she is the Black Mermaid Princess, however, in her previous life, she was known as Snow White." Julie explained. "What you see in front of you is the Goddess of Infinite Darkness and Death."

"Goddess..." Lucia began.

"Of infinite..." Hanon followed.

"Darkness and..." Rina trailed off.

"Death?" Seira finished.

"Julie, how do you know all of this?" Akari asked.

"Before the birth of the pearls, we once lived human life. We were heroes who fight battles, royals who were blessed with powers. When the final battle between good and evil began, the heroes sacrifice their lives to keep peace of the human world and their souls are then reborn in the hearts of the Mermaid Princesses. I know because in my previous life, I was known as Princess Rose Red, the older sister of Princess Snow White." Julie explain.

* * *

 **Another to be continue, don't you find that annoying. Another concept that I added and it's more fairy tales! Yay! Favorite, Follow, and Comment! See you soon.**


	27. Chapter 27: Sleeping Snow

**Hi everyone. Winter Break started, yay! I don't have much to say until the end so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Sleeping Snow

-Beach-

"Julie... You were Rose Red in the past?" Lucia questioned in confusion.

"Yes, but right now, we have more things to be worried about." Julie turned to Snow White.

"I am the cursed Princess of Winter, Princess Snow White and the Goddess of Darkness and Death, Miyuki. I have been reborn into the person I really am." Snow told the girls in an emotionless tone. "I do what my master wish."

"That's right, Snow. You listen to me and only me!" the double exclaimed.

"Yuki, please wake up! This isn't who you are, please!" Akari pleaded.

"Silence!" the double blast Akari off her feet with magic. "Foolish girl, your sister is no longer here. She is asleep within her birdcage, where she'll always be trap and never be set free!"

"No way... We can just fight her!" Seira replied.

"Then you all will be mine! Princess, attack them!" the double command.

"Hai, Shika-sama." Snow replied as she summoned a scepter. The staff was silver that glistened like snow. On top of the staff is an orb which is decorated with many snowflakes.

 _'That is...'_ Julie thought.

"Everyone, avoid getting hit! The Snow Queen's scepter will freeze you inside solid ice!" Julie warned the girls.

Everyone scattered before any blast of ice can hit them. However, the Goddess began to collect a lot of snow, creating a giant snow ball and sent it to the ground. It snow went around the girls, trapping them in one spot. She gets ready for another blast of ice and points her specter towards them, but before it can hit the girls, Hippo appeared in the form of Hippocampus. He went in front of the girls, shielding them from the attack.

"Hippo!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, hurry and transform!" Hippo told them as he is slowly being encase in ice.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

 **~White Pearl Voice!~**

The girls transform into their super idol from as Julie summoned her rose staff and briars appeared, creating a barrier around them.

"Everyone, listen very carefully. Shika is right, Yuki isn't here right now. Back in the past, when Yuki was Snow White, before Stepmother lost all her powers, she left a last curse as a parting gift for Snow White. However, the Prince, Edger, took the curse in himself to protect Snow White. Devastated, knowing that True Love's Kiss won't break the spell this time, she seeks help from a mirror. Unfortunately, the mirror was evil and persuade Snow to find a child who have the powers of healing. So she spent years searching for this child, in hopes to break the curse Edger was in. Later on, she realized the errors of her ways and sacrifice her life in the final battle. Those lingering memories of her past still affects her today, for she still wasn't able to save her True Love." Julie explained.

"So to bring her back..." Hanon trailed off.

"We need to remind her when there was love in her life, either in the past or now." Julie answered.

"Ahh!" Hippo screams as he became frozen solid completely.

"Hippo!" the girls exclaimed as they moved out of the way, before Hippo tipped over them. Luckily, Julie's briars cushioned Hippo's frozen state, so he had a soft landing.

"Finally, that nuisance is gone." the double muttered in annoyance. "Princess, kill the one in pink, Lucia."

Lucia gasped as she almost got hit by a powerful blast, "Why me? I never did anything to you!"

"Why? You ask why? Because you represent the one person I hate the most- Aqua Regina!" the double angrily yelled. "However, because you are to take her place as the future Sea Goddess, I'm afraid you have to go. What are you waiting for, Princess? Kill her!"

Before Snow could land a hit, Julie steps in front of Lucia, her arms stretched out.

"That's enough, Snow." Julie told her.

"You're not my target, move aside." Snow replied in a cold voice.

"No! Please, remember me, Snow." Julie pleaded as her body began to glow.

Everyone including the double shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, everyone saw Julie as her past self standing before them. As Princess Rose Red, she is wearing a full red dress with a long train at the back. Her hair changed from fiery red to golden sunshine with slight curled locks. A crown with a red rose at the center sat on her head. She opened her beautiful eyes which changed from red to green. They really compliment her red lips. Her appearance gives out a red glow. Everyone watched in shock, even Snow.

"Rose onee-chan." escape from Snow's mouth.

"Snow, please, stop fighting. This isn't what you wanted, you didn't gave up your life to continue everyone's suffering." Julie, as Rose Red calmly replied.

"Onee-chan." Snow was slowly starting to come back. A pure genuine smile of happiness was starting to spread on her face.

"Don't listen to her, Princess. That form of hers is a fake. Your sister, Rose is no longer here. She too also sacrifice her life many years ago!" the double explained.

Don't listen to her!" Rina yelled.

"She's trying to trick you!" Hanon added.

"Please wake up, Miyuki!" Seira pleaded.

"She's right, Rose onee-chan did died... And it was because of me?" Snow questioned herself as she went through her memories.

 **-Past Vision-**

"Rose onee-chan, why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" eighteen year-old Snow asked.

"Because, you are my sister... And I didn't want you to give in into the darkness. It's very tempting and it's very easy to be persuade by it, but Edger, he wouldn't want to be revive that way. He would want to wake up seeing you as the princess he knows and loves. And so do I." nineteen year-old Rose answered.

"Please don't go. I've lost too much already, mother and father are already gone. I can't lose you too. I'll be all alone." Snow cried.

"Silly Snow, you're not alone. You still have Edger. I love you, my little sis-" Rose Red closed her eyes as Snow wrapped her arms around her sister's head, crying.

 **-Past Vision Ends-**

"That's right, she did die... And it's all my fault." the painful memories flowed into her as the blast pushed Rose Red back, away from Lucia.

Before Snow can resume to strike Lucia, Kaito came running to his love's side. Light came out of the mark from his forehead, causing Snow to get back.

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Lucia questioned as he helped her on her feet.

"When I saw this strange weather, I came here as fast as I could." he explained.

"Kaito." Lucia happily called his name.

"Curse you, Panthalassa Prince!" the double muttered in annoyance. She summons dark magic and knocked out both Kaito and Lucia. "Snow, attack the Rose Princess!"

"Hai, Shika-sama." Snow obeyed as she raised her staff, ready to aim at Rose.

However, the Princess was quick to react as she used flames to counter the ice. The double looked very disappointed that she isn't getting anywhere. She was neither winning or losing and it's making her more impatient.

"Snow, listen. You have to snap out of it! All of us were not reborn to continue living in regret! Open your eyes, please!" Rose pleaded. For just a moment, she could have sworn she saw a glimmer in the girl's eyes. The Princess' words were getting through to her, she just need a little more push. She yelled, using the girl's current name, "Please, Yuki!"

That is when Snow broke free for a little while. She was definitely fighting over the spell. Unfortunately, the double sent another blast of dark magic at Snow, pulling her back under the spell. The blast was so strong, it spread around the area, knocking everyone else unconscious, except for Rose and Akari.

"I have enough of this! Snow White, I command you to get rid of the White Mermaid Princess!" the double yelled.

Snow flew towards Akari and was about to raise her staff. Akari closed her eyes, ready for the hit, but when nothing happens, she opened her eyes. The girl in front of her appears to be unable to bring herself to strike the eighteen year-old. Instead, tears were rolling down her face from her blank eyes.

"Yuki..." Akari trailed off.

"Akari, this way!" Rose told the girl.

"Hai!" Akari went to Rose's side. "What is it, Rose?"

"Like Snow, you also have that form, but unlike her powers to destroy, yours can save her." Rose explained. "With the power of the warm flames and protective roses, I, Princess Rose Red, break thy seal." the Rose Princess kiss the White Princess on her forehead as another light blinded Snow and the double. "Awaken, Princess of Swans, Eliza."

Akari, as Eliza, opened her now blue eyes to see her new form. She wears a full white dress that has frills at the end of the skirt. Bell sleeves are attached to her dress and her gloves changed to the type you used for parties. White sandals with feathers are on her pretty feet. Her silver hair also turned blonde, however a light shade than Rose's and it was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She still retain the stands that are in front of her. On her back is a pair of beautiful white wings. The angelic princess radiate a yellow glow. Her own scepter appeared to her hands. It was long and white, and at the top of the staff is an orb with a white rose inside. She is Eliza, Princess of Swans, and Akari, the Goddess of Light and Life.

The double and Snow stared in awe when the light died down. Snow seemed to recognize the princess as well, for Eliza was her best friend and was like her, a caged bird.

"You should save her, Eliza. Snow... No, Yuki... She is your sister now." Rose told the White Princess.

"No, you were her sister in the past, Rose. Even now, you're still her sister as Julie. Let's do it together." she suggested.

"Mm." Rose nods as the two turn to Snow, who is just standing still on her spot.

Crossing the staffs with red and white roses, the two princess released a light towards Snow.

-Inner Heart-

Inside the heart of Snow White, there was nothing but darkness. Amongst that darkness is a cage made out of cold ice. Inside the cage, is Miyuki, who is sleeping. She was curled up in a ball and couldn't wake up, there was just too much darkness. Suddenly, a ray of light shine on the cage.

"Yuki..." a voice called out to her.

The Black Mermaid Princess was slowly stirring at the sound of the sweet voice.

"Yuki..." another voice call her name.

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes as she sat up from inside the birdcage. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She got up and ran to where the light shines. She grabs the icy bars as she looks up at the light.

"Akari nee-chan, Julie onee-chan!" she cried.

The spirit of Akari and Julie descended from the light, taking form of their past selves.

"Yuki..." Eliza trailed off.

"Now..." Rose told her as she and Eliza stretch out their hands. Miyuki reached out and grab both of their hands as light shines when she hold them.

-Outside Inner Heart-

Outside, Shika's Darkness was losing its control over Snow.

"We're almost there!" Rose exclaimed.

However, the darkness doesn't want to be separated as it's still clinging on the princess.

-Inner Heart-

Back inside, the darkness around Miyuki's heart started to turn into wind. It was moving towards the three and tries to separate the two from the twelve year-old.

"Kyaa!" Eliza cried as she was the first to be separated from the two.

"Eliza!" both Rose and Miyuki exclaimed.

Rose was now holding onto Miyuki's hand as much as she could. However, the dark wind was making her losing her grip even more.

"It's useless, you can't save me this way, Rose onee-chan!" Miyuki replied.

"No! I promised that I'd save you from this curse, remember? I'm not going to give up!" Rose told her.

"You might not save me from being controlled, but you can save me by stopping me." Miyuki told her.

Rose realized what she meant by that, "No, I can't do it!"

"You have to!" Miyuki replied.

"If I do, you know what happens. You'll be alone with the darkness until I find a cure! Do you really want that?" she asked.

"Of course not, but I know you'll find a cure for me." Miyuki answered.

"But I'm not sure if I can find one." Rose explained.

"I know you can, I have faith in you. Remember your promise, to me and to mother. I love you, Rose onee-chan. Goodbye." Miyuki said her farewell just as Rose lose her grip on her hand.

"Yuki!" Rose exclaimed as she is forced out of Miyuki's heart. The ray of light started to shine dimmer until it was barely there.

-Outside of Inner Heart-

The darkness took control of Snow once more. Rose looked into Snow's pleading eyes before they went back to being dull again.

"Please." she can heard Miyuki's heart telling her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to Miyuki spiritually as a magical sword materialized in front of her. It was the Sword of Sealed Fate.

Rose grabbed the sword and runs up to the Dark Goddess. With a swing of the sword, she slashed at Snow. There was no physical wounds since the sword was made to put someone in a sleeping curse. However, it shattered the chains on Snow's wrists and ankles, severing her service to Shika. Snow's black wings started to turned to a beautiful silvery color and her dress returned to being white again. As she falls to Rose's arms, she is reverting back to a twelve year-old princess again. When Rose caught her just as her eyes closed, her wings faded, completely being Miyuki again.

Eliza ran up to them, turning back to Akari. She looked at her sister's slumbering state.

"I'm sorry, Akari." Rose apologized as she returned to being Julie. "For not telling you... And for what Yuki has become."

"It's alright, I would want to be stopped if I was Yuki too. I understand you did it to protect her." Akari explained sadly.

Julie turned to the double, determination were in her red eyes, "It's over, you no longer control Yuki."

The double smiled, despite her loss. She was also started to fade away for the spell was close to being done.

"Oh, but it isn't over yet. I may not be able to control the girl anymore, but I do have someone else. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the double faded away completely as a portal opened.

A figure came out of the portal and it was Lady Bat! In his arms is Coco, who is her mermaid form.

"Lady Bat!" the girls exclaimed.

"Yo, Mermaid Princesses. What a party you have, for your friends to be laying on the ground like that." he comments.

"Not for long!" Akari told him as she transformed back into Eliza again. She began to sing her song, a song back when she felt trapped by her own curse many centuries ago.

 _Shikakuku kiritorareta sora_  
 _Osanaki hi no watashi no sekai_  
 _Madobe ni oritatta kimi wa_  
 _Gekkou no you ni yasashiku waratta_

 _Tsumetai tsuchi no shita ni umerareta hazu no_  
 _Rekishi no yami no naka ni houmurareta hazu no_  
 _Kage no sonzai_

 _Tomodachi ga hoshikatta kedo_  
 _Sore ga donna mono ka shiranakatta yo_

 _Mumyou no toki no hate ni abareru mama no_  
 _Ashige no uma no sena ni yurasareru mama no_  
 _Yowaki sonzai_

 _Torikago no naka ni iru koto_  
 _Sore ga donna koto ka shiranakatta yo_  
 _Kimi ni au made wa sabishisa no iro mo_  
 _Itoshisa no imi mo shiranakatta yo_

 _Kimi wa_  
 _Aa watashi dake no VINTO soto ni hirogaru sekai o_  
 _Aa yasashii kimi no VINKU oshiete kureta_

When Eliza finished her singing, she released many white feathers to the sky.

Julie watched in awe at Eliza's power, "The Swan Princess' Blessing."

The moment when the feather fell softly from the sky, they started to glow a light yellow color. When they fell on the Lucia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina, and Seira, they started to stir.

"Everyone!" Julie exclaimed.

"W-What happen?" Hanon groaned as she rubs her head.

"There's no time to explain, we have to rescue Coco!" Julie told them.

"Eh?" Lucia was confused until she was the Yellow Princess in the arms of Lady Bat. "Coco!"

Lady Bat was irritated that Eliza has woke the other mermaids and a human. Now, it will be hard to capture all of them.

Julie was ready for the battle, but then her pedant opened and the second Red Pearl glowed. Sakura's voice spoke to her.

"Julie, I'm afraid you'll have to leave this battle. I'll be born very soon and I need my pearl." she explained in urgency.

"But now?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, hurry!" Sakura told her before her voice faded.

"Eliza, can you all manage without me?" Julie asked.

"We'll try, but I can't stay in this form for much longer." Eliza replied.

"Go Julie, we got this." Hanon assures her.

"Thank you, everyone." Julie replied. Before she left, she stops to see Miyuki one last time. "I'll find a way to get rid of your curse, Yuki. I promise."

Julie ran to the water as she transformed back into a mermaid.

"Wait!" Lady Bat wanted to stop her, but red roses prevented him from continuing.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hanon questioned.

"Your opponents are us." Rina coolly told him

"Then I shall get you all just like I did with this princess." Lady Bat vowed.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. To make sure no one is confused, basically, if the mermaids take form of their past selves, they'll be address by their past names. Same thing if the original (Red, White, Black) Mermaid Princesses take form of a Goddess, since it's their past self mixing with their future self. If this explanation doesn't help, think of this like Sailor Moon because I love that anime and would sometime used that story for inspiration. Also, the reason why Eliza has a white rose, instead of Snow White (in the story Snow White and Rose Red, Rose like red roses while Snow like white ones), is because in the story the Wild Swans, after Elisa was saved, flowers bloomed around the stake. The song that Akari (Eliza) was singing was Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de from Sound Horizon. It's one of my favorite from the Id e Itaru Mori e Itaru Id album. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Blissful Child

**Hi everyone. Merry Christmas. I have not much to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Blissful Child

-Nether Ocean-

After getting away from battle, Julie swims straight back home. Today is December the seventh, since it's already late in the morning. Her kingdom was the same since she last saw it two years ago. The red roses and briars are still around the castle, as if they are embracing it. She would know since the same happened to her back when she was Princess Rose Red, or rather Briar Rose. At that time, before Snow White's birth, she was curse to pricked her finger on the spindle wheel. When their Stepmother came into the family, she was sent away with her memories as Rose Red is gone, and lived the rest of her life as Briar Rose until the curse was broken and she remembered everything.

She stops at the courtyard and put a hand on one of the pillars, remembering all the other hero's she has encountered before.

"Everyone had sacrifice more than just their life after they were reborn..." she spoke to the empty ocean. "They each lost a part of themselves to live this new life. I lost my flames, which I can only retain if I take the form as Rose Red. And... All the princesses of the younger sister pearls can't grow up when their older sister reached the age of eighteen. It's likely that Sakura will stop aging at a young age... Unless..." she trails off as she enters her kingdom and made her way to the throne room.

-Throne Room-

When Julie entered the throne room, Taiyo turned to see her.

"Julie." he rush to her.

"Taiyo." Julie swims over to hugged him.

"I missed you, Julie." he told her.

"And I missed you. It has been two years since we have seen each other like this." Julie replied. "You were like a brother to me."

"Yeah." he pulled away from the hug. "So what brings you to come back home?"

"I came back because... We're going to see the birth of our little sister." Julie teased.

She showed him the second Red Pearl. It was pinkish-red, a lighter shade than Julie's, but not bright enough to looked like Lucia's. The red shell throne started to glow a soft red color. Julie put the Red Pearl on the throne and a pinkish-red orb of light appeared. In the orb is her sister, Sakura. She was ten years-old and her cute arms are wrapped around her strawberry red tail. A sea shell bra matched her tail while she wears a red ribbon around her neck. Her hair reached passed her waist while two small locks are in both sides of her face, in front of her, reaching passed her shoulders. She has Lucia's bangs, except each strands is slightly parted from each other. Hanging around her neck is her red shall pedant. She opened her beautiful ruby-red eyes and smile at the sight of her older sister and Taiyo.

"Julie onee-chan, Taiyo." she smiled.

"Sakura." Julie was filled with bliss at her sister's birth.

Suddenly, three orbs of light appeared around the red shell throne. Two women and a girl are revealed when the light died down.

"It's you..." Julie trailed off in awe.

"We meet again, Rose." the woman who appeared from the yellow light replied.

"Yes, but you don't call me 'Rose'. That's not my name in this life." Julie request.

"But your _were_ Rose Red in the past and that name _is_ a part of you." the woman told her.

She has honey blonde hair that reached passed her waist. A golden crown sat on her head. She wore a full golden dress with no straps and shoes that went along with it. One golden bracelet with a jeweled sun rest on her right wrist. In her left hand is a staff with a sun stone on top. Her golden eyes shine with strength and life. Julie recognized her as the Sun Goddess, the one who personally blessed her with her powers over the flames before her christening back when she was Princess Rose Red. Julie looked at the other woman at the opposite side of the throne.

This woman has silvery white hair that just passed her shoulders. She wears a moon circlet around her forehead, with a white jewel at the center. Like the Sun Goddess, she also wore a strapless full dress, except it was silver and it's the type like a mermaid. On her feet are silver slippers with diamonds sewn onto the material. Dangling on her left wrist is a silver bracelet with a jeweled moon. In her right hand is a scepter with a moonstone on the top. Her silver eyes radiate mystery and wonder. Julie guessed that this is the Moon Goddess, not just based on her appearance. Long time ago, Snow White told her of a woman who visits her in her dreams once. Her exact description of the woman match with the Goddess standing before her right now.

Lastly, is the girl in the middle. She has raven black hair that flows passed her shoulder, but more than the Moon Goddess. Unlike both Goddesses, she wear no crowns or circlets. She simply wore a star clip. Her white dress was very simple and causal. She goes around barefoot and have no accessories or anything in her hands. Her purple eyes sparkle in guidance and intuition. In a way, she almost looked like Miyuki with the exception of the hair style, eye color, and age.

"What brings you here?" Taiyo questioned as he kneels in front of them and then got back up.

"Well, today is your sister's birth, isn't that right?" the Sun Goddess teased.

"We're here to give sweet Sakura our blessings." the Moon Goddess answer for her sister.

"For she will have a gift that can solve everything." the Star Child-Goddess finished as all three were beginning to glow.

"On behalf of the strong Sun..." the Sun Goddess began.

"The comforting Moon..." the Moon Goddess trails off.

"And the hopeful shining Stars..." the Star Goddess replied.

"We bless this princess to be the first Blissful Child in this new time." all three finished.

Three lights, sunlight, moonlight, and starlight went into Sakura and she glowed a light red color until the glowing stops.

"The Blissful Child will be immune to any curses and evil spells." the Sun Goddess explained.

"With this power, Sakura will be able to help that girl and her prince. However, some curses are a bit stubborn and having her powers won't be enough, but it will be helpful." the Moon Goddess further explained.

"Good luck, Princesses. May the power of the Sun, Moon, and Stars be with you." the Star Goddess replied as all three began to fade.

"Thank you." Julie express her gratitude as they are gone. Sakura was born with no problems, which relieves the older sister. Sakura swims over and hugs her.

"I can't wait to see everyone, Julie onee-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know... Happy Birthday Sakura." Julie told her.

-Pearl Waters-

At the bath house, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira were in Coco's room, where Coco was laying in bed. They all manage to rescued her from Lady Bat thanks to Akari becoming Eliza. There was four things that worries the girls: One, the Yellow Princess hasn't woken up ever since they got back home, two, Hippo is still frozen in ice outside the beach. Nikora hoped that no one goes outside and sees Hippo in his Hippocampus form. Luckily, despite Miyuki returned to normal, it's still snowing really bad. It will prevents anyone from going outside, but at the same time, that cause the two other problems. Three, when will Miyuki wake up, and Fourth, the girls have no idea where Julie went. All they know is that she have to go somewhere and only Akari and Miyuki know.

Seira, wanting to check on Akari and Miyuki, left the room first. Unknowing to the girls, she doesn't want to see her best friend and "sister" in a state she isn't sure of.

-Akari's and Miyuki's Room-

Akari was on Miyuki's bedside, making the twelve year-old as comfortable as possible. She looked at her sister worriedly until she heard a knock.

"Come in." she replied. Seira came in and closed the door behind her. "Seira."

"How is she?" Seira questioned.

"From what I remember, this is the second time Yuki is in this condition. The first time was when she was Snow White." Akari explained.

"Akari." Seira called the eighteen year-old's name.

"Hm? What is it?" Akari asked.

"Julie told us that we were all heroes in the past, but it is true? I mean, only the three of you were seen as your past selves yesterday." Seira questioned.

"It's a bit complicated... Long ago, each hero made a sacrifice, but it wasn't just their life to ensure peace on earth. Now, living this new life, we lost a part of ourselves from the past. Only when we return to our past selves, we'll regain what we lost." Akari explained.

"What kind of sacrifice do you mean?" Seira was a bit curious.

"Princess Rose Red lost her flames after she was reborn as Julie. Her powers over flames were passed down to another hero who she knew will used it with good intentions. I, as Eliza, once lost my voice when my brothers were curse into swans. Later on, I lost my freedom when I was captured by an evil wizard and when he turned me into a swan. I died before the final battle so I can joined my childhood friend who was my love one." Akari answered.

"And Miyuki?" Seira asked.

"Yuki, as Snow White, she lost her love for everything. There is a reason why she and all the younger sister pearls can't age once the older sister turned eighteen." Akari replied.

"I'm sorry." Seira told her.

"That's alright, I know it's hard to believe that we once live human lives and made great sacrifices." Akari gave her a small smile. A knock on the door was heard. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal that it's Lucia.

"Coco woke up." she replied.

"Really?" Seira questioned in hope. When Lucia confirms it with a nod, Seira left the room. She told the White Princess that she'll be back after she sees Coco.

-Coco's Room-

When Seira re-enters the room, she saw Coco sat up from her bed, drinking tea.

"Coco!" Seira exclaimed as she ran and hugged the Yellow Princess. "What happen when you returned home?"

"That stupid vampire captured me after he threatens my kingdom. After that, I don't remember." she answered.

"Just what is Shika planning?" Rina questioned as she began to think.

-Diner Room-

When Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira went downstairs to let Coco rest, they saw Julie sitting in a chair in the dining room.

"Julie!" Lucia called out to her.

She heard the girl and turned, "Hi Lucia onee-chan."

"Where did you go yesterday?" Hanon questioned.

"You can come out now." Julie replied, addressing to a nearby wall.

A girl of ten walks from her hiding place. She has bright red hair that reached her waist and ruby-red eyes. The two locks on both sides of her face reached to her shoulders. She was wearing an off shoulder red dress that has a two layered skirt. The frilly sleeves only reached to her elbows while the skirt reached to her knees and she wears red flat slippers.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sakura Emiko, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura cheerfully introduced herself.

"Sakura... Emiko...?" Lucia trailed off.

Rina turned to Julie, "She's your sister?"

"Yep." Julie answered.

After Julie explained everything, excluding the fact that Sakura is the Blissful Child, the girls understand much better. They remembered that there was a seond Red Pearl, but they didn't think that Julie would find it. Seira was filled with joy and was jumping up and down excitedly. She has a friend who is around her age, despite she is nineteen days older than her since her birthday is on December 26th while Sakura's is December 7th.

-Julie's and Sakura's Room-

That night, Julie moved her furniture to the right side, leaving the left side for Sakura. Because, she was born today, not a lot of furniture was on her side of the room. In fact, it looks really bare since there is only a bed. However, she plans to help her little sister fill up the gap when the holiday break comes.

"Julie onee-chan, why must I keep my gift a secret to the others except to Akari nee-chan?" Sakura questioned.

During their way back to the human world, Julie requested that Sakura keep silence of her gift from the girls except for Akari.

"Sakura, listen." Julie got to her sister's level. "Your gift is wonderful and it can perform miracles, but you have to keep it a secret. Do you know why?"

"Because Shika is after you?" she answered in a question tone.

"Correct. Can you sense it?" Julie asked which Sakura nods. "Eventually, that which will get 'them' involved. Humans with greed in their hearts. You have to be careful with your gift until we find and complete the jewel. In case if you get caught, they'll underestimate you. As for me, it's to protect you from Shika if she ever learns of your powers."

"I understand." Sakura replied as Julie gave her a hug.

-School-

Unfortunately, everyone has to go to school despite the snow storm. Nikora was still worried of people discovering a frozen Hippocampus on the beach. Luckily, early in the morning, Sakura used her powers to melt the ice, thawing Hippo. After that, Akari took him back to the bath house. The six girls went to school after Akari came back with the penguin. Sakura has Seira's homeroom and classes, which means they'll have all the time to bond and show the new girl around the place.

Many of the students accepted Sakura and she was even lucky to have a seat in front of Seira.

"Sakura." Seira called the girl's name. When she turns around, she gestures to Takumi. "This is Yoshiro, Takumi."

"Hi Sakura-chan." Takumi replied.

"Hello Takumi-kun." she replied back. After an awkward moment of silence, she asked excitedly, "Are you Seira onee-chan's boyfriend?"

"Wha- No! I mean yes. I mean... Not yet anyways." Seira blushed at the way she answered the question.

"We're just friends." Takumi added, though he was probably worse at lying just like the Orange Princess, herself. He then took notice of Sakura's red shell pedant which was hanging around her neck. It was the same like Seira's, minus the color difference. He frowned a bit, keeping note about it in his head as the bell rang for lunch.

Meanwhile...

During class, Julie was troubled at the news Coco gave her in the morning. She told her that although she can't remember what happen, she did recall seeing a man of seventeen with black hair and brown eyes. He was chained to a wall and he carried with him a jewel. He was able to gave the jewel to Coco before she passed out and was taken to the beach by Lady Bat. She looked at her cupped hands to see half a heart garnet glowing very faintly.

"What happen after you left, Kyle?" she whispers.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Merry Christmas and see you tomorrow.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Crystal of Slumber

**Hi everyone. Sorry if I haven't update on the weekends. I had some things to do at that time, plus I was still sick on those days. However, I am feeling much better and I'm ready to update more chapters! Yay! This chapter was a bit difficult for me, so I have to put some thoughts into it because I didn't know how I wanted it to be structured, but now I do so anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Crystal of Slumber

-Ocean-

Julie and Sakura swam as fast as they could. They have a lot to do and in such little time they have. They have to get Shika's transferred darkness out of Miyuki and save Kyle if he haven't escape yet. It was a duo mission. First, they plan on saving Miyuki since who knows what the darkness can do to her while she sleeps. Then later on, they'll come up a plan to rescue Kyle.

-Lands of Origins-

They travels to the Lands of Origins. It was exactly was it's called. They can learn histories of everything or the meaning and depth behind it.

"Looks like this is the place." Sakura comments as she looks around.

There was at least seven islands, each are different with their own environment. The island they are going to is the one with the beach. They didn't have to swim over there since all the islands are connected by a bridge.

"Yes, it is." Julie replied as she got out of the water and transform into a human. She was wearing a red blouse and black pants. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Sandals are worn on her feet. She gave her sister a hand to get out of the water.

Sakura takes the hand and transform into human form as well. She's wearing a deep red dress that reached her ankles and matching flat slippers. She was having trouble walking since she was born yesterday, but she is handling it better than last time.

"Should we have told them that we would be gone?" Sakura questioned since they have left while everyone else was asleep.

"I left a note for Akari, so she would tell the girls not to worry." Julie answered.

-Beach-

When they got to the beach, the sisters notice an old man with a long stick.

"Excuse me sir." Julie walked over to the man.

"My, if it isn't my lucky day to be graced in the presence of the two Red Mermaid Princesses. What can I do to assist you, Your Highnesses?" the man asked.

"We would like to know the history of the Black Pearl in depth and how to get rid of the darkness that lays within." Julie answered.

"Ah, the history of the pearls. Well you see, when the Black Pearl was born out of the teardrop of Aqua Regina, it contains the sadness in her heart, but it also carries hope. However, an ancient power, fueled with darkness went into that pearl specifically since all the others were light and the Pink Pearl was not born yet. Also, because that pearl was born to give rebirth to the most regretful hero of all, it has insecurities of it's own just like the hero has." the man explained.

"And that hero was my sister, Snow White. She regretted her decisions when she was known as the Snow Queen." Julie replied.

"Yes, how very strange for the most purest princess of all to be reborn as the cursed Black Mermaid Princess. Of course, it seems destiny wanted to challenge Snow White by seeing that given a new life, will she be able to become strong and live for herself and not be dependent of her two sisters?" the man questioned.

"It is true that Snow White was dependent on me back when I was Rose Red..." Julie trailed off.

"And when Yuki onee-chan became dependent on Akari onee-san." Sakura added.

"Yes, the girl has a good heart, but she is tempted by the darkness that old Sea Witch gave her... Just like when she was tempted to eat the Queen's apple." the man comments.

"The only way to free Yuki is if we cut the link between the Black and White Pearls. It's so the sisters won't be at risk of being in danger." Julie told the man.

"But we don't know how." Sakura replied.

"Ah, but you do, dear child. You are blessed by three Goddesses of Light, the Blissful Child. The sun represent the White Princess' powers since she stands in light, the moon represent the Black Princess' powers for she is in the shadows, and the stars are all the others since you have remained hopeful at saving suffered souls." he advised the ten year-old.

"What do we have to do?" Julie asked.

"You'll have to go to the Mystic Lands and find the Crystal of Slumber, to seal in that extra darkness." the man explained.

"What about Yuki? How will she wake up?" Sakura questioned.

"The power to do that lays within you, Princess." he didn't give her the direct answer.

The sisters didn't have time to questioned what the man meant by that because he told them that the Mystic Lands is a special place, for it will disappears when the sun is gone. It won't come back for another ten years and they can't wait that long. They dived back into the water and swim as fast as they could.

-Mystic Lands-

It was close to sunset and the girls didn't know where to start. Where would you find a crystal with strong powers in the middle of a magical land?

"Julie onee-chan." Sakura called out to her.

"Hm?" Julie asked while trying to look for the stone.

"What do you hope in the future, after we complete it... The Jewel of Restoration?" she questioned.

Julie stopped to think about it. The Jewel of Restoration is what she has been looking for ever since she was eleven years old. It was that empty orb that she kept hidden in her music box. It was incomplete and it is needed to join the separate worlds together again. Terra Elaina, the Earth Goddess was counting on them to complete it. And they must.

"I hope that the world between mermaids and humans can be at peace and co-exist again." Julie answered. "It would be a better place if there wasn't any fighting because... Humans can live with love in their hearts. It's really a miracle that some of us were reunited with our past lovers."

"Onee-chan..." Sakura trailed off.

"What is it?" Julie asked softly.

"What was your and Snow's story? I mean the others know and even I, but only in small details." Sakura questioned.

Julie smiled, remembering those nostalgic memories of hers, "I was the first daughter and was cursed to live for sixteen years. A half year later, Snow was born, however, mother and father didn't want the same to happen to her as did with me, so they made sure to keep her existence a secret. She was shy while I was outgoing. One day, Stepmother was brought into the family after mother died. An old friend of mine overheard the Queen and told Snow. Remember the sacrifices I mentioned before?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"Well, everyone made sacrifices, but unlike the final battle, these were small sacrifices. I sacrificed my memories to protect those around me. If the Queen were to know people were helping me, they would have faced her wraith. I'm guessing at that time, I was the 'fairest of them all'. Plus, my time was very short because I only have one year before my curse would take affect. For one year I lived on as Briar Rose. After I woke up from a hundred year of sleep I remember everything and head back home. However, Snow changed. She was cold, distant, and ruthless as the Snow Queen. After she saw me, she was happy, but it didn't last long. She explained to me that the reason why she was snatching children was because she was looking for... The Blissful Child." Julie paused and look at Sakura.

"There was a Blissful Child in the past?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, however, the Snow Queen didn't know where to find the special child. One day, she saved a girl who was closed to freezing to death. Pitying the little girl, the Snow Queen took this child into her care. They formed a strong bond like mother and daughter and the Snow Queen learns to find love again. However, Stepmother returned and kidnapped the child in her bedroom. The Snow Queen was devastated for she once again lost someone who is close to her. This was before she lost me..." Julie trailed off. "The girl in fact, was the Blissful Child herself, but neither knew of that. Do you remember who you were long time ago?" Julie quizzed her.

"I was Gerda in the past, wasn't I?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Julie answered. She then sighs in frustration at the fact that they haven't found the crystal yet and the sun would be gone soon.

Sakura gasped, "Onee-chan, I think I know a way to find the crystal."

"How?" Julie questioned.

"I'm the Blissful Child, my powers can bring bliss and miracles. If I used my powers, maybe it can lead us to the crystal." Sakura explained.

"It's worth a try... Do it." Julie replied.

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration as her body glowed red like the setting sun. Energy waves spread out from her to the entire land similar to like how bats uses sonar detectors. The energy waves was getting stronger at one point and it was located between two trees that are separated from the forest. Sakura opened her eyes.

"There!" she unleashed her powers on that spot exactly and the crystal was brought out of the ground. It float from the ground to Julie's hands.

"You did it!" Julie exclaimed happily as she hugged her sister proudly.

"Yes, I did." Sakura smiled. "Let's go and save Yuki onee-chan."

"Mm!" Julie agrees.

They dived back into the ocean and swims back to Japan as fast as they could.

-Beach-

Back in the bath house, Akari was waiting for the sisters at the beach with Miyuki's body floating in the water, cradled by the gentle sea. She looked to see the full moon is out. In the note Julie left, Miyuki has to be in the moonlight because the double shine the light on her before doing the spell to release the darkness. For them to take out the darkness and destroys it, the process must be done as close as before.

"Akari!" she heard Julie called to her.

"Julie, Sakura!" Akari exclaimed as she swims over to them. "What did you find?"

"This." Julie showed Akari the crystal.

"This... This will free Yuki from the darkness once and for all?" Akari questioned.

"Yes." Sakura confirms.

"Should we have told the others about this?" Akari asked in a quiet tone.

"It be best if they don't know for now. They should not know about Sakura's gift yet, in case if Shika were to get them." Julie answered.

"Okay." Akari replied. She sighs, "Alright, let's do this."

They formed a circle around Miyuki while they are being bathe in the light of the full moon. Julie hold out the crystal and chant the spell:

The purest princess in the past,

Becoming a Queen of Snow,

Died a hero's death

Reborn once more into the world

The Princess of Night

A kind Goddess in the future

Take the evil out of thy heart

Thus, bring thy darkness into the light

I release thou from thy curse

Once and for all!

Once Julie complete the spell, the darkness was slowly being suck out of Miyuki's sleeping body and from the Black Pearl, going into the clear crystal. All of the darkness from Shika went into the stone until it mostly turned black. The crystal than float to Sakura as she touch the object. The moment she made contact, she destroyed the extra darkness, turning the Crystal of Slumber into an ordinary stone. She then leans forward and kiss Miyuki on the cheek, releasing her powers as the Blissful Child onto the girl.

Miyuki opened her eyes as Akari tearfully hugs her sister, "Yuki, you're awake! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Nee-chan?" Miyuki was a bit confused as she was release from the hug. She looked around herself to see Julie and Sakura until she only looked at Sakura, feeling like she knows her somewhere. "Gerda?" escaped from her mouth.

"That was my name, but now, it's Sakura." she smiled at her old friend who was like a mother to me in the past.

"Oh!" Miyuki hugged Sakura suddenly. "I missed you. When you disappeared that night, I've searched all over for you, but you were gone."

"It's alright, Yuki onee-chan. Now, we can have a new start. You were like a mother to me back then, but now... Now, you are like a sister to me. Let's start over, okay?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Miyuki smiled as tears of joy went down her face.

"Come on, let's go." Julie told the girls as she transform into a human.

"Go? Go where?" Miyuki questioned as she wipe the tears from her eyes.

"To home, of course. To celebrate for your awakening." Akari answered for Julie as they transform too.

-Pearl Waters-

Once they reached the bath house, everyone hold a party for the girl, for she no longer has her cursed touch and she can finally do things that she couldn't do before. She can hug her friends and hold hands with them, it was truly a miracle that befall on her. With Shika's darkness gone from Miyuki's Black Pearl, the link that was suppose to be the downfall for both Miyuki and Akari is... Gone.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Farewell

**Hi everyone. As you can see from this chapter's title, someone is going away, but if you know me and the way I write, they won't be gone for too long. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Farewell

-Ice Skating Rink-

It's been three days since Miyuki was relinquished from her curse, everything was fine for her and now she can live a peaceful life. However, sometime was greatly bothering Julie as she skates around the ice rink. Today is Friday the eleventh and the thing that is bothering Julie is: Now that Akari's and Miyuki's life force aren't connected anymore, how can Shika let go of something like this? To the old Sea Witch, she wouldn't care if the Sisters of Light and Dark were dead, but since they both lived, what could she be planning now?

Julie shook the thoughts from her head as she is trying to concentrate on her skating. Her dark brown hair was put in a low bun. She's wearing a red skating outfit with the flowing skirt reaching passed her thigh. Her dress went from red on top and down to pink with a hint of white at the rim of the skirt. She wore matching red skates. She relaxed herself and focus on doing a upright spin. She twirled and twirled until she manage to complete it. When she was finished, she heard clapping. She turned around to see that it was Miyuki who was clapping.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Julie asked as she skates to the girl.

"Well, I wanted to try ice skating again. Plus... Despite that Shika's cursed darkness is out of me, I am still the Black Mermaid Princess and... Everything else after that." Miyuki answered. "It could help me control my powers better."

"And?" Julie crossed her arms, knowing there was more.

"And... We used to ice skate when we were younger. You know, back when you were Rose Red and I was Snow White." Miyuki answered. "But I seemed to have forgotten. It was a long time ago."

"Then I'll teach you." Julie smiled.

Miyuki nods as she took off her coat to reveal a white skating dress. Unlike Julie's, it has sleeves. She also has white skates on her tiny feet. She hold hands with Julie to keep balance as Julie slowly pull her to the rink. The skating rink was empty so it was just the two of them.

"Julie onee-chan." Miyuki called to her.

"Hm?" Julie looked at the girl.

"When we return home... Can you cut me hair?" she asked.

Julie was slowing her pace as she frowned at the young princess, "Why?"

Miyuki inhaled the chilling air, "Because I want a fresh start... To make up for what I've done."

They stopped ice skating as Julie fully turned to face her, "That wasn't your fault, Shika's darkness took controlled of you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But that didn't change the fact that I almost cost many lives." Miyuki countered.

"Yuki..." Julie trailed off, shocked at the response.

"It's okay, I know that it wasn't completely my fault. Still... I want you to cut my hair." Miyuki insisted.

Julie was hesitant at first, but then she smiled, "Okay."

-Pearl Waters-

When the girls returned from the ice rink, Julie took Miyuki to her room. Sakura wasn't currently in the bath house since she went out with Seira, who is with Takumi, so she can get used to the town. From what Julie had heard from Lucia, Seira's relationship with Takumi is just getting started. Hanon went to spy of them as usual since she was annoyed that Seira hasn't went on a date with Takumi yet. She was yelling in determination to make their relationship filled from romantic moments. Rina went to see Masahiro's boxing match while Lucia is spending time with Kaito at the beach. Coco was in the kitchen doing the dishes. She has gotten better, but Nikora insisted that she stay for now in case if there is any more attacks in the kingdom. Akari was in her room, probably painting. She was always artist and love making craft, just like Julie loves sewing and making.

-Julie's and Sakura's Room-

When Miyuki entered she has noticed that Sakura's side of the room has improved since the last time she has seen it. There was her own table with a mirror on it. On the side was a bookshelf that has many books on fairy tales. She thinks that Julie is trying to find and identify the missing heroes since there was sticky notes with names on the cover. Julie gestures the girl to sit in her chair. She draped a white cloth around Miyuki to keep the hair that can possibly reached her clothes. She then grabbed a brush and a pair of scissor and started snipping.

After she was done, she gave Miyuki a mirror. Her hair, which used to be waist length, was now cut to touch her shoulders. Her original hair length was passing her shoulders, but ever since she has awaken as Snow White, her hair has been growing. Actually, those who have awakened had their hair growing to the length of their past selves, but since Julie's and Akari's hair were already close to the length, not much changed for them.

"Do you like it, Yuki?" Julie asked.

"Mm! I really like it." Miyuki confirms.

"You know that this doesn't affect your mermaid self, right?" Julie questioned.

"I know, but... I'm grateful for it. I'm not trying to change as a Mermaid Princess, but simply as Miyuki and Snow White." Miyuki answered.

Julie smiled as she took off the white cloth around her. Once they finished cleaning, they both went down stairs.

-Diner Room-

When they went downstairs, they heard a voice.

"It's been a while, you two." the voice replied. They both recognized that voice.

"Karen!" the two exclaimed.

"And if Karen is here..." Julie trailed off as Noel came out of the kitchen.

"Noel!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Hello, Julie, Miyuki. How are you two doing?" Noel smiled.

"We're doing fine, but what are you two doing here?" Julie asked.

"We're here to spend the rest of the December month and to celebrate." Karen answered as if it was obvious. "I've heard that you freed Miyuki from her curse, right?"

"H-hai." Miyuki replied.

"Hey, your hair got shorter..." Karen noticed.

"I decided to have a new start." Miyuki answered.

"Well, I like it. I think it makes you look cute whenever if it's long or short." Noel comments.

"T-thank you, Noel onee-chan." Miyuki blushed, not used to hearing kind words.

Julie walked over to Noel and whispered to the Indigo Princess' ear, "Are you going to see Kyle?"

Noel whispered back, "I want to, but I'm not sure if he wants to see me. He haven't been sending me any message on my phone, so I thought that he might be busy."

"Hey you two, what were you whispering about?" Karen questioned.

"N-nothing Karen!" Noel stammered as Julie palm face. She was so bad at lying and even the message is written clear on her face.

"Oh? Could it be that nee-san is thinking about that handsome guy at the beach that day?" Karen teased.

"I-I-I-I-I wasn't thinking about him! I was just concern because Kyle-" Noel got cut off.

"Oh? So his name is Kyle?" Karen further teased her sister.

Noel, can't take the teasing anymore, grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. The phone rang until it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice picked up the phone.

"Subaru? This is Noel." Noel answered. She saw that her sister was becoming tense. Oh, if that is how she is feeling right now, wait when she finds out what her older sister is planning. Revenge is so sweet, he he he.

"Oh, hello Noel. How are you doing?" Subaru asked.

"Everything is fine, but there is one problem..." Noel trailed off as she raise the volume of the speaker, so everyone can hear the man on the other side.

"If there is anything I can help with, I'll be on my way." Subaru replied.

Noel was staring at Karen with a teasing smirk on her face, "No, no, no, you don't have to come right away. It's just... Karen is feeling kinda tensed right now. Would you be as kind as to help my poor sister by comforting her?"

Karen froze on her spot. She wasn't expecting for her gentle sister to be planning this devious plot. Who would have knew that Noel can be so cunning?

"Sure, um, how can I comfort her?" Subaru asked.

"Maybe you two... Go on a date?" Noel suggested.

"Alright, when?" he questioned.

"On Christmas Eve, at eight in the morning, at the most romantic place you can find." Noel answered.

"A-alright, I'll take her on Christmas Eve. G-got it." Subaru replied a bit nervously.

"Thank you very much." Noel replied in a musical tune.

"J-j-just w-wait a min..." Karen was stammering as she tried to grab the cellphone from her sister.

"Okay, bye-bye." Noel hangs up as she looked at her sister now. Karen's bangs were hiding her eyes.

"Uh oh." Coco witnessed the scene as she runs back into the kitchen.

"She's gonna blow, run!" Julie dragged a confused Miyuki out of the door just in time to hear a very loud voice booming from Karen.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" they heard Karen screamed from the top of her lungs and some of the furniture being thrown across the room.

Miyuki popped her head to see the scene from the window along with Julie.

"Karen onee-chan is scary." Miyuki comments.

"Agreed." Julie nods her head. "Oh," she reached into her pocket to take out her ringing phone. There was a message in it.

From: Kyle Chang

To: Julie Emiko

Meet me at the hotel, something is wrong with me.

"I have to go, um, Yuki, why don't you go to your room and stay with your sister for the time being?" Julie suggested as she got to her feet.

"Alright... If I don't get pulverized by Karen onee-chan's wraith." Miyuki stared into the window to see more chairs being thrown across.

-Hotel Room-

Julie went to Kyle's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Kyle, I'm coming in, okay?" Julie opened the door when there was no response. She entered the room to find it really warm inside. "Kyle?" she called out to him when she heard a sneeze.

"Achoo!" a sneeze came from the bedroom as a pile of books were set on fire which startled Julie.

Using her powers as Rose Red, Julie calm the flames until it was no more. She went to the bedroom to find Kyle on the bed, sneezing and bursting things into flames.

"You came, thank goodness." Kyle replied in a sick tone.

Julie looked at the Fire Prince. He was wearing a loose shirt and black pants. His black hair was very messy and his face was covered in sweat.

"You have a cold?" Julie questioned, though it was obvious.

"Yes, but never in my life, I have set stuff on fire... A-a-achoo!" he sneeze, setting the calender on fire.

"Well, when reaching adulthood in the human world, your flames will become more active than when you were a child. But, here. This will help." she gave him a cup of rose tea. It was a good thing she prepared herself last night into making it since she thought that Kyle's magic was going a bit haywire.

Kyle took a sip and felt like his cold is dying down. He sighs, "As expected from the Rose Princess who was the original wielder of these flames. After all, you sacrificed your flames and passed it down to my ancestor to be reborn, right?" Kyle asked.

"Close, my flames went to Terra Elaina and she gave my gift to your family... Just like when King Tamotsu relinquished his immortally, it ended up with the Earth Goddess and she blessed it to me." Julie explained.

 **-Flashback (Three days ago)-**

During those three days, Julie, in the form of Rose Red, was trying to locate Kyle. She place a hand in the cool water and tried to remember where that Sea Witch's lair is. In her mind, she can see Shika. She was clearly not happy that Miyuki is no longer controlled by her darkness, but she is not disappointed.

"It doesn't matter. They may have saved the Black and Yellow Mermaid Princesses, but it isn't over yet. I still have the Fire Prince in the dungeon." Shika crackled.

"Shika-sama, with those princess' powers to become their past selves, how will we be able to catch them?" Lady Bat asked, he was clearly upset that he lost his favorite mermaid.

"The time is not right, yet. I'm still waiting for the Red Princess to fully awaken." Shika advised.

"Awaken? But she transformed into Princess Rose Red." Alala replied in a cutesie way.

"Ah, but she hasn't fully transform. You noticed that when the White and Black Mermaid Princesses transformed, they have wings on their backs. It's a very interesting sight actually, a combination between past, present, and future. They transformed into their past selves, in their present life, and the wings means what they will become in the future. However, Julie has not fully awakened as a Goddess. I need to know who she is." Shika explained.

Rose Red's mind searched the dungeon, trying to find Kyle. When she got to the dungeon, she find Kyle chained to the wall, just like Coco had told her.

"Mind Sync!" Rose Red shouted as her mind is now connected to Kyle. "Kyle!"

"Julie? No, your Princess Rose Red." Kyle realized.

"Yes, listen I don't have much time, but I'm going to released my power to break you out!" Rose Red told him.

"Alright." Kyle got it just in time before Rose Red disconnect her mind with Kyle's.

As Rose Red, her fire is linked to Kyle's since her flames were passed down to his family. They both moved in synchronize as the fire from the prince and princess blow up the entire dungeon.

Kyle used his flames to melt the metal shackles while Rose Red offers a bit of her magic to help him breathe underwater. The Rose Princess then command her briars to bring Kyle to the surface and to take him to Japan. She can feel all the roses around the world answering her calls. She was a part of them as they are to her.

Later, in the evening, she saw Kyle as the briars were carrying him safely to the ground. She returned to her normal form and went to greet him. He was looking tired so after a few minutes, Julie teleported him to the hotel he was staying. Apparently, the hotel owner gave that room to Kyle before he left for Los Angeles, so it's now his in case he came back.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

Julie spend most of her time, teaching Kyle how to control the fire better so it won't react every time he sneezes. After she was done and Kyle was asleep, she left and went back home.

-Pearl Waters-

Lucia has returned from the beach and decided to cook dinner. She came back all happy and cheerful. When she got to the room, she noticed that Nikora was scolding Karen and Noel in the dining room and saw that a bunch of chairs and tables were thrown everywhere. She can even hear her yelling at the twins to fix the room and Coco volunteering to help.

"I can't believe it. You two are princesses yet you act all childish. I am extremely disappointed in both of you. Now clean this mess up!" Nikora was shouting.

"Yes, mam." both Karen and Noel replied.

Once Lucia went into the kitchen, she saw Miyuki was cooking diner. She noticed that her hair was cut short and she looked like she's grown a bit.

"Hey, Miyuki." Lucia called out to her.

"Ah, Lucia onee-chan." Miyuki turned to the Pink Princess.

"Are you cooking dinner for us?" Lucia asked. Miyuki nods yes. "Then can I help?" Lucia asked as the girls nods again. "Hey, Miyuki..."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to stay as a twelve year-old?" Lucia questioned.

"Eh?"

"Ah, it's just... You looked like you've grown a bit." Lucia replied. "In a good way."

"Oh, I guess Julie onee-chan never got the chance to finish her explanation about the sister pearls. It's alright, I'll tell you. You already know that there are four sister pearls, the twin Purple and Indigo Pearls, the Black and White Pearls, the half biological Pink and Red Pearls, and the two Red Pearls. For the twin pearls, the Princesses that are born has to be twins. It doesn't matter if it's the Purple Princess or the Indigo Princess is the older twin, they have to remain as twins. That is why if a princess dies or gives gives up her pearl, the other twin has to do the same. Or else, the sisters won't be considered a 'twin' just like their pearls are, right?" Miyuki quizzed Lucia.

"Right..." Lucia trailed off.

"New twins have to be born, it's not simple with pearls that are twins." Miyuki replied as she is stirring the soup. "For your pearl and the two Red Pearls, the rules the twins have doesn't apply to you."

"Really, why?" Lucia asked while she is washing dishes.

"Because, the Red and Pink pearls are not biological sister and are half. That if why a new princess can be born without delay like the Purple and Indigo Princess." Miyuki answered. "Now for the White and Black Pearls and the two Red Pearls, our rules are the same, since the four of us are the original princesses. We're the same, we are immortals, the rules mostly affect the younger sister pearl though."

"What do you mean be that?" Lucia got confused.

"Basically, Sakura and I are the same. We are the younger sister. When you are immortal, the age limit for you to stop aging is eighteen." Miyuki answered.

"Why eighteen?" Lucia wanted to get in detail.

"Because when I was Snow White, I stopped aging at the age of eighteen. As a matter of fact, all the heroes stopped at that age." Miyuki replied.

"But Julie said that the heroes died in the final battle. How is that possible when we were immortal in the past?"

"Even immortality has limits. You can't die of old age, but that doesn't mean that you can die some other way. Snow White, Rose Red, and Eliza, the three of us were reborn in the pearls created from Aqua Regina's tears. Gerda was... Special." Miyuki was careful not to tell Lucia about the Blissful Child. "So she was an exception since Julie onee-chan's Red Pearl accidentally took a bit from your Pink Pearl and split into two, creating another Red Pearl." Miyuki explained.

"So how come you have stop aging?" Lucia continued to asked questions.

"I was born six years after Akari nee-chan. When she turned eighteen and stayed eighteen, I stayed as a twelve year-old. I was six years younger than her, therefore I'll stay six years younger than her... Just like how Sakura will always stay five years younger than Julie onee-chan. Age links only affects biological sisters, while half-sisters aren't affected. The only exception for the younger sisters to continue aging despite their aging has halt, is if they found love. And because I regained my memories as Snow White, I've remembered the love in my heart. That is why I'm starting to grow up again." Miyuki explained.

"I see, his name was Edger, right?" Lucia asked.

"Yes." Miyuki smiled.

The two made dinner just as the other mermaids came back home from their day. They laugh and eat and celebrate until they went to bed.

-Next Day-

The next day, in the early morning, all the girls went downstairs to see a blue suitcase beside the door and Miyuki eating breakfast.

"Yuki?" Akari called out to her as everyone else were surprise to see her up so early.

Miyuki was wearing a pale blue dress with a white sash tied in a cute bow. She has a matching white sun hat that goes along with her white sandals. She retained her flower crystal headband and was wearing white arm warmers. Long white socks can be seen covering her legs to keep them warm. Despite she was the Snow Queen in her past life and the cold elements doesn't affect her, she loves to dress in cute clothing.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hanon asked as Miyuki took a sip from a glass of orange juice.

"Yes." she got up from her chair and put her hands behind her back. "I'm going back home... To my birth place, back when I was Princess Snow White. For me to grow up again means only one thing: Edger is still waiting for me. I promised him that I would free him from his curse in that life or in this life. You saved me from my own curse- from myself, now... It's time for me to save him." Miyuki explained.

Akari ran up to hug her little sister, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I'll miss you, all of you." Miyuki replied as she returned the hug. "But that doesn't mean that I'll be gone for too long. A part of me is with the snow. You'll know when I'll come back." she then turned to Sakura. "Thank you for your tear, Sakura. I might be able to save him with it."

"Your welcome Yuki onee-chan." Sakura smiled while everyone else, except Akari and Julie, were confused. How can a tear save a prince?

"I was always dependent on you, Akari nee-chan, Julie onee-chan. But now, I think it's time for me to be independent for myself and feel more comfortable in using my powers. Thank you for freeing me." Miyuki replied.

After Miyuki finished her breakfast and they all said goodbye, she grabbed her suitcase and went to the ocean. It was sunny despite that it's December, but it was still chilly. The snow Miyuki made when she was controlled by the double mostly melted. She went into the ocean with her suitcase, transformed into a mermaid, and disappears into the ocean.

"Farewell everyone, farewell. Until we meet again..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and boy, was this chapter long. If you have read this chapter then congratulations, you have finished the first half of the story. This first half was finding princesses and saving them from their curse. Now to the second half, where we'll see more... Anyway, remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. See ya.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Alpha

**Hi everyone. Here is the second half of the story and I will tell you, it's longer than the first half since I'm trying to fit in stuff. This continue from where we last stopped in the previous chapter. If you're also a fan to OUAT, then you can probably guess where I got my inspiration from for a little bit of Julie's back story. Her story in this half is going to be a bit dark, just to tell you. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue:

Now that eleven princesses have been found, things should be going well, but that doesn't mean that they are safe for they must now go on their next adventure to reunite the two worlds of the land and the sea together. However, a task like that is not going to be very simple since they have not personally meet the Sea Witch in person yet, or know her true intents. To makes matters worse, Julie has a hidden secret deep within her: The endgame of the Sea Witch and her other curse yet she refuse to tell. Will this dark secret turn into an act of betrayal, braking all trust of love ones, ruining their lives for all in eternity? Can the eleven princesses keep the peace of the sea for long or will it be destroyed along with the land of the humans, forever?

Chapter 31: The Alpha

Today is December 14th, a Monday and the six girls and Kaito went to school. For now, everything remains peaceful, but Julie understands that it won't be for long. It has been two days since Miyuki has left the group so it just the ten of them.

-Homeroom-

In homeroom, Julie was staring out of the window when someone approached her.

"Um, Emiko-chan." a girl spoke up. Julie turned to see that it was a girl who called to her. She has hazel eyes and black hair. What caught Julie's attention is the pedant she was wearing. It was a silver wolf's head with rubies for the eyes. The silver wolf pedant was on a golden chain which hangs around her neck.

 _'This girl... Could she be...'_ Julie thought.

"H-hai?" Julie asked.

"W-would you like to be my friend?" the girl questioned. Julie can tell that she was shy which was strange since her past self was...

"I would if I could... If I know your name." Julie replied.

"Oh, my name is Aoi, Hibiki." Hibiki answered.

"I think you already know mine, but call me Julie." Julie insist on not being called by her last name.

"Then you can just call me Hibiki." Hibiki replied as the two shook hands.

-Break-

During lunch break, Seira and Sakura were going to the rooftop when Seira literally bumped into Takumi.

"Oh, sorry... Takumi!" Seira was shocked that she bumped into him.

"Are you okay, Seira?" Takumi asked.

"H-hai." Seira confirms.

"Um, Seira..." Takumi trailed off.

"Hm?" Seira looked at him, wondering what he is going to say.

"O-on the weekend, I'm going boat sailing with my father... D-do you, I mean w-would you like to come?" Takumi suggested nervously.

"I'd love to, but I can't." she answered, knowing he can't see her as a mermaid if she were to fall out of the boat.

"Oh, well..." he has a loss of words. "See you later."

"Seira onee-chan?" Sakura questioned the slightly older princess.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing. Come on, let's go meet the others." Seira suggested as the two went to the rooftop.

-Pearl Waters-

When the girls came back to the bath house along with Kaito, a visitor was waiting for them.

"Kaito nii-chan, hello!" exclaimed a happy voice.

"That voice... Could it be?" Lucia wonder in excitement.

"Ah, Lucia onee-chan!" the voice reveals to belong to Makoto, Kaito's little cousin.

"Makoto!" Lucia went to greet him.

It has been around one year since she last saw the boy, so he is probably eleven years-old now.

Makoto pulled Lucia so he can whisper something in her ear, "Did Kaito nii-chan figured it out yet?"

"Mm, he did, so you don't have to worry anymore." Lucia answered.

"Thank goodness." he sighs.

"Oh my Lucia onee-chan, are you doing to introduce us to your friend?" Julie asked her half-sister since neither she, Sakura, Seira, or the others know the boy, except for Hanon and Rina.

"Oh, well this is Makoto, Kaito's cousin." Lucia introduce the eleven year old to the mermaids.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto. I'm Seira Misaki." Seira politely introduce herself.

"I'm Karen and that's my sister, Noel." Karen told him after the twins came in.

"I'm Coco." Coco joined the group.

"My name is Akari, a pleasure to meet you." Akari replied.

"And this is my little sister, Sakura." Julie gestured to Sakura.

However, the youngest mermaid wasn't paying attention for she was staring deeply at Makoto. She recognized the boy for he strongly resemble someone she knows in the past. Her heart was thumping and she felt that she cheeks are turning pink.

"Sakura?" Julie called out to her.

"Eh?" Sakura snaps out of her staring.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Julie questioned.

"Oh, um... H-hello." she replied very shyly. She run upstairs before Makoto got a chance to say anything back.

"Did I did something wrong?" Makoto turned to his cousin.

"I think Sakura is shy." Hanon was having a smirk on her face.

"Why would she be shy?" Makoto questioned.

 _'Makoto is just like Kaito. Boys can be so dense sometimes.'_ Julie thought as she giggled. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. _'Just now... What was that? It was really painful. Wait... It can't be that time-'_ Julie winced as she also runs out of the room, but unlike Sakura, she ran out the door.

"Ah, Julie! Where are you going?" Lucia tried to chase after her sister.

"I'll be right back! Just... Don't come!" Julie yelled.

-Beach-

Julie dives into the ocean and swims deep into the water until she is sure she is safe from any danger. She was clutching on her chest as she feels immense pain coming from her heart.

 _'Why? Why now? After all this time, this curse still follows me even when I was reborn?'_ Julie ponder on the thought. She never told the others what else has happen back when she was Rose Red.

So far, they only know that Rose Red is the same as Briar Rose, but what they didn't know is the second curse she has when she was awakened the first time. Long ago, after the Sleeping Beauty has awaken from her one hundred years of deep slumber, the wicked fairy came back and placed a second curse on her.

Like the beautiful red roses, I'll place another curse on you!

You were blessed by the Sun Goddess while your sister is blessed by the Moon Goddess

Gold is your color, while Silver is your sister's

Your new curse shall turn you into a creature of the night

You shall rise in every full moon and be cursed just like your cold sister

Silver shall be your weakness while the color of Red shall be your strength

Like these crimson flowers, there shall be blood spilled!

Julie tries to calm herself down, despite if she was a human or a mermaid, she knows when her instincts kicks in. In both forms, without the full moon, her eyes would sometimes turned bright blood-red, rather than her usually ruby-red whenever her instincts are acting up. There were some advantages and disadvantages when she is in the form of a wolf. Her five senses would be further enhanced and greatly differs from humans, however, if she isn't careful, she would lose her mind and be the Big Bad Wolf in the story.

 **-Flashback-**

During her time as Rose Red after she has regained her memories, before she went back home to confront the Snow Queen, she went to train herself with this curse, since it's a curse that cannot be cured. One day, she met a young woman named Ava wearing a red cloak. The red cloak had attracted her attention and she followed the woman to a cute cottage. There, she was greeted by Ava and her grandmother. To her relief, they were werewolves just like her, except they were born as one, not cursed. Since they were born, they were more used to the changes of their surroundings and even helped the princess trained to control her wolf self better.

"Ava." Rose Red called the girl's name. "What's that pendant you're wearing?"

"Oh, this?" she showed her the silver wolf pendant with ruby eyes. "This silver wolf pedant helps suppress my werewolf powers since we're weak by them."

"Why would you wear it if it cause harm to you?" Rose asked.

"Despite I can control my powers, I wished I could be human. Not a human wearing wolf's fur." Ava replied.

"What about your cloak?" she questioned.

"Oh, this cloak? It's to prevent me from turning since we have no will to control our transformation every time the full moon rises." Ava explained.

"I see..." Rose trailed off.

When Rose transformed for the first time as a werewolf, Ava and her grandmother were shocked. Rose has blood-red eyes that glowed in the dark. Removing her wolf pedant, Ava joined her, since her grandmother lost her form out of old age. Ava revealed to have golden eyes unlike Rose's red ones. Red and gold, both are warm colors and represent the Sun Goddess. After the training was complete and morning came, the girls reverted back into humans.

"Ava, why did you have golden eyes?" Rose asked the younger girl.

"The same I can asked since you have blood-red eyes." Ava countered.

"Excuse me?" Rose was confused.

"When you transformed, you have blood-red eyes." Ava told her.

"Did I did something to offend you?" Rose questioned.

"No, no, it's just-" she sighs deeply. "All my life, I've seen others like us, but they have the same golden eyes. Never have I seen one of our kind with a different eye color."

"Maybe it's because I was cursed." Rose suggested.

"Or, maybe it's a sign." Ava's grandmother replied.

"A sign of what, grandmother?" Ava asked.

"A sign that we've found our Alpha. Tell me Rose, who are you?" the old woman kinda interrogate her.

"I was a princess..." Rose trailed off.

"A princess? Were you an only child?" the grandmother questioned.

"N-no. I have a sister, but I was the oldest one." Rose answered.

"Tell me, what did you like to do?" she asked.

"Well, I loved the outdoors. I would run in the forest and played with the animals." Rose remember those old times.

"A crowned princess. I think the reason why your eyes were different wasn't because you were cursed, but because you were destined to be a leader. If you were the first princess, then that means that you're the rightful ruler of your kingdom, Rose." Ava's grandmother explained. "Plus, red is a royal color."

"Still, I can't go back yet. I want to stay and train more, plus, life as a princess, isn't really my thing." Rose replied.

"Then you can stay with us. We'll be glad for you to join us. Come and join our pack... With your family. Your brothers and sisters." Ava suggested.

Rose happily agreed and joined the two, abandoning her life of royalty. They've spend almost an entire year together until that fatal night...

Many people have gone searching for these evil wolves and have heard that they've taken refuge in a cottage deep within the forest. Armed with silver weapons and torches, they burned the cottage and are ready to attack once the wolves come out. Rose was alert by the smell of the smoke and went to wake her friends. They tried to escaped, but unfortunately, Ava's grandmother didn't made it, it was just the two girls now. They both hid in the dark forest, away from the moonlight, frightened for their lives as they heard shouting and yelling. Ava, filled with anger for the death of her grandmother, went out of her hiding spot. She turned and viciously attacked many people. Rose tried to help from the distance by summoning her briars and roses. Unluckily for Ava, she was stabbed by the last villager. Before he escaped, Ava killed him before the sun came up.

Rose went to Ava's side, seeing that the silver dagger was stabbed to her heart. She then realized something, Ava was wearing her wolf pedant when she was a wolf. She had forgotten to take it off and it suppressed her from taking full strength. Before her time is up, Ava told her that in the largest enchanted tree, there is a present for the princess.

"Can I asked for one request, Rose?" Ava asked her weakly.

"What is it?" Rose gentle questioned.

"There are many of us, without families. People thinks that us werewolves are dangerous, but if you can prove to them that we're not... Then I'll be grateful..." Ava trailed off as she closed her eyes forever.

"I will, Ava. I shall honor your wish and bring all the packs. We shall make this world into a better place and make it so werewolves and humans can co-exist. I promise." Rose tearfully told Ava in spirit as she used her flames and burned the body.

After she settled herself, she went to the large enchanted tree that Ava spoke of. She found that inside the tree truck is a box with Rose's name on it. She opened it to find a beautiful red cloak inside. It was just like Ava's, except it was a beautiful shade of blood-red and it has many deep red rose embroideries on it. Smiling in gratitude, Rose puts on the red cloak as she started to work her way on the promise she made. In just two years, the princess created a secret base deep within the ground. Many members of the pack joined her and if other packs wanted to join, they can. There was only one condition: Everyone had to wear red cloaks to show that they are a member of her pack. Rose became the leader of the group, their Alpha and in two years, she trained the pack to protect people, to show them that they are no harm to any human beings. The villagers fully now realized that werewolves are no monsters and that they only attack if felt provoked. A title was given to the pack for their good deeds as they are called "The Red Hooded Members."

The princess has honored her friend's wished but eventually, Rose had to leave to return to her kingdom. She has left two of her faithful members to become the new Alpha and Beta.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

Julie remember it all, but was a bit concerned. As former leader, she was mostly wearing her cloak so she rarely turned into a wolf.

 _'I guess I'll find out if I remembered my training.'_ Julie thought. She returned back home after it has gotten dark.

-Sea Cave-

In the sea cave, the Sea Witch was standing with a human man. He has spiky brown hair and the shine from his glasses covered his eyes.

"So, tell me... How can you help me make a fortune for my life?" the scientist asked.

"Have you heard of mermaids?" Shika questioned.

"Yes, but they're-" he was cut off.

"Oh, if I'm real then they're certainly very real indeed. In fact, they are everywhere in the seven oceans." Shika informed him.

"If that's true, how come I haven't seen any?" the man asked.

"They are very secretive and can blend in, in your world. If you can find them, you'll make a lot based on your research."

"Then I shall catch them, every single one of them." he stopped revealing his developing plans when Shika laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, darling, any old mermaid won't do compare to the princesses." Shika smiled in glee.

"There are princesses?"

"Yes, the most beautiful, the most prized possession. Each are given their own gifts by the Goddesses. Let's make a deal, if you can capture the princesses using your smarts in technology and give them to me, then I shall offer you their kingdoms, which are filled with their loyal subjects." Shika suggested.

The man had a growing smirk on his face, "Deal."

-Julie's and Sakura's Room-

When Julie returned, Sakura questioned where her sister went. Julie answered that she was in the water, thinking. She kept quiet after that. When Julie asked why Sakura ran when she met Makoto, Sakura smiled.

"Because I've find him, onee-chan." Sakura smiled. "I've finally found him."

"Who?" Julie questioned.

"Kai."

* * *

 **I hoped you have enjoyed them chapter. I just love mixing different fairy tales. Rose Red is Briar Rose and a Red Riding Hood. Was that a good twist or something? Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. See you soon.**


	32. Chapter 32: Past Love

**Hi everyone. First thing I wanted to say is HAPPY NEW YEAR! This chapter will be more explaining about background stories, so sorry if you wanted action. That will happen later in future chapters. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 32: Past Love

-Pearl Waters-

In the afternoon, after the girls returned from school, they immediately have a discussion in the dining room. Kaito, Masahiro, Nagisa, and Makoto joined in on the discussion. Akari and Julie are hoping to let the girls know more about the past so they can know what they have to do now.

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Julie asked Akari.

"I think I should tell it, you know, because I was the first born." Akari decided. She then turned the everyone else. "When the Earth was young, humans and mermaids once co-exist together. However, like the sea isn't always pleasant, so were the people on land. Those who lives closer to the ocean know of our kind, but not those who lived far away. Some caused an offense, capturing us for their selfish reasons. It was an act of betrayal to the Sea Goddess' trust, many of the ships would sink from the rough and angry seas. That's the reason why us mermaids no longer show yourselves to the humans and hid whenever we see you. If we have to venture into this world, we have to blend in. We were able to do so thanks to Aqua Regina's blessing. However, to prevent another selfish event to ever happen again, the two worlds would have to be separate. Now that we looked like humans and we have become secretive, mermaids became nothing then just an ordinary fairy tale passed down to children." she explained.

"Lucia onee-chan, you know that four years ago, on my eleventh birthday, I surfaced for the first time. I was on a quest with Taiyo to find the Legendary Flower Jewel of Restoration- to bring the two worlds together again." Julie explained.

"So if we find the jewel..." Rina trailed off.

"We can bring back what was lost, right?" Hanon finished with a question at the end.

"Right, but as you can see, I only found the jewel, but there are no flowers in it." Julie showed the girls the empty glass orb. "There are twenty-two flowers we have to find, two are represented by each Mermaid Princess similar to our pearls. When all of them are gathered, it will merged with the jewel to completely form the Flower Jewel of Restoration." Julie further explained.

"What do we do after it's complete?" Seira questioned.

"We have to put it in the hands of a statue of the Earth Goddess, Terra Elaina, and the statue of Aqua Regina. The Earth Goddess is the younger sister of the Sea Goddess. Aqua Regina controls the sea and her 'children' are the mermaids while Terra Elaina controls the earth and her 'children' are the humans." Julie answered.

"Remember when you went to the Kingdom of Reina, when you saw another shrine, but it wasn't for the mermaids or Aqua Regina?" Akari asked them. They nod their heads, except Makoto. "That statue was her."

"But the statues you have to find is in the ancient Kingdom of Kiseki, their birthplace and where they eventually became the rulers of the land and sea." Julie told them.

-Beach-

After the discussion was over, Julie went to the beach where she was sitting on a rock in her mermaid form. She stared at the sunset as she is going back though memory lane. Another thing that was on her mind is her wolf self. Back in the past, when her beloved sister, Snow White, killed her, she didn't know that it was an accident since she gives out a silver aura. If Rose Red wasn't cursed to be a werewolf, she would have been okay. What was bothering her is why has her curse awaken now, especially after all this time, this is the moment it picks to surface?

Julie shook at the thought and tried to remembered those happy times in her new life. What happened four years ago that she didn't tell Lucia or the others.

 **-Flashback (Four Years Ago)-**

A month before she was to began her one week quest, eleven year old Julie was taken to the human world with Taiyo to know the place before going on her quest. In one night, she was out in the ocean when she saw a young human boy was drowning. Swimming as fast as she could, she save his life and took him to a rocky area of the beach.

"Hey, are you okay? Hang in there!" Julie told the boy. She was shaking him until he stirred from unconsciousness.

"Y-You saved me, mermaid." the boy weakly respond.

"Shh, don't speak right now. Everything will be alright." Julie assured the boy as he closed his eyes again. She sings a song to help soothe the boy.

 _Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no_  
 _LOVE LETTER FROM MY HEART_  
 _LOVE LETTER FOR YOUR SMILE_  
 _Uchiaketai kono omoi wo_

 _Dare no sei demo nai no ni nee itsuka kowaku natte_  
 _Iitai kimochi kuchibiru de kakurenbo na ONE-SIDED LOVE_  
 _Tomori hajimeru machiakari "Suki" to Mail ni shite_  
 _Pika pika no hikari ni nose kimi ni todoketai no ni_

 _Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no_  
 _LOVE LETTER FROM MY HEART_  
 _LOVE LETTER FOR YOUR SMILE_  
 _Uchiaketai kono omoi wo_

The boy was the same age as the princess, having dark brown hair and when he had opened his eyes, it was a beautiful midnight blue color. Julie kept the boy company until it was morning. The boy woke up to find that he was alone.

"Mermaid? Where are you?" the boy asked. He was staring to panic, he wanted to know more about his mermaid.

"I'm right here." Julie spoke softly. The boy run to see the Red Princess laying closer to the water, her tail was splashed with water from the tides. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Thank you..." the boy trailed off. "Um..."

"Julie." Julie told him.

"Eh?"

"My name is Julie Emiko." Julie introduce herself.

"Thank you, Julie. My name Satoru Kokai." Satoru told her.

They spent almost the whole morning getting to know each other, except Julie had to leave because humans were starting to come to the beach. Later in the afternoon...

Satoru was at home after he left the beach. It was such a coincidence that Julie saved him and he ended up on the beach that was close to where his house is. He had told the mermaid where he lived, but he wondered how will she know.

"Good afternoon, Satoru." a voice spoke.

Satoru turned to see it was Julie, except she looked different. Her eyes became a lighter shade of ruby-red and her red hair turned dark brown, but what was the major difference is her mermaid tail was replace with a pair of human legs. She was wearing a red dress that reached passed her knees.

"Julie, but how?" Satoru questioned.

"I guess you don't know much about fairy tales." Julie giggled playfully. "Satoru, can you show me places? Like what a store is or a playground? Taiyo had told me a lot about your world, but I never seen it for myself."

"Who's Taiyo?" Satoru asked.

"He's my selkie friend." Julie answered.

"Alright, where do you want to go first?" Satoru questioned.

"How about the playground?" she suggested.

"Okay, come on." he grabbed her hand.

Julie was surprised that he grabbed her hand as he takes her to the destination. Nevertheless, she was happy that he hold her hand as she runs with him.

-Places-

The two children played for hours on the playground, they got to know each other even more. Satoru learns that Julie is a forgotten Mermaid Princess while Julie learns that Satoru's parents are divorced. He is currently living with his mother. After the playground, Satoru showed Julie the many stores in town. Later, he took Julie to his house to introduce her to his mother.

"Mom, this is Julie, my friend." Satoru told his mother.

"Julie, this is my mother, Hana Kokai." Satoru introduce her to his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kokai-san."

"My, what a polite little girl." Kokai-san was already fond of the princess.

After they chat for a little while, Julie noticed the time.

"Oh, my. I have to leave or my friend would be worried about me." Julie got up.

"Satoru can escort you. Satoru, come escort Julie-chan home." Kokai-san yelled.

"Okay." he responded.

When the two got outside...

"You have been walking barefooted this whole time?" Satoru just noticed the Julie isn't wearing any shoes.

"When I came here, Taiyo can only provided me with clothes. He couldn't find shoes for me, so I've been walking like this since the afternoon." Julie explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have hurt yourself!" Satoru told her as he went in his house to get something.

He came back with a box and opened it. It was a pair of lovely shoes. The eleven year-old boy slip the shoes on Julie's feet. The moment he gave her the pair, she felt something that she never had before. She knew this feeling ever since she saved him last night.

"Thank you..." Julie could only manage to say.

After he took her to her friend Taiyo, unknowing to him, she kept those shoes as a memento. After a few more days, they have become more closer than ever. It was closed to Christmas and Julie wanted to know more about human holidays. The day before Christmas Eve, as they watched the twinkling stars, Satoru gave her a necklace that is shaped like a key. A pink heart with silver butterfly wings on golden chains. A white moonstone is at the center of the heart. She was happy of the gift she was given since she considered it an early Christmas present. She hasn't told him yet, but unfortunately, she had to leave on Christmas Day which means tomorrow, on Christmas Eve, when the clock strikes midnight, she has to leave to begin her quest.

On Christmas Eve, at night, Julie waited in the waters to see if Satoru would come. The morning didn't go too well. She saw Satoru with a girl and it appears to be a close friend of his. She gave him an offer: Once midnight struck, she'll have to leave to go on her quest. After that, she cannot return to the surface again. If he meet her at the beach, she'll tell something very special to him, but he doesn't make it in time and choose his close friend, then she will let him go. What she didn't tell him is that all she wants is for him to be happy, even if he can't be with her, knowing that he will be happy will be enough for her... Or so she thought.

She continued to wait anxiously to see if he would come. However, the clock tower struck midnight and she can hear the chime coming from the bell.

"He didn't came." Julie spoke sadly. She wanted to let go of this feeling inside her, she wanted to let go of the necklace he gave her, but she couldn't. Taiyo appeared besides her.

"It's time to go, Julie." he told her.

"Can we stay just a little while longer?" Julie asked hopefully.

"We can't stay any longer in this world, Princess." he was firm of his answer.

"Alright." she replied sadly. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Taiyo dived into the water as Julie turned sadly at the beach.

 _'I thought that I could have told you... How much you meant to me. In the end, what it just a mistake? Satoru... No, Prince Earl.'_ she thought.

She moved her lips to sing a different song.

 _Totsuzen no kotoba de SCENARIO mitai ni susundeku_  
 _Zureteyuku zureteyuku serifu dake ga_  
 _Kamiawazu sora wo mai PERIOD wo utsu_  
 _Hajimari mo owari mo onaji you ni_  
 _Iki mo dekinai kurai azayaka na SCENE_  
 _Afuredasu omoi ga munashiku saseru no_  
 _Dousureba ima wo norikoerareru_

 _Honto wa sunao ni you're the only one_  
 _Kimi ni tsutaetakatta you're the only one_  
 _Itakutemo kurushikutemo dakedo good bye_  
 _Arigatou iwasete you you're the only one_

 _Itsu no hi ka ima ga omoide ni natte_  
 _Egao de dareka no tonari ni itemo_  
 _Kimi no naka no watashi ga kiesattemo_  
 _Kono saki mo kitto zutto you're the only, only one_

After she finished, she left behind one shoe in the sand before diving back into the water.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

 _'I told Seira once, 'To don't make that same mistake like I did'. But was it right back when it was me and him?'_ Julie thought as she heard footsteps.

From her enhanced hearing and smell to detect scent, thanks to her werewolf abilities, she knew someone is behind her. However, it wasn't just an ordinary human. The scent of the flowers that she grew to love, all because of him. She turned with the look of shock in her eyes.

"It's been a while, Julie." the voice told her.

"Satoru."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The first song Julie sang was Love Letter and second one was Only One, both are songs by BoA. If you really like this story, Favorite, Follow, and Review. See you soon.  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Confrontation

**Hi everyone. I have not much to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Confrontation

-School-

When Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Julie, Seira, and Sakura left Pearl Waters, they met up with Kaito and went to school. In the classroom, Julie was not feeling her cheerful self. She knew that "he" is going to come to this homeroom class.

"Alright, everyone settle down." the teacher told the students. "Today we have two new transferred students, please welcome them. You may come in."

The new students came in, one male and one female. The boy is fifteenth while the girl is fourteen. The boy has dark brown hair and blue eyes while the girl has short brown hair and dark orange eyes. Julie recognized the girl to be "his" close friend.

"Hello everyone. My name is Satoru Kokai. It's a pleasure to meet you." Satoru replied.

Many girls were having dreamy thoughts about Satoru while the Red Princess was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm Chisaki Eiko, a pleasure to meet you." Chisaki replied.

"Then let's see... Kokai, please sit next to Emiko and Eiko, you can sit behind Kokai." the teacher told the two.

 _'Why? Out of all the seats in this classroom, why does Satoru has to sit next me?'_ Julie stressed.

When class begins, they revealed that they are planning their annunal play, each play is different depends on the class and the school year. Because this is the third year class, they have to do William Shakespeare. A play called Romeo and Juliet.

"Now, to first clear things up, let's assign the roles. Which candidate wants the role of the main protagonists, Romeo and Juliet?" the teacher asked.

"I nominate Julie Emiko to play Juliet!" Hanon raise her hand as Julie jumped at the mentioning of her name.

"Wait a second Hanon! Why did you pick me to play Juliet?" Julie asked in a whisper.

"Because you are better at acting than Lucia." Hanon answered. "Plus, your name is close to Juliet."

"That shouldn't be the reason why you picked me." Julie wished she could leave the room, but she couldn't. It's not that she's nervous or anything, the only thing that is bothering her is that she has a good guest at who is going to play Romeo.

"If anyone what Julie Emiko to play Juliet, raise your hand." Hanon told the class. Almost everyone raised their hands except for some girls who wanted to play Juliet.

"Alright, Emiko will be assigned the role of Juliet." the teacher declared after counting the hands that were raise. "Yes, Satoru Kokai?" the teacher called on him when he raise his hand.

"I would like to nominate myself to play Romeo." he replied.

Many "What?" and "No way." came from the girls. They didn't disagreed with Satoru's choice, they just wish that they could have been assigned the role of Juliet so they can have a chance with him.

"If there are any other candidates who wants to play Romeo, please raise your hands." the teacher replied. No other boys raised their hands, partially because they didn't want to be assigned such a large role or because they were being lazy.

The rest of the day was assigning roles and giving each students a play book so they'll know their lines. The play would be in just in a week so everyone has to know their lines and have their costumes and props ready. After school, Satoru had left a note on Julie's desk.

We need to talk,

Meet me at the place where it all started

Satoru

-Beach-

Julie meet up with Satoru just like the note said. Of course, Lucia and the others were following her, since Hanon believed that Satoru is Julie's boyfriend. They have no idea how right and at the same time, wrong she is. The girls were hiding behind the bushes as they watch to scene unfolds. Seira had a bad feeling about it since she recalled that Julie once told her that her relations weren't good and something had happened between her and her loved one. Sakura doesn't need to be told since her heart is, in a way, linked to Julie's through their Red Pearls. Rina wasn't very interested and felt that she was invading in personal stuff, so she went home ahead of the girls. Lucia and Hanon were wondering what would happened between the two. What they heard and saw, was very unexpected.

"Why are you here and does Eiko know?" Julie start it off with a question. She sounded a bit angry, if not distasteful.

"She doesn't know. Your secret is safe, I promised you that I won't tell." Satoru answered.

 _'Yet, there was one promise you left unchecked.'_ Julie thought.

"Why did you left?" he asked.

"Because... Unlike any other days where you can lost track of time, that day was when I had to leave. I couldn't stay much longer, I had a mission..." Julie feels like she wanted to scream, but manage to control her temper.

"I didn't know." Satoru replied.

"You're lying. I can tell... You did know, because I told you." Julie used her werewolf abilities to hear the fast rate of his heartbeat. "You know, back then, I had hope that you would come. I've waited and waited, but you never came. That is why... I giving you anther chance to re-enact our promise we made to each other. On the same day, December twenty-fourth, the last day we could have shared longer before Christmas." she was about to leave, walking passed him.

"Why are you re-enacting our promise again?" he asked as Julie stops. She turned and showed him the necklace he once gave her.

"Despite that I wanted to let go of you back then, so I could at least moved on, I couldn't... Because you were to only one for me." tears were starting to fall from her as she begins to break down. She started to confessed her feelings- the feelings that she could have told him long ago if he had just come to her on time, "The truth is, I thought that if you were happy it would've been enough for me but instead, I left with an aching heart. It hurts so badly that time, that I couldn't focus on my quest. So all this time, I had to try to live with my locked up feelings, without knowing what your answer would be. That's why, I'm doing this- and its going to be done properly this time. If you come, then I'll know what you feel about me, if you don't…" she didn't finish her sentence as she turned around to run. "Goodbye."

"Julie..." Satoru was shocked. He didn't knew that she had feelings for him, but then again, he had feeling for her back then and he still does.

-Pearl Waters-

The girls also were shocked since they didn't know that it would have played that way. They returned to the bath house where they saw Julie hanging christmas decoration on the tree. Lucia decided to talked to Julie alone while the others went to their rooms.

"I'm so sorry, Julie." Lucia told her.

"Don't be, I saw you." Julie replied. She decided not to tell her sister about her using her werewolf abilities to hear and see them, despite they were from a good distance. "But I'm not angry at any of you, I just wished that you didn't have to see me in a broken state."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Lucia offers comfort.

"Alright." Julie accepts as the two decorate the tree.

-Sea Cave-

Meanwhile...

In a lab, the mysterious scientist was hard at work until...

"It's done! My wonderful inventions that will captured all eleven Mermaid Princesses!" he yelled in success. Insane laughter filled the hallways.

-Next Day-

On the first day of rehearsal...

The class decided what should to wear and what not to wear. Hanon was the improvise script writer since she thought that the lines in the book were a bit boring while Chisaki is put in charge of directing the play. As the director, she has to conduct the play.

"Emiko." Chisaki called out to her.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"I don't think you should wear that pendant." she pointed to her red shall pendant.

"Why not?" Julie questioned.

"It doesn't really match the play, I mean, it's about romance love, not fairy tales." Chisaki gave her reasons. "But your other necklace, that key one, will do."

During the rehearsal, Satoru wanted to speak with Julie privately, so they went to the rooftop.

-Rooftop-

Once they were alone, Julie had remained quiet. Satoru touched her hand. All nostalgic feelings came back to her as she feel that warmth in him while he remembered how soft her skin is.

"Are you okay, Julie?" he started off the conversation.

She let out a tiny scoff, "What an irony isn't it? Back when my kingdom was attack, I was the one who told me people to flee. Now in this play, I'm a princess who is doing the fleeing from the kingdom out of the name of Love."

"Julie, why don't you want to play Juliet?" he asked calmly.

"Satoru, there are things you just don't understand. They're are bad people out there who are trying to find me. Those people don't belong in your world... As do I and the others. But, living this life, as a human, it's very peaceful. We can enjoy ourselves than living in our palace. That's why some of us came back into this world and wished that we can be together again." Julie answered.

"You still haven't answered my question." Satoru pointed out.

"I told you, there are people trying to find me." Julie replied.

"But is that all?" Satoru knows that there is more.

Julie looked down to the ground, avoiding making eye contact with him, "I'm worried that the enemy will come to this play. Lucia onee-chan told me that last year, two of their enemies came when they were doing their play on The Mermaid Princess." Julie answered.

"If they do come, how will they know who you are? They've never seen you as a human before." Satoru tried to assured her.

"I'm afraid they did."

"What?"

"Back when I was left in the abandon castle, they saw me sleeping before the others can wake me." she looked in his eyes. "The sleeping princess who slept for a hundred years... That was me long time ago. I already lost two years of my life from a cursed slumber now, I do not wish to repeat it again. Back then, I felt cold and everything was dark. Worse of all, I was alone and forgotten. I was vulnerable for Shika to find me and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't even help my sister or her friends when the two disturbance came. I couldn't even see you again. There were many risks that could allow her to find me. And if she did she'd…" Julie trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know... About the feelings you have of me." he apologized.

"That's alright. I should be sorry overreacting." she replied.

"You weren't overreacting and besides, it's my fault for failing to notice your feelings and making you suffer." he insist. "You... You know her plans, right? The Sea Witch's?"

"It's... Complicated." she admitted.

"What is her pl-" he stops himself when he saw Julie crying. He decided to not press it and hold her hands. "Julie, I promise you that this time, I'll take your promise seriously." he then let go of her hands and reached into his bag. "Here, I've been meaning to give this back to you if I ever see you again." he gave her the one shoe that she left four years ago at the beach.

"That's..." Julie was surprised that Satoru had her shoe as she took it. "Thank you."

"Can you sing your song, the one you sang when we were little?" he asked.

Julie nods and happily sing her song. From a distance, Chisaki was watching the two, feeling a bit envious towards Julie. After the school ends, the people who are making the sets asked for anyone to volunteer for the play since they will need many people to play the Capulets and the Montagues.

Meanwhile...

Lady Bat and Lanhua heard of a special event happening at school.

"What is it Lady Bat?" Lanhua questioned.

"It's seems the play for Romeo and Juliet is taking place at the school and they're looking for volunteers for the play." he answered.

"Whatever, let's find those Mermaid Princesses." Lanhua didn't take interest.

"What if they are attending the play? It will be a big catch if we do volunteer." he pointed out.

"Are you hoping that the mermaid you're very fond of is coming to this play?" Lanhua asked.

"No! I just want to please Shika-sama." Lady Bat replied.

 _'However, that girl that Shika-sama wanted... She might come to this play... And if I capture her, Shika-sama will be very pleased.'_ he thought as he tries to remember the Red Princess when she was sleeping to the Castle of Roses.

-Julie's and Sakura's Room-

At night when Sakura is asleep, Julie was under the cover with a flashlight to look at the two halves of the Passionate Flame. Her half and Kyle's half.

"The first half, the first Princess of Flames- Princess Rose Red... The second half, the new Prince of Flames- Prince Kyle..." Julie whispered quietly so she doesn't wake her sister. "But that's not how it works. No." she told herself as she looked at the first half of the heart. "This first half is my past, Princess Rose Red." she puts it close to the second half to see a slot. Taking her Red Pearl out of her pendant, she puts it between the first and second halves. "The Red Pearl... The present... Me, Julie." she then looked at the second half. "After that, my future, Queen Rose Red." she linked the halves together. An orange and red light glowed from the now complete Passionate Flame. Her Red Pearl leaves the heart and went back into her pendant as the slot is filled up.

 _'With this... I can find my pack and bring back their memories...'_ she thought. _'But before that, I'll have to be careful during the play. If they do come, I'll have to make sure they don't recognized me, especially when I haven't fully awakened yet.'_

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like this story.**


	34. Chapter 34: Original and Musical

**Hi everyone. I don't have anything to say until the end so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Original and Musical

-School-

Second day of rehearsal...

Chisaki, for some reason, was in a very bad mood. She told everyone to make their own costumes for the play. Most of the cast protested, saying that they didn't know how and they only had only five days before the play. Hibiki suggested that if anyone had ideas, they can go to the costume department so the people there are make it. Julie wasn't interest in going to the department, since she preferred to make her own costumes. After the props were set, Julie saw her chance to have a little chat with Chisaki.

"Do you like to get something off your mind?" she asked.

"It's your fault." the fourteen year-old replied.

"Eh?" Julie was confused.

"It's your fault that Satoru has become distant from me!" she yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." Julie replied with sincere. "But I wasn't trying to steal Satoru from you." she added. Chisaki wasn't responding so she sit next to her. "You know, this tragic play is actually representing me and Satoru right now." she sadly remarked.

"Eh?" Chisaki looked in Julie's eyes.

"Would you like to hear it? My story?" Julie asked.

"I guess so." she replied hesitantly.

Julie took a deep breathe before she sighs, "Long ago, there was a girl. She couldn't leave her home and she always wondered why. One day, her friend helped sneaked her out and spend a whole month in the place she never been to before. She met and save a young boy. They exchange names and shared many secrets. They promise to meet each other until one day, the girl found out she has to leave or else her family will be worried about her. She left the boy with an ultimatum: If he come, they will confess their love for each other and the girl might come back again, but he doesn't, then she will leave brokenhearted. However, no matter how long she waited at night, he never came. It was pasted the time and she has no other choice but to leave. In truth, she wanted him to come so they can be happy together, but because he didn't, a new wish is born. She wanted him to find happiness with the girl she saw him with so many years ago."

"Your that girl that Satoru talked about..." Chisaki realized. In her distant memory, she recalled that Satoru talked about a friend of his was gone and that he may not see her again. She now realized that he meant Julie. "I'm sorry. When I first met you, I thought that you were just some random girl who was trying to take Satoru away from me."

"I accept your apology." Julie replied. "Now, let's continue with the play."

"What do you mean?" Chisaki was confused.

"Well, it's no fun directing the whole entire play when it's following the original, right?" Julie smiled. "Why don't you join in with the cast and change some parts of the play?" she suggested.

"I guess some parts can be changed." Chisaki sorta agreed.

"Can there be singing? Like a Romeo and Juliet musical? I don't think that ever happened before." Julie gave another suggestion.

"I guess, but what songs should there be?" Chisaki questioned.

"Leave that to me." she gave a wink before grabbing her bag. "See you tomorrow, Chi-chan."

"Chi-chan?" Chisaki was a bit surprised that Julie gave her a nickname, nevertheless, she didn't hate it.

-Store-

After Julie had left Chisaki, she's planning to go to the store to buy the fabric to make her costume. On her way there, Satoru gave her his designs of his costume and asked if she can make changes to make it look better. Of course, she agrees. When she got to the store, she bought a lot of fabric since she didn't know what colors to used. Plus, there was s sale for the winter holiday.

-Pearl Waters-

When she got home, she started on cutting and sewing. In the afternoon, she first started on Satoru's costume.

"Julie, where were you?" Hanon asked as she entered her room.

"I was out shopping. By the way Hanon, can you change the script and add some space for music?" Julie questioned as she is sewing.

"Music?"

"Mm, I talked with Chi-chan and she decided to change some parts of the play." Julie explained.

"Wouldn't the teacher be a bit angry that we're not following the play?" Hanon asked.

"She said as long as it has most of the elements then she'll be fine with it. She did said to make it interesting in class." Julie pointed out.

"But what songs do you have suggested?" Hanon questioned.

"Leave that for me." Julie repeat what she said to Chisaki.

Later on, as Julie is adding the finishing touches on Satoru's costume, she look at her work. The regular attire consist of a white shirt with royal blue jacket and black pants. She had added silver accents on the outline of the jacket while using white buttons on the opening of the fabric. After all, the colors of Montague is blue, right? So why not add colors that goes best with blue? It's just like the balcony scene where Romeo see Juliet on the starry night sky as the moonlight shines on him. In the evening, Julie manage to finish Satoru's costume and even had time to finish his ball attire.

At night, she finished her pink dress that she plans on wearing in the beginning of the play. To her, it was simple, which she doesn't mind. To her, every design has it's own uniqueness.

-Akari's Room-

Julie knocked on the door.

"Come in." Akari's voice can be heard.

"Hi Akari." Julie replied.

"Julie, do you need anything?" Akari asked at the sight of her dear friend.

"Can you teach me your song?" Julie suggested.

"Eh?"

"For the Romeo and Juliet play, your songs, your life, it's very similar the story." Julie explained. "Then again, most of us have the similar stories."

Akari smiled, "Sure, I can teach you."

"Thank you, Akari." Julie was hyped.

-Next Day-

In school, Chisaki finished the plot of the story and gave it to everyone. Julie heard a lot of "wow" and "this is much better than the original". She smiled at Chisaki since she knows what the girl based the story on. After everyone got a copy of the new plot of the story, Hanon went home to right the script, leaving each scene with a song or two for Julie to do.

In the afternoon through evening, Julie finished her two remaining costumes with the help of Akari and Lucia. She enjoyed the company since she never had the chance to spend time with her sister and her childhood friend.

Just four more days before the play...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also, if you have any song suggestions that might fit the play of Romeo and Juliet, feel free to write it down in the review. It would really help me. See you soon.**


	35. Chapter 35: Romeo and Juliet

**Hi everyone. This chapter will be really long, like longer than any chapter I've written for this story, since I'll be adding many songs. Don't you find it funny how the villains never recognized the mermaids despite them having their pendant as humans and while in their mermaid form, they call each other by their names? Anyway, enjoy the play and the music. As usual, I'll tell the song and where you can listen to them at the end of the chapter. To make this chapter not too long, I'll be mixing some scenes together as one. Lastly, the clear any confusion, when using the cast name, that means they are in character and if I used their name, that means they not in character. One more thing is if you see parentheses, that means more than one person is singing, but the lyrics of one person will be different from the other. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Romeo and Juliet

-School Play-

In the afternoon, the cast were getting a bit nervous. The play will be starting in a couple of minutes while it will end in the evening, that's a really long time. Julie took a peek outside the red curtains. The entire theater was packed with many people, however, the only thing she was worried about is the enemy might come and ruined play. She shook the thought out of her head as she tries to remain positive. Sitting in the front row is Nikora, Coco, Noel, Karen, Akari, Hippo, and Taki. In the right section, she can see Masahiro and Nagisa trying to find seats that it close to the stage as possible. Unfortunately, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito couldn't be completely in the play since they did "The Mermaid Princess" last year. They could only assist the students that were in the play for the first time and do minor roles. Seira and Sakura couldn't be in it since they are from a different school year, but they can still watch it.

"Onee-chan, why did you bring a camera?" Lucia questioned Nikora.

"So I can send it to Miyuki. I'm sure she would love to see what it happening here when she returns one day." Nikora answered.

"I see." Lucia replied.

"Karen." a voice called to her.

"Subaru!" Karen exclaimed as she turned to see him. She wasn't excepting him to come, but at the same time, she was glad he did.

"Nee Lucia, aren't you suppose to be narrating the story?" Hanon whispered in the Pink Princess' ear.

"Ahh! I've completely forgot!" Lucia yelled loudly that some people were staring at her.

"For crying out loud, go up there on the stage!" Hanon whispered as she pushed Lucia off her seat.

"Okay, I'm going." Lucia yelled in a quieter tone as she went to the stage.

"Here, Lucia onee-chan." Julie gave her the book. As the narrator, Lucia just have to read the book as if she is telling the story which she is, in a way.

"Thanks. You look beautiful Julie." Lucia comments.

Julie looked down at herself. She retained her hairstyle for her bangs are swept to the right while some locks are decorated with small pink roses. The dress she made for the beginning of the play was pale pink, reaching to her ankles. The sleeves were short, but frilly. Her key necklace is worn while her red pendant is in her pocket.

The sisters heard the bell which signaled for the play to start. Lucia came out of the curtains and went to the side of the stage.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all have a good day. Today, the play that everyone has work hard on is Romeo and Juliet. However, it's not the tragic love story you think it is. We would appreciate it if there is no talking, but there will be scenes where we would love it if you cheer for us. Please enjoy your time." Lucia replied as the audience clapped.

The music started to play as the curtains went up to show the set. There is a wall with two stairs, one from the far right and the other that is hidden from the audience's view. It shows the village where the House of Capulet is and the House of Montague are in. Montague is on the left while the Capulet are on the right.

-Act 1, scene 1-

"Act 1, Prologue. Long ago, during the war between the Montague and Capulet, the land of Verona is completely destroyed, with the Montagues winning the battle as the Capulets are forced to retreat to a secluded land. Act 1, scene 1: The battle of Capulet and Montague." Lucia began the story as Hibiki came into the scene, dressed in dark red, representing a Capulet villager.

Music started to play as she began to sing the song in the script that Hanon has provided for her.

 _Ora wa mazusuu mura ni umare_  
 _Ittsumo hara o sugusede'da_  
 _Ogasu de degida ie ga attara_  
 _Attara hondou ni yoganbe na_

 _"Hido wa sungou ni yotte no mi suguwareru" do_

 _Erai bousan ga itta do sa hon tte iu no ni gaida do sa_  
 _Kamisama ga tasugede gureru nara tarafugu omanma kueppe na_

 _Odoudazu wa kama o te ni degagede itta_  
 _Sono hi no sora no iro kanasuu hodo ni agagu..._

As she sings the song, a group of boys as Capulet rebels, which was made mostly of the villagers, walk on the stage from the right while an evenly group of other boys as Montague knights came from the left. It shows the battle with the rebels armed with inferior weapons against the Montague's swords and army walls. The lights on the stage turned red to represent the bloody battle ground.

 _Taihou ga hoerya (tsubasa mo nai no ni)_  
 _Hito ga sora o tobu (karuyaka ni takaku)_  
 _Sensou to wa na bakari no tada no satsuriku sa_

 _Aa buki ga nougu ja (zannen da keredo)_  
 _Shatei ga mijikasugita (zankoku na hodo ni)_  
 _Sensou to wa na bakari no tada no satsuriku sa_

 _Mura no hatarakite wa kekkyoku sono hotondo ga_  
 _Nido to wa kaette konakatta..._

As Hibiki finished her singing, the fighting scene is stopped by the third group made out of the Prince and his guards, who came in the center. The lights returned to it's normal color as the student playing the Prince, stopped the two group before more of Capulet rebels are killed.

"As Prince, stop this battle!" the Prince yelled. With his wisdom, he evenly divided the land between the two houses as the battle was stop completely, with each group walking off the stage as the curtains went down.

The audience clapped at the wonderful battle scene with the song describing the life in the Capulet House as a result of losing the war. Lucia flip to the book to read the next scene.

-Act 1, scene 2-

"Act 1, scene 2: Capulet House. In the House of Capulet, a beautiful princess of the house was never allowed to go outside. The people of Capulet and Montague have heard of this princess, but neither have ever seen her before. The princess' name is Juliet Capulet." Lucia read the book as the curtains go up to show Lord Capulet, played by a student, and Count Paris, who is played by a tall man in the Capulet setting.

"You called for me, Lord Capulet?" Count Paris asked.

"Yes, you see... My daughter Juliet, she has been lonely for many years." Lord Capulet started out the conversation.

"Why is that?" Count Paris questioned.

"For her safety against those ruthless Montague, I banned her from leaving the house. But, my lovely daughter has come of age where she can't continue being locked up forever. I call you to consider giving you my daughter's hand in marriage." Lord Capulet explained.

"I'd be honor to accept, Lord Capulet. When will I see the princess?" Count Paris asked.

"On her birthday party which is tomorrow actually. She's turning sixteen." Lord Capulet is proud.

"Then tomorrow I shall come." Count Paris replied as the two got off the stage. When they did, Julie had a bad feeling from the person playing Count Paris, but she has to focus when she her cast name is being called.

"Juliet." the nursemaid, also played by Hibiki, called out to her.

"Yes?" Juliet enters the stage. Many people stared in awe at Julie in her pink dress as she gracefully walk to Hibiki.

"Cheer up, tomorrow is your birthday." the nursemaid suggested.

"What good is a party when it only has the people of my house attending? Why can't the other house come?" Juliet asked in curiosity.

"It's not really simple, that house and ours have a complicated relationship." the nursemaid replied as she is pretending to do Juliet's hair.

"How so?" Juliet questioned. The nursemaid didn't answered.

"Now come, let's try out the dress for the party tomorrow." the nursemaid suggested, trying to avoid the question as the two got off stage. The curtains went down as Lucia reads the next narration.

-Act 1, scene 3-

"Act 1, scene 3. The day of Juliet's sixteenth birthday has come. What she didn't except is that some people from the other house will be sneaking into the party..." Lucia read as the curtains go up to reveal a party set.

Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet first came into the scene. Following them is Juliet and Tybalt. This time, she is wearing a stunning white ball gown with her roses changed to white ones and a white ribbon is tied around her neck. The puffy sleeves are off the shoulders and the skirt is layered in two. The first is completely white while the second on top is sparkling sheer white. On her face is a white masked with beautiful white feathers. Count Paris enters the scene wearing a familiar bat-like mask. Julie was careful to resit letting out a gasp. Count Paris is played by Lady Bat! Unfortunately, she has to dance with him.

"You must be Juliet." Count Paris replied.

"And you must be the person my father spoke a lot." Juliet replied back. She hoped that Lady Bat doesn't recognized her.

"You seem awfully familiar, Juliet." Lady Bat gave a little hint while staying in his Count Paris character.

"I don't know what you're talking about- I'm no one special." Julie replied, hoping that it will fooled him.

"Indeed you're probably not, but then again, you probably are." Lady Bat answered.

"Enter the Montague, Romeo and Benvolio. Mercutio, the friend of Romeo, leads them into the party in hope to let Romeo see Rosaline again. However, destiny have him meet someone else and it's destiny that allowed them to meet." Lucia read.

Satoru entered the scene as Romeo. He was wearing a royal blue jacket and black pants with part of his white shirt tucked underneath the jacket. Needing a dance partner, Romeo found the lonely Juliet. He asked for a dance which she accept.

Meanwhile, Tybalt recognized Romeo and told his uncle. However, Lord Capulet decided to let Romeo stay because of his good reputation and allowed him to have a "tiny" dance with his daughter.

"You look trouble, Milady. What seemed to be bothering you?" Romeo asked as he bowed.

"That man over there is the one who disturb my mind." Julie give Satoru the message as they stopped dancing.

"Then let's go to a quieter place." Satoru made up that line as he pulled Julie off the stage. The Capulets left the stage as Romeo and Juliet came back on the stage to represent the change of scenery. The setting changed to the forest.

"Where are we?" Julie adlib her lines since this was actually not plan in the plot.

"In the forest." Satoru answered.

Julie stop to do quick thinking on this extra scene that Satoru just added. "I've never been here before... It's like the world have just gotten bigger. It's so... Beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Tell me, why were you upset?" Satoru continue to make up lines as they keep going.

"Well, today is my birthday. Through I wished to have the freedom... To live my own life. Not a life where my father makes my decisions." Julie answered.

"What do wish for your birthday?" Satoru asked.

"To have genuine love," she faced the audience. "However, there's no need for that anymore, for I have found him." she turned to Satoru.

"Ah, yes. Juliet speaks the truth for she is in love with someone. The very person in front of her who show her so many things she never seen before. However, as fate has it, they are in love, yet are the children of the opposing houses. How is their story going to play out?" Lucia also had to made up lines as they go along.

Juliet heard her name being faintly called. Before she can get off the stage, Romeo stopped her.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Satoru asked.

Julie smiled, "Yes, you will."

She got off the stage as Romeo is joined with Benvolio and Mercutio. He went on, explaining of the beautiful lady he have meet, though neither his friends understood for they thought he is in love with Rosaline.

Hibiki enters the scene as the nursemaid.

"Excuse me, nurse, but who is the girl's mother? The one dressed in white?" Romeo asked.

"Her mother is the Lady of this house. I nurse the child ever since she was small." the nursemaid answered.

"She's a Capulet?" Romeo questioned in dismay. "What is her name?"

"Her name? It's Juliet. Juliet Capulet." the nursemaid answered.

The nursemaid left the scene in one direction while Romeo and his friends leave in the other. The nursemaid came back into the stage with Juliet entering the other.

"Nurse, do you know that gentleman you were speaking to?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I do, but don't be lead astray so easily, child. That gentleman's name you speak of is Romeo, from the House of Montague." the nursemaid replied as Juliet's smile is gone.

"The enemy of my house..." Juliet sound upset as the curtains are lowered.

-Act 2, scene 1-

"Yes, fate is very cruel to let the children of the opposing houses to meet. However, at the same time, it is fate that allowed them to meet again. Act 2, scene 1." Lucia read from the book as the curtains go up again to have a balcony added to the center of the stage. With the walls already in the scene to give elevation, they just added a prop piece to the wall to give the illusion that it's a balcony you can step on.

Juliet is already on the stage as Romeo entered the scene.

"Oh, Juliet. Your name, your face, your kindness, oh how you've made me fall to me knees. I can't stand it without you in my life. Please, let me hear your voice one last time." Satoru sound a bit dramatic as he preform his character's love sickness. One spot light was shining on him to make it looked like moonlight as the other lights are dark blue to give the appearance that it is night. Romeo looks up to see Juliet on her balcony and hid. "Can it be? My lovely Juliet is standing on the balcony like an angel from Heaven. Please, I beg you, speak."

"Oh Romeo... Romeo. Where are you Romeo? Why are you a Montague and I, a Capulet have meet on this day? In the name of Love, I can't stop this feeling... In the name of Love, I won't be a Capulet nor shall you be Montague's son... Would you do the same as I? To refuse your name, for the sake of love?" Julie changed some part of her script.

"Yes, I do and I shall." Romeo answered as Juliet was looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"That voice... Can it be..." Juliet questioned to the audience as she looked down. "Are you Romeo, the son of Montague?"

"Alas that was my name, for the name 'Montague' is no longer my name just like yours is no longer Capulet." Romeo answered. "I've came to see you again, Juliet."

"But it's late at night. The guards will find you and these walls are too high to climb." Juliet warned him. Using her powers, Julie made briars grow around the balcony piece. Everyone watch in awe, thinking that it was special effects.

"With wings, I shall soar that no walls can stop me." Romeo replied as he climbed the briars and stand next to Juliet. With her powers, Julie made red roses blossomed from where they stand. Many "ooh" and "ahh" came from the audience at the beautiful sight of the scene.

Juliet hold Romeo's hands, "Romeo, you are my wings."

"Are you are a beautiful bird that shall be free from her cage." Romeo replied.

"Juliet. Juliet." they heard the nursemaid calling for her.

"In a minute." Juliet hollered. She turned to Romeo, "You have to leave. If they see you-"

"And what if they do? They can't separate us forever." Romeo dared.

"At least... At least, promise me that you'll come back one day." Juliet requested.

"I promise and with this kiss, I swear it in my heart." Romeo promised as he leaned to kiss Juliet. Many "aw" came from the audience as Romeo leap from the balcony just in time as the nursemaid entered.

"There you are dear child, your father is waiting for you." the nursemaid told her as she and Juliet left the scene. The curtains is lowered.

"Unknowing to the young lovers, fate has twist their lives again as this information shall bring a devastating news to Juliet." Lucia read as the curtains go up. The balcony is no longer on the stage. First entered Lord Capulet from the left and Juliet and the nursemaid from the right.

"You wish to speak with me, father?" Juliet asked as she enters the scene.

"Yes, Juliet. I notice that now that you've grown up, you are fitted to marry at your age." Lord Capulet replied.

"What? But father, I don't even want to marry yet!" Juliet protest. "Why are you making every decision by yourself without my permission?"

"Ungrateful girl! I didn't raised you to be disobedient with me! Nursemaid," he called as the nursemaid steps forward.

"Yes, Lord Capulet?"

"Take Juliet to her room and make sure she doesn't leave until she is obedient." Lord Capulet spat.

"Yes, Lord Capulet. " she obeyed. "Come dear." she lead a distressed Juliet off the stage as the curtains went down.

"There will be a forty-five minutes of intermission. Please come back to see the rest of the play." Lucia replied as some the people got out of their seats to stretch themselves. The girls went to the backstage where Julie is.

-Backstage-

"You were amazing, Julie! That was the best acting I've ever since, way better than Lucia." Hanon comments.

"Wait a second, Hanon. Last year, you were screaming our names and making comments when Rina adlib her lines." Lucia pointed out.

"Satoru." Julie called out as she sees him running towards her.

"Julie, have you seen Chisaki?" he asked.

"No... Now that I think about it, she was suppose to be at the ball scene as Rosaline, but she was never there." Julie realized. "Something's wrong." she and Satoru were about to leave.

"Wait Julie, maybe we can help." Lucia suggested.

"No, you can't. If you do, you might get caught." Julie lowered her voice.

"Get caught, what do you mean be that, Julie?" Seira asked.

"Count Paris is played by Lady Bat." she answered.

"Eh?!" the girls exclaimed quietly.

"Which is why you all should stay here and wait at your seat. I'll be fine." Julie assures them.

"O-okay..." Lucia trailed off as they did as they were told.

-Outside-

Outside the school play, the two were trying to find Chisaki, but it was hopeless. They didn't know where she is or a way to find her, until Julie got an idea.

"Satoru, do you have anything of Chi-chan?" she questioned.

"Just this." he gave her a ring. "She bought it for the scene where we would exchange our couple rings since she couldn't add the wedding part."

Julie examine the ring. It was silver with a moonstone in the center, similar to her heart key necklace. Julie smiled at the ring since Chisaki picked it out so Satoru can give it to her. She sniff the ring and caught the scent of the girl. She then closed her eyes in concentration until she picks up the scent.

"This way!" she exclaimed as the two run to the storage room.

-Storage-

When they opened the door, many bats came out of the room, surprising both of them.

"Over there!" Satoru pointed to Chisaki, who is laying on the floor, in the middle of the bats

"Chi-chan!" Julie exclaimed as there was only one way to get rid of the bats.

"Wait, are you sure?" Satoru asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll have to know eventually." Julie confirms.

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

Julie transformed into her super idol form and raise the microphone to her lips. She started to sing her song.

 _Ai shiatte tsutae atte motto soba de kanjitai no_  
 _Love letter from my heart_  
 _Love letter for your smile_  
 _Uchiaketai kono omoi wo_

 _Dare no sei demo nai no ni nee itsuka kowaku natte_  
 _Iitai kimochi kuchibiru de kakurenbo no one-sided love_  
 _Tomorihajimeru machiakari "suki" to mail ni shite_  
 _Pikapika no hikari ni nose kimi ni todoketai no ni_

 _Ai shiatte tsutae atte motto soba de kanjitai no_  
 _Love letter from my heart_  
 _Love letter for your smile_  
 _Uchiaketai kono omoi wo_

When Julie finished, all the bats were gone, clearing the way to Chisaki. The two run to her side.

"Chi-chan." Julie shook her.

"Julie?" Chisaki stirred from her unconsciousness as she looked at the girl. Julie looked completely different, her brown hair is red and it's much longer. She was wearing a red dress and a microphone is in her hand. "Are you doing cosplay?"

Julie giggled at the response, "No. You see Chi-chan, this is the real me. The reason why I had to leave long time ago. Do you promise to keep my secret?"

The girl has hesitant, but Julie explained that she is a Mermaid Princess from the Nether Ocean anyway.

"More importantly, who did this to you?" Satoru asked.

"I can't remember clearly, but it was a woman... I think she had butterfly wings." Chisaki answered.

"Lanhua." Julie guessed it.

"Oh my gosh, the time!" Satoru looked at the clock. "The intermission is almost over!"

"We have to get back to the stage, come Chi-chan!" Julie replied as the three of them got out of the storage room.

-School play-

Luckily, the three of them manage to get back in time. During their way back, Julie de-transform so that Lady Bat or Lanhua won't become suspicious. In the locker room, Julie changed her white ballgown to her beautiful red dress. Unlike the ballgown, which was a bit puffy, the red dress was less puffy despite that it's also two-layered. The red dress reached to the floor while the second layer of the skirt is a slightly darker shade of red, with hints of pink. The dress has golden accents and there are white frilly ends of the sleeves. She changed her white ribbon to a pink ribbon choker and snapped her fingers to change the roses in her hair to red ones.

-Act 3, scene 1-

Lucia came back on the stage with the book in her hands. She reads, "Act 3, scene 1. Despite Juliet's love for Romeo, Tybalt won't stand for it. At the new approaching dawn, Romeo and his friends are confronted by the man from the Capulet house."

The curtains go up to show the the new set of town. Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio entered the scene from the left and Tybalt from the right. There is a duel scene as dramatic music is being played by the orchestra. Tybalt stabs Mercutio and out of anger, Romeo retaliate by stabbing Tybalt.

"Romeo, what have you done?" Benvolio asked at the sight of Tybalt dead. "They'll have you killed if you don't leave. You must go, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you, Benvolio." Romeo replied as he got off the stage.

The Prince, Lady Capulet, and Lord Capulet entered the scene.

"What has happen? Why Mercutio and Tybalt lay on the ground, dead? Benvolio, explain." the Prince command.

"Tybalt wanted to challenge Romeo in a duel, but he wouldn't, so Mercutio fights him instead. Romeo tried to stop the fighting, but the tyrant killed Mercutio. To avenge his death, Romeo killed Tybalt." Benvolio explained.

"He's from the House of Montague, therefore what he speaks in not the truth. I want justice for this act of atrocity!" Lord Capulet demanded.

"Despite it's an act that is unforgiving, his intentions was noble. So instead, I shall spare his life, but from this day forward, Romeo Montague shall be banished from Verona tomorrow morning!" the Prince declared as the curtains drop.

-Act 3, scene 2-

"Act 3, scene 2. Enter Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, and... Count Paris." Lucia spoke as she became worried for her sister. What if Lady Bat figured out Julie's identity and ruined the play? The curtains went up to show Lord Capulet discussing about Juliet's marriage to Count Paris.

"Today is a sad day, for we've lost Tybalt in the hands of that wretch Montague." Lord Capulet replied in disgust.

"Worry not, Lord Capulet. A new gain will come as a result of a loss. Yes, you've lost your nephew, but you shall gain a new son-in law." Lady Bat is clearly twisting the words. After all, when he had volunteered to get this part, he didn't even bother studying his parts. It was just more fun to make up your own lines.

"Your right... Oh Paris, what would I've do without you? Now about the wedding, when shall it happen?" Lord Capulet questioned.

"Today is Sunday, how about Monday?" he suggested.

"No, Monday is too soon. We haven't got everything ready yet." Lord Capulet disagreed. "How about Thursday?"

"Thursday it is. Beside, why the rush? We have plenty of time." Lady Bat keeps on changing the script that the student playing Lord Capulet was having trouble with his own lines.

The curtains were drawn down as the set is changed again.

-Act 3, scene 3-

"On the night, before Romeo's banishment, he meet with Juliet one last time. Little did the lovers know that someone will be trying to separate them one last time." Lucia read.

The scene show Chisaki, playing as Julie's double, sitting on the bed. When they have returned, Julie suggested that Chisaki plays her part in the farewell scene so she can sing Akari's song. Chisaki had to wear a wig to have the same hair length as Julie to play this part. Romeo enters through the window. Juliet, overjoyed, run to him and felt his arms wrapped around her. Julie, on the right side of the stage, started to sing as the spotlight is on her while the dimmer lights shine of Satoru and Chisaki. This scene shows that Juliet, since the light is shining on Julie, is remembering her last time with Romeo, which is why the lights are dimly shine on Satoru and Chisaki.

 _Shikakuku kiritorareta sora_  
 _Osanaki hi no watashi no sekai_  
 _Madobe ni oritatta kimi wa_  
 _Gekkou no you ni yasashiku waratta_

"Romeo, you came!" she happily exclaimed. Julie turned to the scene to represent that she is trying to remember the memory as much as she could.

"Yes, alas I can't stay for long." Romeo replied sadly.

 _Tsumetai tsuchi no shita ni umerareta hazu no_  
 _Rekishi no yami no naka ni houmurareta hazu no_  
 _Kage no sonzai_

 _Tomodachi ga hoshikatta kedo_  
 _sore ga donna mono ka shiranakatta yo_

 _Mumyou no toki no hate ni abareru mama no_  
 _Ashige no uma no sena ni yurasareru mama no_  
 _Yowaki sonzai_

 _Torikago no naka ni iru koto_  
 _sore ga donna koto ka shiranakatta yo_  
 _kimi ni au made wa sabishisa no iro mo_  
 _Itoshisa no imi mo shiranakatta yo_

"Do you have it?" Juliet questioned.

"I do." Romeo pull out the silver ring from his pockets while Juliet took out a gold ring. The gold ring Julie had made has a sun stone at the center. Silver and the moon represent Montague while gold and sun represent Capulet.

The audience watched as the lovers slip the rings onto their fingers, though for the both of them, they pretended to slip the rings onto their finger by having their backs facing towards the audience. Julie raise her hand to look at the ring on her finger. During their way back, she had forgotten to give Satoru the ring, so she had to wear it and change this scene as a memory rather than an event that was going to happen. She continued her singing.

 _Kimi wa_  
 _Aa watashi dake no VINTO soto ni hirogaru sekai o_  
 _Aa yasashii kimi no VINKU oshiete kureta_

 _Ussou to oishigeru yoru no mori_  
 _Ashimoto ni kirei na hana o_  
 _Zujou ni hoshikuzu chiribamete_  
 _Futari wa waratta_

The lights changed from midnight blue to bright yellow to show the audience that it's morning.

 _Donna shiawase na deai ni mo_  
 _Wakare no hi ga aru_  
 _Soshite sore wa totsuzen otozureru_  
 _Shayou no kuchizuke_

Julie hummed the rest of the first half of the song since the last line was not related to this story unlike Akari's.

"Romeo, promise me that you'll return one day." Juliet pleaded.

"Yes, I promise. You will seen me again one day, in life or in death." Romeo replied.

He went out the window and left as Chisaki left the stage as well. Dramatic music started to play as Romeo got into the carriage that will take him away from Verona. Red lights appeared to represent some sort of tragedy. Once the carriage got to the left side of the stage, it flipped over and the lights was turned off, leaving the left side of the stage in darkness while the right side filled with light. The dramatic music is then replace with a more sorrowful tune.

"Unfortunately, the carriage that Romeo got in that was to take him away from Verona was rigged. People said that the carriage was destroyed.. and Romeo... They believed that no one survived." Juliet told the audience as she started to sing the second half of Akari's song in sorrow.

 _Mujou ni nagareru toki ga motarashita mono wa_  
 _Aa kimi no inai haiiro no kisetsu to_  
 _Tada nozomi mo shinai konrei_

A spotlight shined on the left side of the carriage, showing it in pieces. However, it turns out that Romeo had survived from the broken carriage despite many people thought that he was dead. Unfortunately, he has lost all his memories, including Juliet.

 _Ima minamo ni yureru omokage_  
 _Surinukeru kako no hikari_

The spotlight shine on Satoru to give the audience that this is what Romeo's heart is feeling right now. In Juilet's case, it's to represent what she would imagine what he would think. Both have lost each other. Juliet believed that she have lost Romeo physically while Romeo lost Juliet mentally. Now both are like caged birds of their own world.

 _IDO wa kareru made iro o taeru kedo_  
 _EGO wa shitte iru "kare igai mou aisenai" to_

Romeo walked behind Juliet and also sings. Their voices are in synchronization to show their similar problems.

 _Semai torikago no naka_  
 _Kimi o nakushita kono sekai de_  
 _Chi ni ochiru sono toki made_  
 _Gekkou no you ni habataite miseyou_

The light now only shine on Julie, leaving Satoru in the dark. The door opened to reveal the nursemaid.

"Juliet, your father wishes to see you." she told her. Juliet looked up sadly as if she is thinking where her love is. She then walk out of her room as the nursemaid closed the door. The curtains is then lowered.

-Act 3, scene 4-

"And so the princess, brokenhearted, went to see her father." Lucia narrated as the curtains are raise, once more, dramatic music started to play until Julie sings a different song, the spotlight is on her.

 _Nibiiro no ashidori ketsui de susumeru_  
 _Senaka ni kaze o kanjite ichido dake furikaeru_  
 _Yoiyami no nioi wa fushigi to natsukashiku_  
 _Senaka o oshite kureru sou sonna ki sae shita wa_

Romeo entered the stage, again he is to represent a ghost since everyone thought that he's dead or Juliet's imagination of him. The spotlight is on him as he followed Juliet and sing his own lines along with Julie while everything else is in darkness.

 _Oshiyoseru kanashimi ni hitori furuete yubi de nazoru haruka tooi yakusoku_  
 _Wakiagaru nikushimi no moroku ibitsu na toki no hate ni yami o mitsume kuchizuke_  
 _(Aa utsuro na mama utsurou mama ibitsu na aa tsumi o atsume kuchizuke)_

 _Ima de mo wasurerarenai_  
 _(Ima nao omoidasenai)_

The scene show Juliet enters the room where Lord Capulet is waiting, all the lights are on the stage.

"Ah, Juliet. Put a smile on your face, I've decided that you will be married to Count Paris. The wedding will take place on Thursday. I'm sure that he'll make you very happy." Lord Capulet replied as he introduce her to Count Paris.

"Pardon my words, father-" Juliet got cut off.

"You will marry Count Paris!" Lord Capulet exclaimed.

"No, father, I'm sorry to say, but I don't want to marry anyone!" Juliet expressed her unyielding answer. The spotlight shines on Juliet once more while everyone else is in the dark.

 _Ai o itsuwatte ikiru kurai nara_  
 _Shinjitsu to tomo ni shisu koto mo itowanai wa_

 _Futari de mitsuketa nobara ga_  
 _Kimi o tsutsumu koto o negatte bohyou no mawari ni ueta kedo_  
 _Kekkyoku tsui no tsui made saku koto wa nakatta ne_

 _Gekkou ni koi o shita torikago no shiroi tori wa_  
 _Chi ni ochiru to shirinagara saigo made habataku yo_  
 _Dakara koso yoiyami ni utau no wa urami no uta ja nai wa_

"Juliet... What's that your wearing?" Lord Capulet took notice of the ring on his daughter's finger. He took the ring off her finger and looked at it. "Silver and moonstone? These are the color and symbol on Montague, what is the meaning of this, Juliet!" Lord Capulet was enrage.

"Something that you wouldn't understand father." Juliet answered.

"Useless piece of junk." Lord Capulet threw the ring into the river and stopped Juliet from retrieving it. "Where do you think you're going? You are now completely ban from leaving this house, unless you want me to disown you. If you want to stay in my house, then go to your room!" he ordered.

Juliet have no option, but to do as her father said and left the stage. Count Paris looked very disappointed as the curtains fall.

-Act 4, scene 4-

"Meanwhile, as Juliet is locked in her room, Romeo, with his memories lost, traveled back to Verona..." Lucia trailed off as the curtains went up to show a confused Romeo. He saw something in the water and picked up Juliet's ring.

"I- I remember! Juliet, oh Juliet. I have to see you now." Romeo was about to leave the stage, but Lady Bat and Lanhua entered as Count Paris and Rosaline.

"Hanon, is this part of the play?" Rina whispered.

"No, it isn't." Hanon frowned as Rosaline declared that she does love Romeo and wants him.

Rosaline tried in vain to gain Romeo's affection, but he now loves Juliet. Count Paris got behind him.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Lady Bat suggested as he knock out Satoru.

The audience was definitely clueless since they thought it was part of the play. As the curtains go down, Lucia didn't know what to say since the enemies just changed the whole plot of the play.

-Final Act-

"A-anyway, we're at the final act..." Lucia trailed off.

When curtains raised, it showed Juliet receiving a letter from Count Paris. Juliet, wasting no time, escape her home through the window. The scene changed to the forest that Romeo once took her. There, she see Lady Bat and Lanhua dresses as Count Paris and Rosaline. Lanhua has Satoru and his was under the sleep trance.

"Romeo is mine. He did love me once." Lanhua is Rosaline character replied.

"Take my hand, Juliet. Then all of us can be happy." Lady Bat made up lines.

"I decline your offer." Julie, in her character, answered.

Lanhua pulled out a vial. Julie can tell that it was real poison and not just water.

"Do as he say or drink it." Rosaline told her as she threw the vial which Juliet caught.

"Even if you die, I'll simply tell your parents and they'll give me the throne. We are still betrothed to each other." Lady Bat replied.

 _'He really is trying to be the number one person... Even in plays.'_ Julie commented to herself. She then looked at the vial. _'But what choice do I have? I can't transform or they'll know who I am. The others can't since it not relevant to the play...'_

She looked at her friends in the audience and towards Lucia when she turned around. They were looking at her with sympathetic eyes. She gave them a faint smile and used one of her powers to communicate with Satoru.

 _'I'm sorry, Satoru. There's no doubt that this vial contains another sleep curse. And despite that I don't want to repeat it for the second time in this life, I'm willing to go it again if you remain safe. Goodbye.'_ she told him in her thoughts as she drinks the vial.

Juliet fall to the ground, dead. When the Prince, Capulets, and Montague arrived to the scene, they were at first confused. As the narrator, Lucia scold herself for not stopping them from entering the scene. Lady Bat and Lanhua, still in their character, spiced up the play by using magic against the students. The audience were enjoying the play, thinking that it was some special effects. Meanwhile as Lady Bat and Lanhua were busy playing around, they didn't notice Satoru had snapped out of his trance. He quietly left the stage and look above the set. Directly above Lady Bat and Lanhua is a sun prop-set. Using a nearby scissor, he cut the rope and the sun fall on the two of them.

Satoru re-entered the scene. "Theses traitorous people have plotted to take your crown Lord Capulet!" he points to the two. "The reason why I was in love with Rosaline was because she bewitched me in one of her spells. She's a witch and she has teamed up with Count Paris so they can take everything you hold dearly!"

"We were so close!" Lady Bat muttered in annoyance as he and Lanhua retreated.

Romeo walked to Juliet and gave her a kiss. Red and white roses blossomed around the two as Juliet stirs.

"Juliet!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Romeo." Juliet weakly replied.

The two hugged each other as everyone included the Capulet and Montague family clapped.

"From this day on, I no longer banish Romeo from Verona. And let this day be the end of the family feud between Montague and Capulet!" the Prince declared as the audience cheered.

"Juliet, I have something I want to asked you." Romeo told her.

"What that, Romeo?" Juliet asked.

"Will you marry me?"

Julie was a bit surprise even though it was a play, but she smiled, "Yes!"

Romeo slipped Juliet's ring on her finger and help her on her feet.

All the cast except for Count Paris and Rosaline came on stage and gave a bow as the curtains fall. The girls, boys, and Hippo were relief that Julie was okay. That was a close one. Everyone got out of their seats, commenting on how the play was different, but each scene was very creative and that they really like it.

-Home-

After the people went home, the only people left in the theater are the girls, Satoru and Chisaki.

"The play was a success." Julie commented.

"It was because of you that it was." Satoru told her as he looked in her eyes. "We may have moments together in the play, but I'll make my love to you official on December twenty-four." he promised as he left the theater.

"Julie, thank you for saving me." Chisaki told her.

"Your welcome." Julie answered.

"I promise that I'll keep your secret. However, don't get it to your head. I'm still Satoru's close friend." Chisaki declared herself as Julie's love rival

"Alright." Julie laugh as she joined the other girls and went home. "Bye Chi-chan!"

"Bye Julie."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. The first song that Hibiki singed in Act 1, scene 1 is Kuroki Okami no Yado- The Dark Landlady's Inn from Sound Horizon Märchen. The song that Julie singed when she was saving Chisaki is Love Letter from BoA. The third song sung by Julie in Act 3, scene 3 is Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de- Within This Small Birdcage from Sound Horizon Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido. The last song in Act 3, scene 4 is Takkei no Seijo from Sound Horizon Märchen. You can find all of these song on YouTube if you want to hear it, in my opinion, all of the songs there are beautiful since each is centered around a specific fairytale. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. See you soon.**


	36. Chapter 36: Sweet Love

**Hi everyone. Sorry that I didn't update this chapter earlier. I would have updated this chapter two days ago, but I was kinda stump on how to set it up so anyway... It's been a long time since we have a Seira-centric chapter, right? We would have little mentioning of her. Well, now we can have a chapter mostly for her and Takumi. Hay! So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Sweet Love

-Morning-

Today is December 23, a Saturday. Seira remembered that Takumi told her that he was going sailing today. She really wanted to see him, but she couldn't risk being turned into bubbles if he saw her turned into a mermaid in front of his eyes. Still, she decided to go see him today before he leaves.

 _'At least... At least I should give him the bento I made for him...'_ Seira thought.

Wearing a strapless orange dress with a hint of red at the rim of the skirt and a jacket to keep herself warm along with a pair of orange boots, she grabbed her wrapped bento from the kitchen and went out the door.

-Kyle's Room-

It has been a couple of days since Kyle had stayed in Japan. He was on his laptop typing something when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he replied.

The door opened to reveal that it's Julie. He know that it was her since they were excepted to meet.

"Hey, Kyle." she closed the door. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Better than last time." he answered as he closed his laptop and gestures the princess to sit in a seat.

"What do you want to asked me that you couldn't asked with the others?" Julie questioned as she sat in a nearby chair.

"You know that everyone once lived a fairytale life before. I was wondering about Noel." he replied.

"Noel? In the ancient past, she was Leya, also known as Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. Was that the only reason why you call for me?" Julie asked.

"No, I want to asked about one of your friends." Kyle explained.

"Akari or Yuki?"

"Akari. I don't know why, but I get this feeling that she died the most tragic death." Kyle replied.

"She did. Eliza's death was the most tragic out of all the heroes who died. Even far more than mine or Snow's. I don't know much of the details or how it started, just how it happened."

"What happened to her what she was Eliza?" he got curious.

Julie got out of her seat and head towards the door. Before she left, she turned and spoke quietly, "I think that you're not ready to know yet just like the others. Until the time is right and Noel finds out who you are, I'll tell. Bye Kyle."

-Dock-

On the dock, in the rocky area of the beach, there is a boat. Takumi is there with his father, Kai. He was helping his father with the motor while Kai was bringing some food to eat for later. After the preparation was finish, Takumi was looking at the sea nostalgically.

 _'I wonder if I'll see her again. The last time I saw her was before I visited Seira back when she was sick... I wonder if she is still mad at me.'_ Takumi thought.

"I'm actually closer to you than you think." Takumi repeated what the mermaid once told him. He still didn't understand what she meant by that. Perhaps boat sailing will give him a chance to talk to his father about when he first met his mermaid.

"Takumi, are you ready?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Takumi replied as he was about to turn for the boat until...

"Takumi!" he heard his voice being called and turned around. He saw Seira running towards him with something in her hands.

"Seira?" he was surprised that she would come. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I came... To give you this." Seira replied between pants as she gave Takumi a wrapped bento. "It's probably not much... And I'm pretty sure that you already have something to eat, but... I would like you to have it." Seira told him nervously.

Takumi smiled at the girl in front of him. He gave her a hug, being careful not to ruined the bento.

"Thank you, Seira." he whispered into the girl's ear as he release her from his embrace. He took the bento from her hands and left for the boat. As his father start the motor and the boat started to sail off, he turned to wave at her. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Seira smiled as she happily waved goodbye back at him, "Mm! I'll see you soon!"

When she was sure that the boat is from a far distance, she dived into the water and followed the boat.

"Who was that Takumi?" his father asked as they got further away from the dock.

"Hm? Oh, m-my friend." Takumi answered.

"She seemed more like a friend... Was she the girl you told me about?" Kai asked. Noticing the silence, Kai know the answer. They continued on their sailing.

-Sea Cave-

In the underwater cave, the Sea Witch was started to become irritated. Normally, she is very patient and all, but the more she wait with no results, the more she feels like she's going to lose.

 _'I don't have much time. It's been almost two thousand and five years since I was curse by those two meddlesome Goddesses. If I don't have the Rose Princess in time, my immortality will fade. Unlike those foolish girls, my immortality is unstable. I won't be about to gain my youth and beauty again if this continues.'_ Shika fret.

"Come!" she felt a presence.

It was the scientist, simply called as "Doctor". He never told the Sea Witch his name, so she just called him as he is.

"Ah, Doctor. What have you invented?" Shika questioned.

"My first invention." the doctor replied as he pulls the sheets from the machine. The machine or whatever the invention was looked similar to the Legendary Hippocampus that is twice as large as a human being, except it's black. "Have you ever heard of a sea monster that inhabits the waters of Scotland?" the doctor questioned.

"I've heard rumors." Shika answered.

"Well, based on the information you gave me. I was inspired to create this beauty. The exact opposite of the Hippocampus who protects these Mermaid Princesses. I call it Kelpie point one, based on the stories of the sea monster who drowns humans to their deaths. Taking little children who aren't careful and capturing women who are deceived by their handsome appearance when disguised as human men. I'm pretty sure my experiment won't fail." the doctor replied with confident.

"Very well, I'll let the others distract the princesses for you. Do not fail." Shika replied.

"Hai, Shika-sama." the doctor bowed at the witch as he disappears.

A smirk spread across Shika's face.

 _'Almost there... Almost.'_

-Waters-

Seira was quietly following the boat, since she couldn't be with Takumi in the boat, why not in the water when he cannot see her?

"Seira." the Orange Mermaid Princess stopped at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Lucia, Hanon, and Rina, who have followed her.

"Lucia, everyone, why are you here?" Seira asked.

"Nikora wanted us to clean the bath house and when she notice that you weren't in your room, she told us to find and bring you home." Lucia explained.

Hanon sighs and gave a shrug, "Honestly, if we're Mermaid Princesses, why do we have to clean and work everyday?"

"It can't be helped, come on, let's go." Rina told them.

Seira turned to see that the boat was out of her sight. She looked in disappointed as Lucia called her name again.

"Seira?"

"Eh? Oh... Nothing." the princess replied, though her tone clearly wrote the message.

Lucia looked at her friends as they each gave her a nod, before turning to Seira.

"We'll give you some time alone. We're going back, try not to stay too long... Okay, Seira?" Lucia told her.

"Mm." Seira replied as the three left her alone.

-Sakura's and Julie's Room-

Julie, temporarily in her fairytale princess form, Rose Red, was laying on her bed. She wasn't sleeping, more like concentrating. Sakura was out to play with Makoto. After all, the two were once Gerda and Kai. Julie was happy that her little sister found love very quickly, but eventually, that love will fade for it's not the same love Gerda had for Kai. In the ancient past, Gerda had romantic love for Kai, but she was abducted by her stepmother, the Evil Queen. Kai's whereabouts at that time was unknown and it was possible that he perished in the cold snow storm her past sister, Snow White created. Now they are reunited, but they can't have the same feeling of love anymore. Sakura was Lucia's half sister while Makoto was Kaito's cousin. She'll have to think about that later. She continued to concentrate.

She hasn't told anyone yet, but being a Red Mermaid Princess, she has the ability to see into the future. A power that apparently can only be used by the Red and Pink Mermaid Princesses. However, the gift will only come of use when the princess, herself, is matured, resulting in a more clear and accurate vision of the events given to her. Since she never tapped into it much, the visions are still hazy, in bits and pieces.

-First Vision-

Her first vision is from the future. A blood-red moon and another abandon kingdom. Amongst all of this are red roses that are wilting.

-First Vision Ends-

Julie lost her concentration at the vision. She has control over the red roses and for them to wilt... She concentrated again to receive another vision.

-Second Vision-

In her second vision, she was looking at the past. A house came into her mind made out of... Sweets? She sees two innocent children and an old woman who live in the depths of the forest. The image changed from the innocent children to two grownups. One male and one female, each wearing black in their own style. All of those images dissolved in flames. However, this fire was not like her warm, protective flames, rather the fire of hatred. She then sensed an overwhelming feeling from this past vision as she sees nothing, but flames. The thirst of revenge, the hatred towards humans who kills innocents, the distrust in others, the painful memories, the sad past, a ruined childhood. Who possess such melancholy memories?

-Second Vision Ends-

Julie opened her eyes in concern. She just received a memory from one of the heroes who had died in the ancient past. Whose was it? She'll have to check the fairytale book later for she closed her eyes for the third and final time.

-Third Vision-

In the present vision, Julie can see Seira and the other Mermaid Princesses. They were in the ocean and not far from them is a boat where Takumi and Kai are in. However, soon... An attack will come.

-Third Vision Ends-

Julie got up from her bed, her curly blond hair returned to its usual dark brown color. Heading out the door, she head for the beach.

-Sea-

On the boat, Takumi was eating lunch from the bento that Seira made for him. It was very delicious, containing rice on the right half, slices of meat on the upper left half, and some fresh fruits on the lower left half.

"Dad." he called out to his father.

"Yes, Takumi?" his father questioned.

"How did you and your mermaid met?" he asked. "I've told me stories, but never have you told me how you met."

"I met her when she was in trouble once. The moment I helped her, I fell in love. I guess it was love at first sight." Kai smiled nostalgically at the memory.

"Were you conflicted between her as a human and a mermaid?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, the woman I love was the same was the mermaid I love. However, I didn't realized until she revealed herself to me. If I had known sooner, she wouldn't have turned into bubbles." Kai explained.

"But she sacrificed her life for you." Takumi reminded him.

"Yes." Kai agreed with his son. "Why did you asked about mermaids all of a sudden?"

"I-I met one myself." Takumi admitted the truth.

"Really? Was she a red mermaid?" Kai questioned.

"No, the mermaid I met have an orange tail." Takumi answered.

Meanwhile in the water...

Seira was about to follow Lucia and the others when a voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. Looks who we have here." the voice turned out to be Lady Bat. "The Orange Mermaid Princess, Seira. Why are you out here all alone?"

Seira didn't reply and just simply glared at him as Lanhua and Alala appeared beside him.

"It appears that our princess doesn't wish to speak to us. How unladylike of her. However, I'm not surprised at all. She doesn't know the meaning of what it's like to be a beautiful lady like me." Lanhua mocked and taunted the girl at the same time.

"Enough talking! I want to sing my song now!" Alala whined.

"And we shall. Prepare yourself, Princess! Your heart will be mine!" Lady Bat replied.

The three started to sing their own songs, each are mixing to become a full blast of a painful musical tune. Seira feels the affects of all three songs at once, her strength is leaving her at a rapid speed. She screams in agony as she tries to block out the music from her ears, but it was useless. Her pearl started to glow very faintly calling for the other pearls.

At the same time, on the boat...

"Dad, why are the waves acting so strange? It was calm just a minute ago." Takumi wondered.

"There's no time to think about that, Takumi. Quick, help me with the motor. We need to get out of this area of else the boat will capsize." Kai told him.

"Hai." Takumi replied as he rushed to his father's side.

However, as he tries to make haste, a large wave crashed into the boat, causing it to turn violently. Kai managed to stabilized the boat despite the rough waves, but Takumi unfortunately fell into the water.

"Takumi!" Kai exclaimed as he tries to reach for his son's hand, but he was carried away by the waves until there is no hand to grabbed. He repeatedly call Takumi's name, but there was no respond.

Under the surface, the villains were just finishing their song as they are pleased to see that Seira is close to passing out. Before she did, she turned to see Takumi drowning not to far from her.

"Takumi!" she cried as she tries to swim to him, though it was difficult to do so with pretty much of her strength and energy gone.

 _'I can't... I won't be able to make it in time...'_ Seira thought as she is close to closing her eyes.

She was then suddenly caught by someone. She looked up to see that it was Julie. The Red Princess was looking at her in concern, but at the same time, a smile appeared on her face.

"Go." she simply told her.

"What about them?" Seira asked weakly.

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them. Go and save Takumi. Here." Julie hold Seira's hands and a warm light came from Julie's hand as it is transferred to Seira's. She can feel that some of her strength is returning to her.

"Thank you, Julie." Seira smiled at her gratefully as she swims away.

When Seira is gone from the scene, Julie turned her gaze towards the three wing demons.

"I won't let you take another step in capturing that girl or breaking her dreams." Julie warned them.

"And how are you going to stop us? It's three against one." Lanhua asked with such ignorant.

"Think again!" Rina exclaimed as she, Lucia, and Hanon descended next to the Red Mermaid Princess.

"She's not alone to take on you three failures." Hanon somewhat gloat in a way.

The three wing demons have angry marks on their heads as they are filled with intense rage.

"What did you say, you ugly Aqua Mermaid Princess?!" Lanhua yelled.

"I dare you to say that again!" Alala replied.

"Of course," Hanon shrugs as if it was no big deal, which isn't to her. "You three are failures."

"Hanon, stop messing around." Rina advised.

"What? I was just having fun." Hanon protest.

"Anyway..." Lucia trailed off.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

The girls transformed into their super idol forms with their microphone close to their lips.

"Get ready for a December live special!" Julie smiled.

"Today's special is what you're going to like." Lucia replied, standing next to her sister.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the mermaids sing Legend of Mermaid.

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_  
 _Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_  
 _Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

The wing demons screamed as they hear the lovely music flowing into their ears.

"Why? Why don't you accept my love?" Lady Bat questioned.

 _Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_  
 _Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

"No fair! I wanted to sing." Alala whined.

 _Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_  
 _Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_  
 _Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_  
 _Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_  
 _Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Ah! My ears hurt!" many of the chibis complained until they all turned back into Lanhua.

"Love Shower Pitch!" the mermaids finished their song as the villains are defeated. "Do you want an encore?"

"I won't forget about this!" Lady Bat replied as he disappeared in a cloud of bats.

"Don't think you've won yet. Today, you just got a lucky start." Lanhua disappeared in butterflies.

"I hate you four!" Alala stuck her tongue out as she turned into a mini version of herself and fly away.

"Well, looks like we're done for today." Lucia concluded.

"Not quite." a voice boomed.

"Who's there?" Rina questioned.

The robotic kelpie appeared. Its eyes glowed an eerie red color.

"I've found you... Mermaid Princesses." the dark voice of the kelpie replied. "I am Kelpie point one, a creation created by my master. He wishes for me to capture all eleven of you and bring you to Shika-sama. So... Prepare yourself!" it moves for an attack.

"Look out!" Julie warned the girls as they abruptly de-transformed to split up, breaking the live stage.

"Let's see if you can get pass this!" the Kelpie opened its mouth and shoot a net at Hanon.

"Kyaa!" Hanon screamed as she struggled in the net.

"Hanon!" the girls exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha, one down." the Kelpie laugh despite the mouth was still opened with the net. "And soon... I catch the rest of you!" it declared as more nets came from its mouth.

The net caught Lucia and Rina, leaving only Julie left. She avoided getting captured, but she know she can't keep it up for much longer.

"Enough!" Julie temporally transformed into Rose Red. She summoned her rose staff, the Scepter of Briar Rose.

With a wave of her staff, Rose command the briars to do her bidding. Despite that it's impossible, briars grow from the sea floor and wrapped itself onto the mechanic kelpie. The thorny vines wrapped tightly on the machine until the system started to malfunction.

"W-What is t-this? I-I'm b-breaking a-a-apart." the Kelpie started to shook very violently. "No!"

It exploded into many pieces as the nets with the mermaids in it fall.

"Kyaa!" the three screamed for they can't escape from the closed net.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina!" Rose cried as she quickly used her magic and used her briars to catch the falling nets. The Rose Princess started to transformed back to her normal self as she swims to her friend's side. She untangled each net as they swim free from it.

"Julie, thank you." Lucia replied.

"You're welcome." Julie smiled. "Let's go."

"What about Seira?" Hanon asked.

"We should let her be. I wouldn't worry about her." Julie gave the girls a wink.

Somewhere in the murky parts of the water, Seira manage to catch up to Takumi and caught him before he could drift even deeper into the ocean. By the time she caught him, she has begun to realized that they're in the deep and cold parts of the sea. She looked at his unconscious face, troubled in thoughts.

 _'What should I do? We're in the deep parts of the water…. If this keeps up, Takumi might….'_ Seira thought in worry. _'I love him, but what would Takumi think of me? He loves my mermaid self and as human girl… But will he'll be glad to see me in this form? He never even kissed me as a mermaid before... My third kiss...'_ Seira continue to ponder in thought.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Seira closed her eyes and kissed Takumi on his lips. Though it was faint, she can hear a pulse. Suddenly, sunlight somehow reached the depths of the sea, shining on Seira's back as the girl pulled back from her kiss. Her checks was turning a tinge of pink as the light behind her made her glow radiantly like an angel while her tail glistened in the sunlight. Takumi opened his eyes for a moment, at the sight of his mermaid, a memory of some sort appeared in his mind.

-Ancient Past Memory-

A girl with bright orange hair and eyes. Her beautiful hair was resting on her back. The girl was very simple out of all the girls he have seen so far. She wore a cute orange, off-shoulder dress with the top being a sunset color and the skirt being a vibrant orange like fire lilies with a hint of gold sparkles. On her pretty petite feet are plain flats and her hair was decorate with many spring flowers.

"Prince Takuma, I present you a girl who have the best thread in the entire kingdom. Golden thread on a silver spool." the servant told him as he hold the spool.

The prince approached the girl, who gave him a curtsy.

"No need to for that, dear." the prince hold out his hand for her as she hesitantly took it. "Tell me, what is your name."

"My name? It's Serene." the girl answered.

-Ancient Past Memory Ends-

"Serene." Takumi called out the name as he closed his eyes again.

"Eh?" Seira had a questioning look in her eyes as she tilted her head a bit. For a moment, the princess was confused of why Takumi would call her "Serene", but quickly put it aside for now. Wrapping her arms protectively around him, she swims to the surface at top speed.

On the surface, Kai was leaning on the rail of the boat, worried sick over his son. He didn't know what happen and run a lot of scenarios in his head. After his son had fallen over, it only taken a couple of minutes later for the sea to become calm again. However, he haven't seen his son anywhere nor does he know where he'll ended up at. The current could have taken him anywhere. He just hoped and prayed for a miracle to happen.

Suddenly, a sound in the water made him look out into the sea. He saw Takumi floating in the water not too far from where he is.

"Takumi!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped out of the boat and swim to his son's side.

Kai took his son back to the boat and turned around when he heard a splash. He didn't see anyone, but caught a glimpse of an orange tail in the sunset. At first he was in awe, but that quickly changed to a smile of gratitude. A mermaid who he once loved saved his life and now a mermaid who his son loves saved his.

"Thank you, mermaid." he gentle told the sea.

Seira, hiding behind the rocks, watched as Kai took Takumi home. A sweet smile spread on her face.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you're safe, Takumi." Seira whispered as she turned in the other direction and dived back into the water.

-Sakura's and Julie's Room-

Sakura had returned from her time with Makoto and happily told Julie all about it.

"And then, Makoto told me about when he first saw Lucia onee-chan as a mermaid!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really?" Julie asked. "If Nikora had found out at that time, I'm pretty sure that she would have scolded Lucia and made her clean the whole bath house until she collapse." she joked.

Julie then remembered those strong negative feelings of the past when she tried to see the future. In a way, she have always believed that the past are pieces of the puzzle. After all, to know your future, you must know your past and you have to know the past to understand the present, right?

She did solve parts of the puzzle to her question upon returning home. The two children she saw, they were Hansel and Gretel. If she remembered correctly, the two abandoned children later grew up to become witch hunters after encountering one when they were little. She didn't really like them for they have the same mindset as the former werewolves hunters: All witches are evil, just as all werewolves are monstrous beast. All of them, even the innocent-looking people you see everyday. What those group of hunters don't know is that witches and werewolves have one thing in common, humanity. What make a certain group of werewolves and witches different from the other is if they've become deranged. Some werewolves and witches, alike, who have committed such atrocity doesn't deserve to be called by the respective term, rather be renamed as the "Unforgivable" for their unforgiving acts towards the innocent. Still, the hunters see them as the same beings.

The real question to all of this thinking to Julie is: Whose memories did she tapped into?

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.**


	37. Chapter 37: Sad Tragedy

**Hi everyone. So sorry that I update this chapter a week late. Last weekend has a snow storm and I wanted to help clear the path at my house. This chapter will have no action, just talking and a flashback. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Sad Tragedy

-Beach-

In the morning, Kai was walking to the beach to visit a cove where his mermaid had died.

 _'Today is the anniversary when she died... Mitsuaki...'_ Kai thought.

 _Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru  
Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni_

He stopped at the beautiful singing voice and went to see where the voice came from. He saw that sitting on a rock is a petite-looking mermaid with long flowing orange hair and tail. She was looking out in the sunrise until her gaze change direction and met his eyes. Her eyes show a hint of shock for a moment, but then it widen with slight fear. She turned and is about to dived into the water.

"Wait!" Kai exclaimed, but the splashing of the water show that she was gone.

He felt disappointed for he wanted to asked if she was the mermaid who his son loves. If that was truth, then he must thank her for saving Takumi the other day.

-School-

In the school, Seira was about to leave for home when Takumi stopped her.

"Takumi?" Seira called out his name, wondering what he need from her.

"Seira, yesterday... I was saved by the mermaid." he told her.

"The same one that you've met?" Seira questioned. During the days when she would hang around with Takumi, he would tell her about the beautiful mermaid he had encountered many times before.

"Yes." he replied with a hint of excitement.

"Mermaid? Come on Takumi, are you still believing in those fairy tales?" Masumi questioned. Masumi was one of Seira's classmate who was also a friend of Sakura. Seeing that Seira was Sakura's dear friend, Masumi believed that Asuka's lies about her were wrong and eventually become friends with her.

"I think they're real." Seira supported Takumi.

"You too, Seira?" Masumi asked. She left the two alone after Seira nod at her firm answer.

"So... What do you want to ask me?" Seira questioned.

"Can you come to my house today? And meet my dad?" Takumi asked.

"Eh?" Seira was confused.

Why all of a sudden he wants to take her to his house or meet his father? It wasn't that she disagreed with the suggestion, in fact, she would like to go. She never even seen where Takumi lived before, only heard about it.

"I guess I can go..." she trailed off.

"Great! You're going to like it and I'm pretty sure that my dad will like to meet you." Takumi confirmed. "I'll see you at the gate."

"Okay." Seira replied.

-Hallways-

When she went into the hallways, she saw Julie and ran up to her.

"Julie!" Seira called out to her.

"Seira? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be going home?" Julie questioned.

"I-I'm going to Takumi's place for the first time, so..." Seira trailed off.

"I get it. Go." Julie told her.

"Mm." Seira smiled as she turned in the other direction

Today, Sakura was not in school because Akari needed her for some something. She didn't say why, but it prevented Sakura from going to school. That means that Seira doesn't have to worry about her and can be free to visit Takumi's house.

-Yoshiro Mansion-

When Takumi opened the gates to his "house", Seira was struck in awe.

"You live here?" Seira questioned.

"Yes, if you recall, my dad is a famous director in plays. He earned a lot and decided to buy a mansion that was close to the beach. The truth is, he bought it because his mermaid once told him that she'd love to live in it. I guess my dad promised her and bought it to honor her wish when she told him to start a new life, before she turned into bubbles." Takumi explained.

"I see..." Seira trailed off.

"Come in." he told her as they both entered the door. "I'm home, dad. And I brought a friend."

"Hello." Kai came down the stairs. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and dark pants. His slippers were on his feet which was covered by his white socks. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kai Yoshiro." he shook hands with Seira. When he got a closer look, he realized that the girl was the same mermaid he saw this morning. He also notice the orange shall pedant that is hanging around her neck. It was similar to the spirit of the Red Mermaid Princess who visited him a couple of months ago.

"Seira Misaki." Seira introduce as she took his hand and shook it.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to go for practice." Takumi told the two as he head upstairs to change.

"How do you feel about tea?" Kai asked.

"I don't mind if we have some." Seira replied.

"I'm going out." Takumi yelled as he head out the door, dressed in his soccer uniform.

With the two now alone, Kai gestured Seira to sit in a couch while he get the tea.

"You know, Misaki-" he was cut off.

"Please, call my Seira." Seira insisted.

"Seira-chan, I know that you're the mermaid who save my son." Kai finished as he pour the tea. "And that pendant around your neck means you are a princess."

Seira became tensed as she looked at the man with a worried look on her face.

"Don't be alarm, Seira-chan. I have no intention of telling Takumi nor anyone. I don't want your fate to be the same as her."

"Okay. Ano... How did you know that I was a Mermaid Princess?" Seira questioned.

"A Red Mermaid Princess once told me about you, though she never told me your name." Kai answered.

"Julie did?" Seira was surprised.

"Julie? That's her name?" Kai asked. Seira gave a small nod. "I'll have to see her sometime. She told me that when we meet, we'll talk about her."

"Her?" Seira questioned.

"My mermaid, Mitsuaki." Kai answered as he took a sip from his cup of tea. "I've heard a lot about you from Takumi."

"From Takumi?" Seira questioned.

"Yes, he would talk about you every time he'd come home." Kai told her.

"Ano... Can you tell me... About you and Mitsuaki?" Seira asked.

"Sure."

-Past (at least 30 years ago, narrated by Kai)-

I met Mitsuaki when I was about 20 years old. Back then, I didn't know her until one day, I saw her got trapped under a net. How she got trapped, I did not know, but by the way she was struggling and becoming desperate to be free, I think some sailors were trying to catch food and she got caught in it, mistaken as food. When she first saw me, she was afraid. I guess that's because being trapped in a net, you might feel that. For me, at the sight of her made me fell in love with her.

She has cherry-red hair and eyes. In a way, she almost looked like the Red Mermaid Princess, with the exception of the hair length.

I saved her from the net and we both fell for each other. She left to return home without telling me her name and the next day, a girl name Mitsuaki appeared in my life. I felt conflicted. We spend a lot of time together and the more I did, I fell in love with her. On her eighteenth birthday, she took the courage and confessed her feelings to me. I was surprised that she confessed first because I didn't think she'd had feelings for me, even though we spend a lot of time together. We decided to meet in front of this house, this very house that Mitsuaki was very fond of. There, I confessed my feelings to her. She was the happiest girl I've ever seen.

However... On one December day, we decide to celebrate our confession on a boat ride when a storm came. The wind rocked the boat back and forth very violently. It was then Mitsuaki jumped in the water and showed me her true self. She help took me to safety in a sea cove just around the coast area of the beach. Because she broke the mermaid law by revealing herself to me, the cove was where she died. Her last words to me were"

"Please Kai... In my place, please find new love. Love her as much as you did me. Treasure her as did me... And find happiness in your life." Mitsuaki wished.

"I can't! I love only you!" Kai protested.

"No... You still have a chance to love someone. You see, there is someone who have been watching over you, longer than me. Nee Kai, can you accept a request of mine?" Mitsuaki asked.

"What is it?" Kai questioned.

"My request... No, my final wish, is that you don't forget about me." Mitsuaki told him.

"I will. I promise that I'll never forget about you!" Kai exclaimed.

Mitsuaki rest easy in his arms and sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. I love you, Kai..."

She told me just before she turned into sea form completely. I later gathered her form and spread it into the sea, where her spirit can be in peace, in the place she was born.

-Flashback Ends-

"I'm sorry." Seira sympathize the man.

"It's alright, Seira. I have always admires the Awami Shrine since its legend was a bittersweet feeling compare to mine which was tragic." he explained.

"Takumi told me of your story, but he seemed to have trouble in finding me." Seira sadly told him.

"Ah, I told him the story when he was about eight years old. However, to prevent the same story that could happen to him, I warned him that his mermaid is probably closer to him then he thinks. He just doesn't know it yet." Kai explained.

"I once told him that too." Seira replied.

"Don't worry to much about it, Seira-chan. Despite that my son can be a bit of a blockhead sometimes, he is headstrong. He'll figure it out someday, sooner or later." Kai assured her.

"Thank you, Kai." Seira replied as she got up from her seat. "I have to get back home or else my people will worry about me." Seira explained as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay." Kai replied as he opened the door for her to get out. "It was nice knowing you, Seira-chan. Come and visit Takumi and I again, alright?"

"Alright." Seira agreed as she waved him goodbye and head her way.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my first time doing this, but here's a little something to look forward to. Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Coco: Yay, it's almost Winter Break! Let's have a party!**

 **Shika: Why, ten Mermaid Princesses all at once. I am honored. It's quite unfortunate that Miyuki couldn't join us.**

 **Rina: You're Shika!**

 **Takumi: Who's that woman?**

 **Julie: Seira look out!**

 **Lucia: Julie!**

 **Hanon: Shika, we won't forgive you!**

 **Mermaid Princesses: Do you want an encore?**

 **Shika: You'll have to do better than that... He, He, He**


	38. Chapter 38: The Child of Mirovia

**Hi everyone. Without further ado, here is chapter thirty-eight.**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Child of Mirovia

-Shore-

It was just a few more days until Winter Break and the girls were very excited, all but the Red Mermaid Princess herself. Her test will soon start again, only this time, will her love make it on time? She hoped so. The ten Mermaid Princesses were at the shore of the beach, each were happy with their own plans for this year. Coco is becoming very cheerful about the holiday, Noel is very curious about how Karen's date with Subaru will go since she was the one to set them up together. Lastly, Seira was have her first birthday celebration since last year was when she was born and Sakura will be spending her first Christmas with everyone.

"Julie?" she heard Akari called her name.

"Eh?" she turned to the White Princess.

"Are you okay? You don't seem very happy." Akari pointed out in slight concern.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." she lied. "Hm? What is it, Sakura?" she felt her little sister tapping on her arm.

"Onee-chan, what's that?" Sakura pointed to something in the air as the others turn their gaze at it.

A little bird with light blue feathers is flying towards them. Akari extended her finger for the little creature to land.

"That's Yuki's pet bird back when she was Snow White." Julie recognized the pet.

"There's a note." Seira noticed as Akari took the slip of paper that was attached to its leg and gave it to Julie. The bird flew away after the note was taken off.

Julie opened the little message as everyone crowed around to hear what their friend has to say.

"It's says: Although I'd would love to come back home to see my dear sisters and my wonderful friends, I'll be staying in the castle that was once my home to train myself with my dark powers so I can be more comfortable in using them during battle. I thank you, Sakura, for your help in saving Edger. He's doing fine and is currently with me in helping me train..." Julie trailed off. "The rest of the message is for you, Seira." she pass the note to the Orange Mermaid Princess.

After a moment of silence, Seira answered with excitement, "Yuki wished that she could come, but because she can't, she wished me an early Happy Birthday and that she'll be sending a present for me on that day."

"Until then, let's celebrate!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Yay, it's almost Winter Break! Let's have a party!" Coco agreed happily.

"A party? Am I invited?" a voice suddenly asked.

"Who's there!" Lucia questioned.

The water began to bubble as the Sea Witch surface to confront the mermaids for the first time. She has her veil on her, so nobody can see her face. Her black dress was long while her dark tentacles are moving around like what on octopus does.

Julie pushed Sakura behind her as the little Red Princess started to become terrified and was trembling. The poor thing, she was terrified to death after someone had encounter her in the ancient fairytale past. The Sea Witch had that same vibe of uneasiness.

"You... You're Shika!" Karen realized.

"Why ten mermaid princesses all at once. I am honored." Shika mockingly bowed at them. "I'm flattered that you recognized me, despite this is our first encounter." she added.

"Shika, why are you here? What are you planning to do?" Coco questioned.

"Well, like you said Princess, you want to have a party for the holiday. I'm here to give you all an early christmas present." Shika answered.

"We want nothing from you!" Julie hissed in anger and bitterness.

"But you shall take it." Shika insist. "All of you shall receive my lovely gift. Despite that I claimed that you'll get it early, each of you will receive it later or sooner... It's quite unfortunate that Miyuki couldn't join us. If I'd known she'd leave, I would have given her one a little sooner."

"Of course she wouldn't! After what you did to her and made her do to us. Why would she come back to see someone as horrible as you?!" Akari yelled.

"Why thank you. I shall take that as a compliment, though I would have enjoyed it if I could have played with her a little more." Shika replied.

Meanwhile, Takumi was strolling along the beach until somethone caught his eyes. He hid behind a rock to see his mermaid.

 _'It's her, I can't believe it! I get to see her again. The others must be her friends.'_ Takumi thought excitedly. Though his smile turned into a frown what he noticed a woman not too far from the mermaids with... Tentacles?

"Who is that woman?" Takumi questioned as he continue to watch what is going on. He was too far to hear the conversation, but just by watching them, he can tell that the woman is not their friend.

"You know, I heard that during this time of year, children loved to receive their christmas presents. So why don't I start with your early birthday present, Seira!" she suggested with malice as her nails turned into long sharp claws. Before anyone could react, she lunge at the princess.

"Seira, look out!" Julie exclaimed as she leaves Sakura's side. Using her ability of speed, she manage to shield Seira from the attack just in time. "Ahh!" she screamed in pain as she felt the sharp claws against her back. Five stretch marks appeared as her back began to bleed from the wound.

Seira was frozen stiff as Julie fell in front of her. She never felt this afraid ever since Michel had taken her into himself.

"Julie!" Lucia cried.

"Shika, we won't forgive you!" Hanon yelled.

Julie tried to get up, but instead, she fell unconscious. The moment she did, briars appeared to protect their princess in their thorny embrace. They also surrounded Sakura, who was unable to fight because of who the Sea Witch really is, and Seira, who is still shock at the event. While Akari went to assist Julie, the other six started to transform.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Purple Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Indigo Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

The six Mermaid Princess transform into their super idol forms and raise their microphone to their lips.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they sing Perfect Harmony.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch! Do you want an encore?" they finished their song, but to their surprise, it had no effect.

"Our song does work on her?" Lucia questioned.

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to do better than that. He he he." Shika laughed as she looked at her hands which is stained with Julie's blood.

The mermaids were a bit sicken as the Sea Witch licked her fingers to taste the blood of the Red Mermaid Princess. Luckily, the two young princesses buried their faces in their hands to prevent seeing anything. They looked up again after the Sea Witch let out a happy sigh as if she just have a grand feast.

"You have grown very strong, Julie... Just like your red roses with it's annoying thorns." she then turned to the others. "Despite I want to play around with your pathetic lives a little more, I think I will leave. I had my fill of fun today." Shika suggested. "But I know someone who wants to have fun with you next..."

"And who's that?" Noel asked, though she's pretty sure she doesn't want to know the answer.

"I'll show you. Appear!" Shika command as a man surface from the waters. He had spiky brown hair and is wearing glasses. He looked like he's around his late twenties. The glare in his glasses prevented the mermaids to see his eyes as he gave them a smirk. "Meet Kazu, a scientist."

"It's a pleasure to final meet you, the famous Mermaid Princesses that I've heard about." Kazu also gave the princesses a mocking bow. "Don't even try singing, your lovely voices can't reach my ears nor will it change my plans in capturing you." he warned.

"And why can't we?" Karen questioned hotly.

"He's probably human. That's why our songs won't work on him." Rina told her.

"Oh, but whoever said that I was human?" Kazu questioned.

"You're not?" Hanon asked in confusion.

"I am only half of the kind you know. I am from the Mirovia Clan." Kazu answered.

"The Mirovia Clan... Isn't that clan-" Coco got cut off.

"Destroyed? Yes it is, Princess. My clan... My kingdom... It sat between the great war of the Panthalassa Clan and Mermaid Princesses." he revealed. The mermaids were shocked at the sudden news, but continued to listen. "Because the war between the two sides lasted for many years, eventually my home couldn't stand it and it was destroyed. Only my mother escaped and gave me birth in the human realm, but even she died a while after I was born, leaving me in the care of my father. However, that man decided to abandon me because I was a freak!" he explained in disgust.

The mermaids couldn't help, but felt pity for the man, despite he is the enemy.

"I grew up to be the man I am now. All I want... Is to exact my vengeance on the people who torn my life apart. What better way to do that by helping the Sea Witch? I'll capture all of you and I'll make a fortune on your subjects and kingdoms." he declared.

"But we have nothing to do with it!" Seira protest behind the protective vines.

"That is very true, Princess. You and your friends are not the cause, you're not guilty for the destruction of my home. However, those you descended from are. The Mermaid Princesses and the Panthalassa Clan are to blame for I am only half of my fallen clan. But since I've heard that the Panthalassa Clan is no more, I'll just have to settle for you." Kazu declared.

"I hope you enjoy your christmas presents because you will have it." Shika told them as she left the mermaids alone with the scientist.

"It took me a while to know who I was after, but thanks to Shika-sama, I can finally capture you and give you to her. I may have no idea of what her plan is for you, but I'll gladly do what she wants if I can have my revenge!" he sneered as he pressed a button.

Bubbles came from the water as a giant mechanical robot appeared. It was least sixteen feet tall and it looked like a golem. The princesses could only watch in worry as the robotic golem loomed over them. However, when they the sound of plants retreating, they looked to see that Julie is beginning to stir. She tried to sat up as Akari support her. When she saw the golem and Kazu, she know what's going on.

"Kazu, please don't do this. You're making a mistake!" Julie pleaded.

"Oh? You seem to know me... Have we meet?" Kazu questioned.

"No." she answered as she, Akari, Seira, and Sakura transformed so they can stand up. "But I did know you in the fairytale world."

"In the fairytale world? What nonsense are you talking about?" Kazu became intrigued.

"You were-" she got cut off by the arrival of the Fire Prince, who came running to the mermaids. He stood between the scientist and the princesses.

"Who are you?" Kazu questioned.

"I am the Fire Prince. One of the protectors of the Mermaid Princesses that you sought to take. I won't let you lay a single finger on any of them, especially my Indigo Princess." he answered. "Julie!"

"Hai!" Julie got the idea and transformed into Rose Red. With her staff in her hands, she stood next to the Fire Prince. "Let's see if the training I gave you is worth it."

"Yeah." he agreed as the two are about to face the golem.

* * *

 **A cliffhanger! No! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Hanon: Just who was that man?**

 **Karen: Hey, Noel who was that hot guy?**

 **Julie: Kyle, are you sure you were okay when fighting that golem?**

 **Kyle: Yeah, why?**

 **Julie: You know who that man was, do you?**

 **Kyle: Yes, he's my fairytale brother.**

 **Julie: Kyle, if you keep this up... You'll...**

 **Kyle: I know because... It's happening.**

 **Next time, Undeniable Love Chapter 39: The Curse of Geppetto**


	39. Chapter 39: The Curse of Geppetto

**I everyone. The reason why I am updating this chapter on a Tuesday is because today is my birthday! So I decided to give you a chapter two days early. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 39: The Curse of Geppetto

-Water-

The Fire Prince and Rose Red are ready for battle. Just as the golem attacked, they dodged it. However, the others just barely escape as the mechanic creature almost snatched Sakura.

"Sakura, be careful." Lucia warned as she took her half-sister away from the area as Coco did the same with Seira.

"This is no fun. Let's make this a little interesting." Kazu replied as he took something from his pockets. Noel seemed to recognized the object.

"That's- Lucia, everyone... Be care-" Noel didn't get the chance to finish her warning for the man threw a dark jewel at them. The moment it hit the water, it reacted and an explosion appeared.

"Everyone!" Rose turned to only see smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, the girls looked at themselves to see that they've de-transform into mermaids again.

"What's going on?" Hanon questioned as she looked at the others to see that everyone except Rose Red are back to their regular selves.

"The dark jewel blocks the power of your pearls. You can't transform for awhile. So, I shall use that time wisely and capture all of you!" Kazu declared.

"Kyle..." Rose addressed to the Fire Prince.

"Yeah, I know. It's now or never." the Fire Prince understood. With his sword and the princess' staff, a ball of collecting fire started to form. "Ready?"

"Mm!" Rose nods in determination.

"Fiery..." he started.

"Phoenix..." she added.

"Burst!" they exclaimed in unison as the ball of fire started to shape into a phoenix. It screech as it flew straight into the golem, setting it ablaze.

"Wha- What have you done?" Kazu became furious as his creation was destroyed very quickly and easily. He had underestimate the power of the Red Princess when she is in her fairytale form. He turned to the duo, eyes burning with anger that could rival the Red Princess herself. "This isn't over. You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" with that, he disappeared. However, he didn't took his golem with him and it started to collapsed towards Coco and Seira, who are trapped behind a rock when they tried to find safety.

"Coco, Seira, look out!" Julie exclaimed as she de-transform from her fairytale form. However, because she didn't took time to heal properly, the stretch marks that Shika gave her caused her to fall. Luckily, Kyle caught her, but he can't save the two at the same time.

All of a sudden, Takumi appeared out of nowhere, jumping between the fallen fiery golem and the two mermaids.

"Takumi!" Seira cried in shock.

The moment he step forward, the boy started to glow a golden-orange color. His clothes changed of a princely attire, consisting of a golden armor and dark pants. A sword was attached to his belt. Taking the sword out of its sheath and placing it on the ground, a barrier started to appear. When the golem reached the barrier, it started to sizzle as the fire is being douse upon contact. The barrier was made out of water! After they were safe from harm, Coco moved away as the prince turned towards Seira.

"I'm glad you're safe, Serene." Takumi told Seira.

"Eh?" Seira was confused. That was the second time he called her by that name.

"I swore to protect you ever since I first saw you. Please, take this magic spindle." he told her as a golden spindle appeared. "You once gave it to me and it gave me protection, It's time I return your gift." her gave her the object. "I'll see you again, my princess."

At that moment, Takumi's fairytale form started to fade as he reverted back to his old self.

The mermaids, unable to transform back into their human self until the effects of the dark jewel wears off, decided to find a safe place to hide for the time being. One by one, they dived back into the water, leaving Seira alone with Takumi.

"Noel." the Fire Prince stopped her before she left.

"Yes?" she turned to see his masked face.

"What I said back then, I meant it." he told her.

"I know." she replied.

"Find me one day, okay?" he request.

"Okay." she smiled back until she left. He turned to see Julie talking to her little sister. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Sakura nodded and then leaves the scene.

"Seira, will you be okay by yourself?" Julie asked.

"Mm." Seira simple nodded. "I stay for a while, until he wakes up."

"Alright." Julie then turned to the Fire Prince. "Should we go?"

"It's probably best." he answered as they both disappeared, leaving Seira behind with Takumi.

-Cave-

The mermaids took refuge in a cave, the one that was underneath the cliff, as they wait for the effects to wear off. While they are waiting, each of them were having discussion about what had happened.

"Why did Shika decided to show up now?" Rina started off the discussion.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't think it's just to give us her christmas presents." Lucia shuddered at the very thought of the Sea Witch's twisted version of presents.

"Just who was that man?" Hanon questioned in a dreamy way.

"Hanon, don't get off-topic." Karen told her. "But since you just brought that up..." her eyes shifted to her older twin sister. "Hey, Noel... Who was that hot guy? You looked like you know him."

"Wha- And you were the one who said that we shouldn't get off-topic." Noel didn't answer her sister's question.

"Oh? As long as we are talking about him, you have to answer my question." Karen insisted.

"He... He's... Someone I know." Noel gave half an answer.

"Really? Your face seemed to tell a different story." Karen teased her sister as Noel turned around to avoid eye contact.

"I wonder how come Takumi-kun transformed like that." Coco wondered. That brought everyone back into their main discussion.

"Yeah, that was very strange. And he called Seira 'Serene'." Hanon recalled.

"I wondered who he was in the ancient fairytale past. He seemed really devoted to Seira." Lucia comments.

"Hey, guys." Rina caught their attention. "Where is Sakura?"

"I think Julie told her to get help or something." Akari answered.

"How long are we going to stay like this?" Hanon sighs for she wanted to become human again so she can not get chased around by witches and a man from a fallen clan.

-Kyle's Room-

After they left the waters, Kyle and Julie decided to return to his room. Upon entering, Kyle noticed that Julie looked closed to passing about until he knows why. Despite her red dress is camouflaging it, blood was soaking from behind.

"Are you alright, Julie?" Kyle questioned. He knew that the question was probably lame since it's obvious that she's not, but still, he had to asked.

"The scratch she gave me really stings... I lost a fair amount of blood though." Julie answered.

"I think I had some gauze bandages somewhere..." he trailed off as he went to look for them in the drawers. "Here." he handed her a roll.

"Thanks." Julie replied as she went to the bathroom to cover her wounds.

A couple of minutes later, Julie came out of the bathroom with the empty roll. She found that Kyle has changed his clothes, wearing a blue cotton shirt and a pair of navy-blue jeans. Feeling that she needs to discuss important matters with him, she sat on his bed while he sat on his chair with a laptop on his lap.

"Kyle, are you sure you were okay when fighting that golem today?" Julie started off the conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Kyle asked without looking up from the screen.

"You know who that man was, do you?" Julie questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he tried to avoid answering the question.

"Don't lie." Julie warned him, her voice was a bit stern. "You know the consequences for lying."

Kyle sighs in defeat as he closed his laptop and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes." he answered. Knowing that Julie wants him to admit it, he added, "He's my brother in the fairytale world."

"So, you realized who you were back then?"

"Before I was known as the 'Beast', I was a boy named Geppetto." Kyle admit it. "And that man, Kazu, was my older brother."

"Explain." Julie requested.

"I though you knew who everyone was in the past." Kyle pointed out.

"Not all. Terra Elaina... She's the Earth Goddess, she knows who everyone was. We were all human once... And because I know her the most, she tends to give me some info from time to time." Julie explained.

Kyle sighs, "Kazu, in the past... He was Jimmy Cricket or rather, a man who was turned into a cricket. After upsetting an imp, he was curse to be turned into that. After watching me build my puppets, he began to feel jealous of me. It only got worse..."

"When you meet Princess Leya, Noel's fairytale self. I believed she was a born from the Fairy Queen, thus making her the Blue Fairy." Julie finished.

"Correct. After falling in love with her, Jimmy became envy of me even more. One day, when Leya was helping a 'Cinderella', Jimmy started to influence me in building more puppets from the Dark Orchard. The more I spent time there, the more I was filled with dark intentions to destroy the world. I became heartless and only cared for myself. That was when the Dark Fairy who inhabited the Dark Orchard turned me into the Beast. Through Leya, I learn to love again and all those dark intentions disappeared." he explained.

"What did you do after?" Julie became curious. It was obviously not the Pinocchio story you usually would hear about.

"Jimmy took me back into the orchard. This time, Leya came to stop me. However, because of an accident, she died. As punishment for the death of her daughter, the Fairy Queen cast a spell to turn me into wood. It's has a slow effect and if I completely turned into wood, my life will be gone. It'll only happen if I fail to find True Love and become selfless."

"Kyle, if you keep this up... If you don't tell Noel... You'll-" she got cut off.

"I know because... It's happening." Kyle told her as he roll up his sleeves to show her his left arm. His upper arm is slowly turning into wood!

"When did it happen?" Julie asked urgently.

"After my cold." Kyle answered. "And that's not all. Ever since then, whenever I use my flames, they won't respond. I think it's because of my curse and that's why I can't call my flames. That's why I had to used my sword to save the others today."

"You'll have to find a way to tell Noel eventually. You won't be able to last if you keep on hiding the truth from her. Fire and wood don't mix very well. I told you once and I'll tell you again, you don't have to hide your secret like us mermaids." Julie reminded him.

-Cave-

Back in the cave, the mermaids were still waiting for the effects to wore off when Sakura emerged from the water.

"Everyone, here. Yuki gave us a potion that will negate the effects of the dark jewel." she told them.

"Really?" Hanon questioned as Sakura nodded. She threw it into the air as the potion spray a silvery mist over them. Once it covered them from head to tail and had faded, the mermaids can feel the effects are weakening until it was no more.

"Yay! Let's go home, I'm ready to fall on my bed." Hanon suggested.

"What about Seira?" Coco questioned.

"She's still with Takumi. He hasn't waken yet." Sakura replied.

"Let's leave them alone for a little while longer." Akari suggest as everyone agreed.

All of them dived back into the water and started to head back to the bath house.

-Waters-

The sun was starting to set and Takumi has not woke yet. He was laying on what would have been Seira's lap if she was in human form, but the block still has her in her mermaid form. Meanwhile, Seira was pondering about what had happened. Takumi came out of nowhere and transformed in front of everyone. He then gave her a golden spindle, which she knows nothing about... At least, not yet anyway. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt movement. She looked down to see that Takumi is stirring to consciousness. He opened his eyes to see beautiful orange eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, it's you." Takumi replied as he sat up.

"Baka!" Seira hugged him very tightly.

"Eh?" Takumi didn't understand.

"You worried me, Takumi. Why did you jump in front of that falling golem?" Seira cried. She couldn't help it, but let the tears roll down her face. "When you didn't woke up... I-I- I thought..."

Takumi didn't need her to finish her sentence as he returned her hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry, but I saw you and your friends along with that weird woman."

"You were watching us?" Seira pulled away from her hug.

"Yes. When I saw that strange man and that creature almost falling on you, my first thought was 'I have to save her'. I couldn't just stand by and watched as that thing almost crushed you." Takumi admit it as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "What happened before I passed out?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Seira asked.

"Remember what?" Takumi became just as confused as Seira.

"Nothing." Seira decided not to tell him. "Takumi... Promise me that you won't do something reckless like that again."

"I promise, but if you are in danger, I don't think I can keep it." Takumi answered honestly. He was taken aback when the orange mermaid gave him a kiss. It was nothing to be surprised about, but each time felt new to him. At the same time, it felt so nostalgic.

"Thank you, Takumi." she told him as she gaze into his eyes one last time before disappearing into the water.

-Kyle's Room-

It was close to becoming dark and tonight is a full moon.

"Well, I have to go. See you, Kyle." Julie replied as she summoned her red cloak. She put her cloak around her, almost shielding every part of her body except for her face.

"Bye, Julie." Kyle replied back as she left the room.

-Pearl Waters-

On her way back home, Julie was thinking very deeply.

 _'Kyle was once the woodcarver, Geppetto... And his brother was Jimmy Cricket, the supposed good consciousness in every human being on Earth. However, he was reborn as Kazu, the half-child from the fallen Mirovia Clan. He has bad views on the Mermaid Princesses and he builds robotic creatures to counter Geppetto's wooden puppets. Lastly is Shika, the Sea Witch.'_ Julie looked up to the moon. _'Just what are you planning... Stepmother?'_

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you can, no rush. Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Lucia: The three wing demons are back and they are planning something bad.**

 **Hanon: Eh? What's this? EH!?**

 **Noel: Rina is... Rina is...**

 **Masahiro: What happened to Rina?**

 **Lucia: Hamasaki-san... Rina is... Gone.**

 **Next time, Undeniable Love Chapter 40: Follow the Guide to True Love**

 **A/N- To any readers who have read my other story, Mermaid Melody Fairy Tales, today is the day where I'll start my sequel. The first chapter will be short and it will be there shortly after this chapter is updated. See you soon.**


	40. Chapter 40:Follow the Guide to True Love

**Hi everyone. Happy Valentines Day and Happy Birthday to the Purple Mermaid Princess, Karen! If you don't know, Karen's birthday is on the 14th of February while Noel's was yesterday. However, this will be Rina-centric. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Follow the Guide to True Love

-Pearl Waters-

In the bath house, the girls, minus Seira, were discussing the Princess' birthday which is close to arriving.

"I think she'll love chocolate." Lucia whispered to Julie.

"Who wouldn't love chocolate?" she questioned. "Um, Lucia, why are we whispering?"

"In case if Seira were to come downstairs, I don't want her to overhear us." Lucia gave her reason.

"Oh."

"I'm home!" they heard Rina's voice from the door.

"Hi, Rina!" Lucia exclaimed. Then in a quiet tone, she asked, "What did you get?"

"I bought a two layered cake with strawberries on top." Rina whispered back.

"Hurry, Rina. Put it in the fridge, Seira is coming down right now!" Hanon replied urgently.

"Hi, everyone!" Seira cheerful entered the kitchen. Noticing the sudden quietness from her friends, she frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Seira." Hanon lied, for a good reason.

From the look in Seira's eyes, the girls can tell that she isn't buying Hanon's answer. However, she decided not to push on the question.

"Okay, bye everyone!" she resumes back to her cheery self.

"Seira-san! Where are you going?" Hippo questioned.

"To see Takumi." Seira answered as if it was obvious.

"Absolutely not! I won't let a princess like you go out with a human boy!" Hippo was yelling, but was ignored by Seira.

After Seira left the bath house, Hippo gave up and walked up to the girls, who resume to their surprise party.

"Why won't any of you listen to me?" he asked.

"We do, Hippo. However, sometimes, you can be... A bit too much." Lucia answered.

"By the way, Hippo. You were out searching for months for Shika's hideout in the North Atlantic Ocean. Did you found it yet?" Rina questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. Despite your green mermaids offered assistance, we didn't find anything." Hippo admit disappointingly. He turned to the Red Princess. "Julie-san, how are your wounds?"

"It still stings, but other then that, I'm fine." Julie answered.

 _'I wonder, who is she planning to target?'_ she thought.

-Sea Cave-

In the Sea Cave, the Sea Witch is in the presence of the three wing demons. Today, she plans on using them as bait, for today... She is going to target one of the Mermaid Princesses. Who should she pick?

"Shika-sama, let me capture the Mermaid Princess." Lanhua pleaded.

 _'Is she begging? When did that happen? Was it because they failed me many times that they believed that I'll dispose of them? Well, that's particularly right.'_ Shika thought. _'I guess I'll used them a little while longer.'_

"Alright. You may go Lanhua." Shika agreed.

"Thank you, Shika-sama. You won't regret it." the butterfly demon disappeared.

 _'I better not... At least on the days when I'm not playing around with the princesses lives.'_ Shika thought.

-Water-

In the water, Lanhua waited for at least one princess to come. Once that happen, the others will follow. To her luck, the twin Indigo and Purple Mermaid Princesses has appeared to her sight. She revealed her hiding spot to get their attention.

"Lanhua!" Karen exclaimed.

"I'm glad you remember me. To be honest, I though you might have forgotten since ugly mermaids like you wouldn't remember someone as beautiful as me." Lanhua insulted the twins.

The Purple Mermaid Princess seemed like she was about to explode in anger if it wasn't for her older sister to calm her down.

"Anyway, we don't have time for you! Either let us pass or we'll make you." Karen threatened.

"No time for moi? We'll see about that!" Lanhua opened her fan and started to spread sparkling flower petals at the two Mermaid Princesses. "Why don't you play with me?" with a wave of her fan.

"Kyaa!" the princesses cried as they are feeling the effects of the sparkly petals.

"Come, don't resist it! You'll be more beautiful and soon, Shika-sama will be very pleased." Lanhua replied.

"Stop right there!" Hanon exclaimed.

"What?" Lanhua stopped as the Aqua, Pink, Green, Yellow, and Red Mermaid Princesses descended next to their weaken friends.

"Karen?" Rina called out her friend's name as she supported her while Coco does the same with Noel.

"We're fine." Noel insisted.

"Just beat that lame beauty queen." Karen requested.

"You can count on that." Lucia gave a wink at the Purple Princess.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

Lucia, Hanon, and Julie transformed into their idol forms.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they decided to sing Ever Blue.

 _Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku_  
 _BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara_  
 _Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

 _Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou_  
 _Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite_  
 _Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo_

"No!" Lanhua yelled as she has her hands to her ears.

 _Watashi wo tasukete..._  
 _Nanika ga shiraseru destiny_  
 _Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

 _Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo_  
 _Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_  
 _Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru_  
 _Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni_

"Love Shower Pitch!" they finished their song with a pose. "Do you want an encore?"

"Today, you have won! But don't think you've beat me yet!" she declared before disappearing into butterflies.

"Looks like we did it." Hanon stated the obvious.

"Not quite!" Shika suddenly appeared.

"Shika!" Julie hissed at the Sea Witch.

"Relax, Julie. I'm not targeting you today. I have my eyes settle on someone else!" she throws a magic orb between the four princesses behind the three in the front.

"Rina, Noel, Karen, Coco!" Lucia called out her friends name as she, Hanon, and Julie turned around.

"Eh? What's this?" Hanon questioned as black smoke exploded from the orb.

The three covered their eyes, when black smoke spread around them. As the smoke was close to clearing up, Shika, at full speed, went straight into it. She then emerge from the smoke with something in her hands that no one had time to see. Julie opened her eyes a little bit to see a quick flash of green in the Sea Witch's hands. She then turned her attention back to the smoke when it clears. Only Coco, Noel, and Karen are present.

"EH?!" Hanon exclaimed that only Rina was not among the group.

"Where's Rina?" Lucia questioned in panic.

"She must have disappear in the smoke." Coco suggested.

"No." Julie disagreed. "Just now, I saw a green figure in Shika's hands..." she trailed off.

"Rina?" Noel asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. It didn't look like Rina. Like some kind of..." Julie couldn't think of the word.

"Well, we won't know unless we find her, let's go." Karen replied as everyone agreed. After Lucia, Hanon, and Julie de-transform into their mermaid forms, they started their search for the Green Mermaid Princess.

-Land-

After searching for thirty minutes and finding nothing, the girls decided to return to the surface to regroup.

"Did you find her?" Noel questioned.

"No." Hanon answered.

Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"Lucia-chan."

Lucia turned around to see Masahiro.

"Hamasaki-san."

"What are you doing here? And do you know where Rina is? I went to the bath house, but couldn't find her." Masahiro asked.

"Rina is... Rina is..." Noel couldn't finished her sentence.

"Rina is what? What happened to Rina?" Masahiro questioned, he became worried.

"Hamasaki-san... Rina... Is gone." Lucia answered.

"She's what?" Masahiro wasn't sure if he heard right.

"When we were battling, Shika appeared. She throw this weird orb at us and then Rina just... Vanished." Hanon explained.

"We have to find her!" Masahiro replied, he recklessly was about to jumped into the water.

"But we don't know where she is... And most of us are tired from searching." Coco reasoned with the man while Lucia and Hanon tried to restrain him from doing something stupid.

"I think I know what can help us." Julie spoke up. Everyone stop to turn their attention to her.

"What did you say, Julie?" Karen questioned.

"I might have something that can help, but first, we need to rest for a while." Julie replied as the mermaids agreed.

-Akari's Room-

The White Mermaid Princess was in her room, thinking about her past when Julie opened the door.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Akari was a bit startled by the sudden burst in.

"No time to explain. I need one of your feathers, Akari." Julie requested.

Akari didn't quite understand, but know that it's urgent. With a wave of her hand, one white feather appeared in her hand.

"Thanks, Akari. We need it to find Rina." Julie then headed downstairs.

-Water-

Back in the waters, Hanon and Lucia are in their mermaid forms. Joined with them is Masahiro and Kaito, who was called by Lucia. Hippo insisted to come, wanting to track Rina with the Pearl Radar, but for some strange reason, her pearl didn't appear. However, he insist to provide faster transportation in his Hippocampus form.

"So what do we do, Julie-chan?" Masahiro asked the Red Mermaid Princess.

"All you need to do is to follow this feather." Julie hold up the white feather to group.

"I don't understand." Masahiro replied. "How can a feather help us find Rina?"

Julie place the feather in his hands before explaining, "Many years ago, you were a prince cursed to take the form of a frog. It was the kiss of Rina's past self that saved you from being destroyed. I'm guessing when I saw that small flash of green, Shika turned her into a frog. Good luck."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Kaito asked.

Julie shook her head, "I can't. My wounds are still healing. It wouldn't be wised for me to make the same trip to the ocean twice in one day."

Just then, the wind started to pick up. The feather that was in Masahiro's hand started to soar into the sky.

"Follow it, Masahiro. If your love for Rina is strong just like in the ancient past, it shall lead you to her. After all, it is Fate's doing." the Red Princess replied.

"I understood." Masahiro answered as Hippo, in Hippocampus form, took the two mermaids, Kaito, and Masahiro to where the feather is going.

-Island-

In an island, not too far from Japan, the feather was hovering in the air while the group is trying to catch up. Hippo decided to stay behind since some sort of barrier is keeping him from joining the group. When they caught up, the feather softly fall on the ground. Masahiro picked it up.

"This is where it landed." Masahiro replied.

"It must be underground." Kaito suggested.

"Let's dig out the sand." Lucia replied as the group were ahead of her. It was Masahiro who dug a lot, like a lion desperately trying to find food. He continued until he heard a sound. He dug faster until a hidden door is revealed.

"I found it!" Masahiro exclaimed, he was getting excited that he's close to finding Rina. He opened the trap door to find an underground passage.

"It's very dark." Hanon comments.

"But if Rina is down there, I'm going." Masahiro decided as he was the first to go down the stairs. He was followed by Lucia, Kaito, and Hanon.

-Underground Maze-

In the dark area, which is only lit by a few candles, the group saw many tunnels and dead ends.

"This is a maze!" Kaito pointed out in frustration. He never like mazes.

Each dead ends they went has frogs. Some big, some fat, and some were warty.

"Now I understand the quote _'You have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince'_. There's a lot of them." Lucia comments.

"Except, all of them are female and one of them is Rina." Kaito reminded her.

"Uh... This place is disgusting." Hanon comments. "Kyaa!"

"What? What is it Hanon?" Lucia asked, thinking she was attacked by some monster.

"It's slimy! Got it off of me!" Hanon yelled as a big slimy frog was on her arm. Some slime got on her skin as it slide off of her. "Gross!"

While passing one of the dead ends, Masahiro notice a frog that was unlike the other ones. The frog he found as small, slim, and wasn't warty. However, all it did was croak, so they continued.

 _'It must be an ordinary frog.'_ Masahiro thought sadly as they continue their way around the maze.

-Center-

At the center of the maze, they saw a frog. The biggest out of all the others they have seen, but the strangest thing is that this frog was see through.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite prince?" the frog talked.

"Excused me?" Masahiro was confused.

"I could have won if it wasn't for that princess who bestowed the Kiss of True Love on you!" the ghost frog snapped. The frog spirit turned into a woman. She has short hair and wore dark green. She sighs to calm herself down, "However, now that you're here. I can final have what I want."

She pulled on a cord, which is strange since she was a ghost, but when the string was given a tug, a cage fell on the group, trapping them inside.

"Oh no." Lucia muttered.

"We're trapped?!" Hanon questioned loudly in disbelief.

"Yes, you are. You shall remain trap in the center of my maze for all of eternity! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." the spirit of the witch disappeared.

Masahiro punched the ground with his hand, he didn't care that he just broke some of his bones.

"Blast! I was so close too." he angrily replied. His friends couldn't really comfort him, so they just watch silently. "Rina..."

Suddenly, whispering can be heard. Everyone looked up to see many green ghost balls. They gathered into one spot until a spirit appeared. It wasn't the witch, but a woman dressed in bright green. She has lime green hair and eyes. Her hair was tired in a loose low bun. She wears a green dress, lily pad green for the bodice and tea green for the skirt. Between the bodice and skirt, are lily accents. A green beaded floral side tiara was on her head. As for the spirit, she glows a bright green color.

"Rina?" Masahiro called out the name of his mermaid, however, the spirit did not answer.

Instead, she waved a hand and the cage disappeared. She floats out of the center of the maze. When she realized that she wasn't being followed, she turned and gestures the group to do so.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Lucia spoke as everyone agreed.

The spirit of the mysterious princess lead them to one of the dead ends that the group has already passed. There, the spirit pointed to the little frog that Masahiro already saw.

"That's Rina?" Masahiro asked.

The spirit nodded as Masahiro took the little frog into his cupped hands.

"Rina, forgive me. I didn't recognized you and passed by you, thinking that you were an ordinary creature." Masahiro apologized.

Just then, the underground maze started to shake.

"W-What is going on?" Hanon asked as she ties to regain her balance despite the shaking floors.

"If you won't stay here willingly, then you all shall be buried here alive. Once the sun sets, you'll be trapped here forever!" the voice explained.

"We have to get out of here!" Kaito replied.

"Mm!" the girls agreed as they started to run.

Unfortunately, when they got closer to the exit, they stop to find three tunnels. Only one leads to the real exit.

"Which one is it? We don't have time to search all of them." Masahiro questioned.

The spirit floated by them and pointed to the left tunnel and gestures them to follow her again.

"Hurry!" Kaito shouted as the group followed the spiritual princess.

-Outside-

Once they reached outside, just before the sun was gone, they turned to see the doors shut and disappeared.

"That was a close one." Hanon comments.

"Thank you." Masahiro told to spirit. As if by magic, the spirit touched her throat. She slowly moved her lips.

"I-I can speak! I can talk again! I'm free!" the spirit spoke for the first time. "Thank you, Masahiro."

"So... Who are you?" Kaito questioned.

The spirit looked at him and smiled. She gave a small curtsy, "I'm Princess Rita, the wife of the Frog Prince. In other words, I'm Rina's past self."

"Rina's fairytale life?" Lucia repeated.

It was a bit strange to meet Rina's past self without Rina actually being her. In this point of view, it was like Rina and Rita were two different person when they're not. Normally, they would see Julie, Akari, or Miyuki transformed into their fairytale self.

"Yes, I couldn't speak for when that Sea Witch turned my present self into a frog, I lost my voice." Princess Rita answered. "To find you, I had to separate from Rina. If I had not done so, Rina would have spoken despite she is in that form... But fear not, I'll return to my present self's body. You know what to do next right, Masahiro?" she gave him a wink. "It's the one magic that I gave you to free you from your curse..." she hinted before merging with Rina.

The little frog croak as Masahiro stared down on her. He was about to kiss her when he notice that Kaito, Lucia, and Hanon were looking at them. Knowing that Rina would feel somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of her friends, who would tensed her about it later, he asked for some privacy.

"Aw!" Hanon pouted at her chance of seeing a romantic scene.

Once the three left, Masahiro turned his attention back at Rina.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer, Rina." Masahiro kissed the Frog Princess as she glows the same bright green color as her past self. He put her onto the ground as Rina transformed back into a human.

"Masahiro." Rina spoke happily as she hugged her prince. After all, he is her prince that nobody can take away.

-Pearl Waters-

When the group returned to the bath house, the other girls asked them about their little adventure. Only Lucia didn't stay for long and went to her sister's room.

"Julie?" Lucia called out her sister's name.

"Yes, Lucia?" Julie turned.

"Today, I met Rita, Rina's past self. I thought that you have to transform into them because you're the same person, right?"

"Unlike us, originals Mermaid Princesses, who's past life were sealed, our past selves merged with our pearls to be reborn. Other heroes can have a piece of them from being with their present self, like Rita today. Despite most of her spirit is in the Green Pearl so she can reincarnate into Rina, a piece of her wasn't. You shouldn't worry too much about it. They're now whole and complete again." Julie explained.

-Sea Cave-

In the underwater cave, the Sea Witch was enjoying her fun. It was very amusing for her to watch.

"Now, who shall be my next victim?" she questioned. "Ah, yes. Watch out, Aqua Mermaid Princess. You're next on my list!"

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Next, on Undeniable Love...**

 **Lucia: Hanon are you okay?**

 **Hanon: Hanon? Who's Hanon? My name is Mizu!**

 **Rina: What are you talking about Hanon?**

 **Hanon: My name isn't Hanon! My name is Mizu!**

 **Hippo: Hanon-san where are you going?**

 **Hanon: I have to warn him!**

 **Next time, on Undeniable Love Chapter 41: A debt that hasn't been paid**.


	41. Chapter 41: A Debt that hasn't been Paid

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't update in two weeks. I have nothing to say until the end, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 41: A Debt that hasn't been Paid

-Sea Cave-

In the dark cave, Shika is brewing a magic potion.

 _'I've decided. The Aqua Mermaid Princess shall be my next victim and I know what present to give her...'_ the Sea Witch through.

After adding rare ingredients into her cauldron, such as rare herbs and plants, she muttered a spell:

With my potion thou shall drink

Bring back bad memories of thy

Also brought back thine old self

Alas, erase thy current life

May my potion bring thou nightmares

For a price has yet been payed

Thou shall be sought

Thus my curse to thee will be against thy heart!

Shika took a glass vial and collect some of the potion in it. It was glowing a strange purple color until it turn completely an inky purple.

"Perfect."

-Pearl Waters-

In the bath house, the Mermaid Princesses are decorating the area for the christmas holiday and for the Orange Mermaid Princess' birthday which is just three days away!

"Lucia, can you pass me that star?" Hanon asked as the Pink Mermaid Princess handed her the golden ornament. After placing it on top of the grand Christmas tree, she sighs, "Geez, I know that Nikora wanted this place to look its best, but why does it has to be a lot of work?"

"It's so we can get into the Christmas spirit, Hanon. And you are lacking it." Taki suddenly appeared.

"Taki-san! You surprised me." Lucia replied.

"I see you've finished decorating the tree." Julie walked into the room with Sakura.

"Wow..." Sakura stared at the tree in wonder. After all, this will be her first Christmas. "How pretty."

"I'm thirsty." Hanon replied.

"Good work, everyone." Nikora came in with the other princesses and Hippo. "As a reward for your efforts, you all can take the rest of the day off. And I'll treat you to my special dinner later."

"Nikora, is there still juice in the fridge?" Hanon questioned as she climbed down the latter.

"Yes." she answered.

"Then don't mind if I get to it first!" she ran passed the woman.

"Hey, wait Hanon!" Lucia tried to stopped her. Today was her chance to try the new juice that Nikora bought from a market. Apparently, it was suppose to be very delicious with this wonderful taste.

The other mermaids follow to see how the scene plays out.

-Kitchen-

In the kitchen, black mist trail to the fridge. It opened the fridge and took out the juice. Pouring it into the glass, the mist took the vial and pour the potion into the juice. It immediately disappears after hearing the princesses coming closer.

"I win!" Hanon exclaimed as she grabbed the glass of juice off the counter.

"Aw, no fair." Lucia pout in defeat.

"Don't worry, Lucia. If you let me drink it, I'll treat you to anything you want." Hanon gave her friend an offer she knew that she couldn't resist.

"Alright." Lucia suddenly beamed.

Just as Julie walked into the kitchen after the other mermaids, she got the feeling that something is wrong.

"Hanon, wait! Don't drink the juice-" her warning didn't reach the Aqua Princess in time.

"Eh?" Hanon question until she felt something weird happening to her. "Oh, I don't... Feel so... Well..."

The glass fall from her grasp as she collapsed on the floor, Hippo was fast enough to catch the fallen cup.

"Hanon, Hanon, Hanon." Lucia was the closest to her and caught her before she got the chance to completely fall to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Hippo came into the scene.

"Hanon drank the juice and she then collapsed." Lucia answered, showing Julie the cup.

"Let me see." Julie request as her sister gave her the juice. Julie had her hand above the glass and it glowed a reddish color. It fade once she was done analyzing it.

"Well?" Karen questioned.

"It's a forgetting potion, but I don't know the details." Julie answered. "Do you know, Akari?" she turned to the White Princess. Akari took it and with just a simple sample of it, she knew it's effects.

"Hanon will be fine. It's not harmful, just..." she trailed off.

"Just..." Noel urge her to continue.

"She'll remember who she is in the ancient past... But she'll forgot who she is now." Akari answered.

"WHAT!" the girls, with the exception of Julie and Sakura, exclaimed in disbelief.

"Anyway, we shouldn't just leave her laying on the ground. Let's take her to her room." Hippo suggested as the girls agreed.

-Living Room-

After some time, Lucia approached Akari, who was staring at the window, lost in a daze. She never got the chance to know Akari as much as her other friends and would like the chance to know her now.

"Akari." she called out to the White Princess, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh yes, Lucia?" Akari turned her attention to her.

"I was wondering, since you were the Swan Princess in the past, what was your life?" Lucia asked.

"Oh, actually... I rather not talk about it. I'm sorry." Akari apologized.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't mean to get nosy. Anyway, how could you tell about potion when Julie couldn't?" Lucia questioned.

"I was an botanist in my past life, so I know most herbs brewed to make a forgetting potion." Akari replied. "I also met Hanon's past self long ago too."

"Really? Who she is?" Lucia asked.

"The miller's daughter." Akari answer.

Lucia started to frown, "Does that mean Rumpelstiltskin is real?"

"I don't know, I haven't met him."

"But, I know." a voice spoke up. The two turned to see that it was Julie. "I'll tell you about it, but first, you should come upstairs. Hanon has awakened."

"Is she alright?" Lucia questioned.

"I am not sure if 'alright' is the right word." Julie comment.

-Hanon's Room-

The girls arrive to the Aqua Princess' room. Hanon was in bed looking at her six friends with a confused expression. She then turned her gaze at them.

"Hanon, are you okay?" Lucia asked.

"Hanon? Who's Hanon? My name is Mizu!" Hanon answered.

"What are you talking about, Hanon?" Rina questioned in concern.

"My name isn't Hanon! My name is Mizu!" Hanon got out of bed and started to run out the door.

"Hanon-san, where are you going?" Hippo asked as he tried to stopped her.

"I have to warn him!" Hanon exclaimed, pushing Hippo out of her way.

-Sea Cave-

Meanwhile, Shika was watching the entire scene from her crystal ball. Clearly, she was entertained by the events.

"That's right, Princess. Fret all you want, but nothing in the world can save him! I'll see to it that he can't be saved!" Shika muttered. She turned to her cabinet to take out a tiny box.

 _'She was clever, using this box to trapped him. Pandora's Box.'_

"You've been waiting for a long time, my friend. It's time you get your revenge for what the promise breaker of a Princess did to you. I release thee, come forth, Rumpelstiltskin!"

The box opened as a tiny man emerge from the box as he is set free. For a moment, he looked at the woman who have set him free.

"My Queen, is that you?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned.

"Yes, my friend. Unfortunately, some people destroyed my beauty. I plan on getting revenge on them, but I can't be content if I don't help a friend get his." Shika answered.

A dangerous smirk appeared on the little imp's face.

"I will get my revenge. After what the foolish girl did." he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-Pearl Waters-

To prevent her from leaving the bath house in her current state, the girls have no choice but to tie her to a chair. It became very stressful to the princesses with their friend yelling and screaming during the process and after it.

"Let me go!" Hanon yelled as she struggled against the ropes. "I have to go save him! You have to let me save him!"

The mermaids, on the other hands, were covering their ears at Hanon's loud outbursts. They have no idea what to do with Hanon, neither the Original Pearls.

"Julie, you said you know Hanon's story. What happened?" Noel had to yell so the Red Princess can hear her.

"What?!" Julie couldn't hear between Hanon's screams and Noel's question.

"What happened in Hanon's past life!" Noel repeated her questioned.

Julie, still couldn't hear, walked up to Hanon. She poured water on her, reverting Hanon back to her mermaid self.

"Wha- what did you do to me?" Hanon settled down in panic at the sight of her legs being replaced by a beautiful blue tail.

"It's nothing to worry about." Julie answered, who blew sleeping powder at Hanon. The Aqua Princess was now asleep. "Hippo, please carry Hanon back to her room."

"Roger!" Hippo complied as he moves Hanon away from the living room.

"If Hanon is the miller's daughter, does that means she had a child after marrying the prince?" Noel asked her questioned.

"When she mentioned that she has to save 'him', was she referring to her child?" Coco questioned.

"Actually... Mizu's story isn't exactly like what the humans wrote. The price wasn't a child since Mizu didn't have one yet." Julie trailed off.

"So, what is the price then, Julie?" Seira asked.

Julie was about to speak until Hippo ran downstairs

"Trouble! Trouble!" he yelled.

"What is it Hippo?" Lucia asked.

"Hanon escaped."

"What!" the girls exclaimed.

'The sleeping powder effects worn off that quickly?' Julie wondered to herself.

"Hippo, what were you doing?" Coco questioned.

"I was hoping to get her in bed, but I couldn't do it while she was tied to the chair. So I..." he trailed off.

"We have to go after her!" Rina exclaimed as everyone agrees.

-Park-

In the park, Hanon was searching for her prince.

 _'Where... Where can he be?'_ Hanon, or rather Mizu thought.

 **-Flashback-**

A little man visited the daughter of a miller. He requested something from the girl in exchange for his spinning. On the first night...

"How about that pretty thing on your head?"

"My barrette? It's very important to me..."

"Either that or no deal."

"Alright..." the girl sadly agreed.

The second night...

The girl had to give up her necklace, despite it was her mother's.

The last night...

"I have nothing to give you." the girl despaired.

"You seem to like the prince very much, despite you being a commoner." the imp noticed.

"He's... He's the only one who sees me as who I am, not as a commoner or a miller's daughter."

"Then how about... For this last night, I'll take your love's memories?"

"What's the point of taking his hand and being with him together if he won't have any memories of me? Besides, what could you need of it?"

"That is not part of the deal. So... Is it a yes?" the little man asked.

"Yes."

"But it won't be only from this time, it's forever..." the imp muttered to himself so the girl couldn't hear her.

-Flashback Ends-

The truth is, Mizu thought she heard the words "forever", so she has to find her prince. However, how can she find him with so many people?

Meanwhile, the girls split up into two groups. Rina, Karen, Noel, and Coco search on land while Julie, Akari, Sakura, Seira, and Lucia headed for the ocean.

"Julie, why are we going to the ocean?" Lucia asked while running.

"To get Hanon back, her memories back. Normally, our past selves have to recognized that they have been reborn into us. If they have no memories, like Hanon, then they'll be completely lost." the Red Princess explained.

The five jumped off a cliff and dived into the water.

"This way." Akari lead them.

-Underwater Cave-

The mermaids entered a cave. Inside is a shell that glowed many colors. It slowly opened and a voice spoke.

"Mermaid Princesses, what is it you need?"

"We need a way to help our friend. She has forgotten who she is and we have to get her back." Julie answered.

The shell close and opened again to reveal an aqua shell.

"Give this to you friend. It will bring back her memories, but beware, the little one is looking for her."

"Thank you." the mermaids replied as they quickly swims away from the cave.

-Land-

On land, Hanon was walking around the beach while the other mermaids on land followed her from the bushes.

"What would we do after we get close to her?" Coco questioned.

"We'll simply take her back?" Noel suggested in a question why. They didn't plan this far.

"Look, it's Nagisa." Rina pointed out.

"Hanon!" the boy ran up to his love after she came into his view.

"My prince!" Hanon cried.

Suddenly, the wind howled and the clouds blocked the sun.

"What's going on?" Karen questioned.

"Something is coming." Rina answered.

"I'm back!" a little man appeared. "And I've come to collect my payment."

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked in confusion.

"Please, don't take his memories." Hanon begged.

"My memories?" Nagisa questioned

"Well, I'll gave you a chance to guess me name, but first..." with a wave of his hands, a barrier was formed around the three of them. The girls got out of their hiding places but cannot entered the barrier. "It won't work, anything physical outside cannot enter, so you can't help her." he told them. Turning to Hanon, he says, "You have till the sun sets, Princess. If you can't guess my name by then, I'll take what's mine."

-Sea-

From the waters, the other mermaids saw what happened.

"What are we going to do? We can't get to Hanon." Seira replied.

"Lets see if what we were given can help her." Akari pointed out as Julie took the shell out of her pendent.

"I think I've seen this before..." Sakura took notice of the shell.

"Do you know what it do?" Lucia asked her littlest sister.

"It's a shell that can call any spirit. Hanon forgot who she is, but her memories are a part of her soul, just like her heart. And we all know most of the fairytale, so if we can get Hanon to returned to Mizu, she'll be able to guess Rumpelstiltskin's name." Sakura answered.

"How does it work?" Seira asked.

"We have to put our memories of Hanon into this shell and summon her spirit." Sakura answered.

"Then lets waste no time and concentrate." Akari suggest as the others did the same.

The shell glowed and started to crack. The girls ignore the cracking and did not let their concentrate falter. The shell broke completely as the spirit of their friend emerge from it.

"Hanon!" the mermaids exclaimed.

Hanon's spirit smiled in gratitude and float to the barrier. She went through and returned to her body. It was just like what happened to Rina, except in reverse. Once Hanon regained her memories back and merge completely with her past self, she opened her eyes.

"Well? Give up?" the imp asked.

"Your name... Your name is... Rumpelstiltskin!"

"No!" he yelled in fury. "This can't be! How was is possible!" he started to lose his powers until he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Hanon?" Nagisa questioned. "What was going on?"

"I'll tell you later." Hanon replied.

"Hanon!" the girl turned to see her friends running towards her.

They all hugged her and was asking her if she remembered everything. Of course, she answered yes.

* * *

 **As I said before, I have news and it's probably not a happy one. I'm starting to have writer's block on this story, so now it will have to take even longer for me to update. Specifically, that means I'll update every two weeks instead of every week. Hopefully, I can get through this predicament and be able to write more fun chapters. Here's what to look forward to. See you in two week. Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Lucia: Hurry, today is Christmas Eve!**

 **Rina: It's also getting close to Seira's Birthday.**

 **Hanon: I can't wait to see Karen's date with Subaru.**

 **Julie: Today is the day...**

 **Satoru: Julie, I will come to you.**

 **Next time on Undeniable Love Chapter 42: Christmas Joy**


	42. Chapter 42: Christmas Joy

**Hi everyone. Really, really sorry for the long wait. But now, I'm back! There was a reason why it took me longer to update this chapter, and no, it wasn't just writer's block. When it comes to a chapter that deals with the romantic parts is when I'm stuck. I can do with action, but the more less adventurous chapters is what I have more trouble with. However, next chapter won't be like that. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Christmas Joy

-Pearl Waters-

The day before Christmas Eve, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, and Sakura went to school. Julie stayed home today for she still felt pain on her back thanks to the wounds Shika gave her a couple of days ago. Because it being so painful, she felt the briars are urging her to let them protect her.

 _'No, it's okay. I'm in no harm.'_ Julie mentally told the vines. Despite she has calmed them, she can still felt the vines are not retreating.

She was about to walk to the bath house when she saw Akari.

"Hi Julie." Akari replied. Julie just gave her a small smile. "Are you entering the bath, can I joined you?"

Julie simply nodded and enters the bath with the White Mermaid Princess. Upon making contact with the hot water, they reverted back into mermaid form. It was very quiet and there were only sounds of water splashing.

"I'm guessing something is in your mind, right?" Julie suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, I missed my little sister. I wonder if Yuki is okay." Akari admit.

"She's doing fine. After all, she will visit Seira for her birthday. She will come, one way or another." Julie smiled.

"What about you?" Akari asked.

"Eh?"

"Something also is bothering you, too. Am I right?" Akari questioned.

"I guess I can't fooled you. Yes, something is bothering me." Julie replied.

"Is it about Satoru?" Akari guessed.

"Partially, yes." Julie answered. She looked down at to stare at the water, "Since we are the 'Original Mermaid Princesses', our elements are a part of us. Yours is Light, Yuki's Dark, and mine is Fire. However, I lost my fire now that I've been reborn as the Red Mermaid Princess."

"Yet, you are given the power of roses by Terra Elena." Akari reminded her.

"Yes, and because of it, my life force is linked to all roses. I protect them by being like the essence of them, while the flowers in return, protect me whenever I'm under a threat." Julie explained.

"You look at it as if it was a bad thing." Akari noted.

"Not bad, more a bit troublesome." Julie corrected. "When I'm not in control, they can be a bit... Overprotected of me."

"It can't be helped." Akari replied.

"Yes..." Julie trailed off as she dried herself with her towel. Returning to human form, she told her childhood friend, "I'm going for a little walk, you want to join me?"

"Sure." Akari answered as she also reverted back into human form.

Once they both changed to more suitable outfits, the two ventured outside.

-Shore-

The girls walked on the shoreline of the beach as the air became more chiller than usual.

"Looks like Yuki's powers are growing stronger." Akari comment on the cold.

"Hopefully, she can make it cold enough for it to snow. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Julie joked.

 _'And also the day when Satoru is suppose to come.'_ she added in thought.

"Julie!" a voice called out to her.

The Red Mermaid Princess looked up to see her selkie friend, Taiyo. However, because he is in human form, he doesn't have his selkie fur.

"Taiyo!" Julie exclaimed as she ran to hug her dear friend.

"It's been a while, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing well." she answered.

"I see. Hello, Akari." he took notice of the White Mermaid Princess.

"It's great to meet you, Taiyo. Julie has told me a lot about you." Akari replied.

"Taiyo, can you..." Julie started to whisper something into Taiyo's ears.

"Sure, I can take you to that place." he answered. "If you're sure he'll come."

"I'm sure that he'll know where I'll be." Julie confirms.

"Oh, is this about Satoru? Are you planning for someplace romantic?" Akari teased.

"Stop teasing me." the Red Princess quietly spoke as her cheeks turned pink.

The two spent the rest of the day going christmas shopping, buying christmas presents and birthday gifts for their lucky friend. On their way home, Akari kept teasing her friend while Julie would just ignore her, though it was hard to do so. She had bought her present for both Satoru and Seira. Now, all she had to do is wait.

The next day...

"Hurry, today is Christmas Eve!" Lucia exclaimed as she practically slipped on the carpet because of her excitement.

"It's also getting close to Seira's Birthday." Rina reminded her.

"I can't wait to see Karen's date with Subaru." Hanon squealed.

 _'Today is the day...'_ Julie thought anxiously as she came down stairs. She was wearing a red dress that reached to her knees and a denim jacket that had some jewels embedded in them. She had her hair tied in a simple side ponytail. She didn't join the other girls and immediately sneaked outside to meet up with Taiyo.

Taiyo took her to the town, where there was a large christmas tree. As she played around with her heart key necklace Satoru gave to her, she looked back at her memories of the time that he once showed her. He had taken her to many places back when they were children, but one of her favorite places was the town square where the people would have the large green tree that was decorated with many cute things.

 _'If I didn't left that time, I would have waited for him here...'_ she thought.

The Red Princess waited until it was getting dark. She would watched the clock tower in anxiousness, worried if he won't be able to make it this time either.

-Satoru's House-

The fifteen year old was getting ready. He remembered his promise to his Red Mermaid Princess and he wasn't planing on breaking it again. It had been constantly reminding him in his mind. As he dressed up for the night, he started to ran out the door.

 _'Julie, I will come to you.'_ he thought as he ran.

He doesn't know where he was to meet up with Julie, but he had a pretty good idea where she would go. Halfway towards the town, he receive a phone call from Chisaki.

"Hello, Chisaki." he answered the phone.

"Satoru, do you remember?" she asked through the phone.

"What?" he questioned.

"You and I will have to leave soon. Remember? We were going to move to America for a better school." she reminded him.

"Oh..." he trailed off.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten?" she asked.

"No, it's just that... I don't want to leave." he answered.

"I figured you said that. I was going to wait to asked for a later time, but I guess I'll tell you now. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving the country for America. I'm giving you two choices: you can come to America with me or stay here and be with... Julie." she gave him her ultimatum.

"As much as it was my dream to go to America, I think I'll stay here." he answered.

"You're staying here? So... You decided to choose Julie..." Chisaki trailed off in slight disappointment.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"If... If Julie never did came, would you pick me?" she asked.

"It was Julie who changed my life. If she never came to my life, I would have not survived back then. She was the one who saved my life and changed my views on the many things she had experienced." he explained.

"I see... Farewell, Satoru." she said her goodbye as she hung up on the phone.

In her backyard, Chisaki leaned behind a wall and stared at the sky.

"Your lucky, Julie. To have Satoru's love and loyalty." she comment.

The fourteen year old decided to let go of her childhood friend and find someone else to love. After all, ever since Julie had left Satoru as children, he would missed and yearned for her. Chisaki went back inside to pack her stuff for she will be leaving tonight. Why wait for tomorrow when she should just leave tonight?

Meanwhile, Satoru continued running towards the large christmas tree that came into his view. However, he noticed the clock tower, it's large hand reach 55. He only has five minutes before it strikes midnight, before it becomes Christmas Day!

 _'Wait for me Julie, please!'_ he hoped as he started running again.

Julie waited and would looked at the clock eventually. The large hand is slowly moving that it was like torture as she waits in worry. She decided to distracted herself with her key necklace when the sound of the bell caught her attention. She stands up to see the clock has stuck midnight. Looking around, she tried to find her love, but he was no where in sight.

 _'He didn't came again...'_ Julie thought in disappointment.

She turned sadly to take her present, clutching it in her hands firmly. She was about to leave when she head someone call out to her.

"Julie!"

The Red Mermaid Princess turned to see Satoru running towards her. As he is getting closer to her, she hid her present in her jacket.

She gasped, not thinking that he'd come, "Satoru..."

"I'm sorry I'm late." he told her. "What's this?" he asked as he noticed that something is wrong. His Red Princess was crying.

"I'm sorry." she spoke quietly. "I thought that you'd not going to come again... Just like that time."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who is sorry. I was the one who made you worried." he assures her. "Come on, let's go." he took her hand and took her away from the town so they can be somewhere quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" Julie questioned in slight curiosity.

"You'll see." Satoru replied. Along the way, he had Julie covered her eyes. "You can opened your eyes now."

Julie opened her eyes to see an amazing sight. It was a grassy field, where the moonlight shines brightly in the sky. The stars twinkling beautifully as they sit on the grass. However, what really astonished Julie is the many flowers blooming in the fields. Her favorites: roses.

"It's just like back then." she comments.

"I would have taken you to a place similar to this if I had come to you on time." Satoru admitted. He picked a red rose and placed it in Julie's hair. The Red Mermaid Princess blushed as she stared at her childhood friend. "You know... Chisaki called. She wanted me to go with her to America."

"What happen?"

"I didn't go with her." he answered. "I had somewhere else to go and do."

"And you choose me." she whispered as she continue to gaze into his eyes.

"Yes." he whispered back, returning her gaze.

Smiling, Julie took her present from her pocket. "Here, I wanted to give you this. It's your Christmas present and since it's now Christmas Day, Merry Christmas."

"Can I opened it?" he asked as she nodded. He opened his present to reveal a rose on a golden chain.

"I know it's not much, but since you gave me my heart necklace, I thought of giving you a necklace also."

"I love it." he answered in delight.

"Really?" Julie was shocked.

"Yes." he smiled as he returned to gaze into her eyes again as she does the same.

They slowly closed their eyes and leaned forward, kissing gently with their lips. Other flowers started to blossom as fireflies started to fly around them with their lights glowing. They broke up the kiss to look at each others eyes again.

"I love you, Satoru." Julie confessed her love.

"And I love you too, Julie. My Red Mermaid Princess." Satoru confessed his love as the two started to kiss again in the light of the full moon.

-Pearl Waters-

Back in the bath house in the kitchen...

"Hanon, do you know where Julie has been?" Lucia questioned the Aqua Mermaid Princess as she was washing the dishes.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Hanon answered. "But I wished I could have caught where Karen went off to with her date."

Coco walked into the kitchen, where she told Lucia and Hanon her little news.

"Really, Coco!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Are you really going to stay?" Hanon also had the same excitement.

"Yes. We never really did have a chance to spent the holidays without someone to ruin it, so why not celebrate it this year?" she suggested. "Plus, I want to be here for Seira's birthday." Coco whispered.

"Yay, the more the merrier!" Hanon yelled.

And so the Winter Break has begun...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Lucia: Merry Christmas!**

 **Hanon: Happy Birthday, Seira!**

 **Next time on Undeniable Love chapter 43: Birthday Wishes.**


	43. Chapter 43: Birthday Wishes

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 43. One more chapter of fun and then we'll get serious. Sorry for the long wait, May and June are one of those chaotic months because of testing. Until Summer Break comes, updates will be more random than scheduled. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Birthday Wishes

-Pearl Waters-

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Lucia exclaimed after she got out of her bed and quickly dressed. When she reached downstairs, she already found all her friends were waiting for her.

"Your late, Lucia. I thought that you might sleep all day and not wake up until New Years." Rina teased.

"Geez Rina, don't be so mean." Lucia pout.

"Waa, everything is so pretty!" Sakura came down stairs along with Akari. "The way the lights flickers and everything is all lit up!"

"That's right, I forgot that this is yours and Akari's first Christmas." Hanon realized.

"Do you know where Julie is?" Lucia asked after looking around to see that she is not in the living room.

"She's in the kitchen with Seira." Noel answered after putting her book down. "She teaching our lucky mermaid how to make christmas treats." the Indigo Princess lowered her voice.

"Ah, got it." Lucia realized.

-Kitchen-

In the kitchen, Julie was baking christmas cookies while Seira help frosting them.

"So... May I asked why you wanted my help in baking cookies?" Julie asked the Orange Princess.

"It's a secret~" Seira answer in a musical way.

"Is it for someone special?" Julie questioned, using a different tactic. The Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess suddenly stopped her frosting. "I knew it. You're making them for Takumi, right?"

"No!" Seira exclaimed. "Well... Maybe?"

The Red Princess laughed, "When will you admit it to yourself that you and Takumi belong together? You both confess your love to each other, so why don't you two admit to yourselves that you're a couple?"

"Aren't we're too young to be considered a couple?" the young girl questioned.

"Seira, you are never too young to be in love, therefore, you and Takumi are not too young to be considered a couple." Julie answered. "Now, can you help stir the frosting?"

The Princess nodded and started to mix a bowl of pink frosting as Julie approached her with two cookies. Giving one to Seira, the two secretly dipped it into the frosting and took a bite. They both giggled as they finished their cookies.

"How was your date with Satoru?" Seira asked.

"It went well. It was as if he did came at that time." Julie answered.

"I glad."

"I hope that you and Takumi can experience the same feeling like Lucia and the rest."

"Me too."

"Seira!" the girls heard Lucia's voice from the living room. "Coco is going shopping, she wanted to know if you want to go with her."

"But I can't, I have to-" Seira got cut off.

"It's fine. Go and spend time with her. You and Coco may have a special bond because you are the reincarnation of Sara, but you two should actually bond more, than just what you were already given." the Red Princess advised.

"But what about the cookies?"

"Don't worry about it." she winked. "Since it is December, maybe Coco will buy you some ice cream."

"Ice cream?!" Seira's eyes lit up in delight.

It's been a while since she had a taste of the frosty treat, so the girl eagerly ran out of the kitchen to grabbed her coat. After Julie heard the door shut and saw Seira and Coco out in the streets, she gave a sigh.

"Is she gone?" Lucia questioned.

"Yes, it okay. We can now do what we need to do." Julie confirms.

"Let's buy Christmas presents!" Hanon yelled.

"And birthday presents." Rina added.

Hanon, Rina, Noel, and Karen went out to buy their gifts for today and tomorrow.

"You're not joining them?" Lucia asked her sisters and Akari.

"I already bought mine." Julie answered.

"I don't know what to give her." Sakura answered.

"And I had arranged a little visitor for Seira." Akari replied.

"What about you, Lucia?" Julie asked from the kitchen.

"I finished making it last night." the Pink Princess answered.

"Ahh, that's explains why you woke up late." Julie figured it out. "Do any of you want to help make dinner?"

"I will help." Lucia replied.

"I would, if I could. However, I think I'll help Sakura make her present." Akari explained.

"Okay." Julie agreed as Akari took Sakura upstairs.

The sisters were hard at work, making the dinner.

Meanwhile...

-Mall-

The girls went to a large mall to buy their gifts for Christmas and for Seira's birthday. Hanon, instantly went directly to the clothing store since there is a sign saying that everything is on sale. She went into a store called Bubbles, a vintage boutique. Noel went to the Kitazawa Bookstore to buy books while Rina and Karen wander around for a good place to buy presents.

In the bookstore...

Noel was searching through the bookcases for any books that might catch Seira's interest. To be honest, she is interested in all the books, but she can't buy all. Plus, she knows that the other girls would prefer something else other than books. Suddenly, a book caught her attention. She pulled out a book called "The Princess Bride" by William Goldman. After reading a couple of pages, Noel had already enjoyed the book. So she bought the book for Seira. Surely if she loves it, then Seira will too.

After checking the time on her watch, she realized that she have only half an hour to buy everyone else their presents. So the Indigo Princess rushed to the other stores to buy whatever her friends might like.

In the clothes store...

Hanon was looking at many dresses and fashionable outfits. She was very excited because there is a sale on everything! When she first went in, she was squealing in delight.

"What should I get? All of them are so kawii." Hanon couldn't decide on what to buy. She was a bit jealous that tomorrow was Seira's birthday. If it was her birthday, she would have bought all these clothes for herself. So after buying the clothes that she wanted to get, she went to the jewelry store to buy some accessories.

The mall...

Karen and Rina managed to buy their presents after they encounter a music store. Because of the Christmas season, the two were given free tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Unfortunately, there were only five left and the girls wanted to bring their boyfriends with them. That meant that some of them might not go. However, they decided to give the tickets to the ones who they think deserved it.

"Seira and Takumi should go so they can improve more on their love life." Karen replied. "Those two have been denying their love to themselves for so long, I think it's time to give them a push!"

"Lucia and Hanon should also go. They both went to the amusement park once and really had enjoyed them. However, because back then, I was worried about it being a trap from the water demons, I kinda ruined their fun." Rina admit.

"More like the water demons ruined it because it was a trap. There is only one ticket left..." Karen trailed off. "Do you want to go, Rina?"

"I rather not. I'm not into these kind of thing. Plus, it's not worth it if I can't take Masahiro with me." Rina replied. "Why don't you go, Karen?"

"I don't want to enjoy myself if I can't bring Subaru with me." Karen answered. "I think I'll give it to Akari. She has been too quiet that I have forgotten about her. I wondered why she doesn't talk to us a lot."

"Maybe she has a terrible past that she couldn't moved on. I would know, since I was distant from Lucia and Hanon from my guilt of unable to save Noel." Rina suggest.

"She wouldn't be the only one." Karen muttered quietly.

After the group meet up again, everyone had their hands full of shopping bags with everything they bought.

"Does everyone has everything they need?" Noel asked as the others nodded. "Good, let's hurry back home before Seira and Coco finished their shopping."

-Park-

After Coco had finished her shopping at a shop, she has taken Seira to the park. She was very nervous that Seira would caught her buying her birthday present and would questioned her since there was a total of nine items in the bag. If she had caught Coco buying the ninth item, she would have been suspicious because you can't buy anything for yourself on Christmas.

Luckily, to distracted the girl, Coco promised her ice cream to get her all giddy and jumpy. So that is why they are at the park. Seira recalled the white ice cream truck once when she made her wish to spend time with Lucia and the other girls. She was rather disappointed that the Dark Lovers weren't the ones with the job, since she remembered that they were the ones who gave her her first ice cream cone.

"What flavor do you want?" a lady asked.

"Strawberry." Seira answered as she tiptoe to see the many treats behind the counter.

"Here you go." the lady handed her the cone.

"Ahh, arigatou!" Seira thanked the ice cream lady.

"Your welcome and have a Merry Christmas." she told them as they leave.

-Pearl Waters-

After Coco and Seira returned, they saw the other girls were waiting for them.

"Did you two have a fun time?" Noel questioned.

"We did, but Coco wouldn't tell me what she bought." Seira replied.

"I couldn't tell you, it would have ruined it for everybody else if you know what I bought for them." Coco countered.

"Luckily, you two are in time for the present opening." Julie came out from the living room, dressed in red.

"Yay!" Seira exclaimed as she run into the living room.

"...After we have dinner." Julie added.

"Aw." Seira pouted.

Once dinner was done, Seira returned to the living room. The tree had many presents that clearly couldn't have all come from only the girls. Lucia, Hanon, and Seira screamed in delight that they got tickets to go to Disneyland in Tokyo while Akari just stared at the small paper in confusion. It was in Spring Break after New Years. After the opening of presents, everyone decided to go to bed for tomorrow's Surprise Party. However, before Noel went upstairs, she received a letter from Lucia.

"Who is it from?" Noel asked as she opened the envelope.

"From Kyle. He came here, but when he heard that you went shopping, he told me to give you the letter." Lucia answered. "He told me that he wanted to give you your Christmas Present personally."

"That explains why I didn't see his name on any of the gifts under the tree." Noel realized as she read the letter.

-Town Square-

After reading the letter, Noel went to the place that Kyle wanted her to meet up. It was at the town square, under the large Christmas tree. There, she saw Kyle dressed in a red coat which contrast her blue coat.

"You came." he smiled the moment he saw her.

"I got you letter." Noel showed him the letter. "What is it that you wanted to give me?"

"This." Kyle took out a wrapped gift that was beside him and gave it to her.

"Can I opened it?"

"Yes."

Noel took the wrapping paper off to revealed a book. It was filled with Christmas stories that she never heard of. After all, mermaids never celebrate holidays before.

"Thank you, Kyle." she replied.

"That is only half of my gift to you. Open to the middle of the book." Kyle instructed.

Noel opened the book as he said to the middle section of the book. The middle section had a title called "The Gift of the Magi". Under the title is a small envelope. The Indigo Mermaid Princess opened it to reveal two tickets to Disneyland! It even has the exact date and location to the tickets that Lucia, Hanon, and Seira had!

"I thought that because we see each other often, but don't know much... I figured I take you to Disneyland in Tokyo to have our 'first date' together. Merry Christmas, Noel." Kyle explained.

"Thank you, Kyle!" Noel exclaimed as she hugged the black-haired man. Her smile then faded into a frown. "I was busy trying to find presents that I ran out of time to buy anything for you. I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize. Seeing you happy will be my Christmas present." he kissed her in the cheek. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

"Mm!" Noel smiled.

-Pearl Waters-

The next day...

A knock from the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" Lucia told everyone. She opened the door to see that it was Takumi.

"Hi Lucia, is Seira here?" the boy asked.

"Yes, remember the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to take Seira out so you guys can finished decorating for the surprise party, right?"

"Yup." Lucia nodded. "I'll get Seira."

The Pink Mermaid Princess ran upstairs to the young girl's room. After five minutes, Seira came downstairs.

"Hi Takumi." Seira greeted. She was wearing an orange coat.

"Good morning, Seira." Takumi greeted back.

"Go with Takumi and enjoy your date." Lucia pushed the girl towards the boy and quickly shut the doors.

"Wha- Date?" Seira started to turn a bit red. "But Lucia, I..." she trailed off at the presence of Takumi.

Takumi already know that the girl was feeling awkward after Lucia declared that what he's doing it having a "date" with Seira. To break the silence, he started to talk first.

"I... Where do you want to go?" he started off badly. His job was simple, to take Seira away from here, but it actually proves difficult than he thought.

"Anywhere you like to take me is fine." Seira quietly answered.

"Then lets go..." he paused to think for a second. "To the zoo."

"Okay, I actually never been to the zoo before." Seira replied as she followed Takumi.

"You never been to the zoo before?" Takumi questioned.

"No." Seira shook her head.

Actually, last year was when she was born. While she is physically eleven now, chronologically, she is one year old. So she never had seen much of the human world after her birth last year. Takumi looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Seira was worried that he'll questioned more about her personal life or figured out her identity. To be honest, she found the mermaid rule very strange though.

Although mermaids are never allow to make contact with humans, they still break that rule. Despite Julie had explained the history between the humans and mermaids that lead to the creation of the mermaid rule, Seira felt that there is no consequences. After all, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina have human lovers. Plus, right now, humans aren't even repeating what they used to do back during those times.

She had recalled the time when Lucia, Hanon, and Rina revealed themselves to human audiences when they were trying to find the mother of Momo. There was also a time when Rina revealed herself during a surfing competition to draw out the Dark Lovers once. Still, the humans appear more fascinated unlike what they used to in the past. Sure, they are shocked that mermaids exist, but they hadn't done anything to provoke them like the times before the mermaid rule was established.

"We're here." Takumi snapped her from her thoughts.

"Oh."

-Zoo-

Takumi took Seira's hand and pulled her to the gates. He first showed her some of the zoo animals like the zebras and the elephants. Being a Mermaid Princess, she had only seen animals from the sea and sky, never creatures on land. They looked a bit strange to her than humans, having four legs instead of two. However, it's what makes them special.

The two spent their time at the zoo until Takumi suddenly exclaimed that it was time to go back home. Seira found it rather strange for the sudden change in plans, but she didn't questioned it.

"Takumi." Seira stopped him before they walked closer to the bath house.

"Yes, Seira?" Takumi questioned.

Seira pulled out a ticket from her pocket and gave it to Takumi.

"I received two tickets yesterday for my Christmas present. I thought that... Maybe you would want to come with me?" she questioned.

"A ticket to Disneyland in Tokyo? Sure, I'll be happy to go." Takumi answered.

"Thank you, Takumi." Seira smiled.

"Your welcome. Now, let's go. I bet there is another surprise waiting."

"What? Surprise? What do you mean?" Seira asked.

"You'll see." Takumi replied.

-Pearl Waters-

As the two entered the bath house, all the lights were off until...

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as the lights were turned on and everyone jumped from their hiding spot. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIRA!"

The Orange Mermaid Princess smiled in delight.

"You knew? You did all of this for me?" Seira questioned the girls.

"Well, it's isn't hard to forget. It is after Christmas after all." Karen pointed out.

"Thank you, everyone!" Seira smiled.

"And here is your cake." Nikora replied as she should Seira a three layered cake that is shaped like a star. On the bottom layer are five candles on each point. The same with the second layer and the third layer has one candle in the middle, a total of eleven candles.

"Well, I have to go. I have a soccer practice to go to." Takumi told everyone as he reached into his pocket. "Happy Birthday Seira," he gave her a small box wrapped in wrapping paper.

When he left, Seira immediately opened the box to reveal a ring inside! It has a silvery heart with an amber stone at the center. The other girls teased the birthday girl as she slips it onto her finger.

"I know that you love Takumi's present, but how about opening our presents that we got for you?" Karen suggested.

"Mm!" Seira smiled.

Everyone gathered around the table near the Christmas tree to give the birthday girl their presents. Seira first opened of Hanon's present. It was a new dress! Of course, it is orange, but it has some pink and yellow in it also. It kinda reminds her of the sunset. Next is Lucia, which is a jewelry box that was hand made. Rina gave a CD filled with classical music while Coco gave her a music box that she bought yesterday. She gained dating tips from Karen, a book that Noel bought for her yesterday, new shoes from Julie, a flower crown from Sakura and...

"Hey, where's your gift, Akari?" Rina questioned.

Akari said nothing, but gave Seira a letter. The letter was decorated very strangely with many stamp pictures all over the envelope. The eleven year old opened it. Suddenly, the room temperature was getting a bit chilly until everyone saw a figure. However, the figure was too blurry to tell who it was.

"Having Yuki visiting us, is my present." Akari answered.

"Yuki, it's been a while!" Lucia exclaimed.

"It has. My gift for Seira is..." she waved her hands and a spoonful of ice cream appeared on Seira's plate.

"Yay, ice cream!" Seira squealed in delight.

"I would have sent you a proper letter, but neither me or Edger know anything about mailing or stamping." Miyuki explained.

"How come you appear blurry, Yuki?" Noel questioned.

"I haven't perfected the communication spell yet. I'm still practicing, that is why you can't clearly see me." Miyuki answered. "Julie onee-chan, there are some pictures we have taken from where we have been currently staying."

Julie took the pictures out of the envelope to reveal the location of where Miyuki and Edger are. It was her home back when she was Rose Red on Monte Rosa. The other girls huddle up to see the photos.

"Wow, this is were you are staying?" Hanon asked as she is looking at the pictures of the castle.

"Yes, it was my home once." Miyuki replied as she started to flicker. "I'm almost out of time. I'll see you all again one day. Enjoy your present, Seira." the Black Mermaid Princess then disappeared.

The rest of the day went by. Everyone was tired after partying so they went to bed. **  
**

-Seira's Room-

In the Orange Mermaid Princess' room, Seira stared happily at her ring.

"Thank you, Takumi." she whispered before closing her eyes. Today was the best birthday she ever had.

* * *

 **As you have read, Seira, Lucia, Hanon, Takumi, and Akari have received tickets to Disneyland. And it is in Spring Break. Unfortunately, I won't be doing the Spring Break part because I want to keep the story going without too much filler chapters. However, I will do it as a separate story so wait until it happens.**

 **Next on Undeniable Love...**

 **Lucia: Wha- What has happen to me?**

 **Sakura: Julie onee-chan, Lucia onee-chan became our imouto.**

 **Julie: There must be a cure.**

 **Next on Undeniable Love chapter 44: Shrunken Princess.**


	44. Chapter 44: The Blood-Red Curse

**Hi everyone. It has been a while since I last update. So sorry about that. I will admit, because of this chapter which I originally plan for it to be called "Shrunken Princess", I found difficulty in filling the plot up. So I decided to only mentioned what was suppose to happen in this chapter while merging it with what was suppose to be the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 44: The Blood-Red Curse

-Sea Cave-

The Sea Witch, although she wanted to have more fun toying with the princesses, decided to get back on business. She decided to now take things more seriously and you wouldn't want to know what she is like when she is serious.

"Lady Bat." she called out as she sits in her throne.

"Yes, Shika-sama?" the vampire appeared in front of the witch.

"I'm going to give you a chance to capture the Mermaid Princess. Do not fail me." she command him.

"It will be my pleasure, Shika-sama. I will certainly not disappoint you." he obeyed as he disappeared.

The Sea Witch was relax on her throne for a good reason.

 _'Soon, she will awaken. Once I know what is her powers, I'll ripped it away from her... And then, I'll destroy that menacing future Sea Goddess and the Earth Goddess' special princess. Like killing two birds in one stone. Or rather, catching two fish in one scoop.'_ she thought in malice. _'I can't wait for that day to come. Oh, I can taste it.'_

-Shoreline-

Meanwhile...

Winter Break was over and the girls just watched Karen and Noel return home to their kingdoms. The only one who didn't return is Coco, who decided to stay to find the love of her life. However, before that, she wanted to spend time with Julie since she never got the chance to thank the Red Mermaid Princess when she protected her from Lady Bat in her palace. Maybe she can get both done in the same day.

"Julie." Coco walked up to the fifteenth year old.

"Hm? What is it, Coco?" she turned her attention towards her.

"I'm just wondering, how did you found your love?" Coco found it rather difficult to thank her. Nevertheless, the question was necessary for her to find her love.

"I don't know. It just... Happen. I found him, we spend time, and we fell in love. I'm pretty sure it happens to everyone." Julie answered. "It happened with Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and me. Noel, Karen, and Seira are just starting to get the hang of it by themselves."

"All, except me." Coco muttered.

"Don't worry. You'll find your love... Or should I say reunite with him." she assured the Yellow Mermaid Princess.

"That's right, we all have past lives." Coco remembered. "Who was I back then?"

"You were one of the dancing princesses. Your destined one got the better out of you and would sneakingly found out your secret." she answered.

"Oh..." Coco trailed off, wishing she could remember her past life. "Do you know where he might live?"

"I do have an idea and it's not very far. He probably live somewhere near the water-" Julie got cut off.

"Then let's go." Coco ran into the water.

-Ocean-

Julie wanted to stopped her, but decided to join her instead. They both transform into mermaids once they got mostly wet and started to swim. Julie explained to the princess that in the past, her lover was a soldier, who goes by the name of Izumi. However, Julie only know him from the past because Terra Elaina told her. She doesn't know who he is now. The tension was broke up when Julie started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Coco wonder.

"I just find yesterday every funny." she answered.

"Oh, that. It was a good thing that the reversing potion wore off on her." Coco commented.

"Agreed." Julie replied as she remembered yesterday.

 **-Flashback-**

It happened yesterday, however it started the night before yesterday. Lucia took a drink that Shika spiced up with a potion that will reverse time for her. Because she dreamt of meeting Kaito for the first time, she reverted to a six year old. There was a loud commotion yesterday morning.

"Julie!" she yelled as the door was burst open.

"What! What is it, Lucia onee... Chan?" Julie looked in wonders at Lucia's young age.

As Julie stared at Lucia, awestruck, Sakura came in to see the commotion.

A smiled spread across her face, "Waa, kawii! Julie onee-chan, Lucia onee-chan became our little imouto!"

"What's going on?" Hippo came into the room and started panicking at the six year old Pink Mermaid Princess. "WHAT IS THIS!"

The other Mermaid Princesses started to run towards Lucia's room to gasped in shock.

"What happened to you, Lucia?" Rina questioned, shocked at her best friend has become a six year old.

"I don't know!" six year old Lucia started to cry.

"They certainly gave 'The Little Mermaid' a whole new name." Julie joked.

"Kawii, kawii. Onee-chan is now imouto. I'm no longer the youngest in the family." Sakura cheered.

"That's not funny, Sakura!" Lucia yelled.

"Lucia, try to remember. Did something happen last night?" Noel tried to calm the little girl down.

"Nothing strange that I could recall. All I did was drink a glass of water." she answered.

"I think that old witch must have put something in your drink, Lucia." Karen suggested.

"Julie, is there a cure for this?" Coco questioned.

"There has to be one. Especially when Lucia onee-chan will became the next Sea Goddess on her 18th birthday." she replied. "But I don't think we need to worry."

"Not to worry?! I'm a six year old!" Lucia exclaimed.

"It's only temporary." Julie counters with a calm face. "Look it at a good way. You get to be a six-year old again for just one day."

"But I don't want to be a six year old again!" Lucia whined.

The Red Princess walked out of the door along with Sakura, leaving the other princesses baffled at the news.

"Is there no other way?" Hanon questioned Rina.

"It's not like what happen to you, Hanon. So relax." Julie's voice could be heard from the hallways.

"I guess there is nothing to worry about." Rina decided as she was the third to leave.

Slowly, all the other princesses left, leaving Lucia alone.

"You guys are so mean." Lucia cried.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"It would have been a disaster if that potion wasn't temporary." Julie thought after looking back at it. "But everything worked out find in the end."

"Thank you, Julie." Coco suddenly spoke.

"Eh? For what?" she stopped when the Yellow Mermaid Princess didn't continue to swim.

"For protecting me at my palace during that attack with that crazy vampire." Coco clarify.

"Oh that. It's no problem. I did have a bad feeling at that time. Now, are you ready? We're very close." Julie questioned.

"Mm." Coco simply nodded.

-Surface Rock-

There was a rock where the two climb up on to rest. In front of them was a house with a fountain. There were three tree decorations around the fountain. One that looked like gold, the second silver, and the third like diamonds.

"There he is!" Julie pointed at a boy around 18.

He was one year older than Coco. However, she felt her heart has skipped a beat and began to beat faster. He has dark hair like the evening's dusk. Lovely dark blue eyes like the night that counters her sunny yellow eyes like the dawn. He was wearing a simple light blue shirt and black pants. He was looking out into the ocean, but didn't see them. Thankfully, near his house is a large rocky cliff, so they can see him without been seen by him.

"Are you sure it's him?" Coco questioned, though her tone falters.

"I'm pretty sure. After all, if it wasn't him, your face wouldn't be flushed pink." Julie notice.

The mentioning of her face have turned her pick made it turned into a deep shade of red. Julie wasn't sure if that meant falling in love or the feeling of embarrassment.

"Thank you again, Julie. For being a great friend to me." Coco express her gratitude.

"Your welcome." Julie replied.

Coco looked at the young man as she remembered the time when Sara seeks a friend for advice. Back when she was in love with Taro Mitsuki, she would asked Coco for help. As a friend, she would encourage her to be happy.

"What should I do?" Coco questioned, returning on the subject since she is new to the experience.

Sure, she have seen her friends fell in love, but everything after was done all by themselves. There was a time when she tried to pushed Hanon to realized her feelings for Nagisa, but it turns out that she didn't need her help. Now it was her turn and she is the one who needs help.

"Maybe know his name? And later talk to him?" Julie suggested.

"Yes, maybe I should do that." Coco accepts the suggestion, her face returns to that tinge of pink.

"I won't allow it!" a voice cried out.

"Who's there?" Julie questioned as they both turned around to see someone emerge from the waters.

When the water disappeared, they saw a pair of bat wings and immediately realized who it was.

"The only one you will talk to is me." Lady Bat replied. "Especially you, Hime." he address to Coco.

Coco sighed, "I am not interest in you, you stalker of a vampire!"

Lady Bat looked a bit disappointed, "Unfortunately, I still don't know your name. It's quite a shame. But..." he turned to Julie. "I do know yours."

"Hurry!" Julie singled Coco on what to do. They need to transform.

 **~Yellow Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

They transformed and ready to sing, but Lady Bat beat them first.

"Today, your love will be mine!" he assured them as he open his mouth to sing.

 _Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku_  
 _Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai_

 _Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo_  
 _Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa_

 _Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_  
 _Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo_  
 _Soshite eien ni nare_

The Mermaid Princesses felt their powers draining as they can't maintain their form. They got de-transformed and were reverted back into their mermaid form. Unfortunately, they're also knocked out. Lady Bat was very pleased with himself. He has captured two princesses. Now, he has been wanting to do something that he haven't gotten to do since... Forever.

He picked up Coco and tilt her head back.

 _'So beautiful... And soon will be mine.'_ Lady Bat thought after imagining that he'll get to taste her blood.

He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and was about to embed them into Coco's neck, when...

"What?!" he became frustrated when thorny vines got in the way.

The briars wrapped themselves around Coco, creating a barrier that Lady Bat can't get through. His attention turned to the Red Mermaid Princess, who had snapped out of her trance and had used the remaining strength she had left to keep him from his desires.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled, however, in a weak voice.

"How very amusing," despite he didn't get his chance with Coco, he wasn't displeased. He got on top of Julie to prevent her from escaping. Despite she tried to pushed him away, he was either too strong or too heavy, which is hard to believe. He hold her chin so she is forced to look at him. "To think that you would risked your powers to save her again. Is it because that you are jealous and you want to catch my attention?"

"I never like you from the start, must be my instinct. If you weren't on top of me I'd be gladly to rip you to shreds." Julie spat at his face in disgust.

"Oh, feisty. I like that. Just like her. However, I won't mind to take your blood instead since you are my second favorite. Also, I think it's a good idea to finish where we left off... Juliet. Or should I say _Julie_ hime?" he suggested. The mentioned of her name shocked the mermaid. She desperately tried to struggle to get away, but he was holding her down. She would have screamed if he hadn't put a hand over her mouth. "Now, now. As much as I want to hear your sweet cries, I can't allow any sound come from those pretty lips of yours."

Julie tried to push him, but he had already tilt her head, exposing her neck to his fangs. As if her blood attracted him, he sink his fangs into her.

 _'No...'_ she felt her powers being taken from her.

She looked to where Coco is. The briars that was protecting her is weakening along with her powers. She knew that he is draining her of her powers and is stealing her memories through her blood. As his first victim, it was extremely unpleasant.

 _'What is this painful feeling? It hurts… I feel dizzy and tired… T-the briars… They are weakening…'_ she looked at Coco. _'However, protecting the others is the only thing I can do now. This is the only way I can repay them... Before they learns of the truth about me… Before my secret might turn into betrayal. I won't regret it no matter what happens to me!'_

Her secret... She knew what the Sea Witch want. However, not telling her secret might not only waste time for them, but she might lose their trust. Just then, after a fairly large portion of her blood taken, Lady Bat pulled his fangs back along with his hand from her mouth.

"Hurts doesn't it? Your blood was very delicious just like your sweet roses. I have to say, I am surprise. You're the first that I get to have a bite, yet you still retain your memories. I wasn't able to learn the other identities of your fellow allies. I guess compassion allows you to keep them, since your love is full of it. But still, your powers are delicious. I like it better when I try it for myself than simply taking it. Not quite passionate, like mine. However, I'll be glad to give you that feeling. I shall steal your kiss, so give your love to me." he started to lean towards her.

Julie had no more strength to fight back. She can't ever pushed him away from her anymore. Her body felt numbed. Her briars started to dry up, turning grey instead of healthy green. The vines, no longer healthy, cannot protect the Yellow Mermaid Princess. It gently drop the mermaid onto a nearby rock before wilting to nothingness. The Red Princess' appearance is also reflecting on her diminishing powers. Her complexion is becoming even more paler than normal and she couldn't help, but shed tears in her eyes. The vampire was getting too close to her face that she can't evening stop him from kissing her. His lips then touched hers. The princess was shocked as she looked into his eyes.

 _'I couldn't take it anymore.'_ she closed her eyes. _'I don't know if it was from the bite or if it's the burden of my secret. I don't know anymore...I'm sorry Satoru… But my feeling towards you will never change. No matter what happens to me.'_

The Red Pearl was calling out to the others, but it was starting to fade away. Lady Bat didn't realized that until... He receive a punched in the face from Satoru.

"Don't you touch her! How dare you..." he angrily yelled at the vampire as he backed away. Lady Bat scowl that a human was holding his Red Mermaid Princess.

"How annoying, you humans." Lady Bat muttered under his breath.

Distracted by Satoru, he didn't see the other princesses have arrived.

 **~Pink Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Aqua Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Green Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Orange Pearl Voice!~**

 **~Red Pearl Voice!~**

 **~White Pearl Voice!~  
**

The girls transformed into their super idol form and waste no time to place their mics near their lips.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" they sing Perfect Harmony.

 _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_  
 _Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

"No! Stop singing!" Lady Bat tried to plug his ears from the music.

 _Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_  
 _Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_

 _Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_  
 _Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_  
 _Ima koso, ima koso_

"Why? Why don't you accept my love?" he questioned.

 _Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_  
 _Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_  
 _Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_  
 _Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara_  
 _Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"Love Shower Pitch!" they finished their song. "Do you want an encore?"

"No!" Lady Bat disappeared in a flock of bats.

After his defeat, the girls immediately rushed to their two friends. Lucia went over to Coco to try to wake her.

"Coco! Coco!" Lucia shook the mermaid until she stirs. "Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Coco questioned.

Before Lucia could answer, her attention was turned to Satoru trying to wake Julie up.

"Julie! Julie! What's wrong?" Satoru asked.

The others run to his side to see what is going on. Despite Julie is awake, she didn't look so well. Also, she was trying to push Satoru away.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please, let me go!" Julie cried as she tried to push him out of her way.

"It's me, Julie. Don't you recognize me?" Satoru tired to calm her.

The Red Mermaid Princess didn't respond, but gave him a big push until he let her go. She then dives back into the water.

"Julie!" everyone shouted her name, but she didn't resurface.

-Ocean-

In the water, Julie tried to swim, but she was on the verge to collapsed if Taiyo didn't caught her.

"Taiyo..." she trailed off.

"Shh, rest easy." the selkie told her as he looked up to the now moonrise. "It's almost time, we must go now."

The selkie carries his princess to "that place". The other mermaids have search after they left, seeing no trace of the Red Mermaid Princess.

"Where can she be?" Lucia wonder out loud as the ocean started to get darker.

* * *

 **And it is "To be Continue". I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while. Because I'm not sure when I will update the next time, please read my other stories so you won't have the feeling of agony when you wait for me to update. Also review if you have the time. Bye.**


	45. Chapter 45: The Wilting Rose

**Hi everyone. There will (unfortunately) be news at the bottom of this chapter. It is very important for you to read it and the reason why I'm having it at the bottom is so you won't forget about it after you read the chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Wilting Rose

-Pearl Waters-

Coco was not doing too well... Mentally. As a matter of fact, she feels at a fault again. Despite her friends assures that she was not to blame, the Yellow Mermaid Princess kept on blaming herself for being a terrible friend. The result is because they have searched for Julie all night and this morning and there is still no sign of her.

"Coco, it wasn't your fault." Lucia comfort her.

"She's right, Coco-san. You couldn't have handle the situation, even if you want to." Hippo agreed.

"It's my fault! It should have been me! I should be the one who got that bite, not Julie!" Coco protest. As she looked down, she muttered, "I should be the one to suffer, not Julie."

"Coco, if you were the victim, you would have gotten all your memories stolen and they could turn you against us. Julie wouldn't want that." Hanon counters.

"I know, but still... She still had to deal with that stupid vampire." Coco retaliate.

"But-" Lucia was about to say something when she is stopped by Nikora.

The purple haired woman just shook her head and gestures the other Princesses to leave Coco alone for a while. The living room was almost empty. The only one who didn't leave was the Orange Mermaid Princess.

"Coco." Seira spoke up. When she didn't respond, Seira sat next to her friend. "Are you acting this way because you are reliving the feeling of guilt?"

"What are you talking about?" Coco questioned. She didn't know why she asked since she knows the answer.

"I know because I am Sara's successor. You felt that you've failed at being a good friend with Julie just like you failed to help Sara when she was suffering, am I right?" Seira asked.

"When she sacrifice herself for me, I saw a piece of myself in her eyes. That look of uncertainty and belief that everything will be okay." Coco spoke.

"Everything will be fine. After all, when Sara was suffering, even though you couldn't do anything about it, you stayed by her side. The same will be with Julie." Seira comforted her friend.

"We were suppose to find my love one. I still don't even know his name." Coco replied.

"We'll find him again and when we do, he'll love you and accepts you as a mermaid." Seira assures her.

"I hope that Takumi will realize who you are too." Coco gave a small smile.

 _'Julie is amazing. She is everyone's sisters. She's childhood friends to Miyuki and Akari, sisters to Lucia and Sakura, and sisterly friends to me, Coco, Rina, Hanon, Karen, and Noel.'_ Seira thought.

-Sea Cave-

In the sea cave, the Sea Witch was trying to locate the Red Mermaid Princess.

"I don't understand. I first saw her shine when she suddenly disappeared. It's like she's gone from the face of the earth!" Shika muttered in confusion and frustration. She looked up to see she has company. "You have failed?"

Lady Bat appeared to replied, "I was close, if the others didn't have come."

Shika noticed that Lady Bat didn't look so well. He looked rather ill. A smile spread on her face.

"Ah, I see that you have drink her blood. How unfortunate... For you." Shika sneered

"What is happening? What is this?!" Lady Bat questioned. He feel like he has drank poison. His throat is thirsty, his heart beats too fast, and his body feels like it's burning in hot flames.

"You are feeling the effects of her blood. Although her powers are quite tempting, it is actually bittersweet, tasting sweet with a later bitterness in the end." Shika explained.

"Why? It was so good before." the vampire questioned, feeling extreme pain throughout his body.

"That is because she is not who you think she is. She is cursed as a werewolf in her past life, her curse follows her after she was reborn as a mermaid. And you, as a vampire, made the foolish choice in drinking werewolf blood. Her blood serves as a double edge sword... But it's probably towards you only." Shika finished explained. "That is why you should receive her powers indirectly though me and not directly though her blood."

"Why do you want her so badly?" Lady Bat asked.

"She is like her name from her past life. Beautiful, yet dangerous... Like the rose. A beauty like that deserves to be mine." Shika answered. "I suggest that you stay rested for a couple of days. You'll continue to feel the effects until her blood is out of your body. As for Julie... Her body as of now is heavily drained from all of her strength. I'll find her eventually."

-Ocean-

Julie was trying to rest as Taiyo takes her to the Underwater Temple of the Red Mermaids. Back when the red mermaids rule the North Pacific Ocean, a temple was built by the people. It was built for the awakening of the Red Princess. However, because many previous Red Mermaid Princesses would not accept her fate as the successor of Terra Elaina, the temple was never used. That is, until now.

"Taiyo, are we there? I can't take it anymore." she spoke quietly.

"We're almost there. That vampire meant to steal your memories though your blood. However, because you have been fighting against it, your body feels extreme tiredness. Tomorrow night, you'll be free from the suffering you have dealt with." Taiyo replied. "The location of the temple isn't far. You're special, Julie. Like Lucia, it seemed that you are destined for something greater."

Julie understood very well what he meant by "destined". He means that she was meant to be a successor of a Goddess, but which one? In all in the secret archive in the royal library, Julie remembered a book she used to read. There were three Goddesses: one rule the sea, another rule the earth, and the last rule over the fairy world. Julie represents all three worlds from her origin. The ocean as a mermaid, the earth as Princess Rose, and the fairy world with her connection with flowers. However, Lucia is destined to officially become the new Sea Goddess on her 18th birthday.

The selkie doesn't even know which world his princess will rule. Since the ocean is taken, Julie can rule either the Earth, for it is the ocean's opposite or the fairy world, a magically land where one's power is connected to all of nature. Both worlds are nature-based, but Julie's powers are flower related. They say that fairies are given the power over a certain type of flowers. So who knows...

-Pearl Waters-

Lucia was worried. They still haven't found Julie yet.

"Lucia." The girl turned to see her boyfriend. She gave him a sad smile before returning her gaze to the blue sea. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure, Kaito?" Lucia questioned.

"Because I know your sister is strong. She wouldn't let a little thing stop her." Kaito reassures her.

Lucia was still unsure. However, she wanted to thank Kaito for the assurance. But how? She knows why. She gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, Kaito." she replied.

She gave him another kiss, but it was cut short by the sound of... Wilting? She looked at a vase full of roses on a table. However, the red color of the roses started to turn grey. First the roses dried up and then it started to wilt.

 _'What's happening?'_ Lucia thought in worried.

"Lucia, come quick!" Hanon exclaimed from the living room.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucia asked.

Hanon didn't say anything, but gesture her to come inside. The couple went inside to join all the Mermaid Princesses, Nikora, and Hippo as they watched the news.

 _"Attention. Wide news report." a reporter replied in the microphone._

 _"All of a sudden, despite it is the end of Winter Break in Tokyo, many roses in other region are starting to wilt at rapid speed." a male reporter explained._

 _"This strange phenomenon occurred yesterday when many rose bushes started to wilt. It first started in one country, but now it started to spread throughout the world!"_

"Just what is going on?" Rina questioned as Lucia became worried even more.

She quietly muttered out her sister's name:

"Julie."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said above before the story, I have a message that you have to read. I am sorry to say this (especially because of this chapter), but I am starting to lose interest in writing this story. And whenever I'm losing interest, I write less fun, short (and non-making sense) chapters. However, at the same time, I don't want to end it here. Therefore, I am going to take a really long break on all Mermaid Melody so that I can rebuild on my interest for this story, other MM stories, and possibly future stories as well. Until then, feel free to read any of my stories that might be of interest. See you all some day...**


	46. AN of an Apology

**Hi everyone. It has been a long time. I am sorry if you came here, expecting a chapter. I normally don't, and rarely, update just for anyone to read an author's note, but this is important.**

 **I'm not sure if anyone has been reading this story, but to anyone who have been waiting for nearly a year now, I'm sorry to say this, but I will no longer continue Undeniable Love.**

 **It's not the matter of time or schedule, but it is my lack in interest to continue. At first, I'd enjoyed this story because it's fun. But as I gone over it, I feel that the story line is lost. The plot is just thrown all over the place. Even some the chapters, though fun as it may be, doesn't feel like it contribute to anything. Some of the chapters also seemed very short, other times, very confusing or it doesn't do anything.**

 **However, throughout this entire year I've been absent from my childhood anime/manga, I have been thinking of ideas. And I've decided to start over completely from scratch. From the plot, to the concepts, to the chapters, to every detail of which characters will be starred. However, I'm not entirely finished with the development since this new story contains a lot of chapters. I'm not sure of when I'll get the chance to publish this story or when I should update chapters, considering that the summer is now gone and I have just started my first semester at college. However, I'll try to put 100% dedication to this new story and hope you all get the chance to experience the fun and joy this story has to offer.**

 **Until next time, Mermaid Melody Fans.  
**


End file.
